La couleur de l'Equinoxe
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: Hermione cherche à trouver un moyen d'empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort. Quand elle trouve ce moyen, sous les traits de Drago Malefoy, elle se dit que la vie s'acharne sur elle. Mais elle a tort, car la guerre a eut raison d'eux, et ils ne sont plus les adolescents d'autrefois... Leur unique but à présent, est d'empêcher la Cérémonie du Calice, quitte à y laisser son coeur...
1. La fille de la bande

_Voici donc ma première Dramione ! _

_Je ne sais pas si je serais lue, ni si ça plaira car chacun sait combien les Dramiones sont populaires et pullulent sur les sites de fanfictions, mais c'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur puisque j'ai mis un mois à en rédiger la trame de fond, pour vous offrir une intrigue de qualité !_

_En effet, je tiens à ce qu'il y ait une intrigue en fond, pour justifier le rapprochement de Drago et Hermione, sachez donc que ce sera long et fastidieux, mais que cette histoire aura un happy-end ! Vous verrez que je me suis aussi beaucoup amusée à inventer des personnages, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant qu'à moi, et vous toucheront._

_Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre qui est une sorte de long prologue à l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! A très bientôt :)_

* * *

Hermione aurait préféré que sa main ne tremble pas, au moment où elle poussa la lourde porte de bois du _Twelve Death Inn_. L'ambiance était lourde du mélange des vapeurs d'alcool et de transpiration, si bien qu'Hermione eut un bref haut-le-cœur et amorça un pas en arrière.

L'endroit était bondé, la moitié des clients portait un capuchon sombre qui masquait leur visage, quant aux autres, ils donnaient l'air de n'avoir jamais fait une seule bonne action de leur vie. Hermione prit grand soin de dissimuler son visage derrière son propre capuchon, et se dirigea vers une table libre au fond de l'auberge.

Personne ne sembla faire attention à elle, si ce n'est le serveur qui s'approcha de sa table d'un pas pressé. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et son visage était recouvert de boutons purulents. Il lançait des regards frénétiques en direction du comptoir où le gérant parlait avec ses clients.

—Vous désirez ?

—Un whisky Pur-Feu, répondit Hermione de la voix la plus grave et assurée dont elle était capable.

Elle était consciente d'être dans ce genre de pub où l'on ne sirotait pas un jus de citrouille. Tout bon mangemort qui se respecte – et ce soir, elle en était un – devait s'abreuver d'une boisson forte. C'était aussi le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la boisson, qu'Hermione s'empressa de régler, et reparti aussitôt dans les cuisines, la laissant observer tout à loisir les gens qui l'entouraient.

Car Hermione n'était pas là pour siroter un whisky bon-marché. Elle ne s'était pas amusée à éliminer un mangemort pour en récupérer la cape, et elle n'avait pas non plus trouvé drôle de s'infiltrer dans un nid tel que celui-ci, qui empestait la magie noire et le sang des innocents.

L'unique raison de sa présence était en réalité sa soif vengeresse et sa volonté de rendre justice. La discrétion était son crédo depuis des mois déjà, et elle n'avait pas trouvé bien difficile de se faire passer pour l'un d'eux, mais à présent qu'elle était assise là, Hermione ne semblait plus aussi certaine de son plan.

—Sers m'en une autre, Marty, demain c'est mon jour de repos.

Il était étrange de voir que même les Mangemorts avaient besoin de vacances. Il était vrai que massacrer de pauvres moldus innocents devait être drôlement épuisant, et il leur fallait bien un jour ou deux de répit pour reposer leur bêtise.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Voldemort était mort, un an que les gens espéraient que la chute du Lord suffirait à faire revenir l'ordre et la paix dans la communauté sorcière. Ils s'étaient tous trompés, car la mort ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de notre dictateur – ou du moins, pas de manière définitive.

Voldemort était mort d'une overdose de magie noire en mars deux-mille deux, et avait laissé derrière lui toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour le faire revenir à la vie. Le commun des mortels n'avait, bien évidemment, pas était mis dans la confidence, mais son retour imminent avait fait la une des journaux – afin de ne pas trop laisser de place à l'espoir.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison précise qu'Hermione Granger, l'indésirable numéro trois, était assise dans ce bar truffé de Mangemorts. Elle savait qu'avec un verre ou deux dans le nez, ces derniers se montraient bien plus loquaces et elle espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur le fameux moyen qui ferait revenir Lord Voldemort à la vie.

Hermione ignorait cependant sa chance, car ce soir était aussi la soirée de repos de Walden Macnair, le mangemort le plus redoutable – et redouté – qu'ait connu la communauté sorcières, et qui était aussi Ministre de la Magie à ses heures.

Celui-ci poussa la porte moins d'une demie-heur après Hermione, et alla directement s'installer à sa table fétiche où l'attendaient déjà Rosier et Yaxley. La table n'était pas très loin de celle d'Hermione, et celle-ci redouta un instant que l'on ne s'intéresse un peu trop à elle, mais c'était sans compter l'égocentrisme qui caractérisait si bien les sbires de Voldemort.

—Dure journée, Mcnair ?

—Hum, grogna l'intéressé en observant le fond de son verre d'un air mauvais.

—J'ai entendu dire que Dolores Ombrage s'était faite agressée chez elle ?

—Cette vieille peau a eut ce qu'elle méritait. Elle est allée crier sur tous les toits que Greyback devait être emmené à l'abattoir comme la bestiole qu'il est.

—Toujours aussi maligne, celle-là. Je croyais qu'elle était bien copine avec la Gloucester.

Hermione tendit l'oreille à ce nom. Le Duc et la Duchesse de Gloucester étaient en effet les conseillers de Voldemort avant qu'il ne décède. Au lendemain de son enterrement, son testament avait été ouvert, et ses dernières volontés avaient été de les nommer Intendants en attendant qu'ils le fassent ressusciter.

—La Duchesse est un peu occupée ces derniers temps, depuis qu'on a trouvé son petit protégé.

—J'aimerai pas être à sa place, grogna Goyle.

—Tu sais même pas de qui il s'agit, Goyle.

—Toi, oui ? demanda avidement Yaxley au Ministre.

—Non, la harpie n'a rien voulu me dire, mais il doit croupir quelque part dans les cachots du Manoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'en servir pour _le_ faire revenir.

—Tu crois que c'est vrai cette histoire ?

—A chaque fois qu'on l'a cru mort, le Maître est toujours revenu, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

—Dis plutôt que t'as peur qu'on te retire ton titre de Ministre, se moqua Goyle.

Mcnair resta muet, mais son silence en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mcnair avait toujours été un grand fidèle de Voldemort, mais il s'était fait assez discret avant le retour de son maître et n'avait jamais réellement cherché à le retrouver. Il s'était contenté d'accourir quand on l'avait appelé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Harry avait dit à Hermione, l'été de leur quatrième année.

Les mots de Mcnair commençaient à prendre un sens dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle qui avait toujours imaginé que Voldemort avait un Horcruxe caché dont Harry et Dumbledore n'avaient pas imaginé l'existence, pour le faire revivre, elle comprenait finalement qu'une personne serait à l'origine de sa résurrection.

De plus, pour être enfermée dans les cachots, cette personne ne devait pas être des plus coopératives, ce qui augmentait considérablement les chances d'Hermione d'extirper le prisonnier sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. La seule question à présent était de savoir comme entrer dans la Manoir Gloucester, récupérer le prisonnier et en ressortir. Le tout, en restant vivant, évidemment. Tout cela ne risquait pas d'être une mince affaire.

Hermione n'avait quitté le pub qu'une heure plus tard afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle avait commandé un second whiskey puis s'en était allée sans que quiconque ne lui adresse un regard. A son grand soulagement, sa soirée d'infiltration s'était passée sans embuche et elle avait réussi à glaner assez d'informations pour commencer l'élaboration d'un plan.

Dans un 'plop' sonore, la silhouette gracile de la sorcière disparut dans l'obscurité pour réapparaître à des centaines de kilomètres de là : Pré-au-Lard. Le village sorcier avait doublé son nombre d'habitants depuis que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir : personne ne voulait être vu en compagnie de moldus et Pré-au-Lard était le seul village de Grande-Bretagne à être exclusivement habité par des sorciers. En plus d'être la capitale officieuse du monde sorcier, Pré-au-Lard était aussi réputé pour être le Quartier Général des Mangemorts.

En effet, au milieu des campagnes qui bordaient le village, se dressait un élégant manoir à l'architecture gothique et dont quiconque savait qu'il appartenait au Duc et à la Duchesse de Gloucester. Il s'agissait du moins de leur demeure secondaire, puisque la ville de Gloucester était située bien plus au sud du Royaume-Unis.

Hermione avait pris soin de transplanner dans la forêt qui bordait le parc du Manoir. Elle connaissait les lieux pour y avoir passé des heures avec Harry et Ron à observer les moindres faits et gestes de Voldemort, bien des années auparavant.

Sans plus se poser de questions, elle marcha trois kilomètres à l'ouest avant d'arriver enfin à la clairière qu'elle avait repérée des mois plutôt : c'était l'abri idéal pour les jours à venir.

D'une main agile, Hermione sortit de son sac ensorcelé la tente que Remus Lupin lui avait confiée deux ans plus tôt et entreprit de la monter. Dans sa hâte, elle avait oublié les gestes de sécurité les plus élémentaires et n'avait pas jeté les sorts nécessaires à sa discrétion…

Hermione acheva de monter la tente à l'instant même où elle sentit une baguette se planter entre ses omoplates. Elle connaissait cette sensation par cœur et ne s'y trompa pas. Son corps se raidit instantanément tandis que sa main se resserrait autour de sa propre baguette, prête à agir à la moindre occasion.

—Si j'étais toi, je n'y penserais même pas, murmura une voix rauque dans son dos.

C'était la voix d'un homme, qui ne devait pas avoir la trentaine. Hermione ne la reconnut pas, mais elle eut le sentiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Mangemort. Il n'était pas dans leurs méthodes de se montrer aussi patient. Hermione baissa légèrement sa baguette.

—Bien. Maintenant lâche ta baguette et retourne-toi lentement.

Hermione s'exécuta à contrecœur : sa main relâcha son étreinte et elle entendit le bruit sourd de sa baguette qui tombait sur le sol. Elle se tourna alors lentement vers la voix masculine, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été aussi peu soucieuse de sa sécurité.

Elle se tenait face à un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il était grand et bien bâti, des boucles brunes lui tombaient légèrement sur les yeux d'un vert profond. Il avait la mâchoire carrée et une cicatrice rayait son sourcil droit. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hermione aperçut une lueur de surprise dans le regard du jeune homme et se demanda enfin à qui elle avait à faire : allié ou ennemi ?

—Hermione Granger ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione resta silencieuse, de toute évidence, il l'avait reconnue alors il était inutile de nier. Il baissa sa baguette et la contempla un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits.

—Navré de te dire que tu as oubliés tes sorts de sécurité.

—J'avais remarqué.

—Mais elle parle ! s'amusa-t-il d'une voix taquine.

—J'évite de parler lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire. Puisque tu connais mon nom, je peux peut-être savoir le tien ?

—Leodagan Brogach.

Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire un tel nom, mais aucun ne lui revint. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant que le dénommé Leodagan n'hausse les épaules et n'affiche un sourire.

—Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi oui. Qui ne connait pas Hermione Granger, hm ?

—Je me le demande, soupira Hermione.

—Une chance pour toi, je suis plutôt un allié qu'un ennemi.

—Je n'ai pas d'allié.

—Et bien maintenant, si.

Leodagan affichait une mine réjouie. Hermione, en revanche, cherchait déjà un moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans attirer l'attention. Il faudra qu'elle trouve une nouvelle clairière, car celle-ci n'était plus sûre à présent. Elle était sur le point de ramasser sa baguette quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le double de Leodagan et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle étonnant. Hermione ouvrit des yeux surpris tandis que son regard passait de Leodagan au nouvel arrivant. Ils étaient similaires en tout point, à ceci près que le double avait un regard bien moins avenant et qu'aucun sourire n'ornait ses lèvres.

—Tiens, vous tombez bien. Regardez sur qui je viens de tomber.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et de toute évidence, les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient déjà reconnu l'indésirable Numéro Trois. Leodagan se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

—Voici Caliban Brogach, mon frère jumeau et Cassiopeia Lancaster, une amie.

—Tu devrais donner nos identités à tout le village aussi, grogna Caliban en lui jetant un regard sévère.

—C'est Hermione Granger, Cal'. Si tu veux mon avis, sa peau vaut bien plus chère que la nôtre.

Caliban haussa les épaules, et Hermione le contempla un bref instant avant de sentir quelqu'un se saisir de sa main. C'était la jeune fille blonde qui lui serrait la main chaleureusement. Ses doigts étaient fins et étrangement doux, aussi doux que son regard de grande enfant.

—Enchantée.

—De même, Cassiopeia.

— Appelle-moi Cassie, comme tout le monde.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire poli et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie à l'égard de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air légèrement plus jeune qu'elle, la vingtaine tout au plus. Sa peau de d'albâtre, ses grands yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde la faisaient ressembler à une véritable poupée de porcelaine. Elle paraissait fragile et chétive, mais sa poigne était de fer.

—Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait aller manger ? lança Leodagan.

Cassie se retourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

—Tu te joins à nous ?

—Je ne crois pas que…

—Mais si, la coupa Leodagan, comme ça tu nous raconteras ce que tu fais à proximité de la porte de l'Enfer.

Hermione comprit qu'il parlait du Manoir Gloucester et trouva la comparaison assez juste, mais elle se retint de l'en féliciter.

—Allez-y les garçons, je vais aider Hermione à ranger sa tente.

De toute évidence, on ne lui laissait pas le choix et ce soir, Hermione devrait partager son repas avec trois inconnus.

Il n'avait fallu à Cassie que quelques secondes pour ranger la tente d'Hermione, mais avant de rejoindre les garçons, elle avait fini par rompre le silence et avait demandé de sa voix chantante.

—Tu n'es pas obligée de venir tu sais. Leo peut se montrer envahissant… Je leur dirai que tu m'as faussé compagnie.

Hermione la regarda avec gratitude, sa proposition était diablement alléchante.

—Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette forêt ?

—Oh… C'est une longue histoire. Une amie à nous est prisonnière des Gloucester. On était sur le point de tenter de la libérer.

—Une amie à vous ?

Hermione n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement : était-il possible que le prisonnier des Gloucester et l'amie de Cassie ne fassent qu'un ? Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un air triste.

—Et comment comptiez-vous vous y prendre pour pénétrer le manoir ?

Cassie haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux. Hermione comprit rapidement que son interlocutrice n'était pas aussi facilement manipulable qu'elle n'en avait l'air et qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui dévoiler leur plan.

—Je dois entrer moi aussi. Je pourrais peut être vous être utile ?

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie si leur amie était l'ingrédient essentiel au retour de Voldemort. Et si jamais ce n'était pas elle, c'était tout de même un bon moyen de pénétrer dans le Manoir et d'y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Pour la première fois en deux ans, Hermione allait devoir agir en équipe : accorder sa confiance allait être une affaire difficile.

—Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de rejoindre les garçons avant qu'ils ne mangent toutes les fraises, déclara Cassie dans un sourire.

Le camp des garçons et de Cassie était à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Cassie apprit à Hermione que Leo était parti chercher du gibier pour le dîner et que, ne le voyant pas revenir, elle et Caliban étaient partis à sa recherche.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent enfin, les garçons avaient allumé un feu qu'ils avaient ensorcelé pour qu'il n'émette pas de fumée, et des champignons et autres racines sauvages étaient en train de griller paresseusement sur des broches d'appoint.

Hermione ne remarqua pas de tente alentours, et était sur le point de leur demander où ils dormaient lorsqu'elle aperçut que l'énorme masse sombre qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour le feuillage d'un arbre était en réalité une cabane de bois suspendue entre deux pins sylvestre.

—C'est vous qui avez fabriqué cette cabane ?

—C'est Cal', affirma Cassie avec fierté.

—Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

—Deux semaines, environs.

Hermione contempla la cabane avec ébahissement : c'était un travail de maître, même avec sa baguette magique elle aurait bien été incapable d'un tel chef d'œuvre.

—Tu veux monter ? proposa Leodagan.

Hermione hocha la tête et Leodagan sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Surprise, Hermione fit un pas en arrière mais Leodagan éclata d'un grand rire avant de lui expliquer :

—Il n'y a pas d'échelle, je vais te faire léviter.

Sans plus tarder, Hermione sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol et moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le plancher de la cabane. Celle-ci semblait parfaitement isolée, et malgré la chaleur du mois de juin, il y régnait une fraîcheur agréable.

La cabane devait faire une quinzaine de mètres carrés. Elle contenait quatre lits, superposés deux à deux, ainsi qu'une petite table et une immense bassine d'eau.

—Généralement, on se lave dans la rivière, mais quand le courant est trop fort, on préfère utiliser la bassine.

Hermione sursauta : elle n'avait pas entendu Leodagan monter.

—Tu peux prendre le lit de Sol' pour l'instant.

—Sol' ?

—Solvejg. L'amie qu'on veut libérer, Cassie m'a dit qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas demandé le prénom de la captive, et Solvejg ne sonnait pas comme un nom britannique.

—Après on te trouvera un autre matelas.

—Je ne compte pas m'éterniser…

—C'est toi qui vois, déclara Leodagan en haussant les épaules. De toute manière, on n'y survivra peut être pas, alors…

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle-même n'était pas très optimiste pour leur mission-suicide.

—Tu peux mettre tes affaires sur le lit du haut, là. Rejoins-nous quand tu seras installée.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant et s'approcha du bord de la cabane.

—Leodagan, je…

—C'est rien. Et appelle-moi Leo.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il sauta en bas de la cabane. Hermione s'attendit à l'entendre atterrir durement sur le sol, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'il avait du amortir sa chute à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Elle se retourna vers le lit qu'il lui avait désigné et y déposa son petit sac. Elle prit tout de même soin de garder sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et descendit à son tour rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.

Cassie, Leo et Caliban étaient assis autour du feu de camp et riaient de bon cœur. Hermione fut déstabilisée par tant de bonne humeur : elle-même avait oublié ce que rire voulait dire, et elle était incapable de se remémorer son dernier fou-rire. Elle s'approcha timidement de leur groupe, et fut accueillie chaleureusement par Cassie.

—Comment as-tu trouvé notre chambre ?

—Confortable.

Leo éclata de rire, avant de s'écarter pour laisser une place à Hermione entre lui et Cassie.

—Ca remonte à quand, ton dernier lit ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne connaissant pas la réponse. Depuis deux ans, elle errait d'un lieu à un autre sans jamais s'attarder. Bien sûr, la tente était assez confortable, mais les lits de camps n'avaient rien à voir avec les lits de la cabane en bois.

—Vous êtes en fuite ?

—Très perspicace, grogna Caliban.

—Cal'… le morigéna Cassie, puis se tournant vers Hermione : On peut dire ça. Les garçons ne sont pas franchement recherchés, mais les Mangemorts ne se priveraient pas de les exécuter en public.

—Et toi ?

—Ah, moi, moins on me voit et mieux je me porte, sourit-elle avec malice.

—Allez, prends une brochette Hermione.

Hermione attrapa la brochette de champignons que lui tendit Leo. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas partagé son repas avec quelqu'un, et pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression d'être dans un véritable foyer. C'était agréable, confortable, sécurisant… Hermione secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas se sentir en sécurité, car c'était dans ces moments précis que les choses tournaient mal.

Les champignons étaient gouteux et bien grillés, et les fraises étaient somptueuses. Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes. A la fin du repas, après que chacun se soit rempli la panse correctement, Leo s'allongea à côté du feu et Cassie cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Caliban.

—Alors, quand vas-tu nous dire ce que tu fais dans le coin ? demanda Leo, d'une voix endormie.

—Je dois trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le Manoir Gloucester.

—Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Caliban de sa voix basse et profonde.

—Je dois sortir un prisonnier des cachots.

Hermione ne précisa pas qu'il s'agissait peut être de leur amie, mais décida de jouer la carte de la franchise : s'ils pouvaient se montrer utiles, elle ne voulait pas se les mettre à dos.

—Un ami à toi ? questionna Leo.

—Pas vraiment.

Son ton était sans appel, et aucun des trois ne posa plus de questions. Leo se redressa et observa ses comparses un instant avant de déclarer :

—Tu as un plan ?

—Pas encore.

—Nous, on en a un.

Hermione le toisa un instant. Etait-il vraiment sur le point de partager leur plan avec une inconnue ? Leo était un bel homme et Hermione devina aisément qu'il faisait partie de ces gens profondément bons et généreux. Néanmoins, elle ne douta pas que la guerre avait eut des effets sur sa personne et que la naïveté avait depuis longtemps déserté son âme. Malgré tout, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il subsistait en lui beaucoup d'honnêteté.

—Et on serait fous de ne pas le partager avec Hermione Granger.

—Ou trop cons au contraire, de le divulguer à n'importe qui, marmonna Caliban.

—Mais comme ce n'est pas n'importe qui… répliqua Cassie.

C'était un drôle de trio. Même si Cassie n'était pas leur sœur, elle semblait très proche des jumeaux et n'hésitait pas à donner son opinion. Elle qui aurait pu paraître effacée et soumise était en réalité le véritable pilier de leur bande. Il émanait d'elle une autorité naturelle qu'elle ne mettait cependant pas en avant.

—Cassie connait le Manoir par cœur.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, Cassie prit le relais.

—Je faisais partie, avec mes parents, de l'aristocratie Sang-Pur.

—Faisais ?

—Je n'ai pas été élevée dans la hiérarchie des sangs et toutes ces bêtises, commenta Cassie. Mais j'ai assisté à de nombreuses soirées mondaines chez les Gloucester, qui étaient à l'époque très proches de mes parents.

—Et donc, tu connais les moindres recoins du Manoir ?

—Tout le monde pense que les enfants de l'aristocratie doivent se comporter en enfant modèle et passer la soirée à côté de leurs parents. Mais c'est faux. Pour se débarrasser de nous, nos parents acceptent toutes nos demandes. Et c'est comme ça que la plupart des soirées mondaines se terminent en parties de cache-cache géant, pour les enfants.

—Tu as pu explorer le Manoir de fond en comble ? devina Hermione.

—Exact, de la porte d'entrée principale, à la sortie des serviteurs, en passant par les passages secrets. Je suis presque sûre que même la Gloucester ne connait pas ses galeries sous-terraines aussi bien que moi.

—Des galeries… murmura Hermione. C'est par là que vous comptez rentrer ?

—Que _vous_ allez entrer, corrigea Leo. Cassie devait y aller seule, au début, mais puisque tu es là…

—Et vous alors ?

— On va faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, faire exploser une ou deux boutiques pour attirer l'attention.

Hermione ne dit rien, leur plan comportait beaucoup de défauts. Comment être sûr que le grabuge qu'ils feraient à Pré-au-Lard suffirait à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles ? Et si les Gloucester connaissaient les passages secrets et avaient mis des gardes à l'entrée ? Et si…

—On voit les failles aussi, murmura Cassie, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais seuls des Sang-Pur aristocrates pourraient connaître aussi bien leur château et ils ne pensent pas que l'un d'entre nous pourrait les trahir.

Ca tenait la route, en effet. Et de toute façon, Hermione n'avait rien de mieux à proposer. La mission se révélait encore plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Hermione haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

—Bien. Quand partons-nous ?

—Demain au coucher du soleil, la renseigna Leo. Les boutiques n'auront pas encore fermé et il fera assez sombre pour qu'on puisse se réfugier dans les bois si ça tourne mal…

Hermione n'ajouta rien, elle avait besoin de se concentrer et de réfléchir. Ce plan était bancal, mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait et de toute façon, il était à présent hors de question d'agir seule. Cassie était le guide inespéré de cette mission.

—Allons nous coucher, les garçons vont éteindre le feu et lancer d'autres sortilèges.

Hermione s'exécuta en lança un coup d'œil à Caliban qui s'était déjà redressé et avait levé sa baguette.

Dans la cabane, la fraîcheur fit frissonner Hermione quand elle se glissa dans les draps. Les ressorts du lit grincèrent légèrement, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sombra dans le sommeil plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : mais peut être était-ce le dernier repos avant le repos éternel, car elle n'était pas certaine de revenir vivante de cette aventure.

* * *

_Voilà, ici s'achève le premier chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Assez long ? Trop ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, sachez que Drago fera son apparition dès le second chapitre, alors ne perdez pas patience. Si vous avez une minute à perdre, laissez un commentaire, c'est bon pour le moral et ça motive toujours l'auteur :) Et n'oubliez pas que Fumer tue, mais Commenter augmente la longévité :P sisi !_


	2. Deux pour le prix d'un

_Voici le second chapitre de La Couleur de l'Equinoxe, qui arrive plus vite que prévu mais j'avais hâte de faire avance l'histoire et de faire entrer Drago et Solvejg en scène. J'en profite pour remercier les trois personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter._

_**Madison2220**: ton commentaire me va droit au coeur, et je dois t'avouer que quand je l'ai vu, ça m'a tellement motivée que je me suis directement lancée dans l'écriture du second chapitre ! Alors milles merci à toi, parce que ça fait plaisir un commentaire aussi bien construit. J'espère que mes personnages te plairont, tout autant que l'intrigue que j'ai mis longtemps à peaufiner ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :D_

_**Peaseblossom-pixie**: Oulala, merci ! J'espère vraiment que mon histoire sera différente des autres Dramione, car c'est mon but. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'attache tant d'importance à mon intrigue, car je pense que c'est ça qui fera la différence :D Merci d'avoir lu et pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. La suite est là, j'attends tes impressions avec impatience !_

_**Ellexa**: Merci pour ton commentaire, vraiment il est adorable :$ Alors pour répondre à ta question, on va en apprendre un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (le chapitre trois), mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance, vous saurez tout sur l'Ordre en temps voulu. Reste attentive aux détails, et surtout bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous :)_

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut la journée la plus longue qu'Hermione ait vécue depuis des semaines. L'attente, l'appréhension et l'excitation se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Ils avaient passé la journée à mettre au point leur expédition et à cueillir des baies et champignons pour le repas du soir, qui promettait d'être excellent. S'ils étaient encore en vie pour le déguster.

—On va faire exploser la boutique de Magie Noire. De toute façon, personne n'y va vraiment, les gens préfèrent se faire livrer, commenta Leo d'une voix songeuse.

Même si les Mangemorts étaient au pouvoir, tous les sorciers ne pratiquaient pas la magie noire. Et ceux qui la contrôlaient un peu préféraient que leurs voisins ne le sachent pas.

—On ira faire un tour à Zonko, avant, pour prendre quelques bombabouses. Il me reste de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou de chez les Weasley aussi, déclara son jumeau en fourrant un petit paquet sombre dans sa poche.

Hermione les regardait faire, curieuse de savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour attirer les Mangemorts. Mais quand Caliban prononça le nom des Weasley, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, et elle se détourna de la conversation pour aller rejoindre Cassie.

Celle-ci était penchée sur un grand parchemin sur le quel étaient dessinés des plans.

—Je ne suis pas sûre pour l'aile Ouest, cela fait des années que je n'y suis pas allée, murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

—Je suis sûre que tu reconnaitras les lieux quand on y sera.

—J'aurai préféré être sûre de moi. Enfin… Quand on aura délivré Sol', ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, dit Cassie avec un sourire peu convaincu.

Hermione se retint de préciser 'si on s'en sort'. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment optimiste quant à l'issue de cette aventure, mais mieux valait le silence aux présages de mort, et malgré ses doutes, Hermione resta silencieuse.

Quand le soleil fut sur le point d'achever sa course à l'horizon, le petit groupe se réunit une dernière fois. Hermione resta légèrement en retrait quand Cassie serra les garçons dans ses bras. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, et avant l'impression de participer à des adieux trop intimes.

Cassie déposa un baiser sur la joue de Leo et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Caliban et le serra contre elle. D'abord surpris, Caliban enroula finalement un bras maladroit autour des épaules de son amie.

—Faites attention à vous, murmura Cassie en se détachant de Caliban.

—Tu nous connais, Prudence est notre second prénom, tenta de la rassurer Leo.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'Hermione et l'étreignit un bref instant. Celle-ci fut surprise par cet élan d'affection, et resta raide tandis que les bras de Leo se refermaient autour de ses épaules. Quand il se recula il affichait un sourire malin et confiant.

—A ce soir, Miss. Granger.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

—J'y compte bien.

Leo se recula et donna un coup de coude à Caliban avant de se mettre en route. Celui-ci planta un instant son regard dans celui de Cassie.

— Sers-toi d'elle comme bouclier s'il le faut.

—Cal' ! le gronda Cassie.

Mais elle souriait. Caliban jeta un bref regard à Hermione avant de se retourner et de suivre les pas de son frère, prenant la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

—Prête ? demanda Cassie en se tournant vers Hermione.

Hermione aurait voulu dire que oui, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle n'était pas prête et ne le serait jamais. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de tous les plans élaborés avec Harry et Ron et qui n'avaient jamais tourné comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Alors elle préférait ne jamais être prête.

Cassie sourit et jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons qui s'éloignaient déjà. Elle regarda une dernière fois la cabane, et inspira un grand coup avant de se mette elle aussi en marche, dans la direction opposée de celle des garçons. Hermione lui emboîta le pas, prenant soin de ne pas oublier sa baguette magique car dieu savait combien elle risquait d'en avoir besoin.

Quand elles arrivèrent aux abords du parc du Manoir, elles comprirent rapidement que le plus difficile serait de se faufiler jusqu'à la serre de jardinage qui se situait au fond du jardin et dans la quelle se trouvait l'entrée des serviteurs.

En moins d'une demi-heure, elles étaient entrées dans le parc, se cachant derrière les arbres à chaque fois qu'un Mangemort jetait un coup d'œil en direction de la forêt. Ils étaient seulement trois à monter la garde ce jour là, et Hermione se demanda si les autres étaient déjà à Pré-au-Lard pour estimer les dégâts qu'avaient causé les jumeaux Brogach.

Elles atteignirent enfin la serre et s'y faufilèrent silencieusement. Cassie ne perdit pas une minute et se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de celle-ci. L'entrée des serviteurs étaient en réalité une trappe qui donnait sur des escaliers.

—Les escaliers mènent directement aux cuisines. Comme ça, ils peuvent venir récolter les légumes frais sans passer dans la salle de réception, tu vois ?

Hermione hocha la tête et l'aida à soulever la lourde trappe de bois.

—A toi l'honneur, murmura-t-elle.

Cassie descendit les premières marches et attendit qu'Hermione la rejoigne pour refermer derrière elle.

—Et si on tombe sur un domestique ?

—On lui lance un Oubliette.

Perspicace, rusé et définitif. C'était exactement le genre de choses aux quelles elle aurait du penser, mais il semblait que Cassie y avait pensé à sa place.

Les deux sorcières parcoururent la galerie sous-terraine et arrivèrent bientôt au bout. Deux portes leur faisaient face.

—Celle de gauche mène aux cuisines, celle de droite aux cachots. Il y a sûrement un Mangemort derrière celle-ci, chuchota Cassie en montrant celle de droite du doigt.

Hermione retint son souffle, au moment où Cassie tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, un mangemort se tenait appuyé contre le mur, à astiquer sa baguette d'un air absent. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux.

Il sembla surpris de ne pas tomber nez à nez sur un de ses collègues, et ce temps d'étonnement suffit à Cassie. Sans ménagement, elle lui lança un Stupéfix suivi d'un Oubliette.

Le mangemort tomba lourdement sur le sol.

—On devrait le ligoter, murmura Hermione.

Cassie acquiesça et Hermione leva sa baguette à son tour.

—_Incarcerem_.

Des cordes s'échappèrent de sa baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour du Mangemort. Hermione ne le reconnut pas et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une des trop nombreuses nouvelles recrues.

Elle se pencha et attrapa sa baguette que le Mangemort avait laissé tomber par terre lorsque le sortilège l'avait percuté.

—J'imagine qu'on aura confisqué la sienne à ton amie.

Cassie lui sourit et prit la baguette qu'Hermione lui tendait.

—On ne doit plus être très loin, affirma-t-elle avant de se mettre en marche.

Les cachots étaient de vraies fournaises. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et humide dans les sous sols du Manoir et Hermione eut beaucoup du mal à respirer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les dédalles du sous terrain, où l'air se faisait plus rare.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant des escaliers et Cassie lui fit signe de descendre. Les escaliers en colimaçon donnèrent très rapidement le tournis à Hermione qui se concentra sur le nombre de marches qu'elle descendait pour ne pas vomir son déjeuner.

Elle en avait compté plus de trois cents quand enfin, elles arrivèrent devant une porte de bois brut. Celle-ci était verrouillée, et malgré les _Alohomora_ de Cassie, elle restait inexorablement clause.

Hermione se faufila devant la porte et posa sa baguette sur la poignée. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura _Dissero_. La serrure émit un cliquetis et quand Hermione tourna la poignée, la porte n'émit aucune résistance et s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

—Comment as-tu fait ça ? la questionna Cassie, soupçonneuse.

—Plus tard, lui intima Hermione.

Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet, car elle savait très bien que Cassie avait deviné qu'elle venait d'user de magie noire. Le mythe venait sans doute de s'écrouler dans la tête de Cassie, la grande Hermione Granger qui utilise la Magie Noire ? Bientôt la parole aux Hippogriffes et des voleurs chez les Gobelins ?

Hermione s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. La chaleur était de plus en plus pesante et elle sentit des goutes de sueur glisser dans ses deux omoplates. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être les cachots du Manoir.

Des grilles longeaient les parois de chaque côté. Après avoir rapidement parcouru le couloir, Cassie s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle.

—Elle est là ! souffla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Celle-ci fit sauter les gonds de la grille et laissa Cassie pénétrer dans la cellule. La captive était endormie à même le sol. Ses poignets étaient menottés de telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se lever. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire déchirée de part et d'autre, affreusement courte et sale.

Cassie s'agenouilla au près de son amie et la secoua légèrement. Solvejg ouvrit des yeux verts fatigués et les posa sur celle qui venait de perturber son sommeil. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent instantanément lorsqu'elle reconnut sa sauveuse.

—Cassie…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un appel à l'aide. Sa voix était basse et rauque d'avoir trop crié. Qu'avait-elle subi pour être dans un état aussi déplorable ?

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Cassie, comme elle embrassait le front de son amie et lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire ? questionna-t-elle dans un sanglot.

—Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, grogna une voix sur leur gauche.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un second prisonnier. Cachée dans l'ombre, une silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité. Hermione s'approcha et se figea d'horreur quand elle vit à qui appartenait cette voix basse.

—Malefoy ? chuchota-t-elle en découvrant l'identité du second prisonnier.

Drago Malefoy était menotté au mur de la même manière que Solvejg. Hermione comprit que la longueur des chaînes avait été calculée pour que les deux prisonniers ne puissent se toucher. Si Solvejg portait une robe de sorcière en lambeaux, Drago, lui, ne portait qu'un pantalon. Son torse était strié de coupures et – Hermione retint son souffle – de lacérations sans doute dues à des coups de fouet.

—Granger, soupira l'intéressé. De tous les résistants révolutionnaires, il a fallu que ce soit toi. Fallait pas te donner cette peine.

—Navrée de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas là pour toi.

—Me voilà rassuré. Allez, retire-moi ces fichues chaînes.

—Même pas en rêve.

Drago lança un regard interloqué à Hermione. Il perdit le sourire goguenard qu'il affichait, et la crainte menaçait dans le fond de ses prunelles.

—Tu plaisantes ?

—J'en ai l'air ?

Hermione s'approcha de Cassie qui était déjà occupée à ouvrir les menottes qui retenaient les mains de Solvejg prisonnières. Celle-ci était terriblement maigre, et Hermione se demanda si elle était encore capable de marcher. Derrière elle, Drago restait silencieux mais avait un teint plus pâle que jamais.

—Solvejg, Hermione Granger, Hermione, Solvejg Von Holstein.

—Enchantée.

—On n'a pas le temps pour les présentations, Cassiopeia, grogna Solvejg. Détachez-le, on dégage.

Elle avait dit cela en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago. Cassie s'approcha de lui, sur le point de le libérer, mais Hermione posa sa main sur celle de la sorcière.

—Il ne vient pas.

—Si, il vient, affirma Solvejg, dans son dos.

—C'est hors de question. Ce type va nous tuer dans notre sommeil.

—J'ai confiance en lui. Cassie, je t'en prie, dépêchons nous.

Cassie lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Cette dernière retira finalement sa main de celle de la jeune femme et la laissa faire. De toute façon, maintenant que Solvejg était libre, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait dans ces cachots ? Elle le savait en fuite depuis un moment, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa capture.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : et si Malefoy était justement _le_ prisonnier en question ? Celui qui était nécessaire à la résurrection de Voldemort ? Impossible, Hermione ne voyait pas comment Drago Malefoy pouvait être assez puissant pour faire revenir le Lord.

—Allez, en route, murmura Cassie en passant un bras autour de la taille de Solvejg pour l'aider à marcher.

De l'autre côté, Drago restait étonnamment silencieux. Cependant, lorsque Cassie trébucha sur un caillou et manqua de tomber et d'entraîner Solvejg dans sa chute, il s'empara de sa partenaire de cellule et glissa une main sous ses genoux et une autre dans son dos pour la porter.

—On arriva à rien si elle doit marcher, marmonna-t-il. Marchez devant.

—C'est ça, pour que tu nous assommes avec une pierre ?

—Avec Solvejg dans les bras ? Très perspicace, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui d'un air de défi, mais sous le regard médusé de Cassie, elle l'abaissa et fit signe à Drago de passer devant elle.

—Cassie va te montrer le chemin, je ferme la marche.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler, et très franchement, il n'en avait plus l'énergie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi plus de trois heures d'affilé ? Ou manger jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit repu ? Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de s'acharner et de revenir sur des querelles d'adolescents.

Le chemin de retour parut incroyablement long à Hermione, peut être à cause de la crainte de se faire repérer, ou bien des centaines de question qu'elle se posait sur Malefoy. Quand ils repassèrent devant le Mangemort qui montait la garde, celui-ci était encore assommé. Hermione le libérera de ses cordes. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer et serait toujours persuader de monter la garde, devant des cachots vides. Il penserait s'être endormi et ferait comme si de rien n'était.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la galerie, le plus silencieusement possible, jusqu'à émerger enfin dans la serre. L'air y était plus respirable, et Hermione accueillit avec plaisir la brise fraîche qui vint caresser son visage en nage.

Toujours sans un mot, et en prenant garde à ne jamais se faire repérer par les Mangemorts, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Quand enfin, ils furent à l'abri des regards, cachés derrière les troncs et le feuillage, Hermione s'autorisa à respirer plus calmement.

—Pose moi par terre, Drago, je peux marcher, tu sais.

Ce dernier la déposa doucement par terre, mais garda une main dans son dos, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre. Hermione trouva cette attention tout à fait étrange de la part de Malefoy. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur lui, et surtout, de ne jamais laisser sa baguette à proximité de sa main.

Cassie marchait devant aux côtés de Solvejg. Elle était souriante et ne cessait de demander à son amie si elle allait bien. Drago, lui, avançait au même rythme qu'Hermione et se trouvait donc à ses côtés, derrière les deux sorcières.

—Pourquoi les Gloucester te tenaient prisonnier ? demanda Hermione, la curiosité piquée à vif.

—C'est toi le géni, non ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle était certaine que même si Drago connaissait la raison de sa capture, il ne lui en aurait certainement pas fait part. Pouvait-elle l'en blâmer ? Elle-même n'avait rien dévoilé de sa personne aux Jumeaux et à Cassie, qui l'avaient pourtant recueillie.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vienne troubler la réflexion qui émanait de leur petit groupe.

Enfin, après ce qui parut à Hermione une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin au campement. Les Jumeaux n'étaient pas encore là, mais il était prévu qu'ils ne rentrent que bien après elles, afin de mener les Mangemorts sur une fausse piste, bien plus au Sud.

—Allons à la rivière, Solvejg a besoin de se rafraîchir, déclara Cassie de sa voix douce.

Les autres acquiescèrent et la suivirent à travers les pins centenaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant une plage naturelle qui bordait une rivière à l'eau incroyablement claire.

Solvejg s'avança précautionneusement dans l'eau et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit le courant se faufiler entre ses chevilles. Hermione en profita pour l'observer un peu plus attentivement.

Comme Cassie, Solvejg était blonde. Mais sa chevelure était encore plus claire, à la limite de l'argenté. Hermione aurait pu la comparer à Fleur s'il n'avait pas émané de Solvejg une aura aussi puissante. Solvejg n'avait pas l'air chétif et fragile qu'arborait Fleur. Elle était plus grande que Cassie, et avait l'air plus âgée aussi. Elle était très mince, sans doute à cause de la sous-nutrition dont elle avait été victime, mais Hermione devina des muscles saillants sous sa peau claire.

Solvejg Von Holstein. Ce nom n'avait rien de britannique, ni de Français d'ailleurs. Hermione en déduisit qu'elle était sans doute Scandinave. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de visiter les pays du Nord, mais d'après la description qu'on lui en avait fait, les sorciers là bas étaient pour la plus part grands et blonds.

Solvejg retira sa robe sans prêter attention aux regards des autres et se trouva bientôt en sous-vêtements.

—Sol', y a un garçon tu es sûre que…

—Laisse, Cassie. Drago m'a vue dans de pire circonstance. Pas vrai, Amour ?

Drago ne répondit rien, mais eut un petit sourire en coin, avant de lui-même retirer son pantalon et de se jeter dans la rivière, à l'endroit où l'eau était plus profonde.

Hermione s'assit sur un rocher, en attendant que les deux fugitifs profitent pleinement de l'eau. Cassie s'amusait à éclabousser Solvejg qui elle-même tentait de couler Drago dans la rivière. Ce dernier avait l'air parfaitement détendu et surtout, complètement différent de celui qu'Hermione connaissait. Cependant, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu agir avec ses proches, et comprit que Solvejg, à l'instar de Cassie, devait être une Sang-Pur, sans quoi Drago ne lui aurait jamais accordé un seul regard.

—Alors, la fête commence sans nous ? demanda une voix rauque dans le dos d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Leo qui affichait une mine réjouie, malgré son arcade sourcilière qui saignait abondamment. Caliban était juste derrière lui, et se tenait le bras en grimaçant. Cassie laissa échapper une exclamation de joie en se ruant sur Caliban.

—Hola, attention, Cal' s'est fait casser le bras par Yaxley.

—Mon dieu…

—Viens par là, Cal', je vais te réparer ça, dit Solvejg en sortant de l'eau.

—Au fait, Sol', on a une baguette pour toi, tiens !

Solvejg regarda la baguette que lui tendait Cassie et fit la moue.

—C'est mieux que rien, merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

—C'est l'idée d'Hermione.

—Merci Hermione, lança Solvejg avec un sourire sincère.

Cassie, toujours aux côtés de Caliban, n'osa pas toucher le bras du blessé mais le regarda avec beaucoup de compassion, ce qui sembla l'agacer.

—C'est rien.

—Ce sera rien quand j'aurai dit que c'est rien, lança Solvejg.

Elle posa sa baguette sur le bras de son ami, et une lueur rouge s'en échappa. Il eut un craquement sonore et une seconde plus tard, la grimace sur le visage de Caliban fut remplacé par un sourire de satisfaction. Hermione fut ébahie de la rapidité avec la quelle Solvejg avait réparé l'os cassé. Elle s'était tout de suite proposer pour le soigner, et Caliban n'avait émis aucune résistance. Elle devait avoir de bonnes notions en médicomagie.

—J'avais presque oublié ton utilité, Sol'.

—Goujat !

—Bon retour parmi nous, Blondie.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Caliban autrement que comme le bougon qu'il était. Elle avait déjà entre aperçu cette facette quand il avait enlacé Cassie avant leur départ, mais à présent, il semblait bien plus heureux de voir son groupe reconstitué.

Hermione et Drago se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Si Hermione avait l'air mal à l'aise de se trouver au milieu, Drago lui n'était pas le moins du monde gêné, et regardait d'un œil indifférent les retrouvailles qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Enfin, le regard de Caliban et Leo se posèrent sur lui, et Solvejg en profita pour prendre la parole, et faire les présentations.

—Je vous présente…

—Drago Malefoy, la coupa Caliban.

—Vous vous connaissez ?

—On a deux ans de plus qu'Hermione et lui, alors on l'a déjà vu à Poudlard.

Hermione se sentit confuse : elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux jumeaux, mais maintenant qu'ils le disaient, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux élèves plus âgés qu'elle, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas à Gryffondor.

—Cal' était à Serpentard et moi chez les Poufsouffle, les éclaira Leo.

—Poufsouffles ?

Le mot, dans la bouche de Malefoy, sonnait comme une insulte.

—Un problème avec ça, Malefoy ? grogna Leo.

—A part leur cervelle de moineau, aucun, répliqua Drago d'un air nonchalant.

Leo le fusilla du regard puis se retourna vers Cassie et Solvejg.

—Pourquoi il est là, lui ?

—Sol' a tenu à ce qu'on l'emmène.

—On peut savoir pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'il a été mon unique soutien ces derniers mois et que sans lui je serais sans doute morte.

La voix de Solvejg était froide et sèche. Un silence de mort s'abattit, avant que Cassie ne se décide à le briser.

—Au moins, c'est équitable : on est trois filles et trois garçons !

—Génial, grogna Leo.

—Allez, tout le monde dans l'eau, ça nous fera du bien et sa refroidira les ardeurs de certains, déclara Cassie en lançant un regard noir à Leo et en poussant tout le monde vers la rivière.

Elle avait raison. Une fois dans l'eau, chacun sembla se détendre et l'atmosphère s'allégea. Hermione se contenta de s'asseoir sur la rive et de laisser ses pieds frôler la surface plane de l'eau fraîche, tandis que les jumeaux s'amusaient à jeter Cassie dans l'eau.

De leur côté, Solvejg et Drago parlaient à voix basses. Hermione tandis l'oreille, mais ne put qu'entendre la fin de leur conversation.

—Pas la peine de leur dire.

—De leur dire quoi ? Que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi ? chuchota Solvejg.

—N'en parlons plus, de toute façon, dès ce soir, je prends le large.

—Hors de question. On pourra te cacher. Tu restes avec nous.

—C'est ce qu'on verra.

Hermione crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute, mais quand ils achevèrent leur discussion, Solvejg déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et celui-ci lui prit la main quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et de se laisser sombrer dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

Qu'y-avait-il entre les deux fugitifs ? Etait-il vrai que Drago s'était sacrifié pour Solvejg ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'en vantait-il pas devant tout le monde ? Le mystère restait entier, mais Hermione se promit d'en apprendre un peu plus.

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe était retourné au campement et se séchait à l'aide de serviettes que Cassie avait fait tiédir.

Ils s'assirent autour du feu de camp, et Leo commença à faire griller les baies sauvages et les champignons qu'ils avaient cueillis plus tôt dans la journée. Solvejg était assise entre Cassie et Drago et Hermione entre Caliban et Leo, ce qui lui assurait la place la plus loin de son ennemi juré. Drago se leva finalement, pour aller se perdre un peu dans les bois afin de soulager sa vessie et Leo en profita pour exprimer bien haut ce qu'Hermione pensait tout bas.

—Et il va dormir avec nous ?

—Oui. Dans mon lit s'il le faut, déclara Solvejg d'un ton qui ne permettait pas qu'on la contredise.

—Et s'il nous tue dans notre sommeil ? la contra-t-il.

—Je te dis qu'il n'en sera rien. Ecoute Leo, quand on s'est rencontré, Caliban et moi ne pouvions pas nous voir en peinture et maintenant ça va bien…

—Je rêve parfois de te tuer, Blondie, marmonna Caliban.

—Mais tu ne le fais pas. Alors il reste.

—Sol' a raison, Leo, déclara son jumeau. Puis sans baguette, il ne pourra pas faire trop de mal.

Il était étrange de voir Caliban prendre la défense de Malefoy, ce que son frère ne manqua pas de relever.

—Il m'a sauvé la vie, répliqua Solvejg.

—C'est un Mangemort, dit Hermione.

—Un Mangemort qui s'est fait torturer par les Gloucester. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tant de préjugés sur lui, mais c'est mon ami et il reste.

Leo abandonna bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place dans ce groupe n'osa pas exposer son point de vue. Elle avait déjà prévu de ne pas dormir de toute façon, afin de surveiller tous les faits et gestes de Malefoy.

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard et se rassit à côté de Solvejg qui passa une main autour de son bras et lui jeta un regard qui semblait en dire long. Finalement, elle se retourna vers Hermione.

—Et si tu nous racontais un peu ce que tu as fais de ta vie depuis que tu es classée Indésirable Numéro 3.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de raconter son histoire et encore moins devant Drago Malefoy qui pouvait à tout moment raconter à ses collègues Mangemorts qu'Hermione Granger les attendait bien sagement dans la forêt à côté du Manoir.

Cassie sembla comprendre son malaise et posa une main sur celle de Solvejg.

—Et si je vous racontais plutôt la mienne ?

— Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça, grogna Caliban.

* * *

_Voilà donc la fin de ce second chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez suivi et que je ne suis pas allée trop vite dans mes descriptions, c'est toujours difficile de décrire l'action sans être barbante haha. La longueur du chapitre est comme celle du précédent. Pour le prochain chapitre, nous aurons le droit aux histoires des personnages, mais surtout à ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Solvejg :D N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous avez une minute à perdre, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. _

_A très bientôt pour le chapitre trois, enfin, si vous en voulez bien sûr :P_


	3. Comment était-ce, avant ?

_Et voici le chapitre trois ! J'avoue que je suis assez motivée, surtout que je suis en vacances et que je ne fais rien de spécial en attendant mon retour en France. Je vous remercie encore énormément pour vos reviews et aussi les personnes qui lisent sans laisser leur trace. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait !_

_Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu long, mais c'était pour vous présenter convenablement les personnages inventés. On en apprendra aussi un peu plus sur Drago, mais pas tellement sur Hermione, désolée…_

_Pour répondre à vox commentaires :_

_**Mel31** : Merci pour ton commentaire, vraiment. Surtout que si tu aimes les Dramiones, j'imagine que tu en as lu des tonnes, alors je suis heureuse que la mienne attire ton attention ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour insérer mes personnages, je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé ça naturel. Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise, même si on ne saura pas encore pourquoi Drago s'est fait emprisonner :O_

_**Keloush** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! la suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

_**Pitouloulou **: C'était aussi le but, de faire un Drago attachant et moins 'petit con' qu'il était à Poudlard. Mais il l'est seulement avec Solvejg, pour l'instant ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter en tout cas :D_

_**Madison2220** : Merci merci merci pour ton second commentaire tout aussi construit et motivant ! Vraiment tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur. Pour ce qui est de la 'non' action tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre, puisqu'il n'y en a pas haha. J'espère que ça te plaira d'en apprendre plus sur Sol' car il est vrai qu'être emprisonné ensemble créé des liens… A bientôt :D_

_**Peaseblossom-pixie** : Et oui c'est mal barré pour nos deux sorciers, mais après tout, je n'imagine pas un Drago et une Hermione tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la première retrouvaille ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves que mes perso originaux sont bien intégrés, j'ai conscience qu'il y en a beaucoup :O Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire, c'est adorable et ça motive :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Cassie commença son récit. Sa voix était douce, comme une berceuse, mais ses mots s'encraient en chacun comme une dague en plein cœur. Hermione découvrit bien vite que la vie de Cassie ne s'apparentait en rien à celle d'une princesse depuis bien des années…

—Quand Voldemort a pris le pouvoir, une grande majorité de la communauté Sang-Pur s'est montrée enthousiaste à l'idée qu'enfin, elle serait reconnue comme supérieure. Comme vous le savez, mes parents ne m'ont pas élevé dans cette idée là. Jamais mes parents ne m'ont dit que les moldus étaient inférieurs à nous, sorciers, ni que les nés-moldus avaient une valeur moindre. Je dois dire que mes parents se sentaient plus aristocrates que Sang-Pur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils m'ont envoyé à Beauxbâtons et non à Poudlard. Les Français portent bien moins d'attention au sang que les Anglais. J'ai fais mes études en France, et je suis rentrée en Angleterre pour faire mes études supérieures dans le Droit Magique. Je suis rentrée à mes dix-sept ans.

—On a rencontré des élèves de Beauxbâtons, pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, dit Leo d'une voix intéressée. Votre championne, Fleur, c'était une sacrée sorcière.

—Mouais, elle a perdu, elle n'était pas si terrible, se renfrogna Caliban.

—Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas été sélectionné, le taquina son frère.

—C'est une fille bien, admit Cassie. Enfin, l'année de mon retour Lord Voldemort prenait le pouvoir. Avec un nom comme le mien, bien des portes se sont ouvertes, vous vous en doutez. Mes parents m'encourageaient vivement, ils m'ont toujours beaucoup soutenue. Quand la résistance s'est formée, ou du moins, qu'elle s'est faite plus présente, mes parents ont commencé à tisser des liens avec certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. De manière discrète, bien sûr. Mais leur statut de Sang-Pur les faisait jouir d'une certaine liberté, et personne ne venait fouiner dans leurs affaires. Si bien que notre Manoir a accueilli beaucoup de réfugiés, de gens en fuite. Mes parents avaient toujours été proches de la famille Gloucester, si bien que quand Voldemort est mort, et que les Gloucester ont été nommés Intendants, ils ont pu donner bon nombre d'informations à l'Ordre, le nombre de Mangemorts, le nom de certains délateurs ou de collaborateurs.

—Bien joué, lança Leo.

—Mais bientôt, avec les rangs des Mangemorts qui grossissaient à vue d'œil, on a demandé à mes parents de mettre la main à la pâte, et de mettre leur manoir à disposition, pour que les Mangemorts puissent s'y reposer et y faire des réunions quand ils se trouveraient dans l'Ouest du pays. A l'époque, mes parents avaient deux fugitifs chez eux, et ils refusèrent de laisser leur manoir aux Mangemorts. Le lendemain, le jour de mon anniversaire, une troupe de dix Mangemorts, avec à sa tête, la Duchesse Gloucester en personne, est venue et a mis le feu au Manoir Lancaster. C'était il y a plus d'un an, déjà.

L'émotion dans la voix de Cassie incita chacun au silence. Comme si cette minute pouvait apaiser la douleur d'un deuil tel que le sien.

—Mes parents m'ont fait m'enfuir par un passage secret, mais sont restés pour se battre. Ils ont été capturés, et on les a exécutés sur la place publique pour bien montrer à tous les autres que même les Sang-Pur pouvaient subir les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne l'ai appris que plus tard bien sûr, car j'étais moi-même en fuite. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'avais jamais manqué de rien dans ma famille, et je me suis retrouvée seule, sans maison où dormir ni soutien moral. J'ai erré pendant plusieurs semaines, en restant toujours à proximité du Manoir, au cas où mes parents reviendraient m'y chercher. Mais ils ne sont pas venus. Un jour où j'attendais leur venue, quelqu'un d'autre se tenait sur les cendres de ce qui fût ma maison. C'était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une certaine Ginny Weasley. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me cherchait depuis des jours, et qu'elle était heureuse de me trouver enfin. Elle m'a convaincue de l'accompagner dans un endroit sûr : le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

—Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ginny rentrait tous les soirs, de mauvaise humeur. Elle répétait 'Cette fille sait un peu trop bien se cacher pour une Sang-Pur, vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une née-moldue ?', dit Solvejg dans un sourire.

—C'est là, que j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts, poursuivit Cassie, et que j'étais recherchée par les Mangemorts. Bien sûr, on ne s'attardait pas trop sur mon cas, qui pouvait avoir peur de la fragile Cassiopeia Lancastre ? Alors, pour assurer ma sécurité, l'Ordre a confié ma garde à une certaine Solvejg Von Holstein…

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Cassie. Apparemment, personne n'était au courant de son histoire, mise à part Solvejg. Leo et Caliban la regardaient avec douceur, tout deux avaient le même regard, et Hermione se surprit à y voir la même lueur que celle qui brillait autre fois dans les yeux de Ron et Harry : la compassion, l'amitié, l'amour.

—Tu ne pouvais rêver meilleure garde du corps, sourit Solvejg en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

—En effet, même si j'aurais préféré un beau garçon plein de muscles… la taquina Cassie.

—Et tu en as eu deux, répliqua Leo avec fierté.

Hermione regardait Cassie d'un autre œil. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était demandé ce qu'une Sang-Pur pouvait bien faire en compagnie de deux fugitifs. Mais à présent qu'elle la savait orpheline et finalement, enfant de la résistance, elle éprouvait encore plus de sympathie pour la jeune fille.

Le prénom de Ginny n'était pas non plus passé inaperçu, mais la douleur dans le cœur d'Hermione était telle qu'elle n'avait pas voulu relever et n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Le simple fait de savoir que Ginny était vivante lui suffisait. Sa Ginny… Dieu seul savait à quel point elle lui manquait.

—Cassie a été ma vraie première mission, et j'étais ravie de rencontrer une fille de mon âge. C'est un petit la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, expliqua Solvejg.

—Tu faisais quoi, avant l'Ordre ? lui demanda Leo avec curiosité.

—Je suis originaire de Suède. Enfin, mon père est suédois et ma mère écossaise, d'où mon anglais parfait. Cependant, j'ai toujours vécu en Suède. Mon père est enseignant de Magie Nordique et Viking à l'école de magie Scandinave, quant à ma mère, c'est une journaliste pour notre journal national, une équivalence de votre Gazette du Sorcier, expliqua l'intéressée.

—Joli pédigrée, siffla Caliban.

Solvejg haussa les épaules et poursuivit.

—J'ai fais mes études en Suède, mais je n'étais pas très emballée par ce qu'on nous y enseignait. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas sans savoir qu'un mage noir montait en puissance dans les îles Britanniques, mais on nous a toujours appris à jouer l'indifférence lorsque cela ne nous regardait pas directement. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette vision trop individualiste à mon goût. Ma mère partageait mon avis, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de son pays d'origine. Elle a écrit beaucoup d'articles pour prévenir la population que le jour où Voldemort serait au pouvoir, il ne se cantonnerait pas à la Grande Bretagne et viendrait bientôt envahir nos contrées.

—Comment ont-ils réagit ? s'enquit Cassie.

—La plus part a fait la sourde oreille. Alors, après mes études de médicomagie, j'ai fais un an à l'hôpital de Stockholm et j'ai mis les voiles. Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment pour, mais j'en avais assez de fermer les yeux sur la guerre qui faisait rage sur la terre de mes ancêtres. Mes deux parents sont issus de famille de Sang-Purs, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence pour moi, il était hors de question de rester à l'écart. Alors je me suis faite mutée, et j'ai obtenu un poste à Saint Mangouste, à Londres. Et chaque jour amenait son lot de blessés, surtout en psychiatrie, où l'on envoyait toutes les victimes des Doloris. Ca me mettait dans une rage folle. Et un jour, un de mes patients m'a parlé de ce groupe de résistants qui officiait dans l'ombre. J'ai appris plus tard que mon patient, Remus Lupin, était en réalité l'un des piliers de l'organisation qui se faisait appeler l'Ordre du Phénix. Je lui ai demandé des jours durant de me parler de cet Ordre, jusqu'à ce que je lui demande d'en être. Je voulais en faire partie, je voulais aider et ma condition de médicomage pourrait être un atout considérable pour leur camp. De plus, on m'avait formé au duel, à l'école, chose que les étudiants de Poudlard n'ont jamais réellement expérimenté.

—A mon grand désespoir, marmonna Caliban.

Tous les anciens étudiants de Poudlard devaient se souvenir du misérable essai qu'avait fait le professeur Lockhart pour leur enseigner l'art du duel. Même Drago afficha un petit sourire à ce souvenir. Severus Rogue s'était trouvé être un adversaire redoutable face à ce menteur de Gilderoy.

—Je suis entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix peu de temps après. Au début, j'étais surtout à l'infirmerie, car bon nombre d'entre nous revenait blessé de sa mission… Parfois ils ne revenaient pas du tout, et c'était dans ces moments là que je me sentais le plus inutile. J'ai fais la rencontre de personnes formidables, Remus est devenu un mentor pour moi.

Dix mois après son entrée dans l'Ordre, on avait confié a Solvejg sa première vraie mission, sur le terrain. On lui présenta Cassiopeia Lancastre, dont les parents s'étaient fait assassiner, et qui était l'unique rescapée de la famille Lancastre. Solvejg était ravie, et s'était donnée à fond dans cette mission. De plus, à côté, on lui demandait souvent de faire des rondes dans Pré-au-Lard. Personne ne la connaissait, puisqu'elle était suédoise, et passais totalement inaperçue.

—Cassie a demandé à être dans l'Ordre elle aussi, si bien qu'au fur et à mesure, je n'étais plus guère son garde du corps, mais plutôt sa coéquipière, expliqua Solvejg avec un large sourire. On rentrait tous les soirs au quartier général, même si parfois on partait plusieurs jours en camping, pour des missions de reconnaissance. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de l'une d'elle qu'on a fait la rencontre des Jumeaux. C'était en décembre dernier, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ils nous sont tombés dessus, en pensant qu'on était des mangemorts. Quand ils ont compris qu'on était de la résistance, ils sont restés avec nous, on s'est baladé dans tout le Royaume Unis pendant plus de deux mois. On allait souvent dans la maison de famille de ma mère, qui avait été abandonnée à la mort de ma grand-mère. Puis en février dernier, on m'a demandé de monter la garde devant le Manoir Gloucester pour connaître leurs habitudes. C'est ce même jour que j'étais été capturée par un Mangemort.

L'expression d'amertume qui se peignit sur son visage eut tôt fait de faire comprendre à chacun que cette capture était un échec cuisant aux yeux de Solvejg.

—Tu te souviens de sa tête ?

—Bien sûr, c'était le Ministre en personne. Mcnair.

—Le salaud, grogna Caliban.

Cassie hocha la tête avec approbation, même si Hermione était prête à parier qu'une telle insulte ne serait jamais sortie de ses lèvres. Solvejg haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

—C'était terrible bien sûr, mais j'avais été entraînée à encaisser. Alors je n'ai rien dit de ce que je savais. Ils n'ont même pas pensé à me faire boire du veritaserum ces abrutis, mais je pense qu'ils me croyaient assez insignifiante. Ca ne les a pas empêché de me torturer une fois par jour. Ils adoraient surtout 'oublier' de me donner à boire. Et quand je suppliais pour un verre d'eau, ils me mettaient à poil dans une bassine d'eau glacée. En plein mois de février. Le temps me paraissait interminable et je crois bien que j'ai abandonné tout espoir de m'en sortir un jour... avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Personne n'osa parler. Pourquoi faire ? La réconforter ? C'était du passé à présent, il était inutile de ressasser tout cela.

— J'attendais qu'ils me tuent, une bonne fois pour toute. Jusqu'au jour où ils m'ont trouvé un copain de cellule. Drago est arrivé trois mois après moi. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue, pas vrai Playboy ?

—Tu oublies la côte cassée, grogna l'intéressé en affichant son sempiternel sourire en coin.

—Exact. T'es arrivé en pleine séance de torture, ça a du te refroidir.

—Surement autant que l'eau dans la quelle on te plongeait.

—T'y a eu le droit aussi. C'était à chacun son tour.

—Vous en parlez comme si c'était une colonie de vacances, marmonna Leo.

—Maintenant qu'on s'en est sortis entiers, c'est plus facile d'en rire. Mais sur le coup… déclara Solvejg en frissonnant. Rire nous permettait de nous sentir vivants, ça et les cris de douleur.

—Je reconnaitrai tes hurlements entre milles, maugréa Drago d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

La remarque de Drago jeta un froid sur le groupe, et personne n'osa plus parler. Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, mais elle avait assimilé chacune des informations avec difficulté. D'abord la facilité avec la quelle Solvejg parlait de sa captivité. Ca n'avait pas l'allure d'une partie de plaisir, pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à en parler. Avec humour, qui plus est.

Hermione elle-même était restée très secrète sur ce qu'elle avait vécu et estimait que ses peines et ses douleurs devaient rester intimes, mais d'un côté, entendre Solvejg partager ses souvenirs douloureux avec eux était une sorte de purgatoire.

La seconde chose qui intriguait Hermione, c'était Drago Malefoy. Il n'était visiblement plus celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Il parlait avec bien moins d'arrogance… Il parlait moins, tout court en réalité. Comme s'il avait pris la mesure de la parole, comme si chacun de ses mots devait compter. Il regardait Solvejg avec douceur. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione assistait à un tel spectacle : Malefoy qui avait de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne. Elle finit par se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces dernières années, qui puisse autant le changer.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une voix rauque, à l'adresse de Solvejg.

—J'ignorai que tu faisais partie de l'Ordre, je ne t'y ai jamais vue…

—Je suis arrivée exactement deux semaines après ton départ. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, en tout cas.

Hermione afficha une expression surprise. Solvejg n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois qu'elle connaissait Hermione. Cette dernière avait mis cela sur le compte de sa nationalité étrangère, après tout, elle espérait que sa renommée de résistante n'avait pas dépassé les frontières britanniques. Mais en réalité, Solvejg, sous ses airs de filles franche et sans subtilité, avait eut le tact de ne pas mentionner son appartenance à son groupe d'amis d'antan. Du moins, au départ.

—Ils vont bien ? souffla Hermione, comme si elle craignait de connaître la réponse.

—La plupart, oui. Aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.

—Remus voulait tenter quelque chose pour te sortir du Manoir, mais je lui ai dis que j'avais un plan, l'informa Cassie.

—De toute façon, nos meilleurs éléments sont en missions d'infiltration ou à l'étranger, dit Solvejg en haussant les épaules. Et je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Cassie.

—Et nous, on compte pour du jus de citrouille ? s'exclama Leo, indigné.

—Bien sûr que non. Merci. Je ne vous l'ai pas vraiment dit, alors je vous le dis : Merci. Je vous dois une vie entière de servitude, sourit Solvejg en prenant la main de Cassie et en regardant les jumeaux.

—Je prends note, Blondie.

Caliban afficha une moue qui ressemblait à un sourire, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Solvejg. Celle-ci éclata de son rire cristallin, si contagieux que des sourires naquirent sur toutes les lèvres. Lorsque chacun eut retrouvé son calme, elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse.

—Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

—Pourquoi rester ? Je n'avais plus rien, à part des mauvais souvenirs.

—Pour te battre, pour la justice, pour la résistance. Ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent.

—Si, justement. Je n'étais plus capable de voir mes amis se faire tuer tous les jours.

—Alors tu as préféré les abandonner ? répliqua Solvejg, plus sèche.

—L'Ordre n'est plus ce qu'il était. Ce n'est qu'une façade, une image qui se maintient tant bien que mal pour insuffler l'espoir. Mais ça ne suffit plus. Ils se voilent la face.

—Parce que fuir, ce n'est pas se voiler la face ?

—Sol'… murmura Cassie pour l'apaiser.

—Non, Cassie. Les gens comptaient sur elle, et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à faire c'est disparaître. Je suis prête à parier que si vous n'étiez pas tombés sur elle par hasard, on n'aurait pas entendu parler d'elle avant des années.

—J'étais comme toi au début, Solvejg. Pleine d'espoir, d'enthousiasme à l'idée de me battre pour la bonne cause. Mais après plusieurs années, et surtout après plusieurs enterrements, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. J'ai mes raisons, et je ne te demande pas de les comprendre.

—Alors ils sont morts en vain ? Tu baisses les bras ?

—Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je dis juste que je ne suis plus motivée par la même chose.

—Quelle est-elle alors ?

—La vengeance, Solvejg. Mais tu es encore bien trop naïve pour comprendre.

La réplique d'Hermione sembla mettre un terme au débat, et Solvejg se renfrogna, sans doute vexée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Hermione du regard un long moment avant de finalement se retourner vers Caliban et Leo et de demander d'une voix plus douce :

—Et vous ? On n'a jamais vraiment su comment vous en étiez arrivés là.

—On ne le sait pas nous même… C'est une longue histoire, murmura Leo.

—On a toute la nuit, non ? répondit Cassie de sa voix chantante.

Leo jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, signifiant que ça lui était égal de partager ou non leur histoire. Alors Leo prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

—Notre famille est exclusivement constituée de moldus, du moins, aussi loin que remonte notre arbre généalogique connu. Notre père est écossais, notre mère irlandaise, mais nous avons toujours vécu en Ecosse. Nos parents sont des personnes très ouvertes d'esprit, si bien que lorsque nous avons commencé à faire de la magie, ils n'ont pas douté un seul instant de notre don. Un professeur de Poudlard est venu nous voir, le jour de nos onze ans et nous a appris que nous étions des sorciers. Nos parents étaient fous de joie…

—Nous un peu moins, marmonna Caliban.

—Pourquoi ? s'exclama Solvejg surprise.

—Ca signifiait quitter nos parents pour Poudlard, quitte notre vie, nos amis, notre sœur. Siobhan, notre petite sœur, est moldue. Partir de la maison a été un déchirement. Nous sommes très proches d'elle. Mais c'était mieux pour nous, Poudlard nous aiderait à contrôler nos pouvoirs et nous éviterions ainsi de la blesser. Comme je vous l'ai dis, nous n'avons pas été envoyés dans la même maison. Caliban a été réparti à Serpentard et moi chez les Poufsouffle. Ca ne nous a pas tellement surpris, puisque nous avons des caractères assez différents.

—C'est sûr, souffla Cassie, songeuse.

—On a fait nos études, on avait deux ans de plus que le célèbre Harry Potter, et malgré tous les ennuis qu'il s'est attiré, on s'en est pas trop mal sortis. On était de la même année que les Jumeaux Weasley, on se marrait bien avec eux. Enfin, on a eut nos ASPIC et on est rentré chez nous. On a suivi une formation pour être Auror, et avons rejoint les rangs du ministère. Au début c'était cool, mais petit à petit…

—Quand Voldemort a pointé son nez – enfin ce qu'il en restait – au Ministère, en imposant un nouveau Ministre, on a mis les voiles. Avec notre ascendance assez douteuse, on savait qu'on n'allait pas faire long feu. On a rassemblé nos économies et on est parti, continua Caliban de sa voix basse et apaisante.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant. A ce moment précis ils avaient l'air plus fusionnels que jamais, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée, tant ils semblaient synchronisés.

—On ne pouvait pas retourner chez nos parents, on ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Alors on est resté en Angleterre. On allait de forêts en forêts, jamais trop longtemps au même endroit. On n'était pas vraiment recherchés, mais si on nous tombait dessus, on risquait Azkaban. On a rencontré plusieurs groupes de fugitifs, des nés-moldus, comme nous. Les Mangemorts avaient retiré leur baguette à la plus part d'entre eux, alors on s'infiltrait chez les riches sorciers pour leur voler de la nourriture, des vêtements, ce genre de chose…

—Robin des Bois, chuchota Hermione, d'un air ébahi.

—C'est un peu l'idée, grogna Caliban.

—Qui est Robin des Bois ? demanda Cassie, intéressée.

—C'était un archer au service du roi moldu Richard Cœur de Lion. Quand le frère du roi, un homme vénal qui accablait le peuple de taxes, est arrivé au pouvoir, Robin Longstride s'est transformé en brigand : il volait les riches pour nourrir les pauvres. Il vivait dans les bois avec ses comparses, d'où son surnom Robin des Bois, expliqua Hermione d'un air docte.

—C'est fabuleux, s'enthousiasma Cassie.

Caliban soupira en voyant Cassie s'extasier devant si peu, mais baissa bien vite les yeux quand elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Leo continua son récit, comme si personne ne l'en avait détourné.

—C'est comme ça qu'on est tombé sur Cassie et Solvejg. Dans les bois. On aurait du se douter que deux blondes comme elles ne pouvaient être mangemort, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents… Finalement, on a comprit qu'elles n'étaient pas bien dangereuses…

—Tu parles, j'étais sur le point de t'arracher les yeux, s'indigna Solvejg.

—Enfin, tout ça pour dire que quand elles nous ont dit qu'elles étaient de la résistance, on n'a pas hésité et on leur a proposé notre aide.

Les quatre se regardèrent un instant en souriant, heureux détenteur d'un souvenir connu d'eux seuls. L'ambiance était légère et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'envier leur amitié. Elle se souvenait de l'effet que cela faisait, de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, de surmonter les obstacles ensemble. C'était autrement différent que de ne jamais pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, par crainte de se faire attraper.

—Vous faites partis de l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione.

—Non, pas officiellement en tout cas. On leur a rendu quelques services, mais on a préféré prendre nos distances quand Voldemort est mort. Les Gloucester se montraient plus redoutables que jamais, et on devait faire profil bas, expliqua Leo. Surtout quand ils ont fait sortir la listes des Indésirables dans la Gazette. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais Troisième Hermione, après Drago Malefoy et Kingsley Shaklebolt.

—On s'est toujours demandé pourquoi un mangemort était devenu Ennemi Public numéro Un, ajouta Caliban en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Solvejg soupira et lança un regard noir à Caliban avant de prendre la parole.

—Ce n'est pas un mangemort, arrête avec ça. Vous êtes insupportables, vous…

—Laisse Solvejg, la coupa Drago d'une voix rauque. Ils m'ont connu à un autre moment de ma vie. Un moment dont je ne suis pas fier et que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

—Tu ne nies pas avoir été un Mangemort, alors ? s'exclama Leo d'un air soupçonneux.

—De toute évidence, répliqua Drago, plus froid.

Hermione le regardait bouche bée. La voix qu'avait usée Malefoy pour s'adresser à Solvejg avait des tons d'excuse, comme s'il regrettait vraiment sa vie de Mangemort, comme s'il tentait de s'absoudre de ses pêchers. L'opinion de Solvejg comptait donc tant pour lui ?

—Pourquoi étais-tu en fuite ? le questionna Cassie. Qu'as-tu fais de mal ?

—La question est plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fais, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

Il n'ajouta rien, et chacun comprit que la conversation était clause. Finalement, Leo se redressa, suivit par Caliban. Une fois debout, il s'étira et bailla bruyamment et tendit une main à Hermione.

—Allons nous coucher, il se fait tard.

Hermione prit sa main pour se lever à son tour, bientôt suivie par tous les autres. Caliban éteignit le feu à l'aide sa baguette et se dirigea le premier vers la cabane de bois.

—Quelqu'un pour me faire léviter ?

Hermione s'approcha et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_

Aussitôt, le corps de Caliban s'éleva dans les airs et quelques secondes après, ses pieds touchaient le sol de la cabane. Hermione en fit de même avec tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Drago. Celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches, et restait silencieux. Elle se tourna vers lui et murmura afin qu'il fût le seul à l'entendre.

—Tu as changé, fit-elle remarquer.

—Pas plus que toi, répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

—Qu'as-tu fait pendant tes années de fuite ?

—Et toi ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir partager leur expérience, mais aucun des deux ne doutait que leur vie avait du être tout à fait similaire, ces deux dernières années.

—Si c'est encore un de tes plans tordus pour…

—Pour quoi, Granger ? siffla Drago.

—Pour nous livrer ou nous tuer ! répliqua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

—Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'étais que Numéro Trois ? Parce que ma peau vaut plus que la tienne. Alors descends de ton piédestal de rebelle martyr et fous moi la paix.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui et le fit léviter jusqu'à la cabane. Si Malefoy n'était pas un ennemi, il devrait le prouver, décréta Hermione avant d'elle aussi, grimper à l'intérieur de la cabane…

* * *

_Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas ennuyés mais j'estimais que connaître les personnages originaux était nécessaire ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu plus d'action et du nouveau, surtout sur Hermine et Drago, cette fois ! N'hésitez pas commenter, critiquer, supposer !_

_A très bientôt pour la suite, enfin, si vous êtes toujours là !_


	4. Le Saint Calice

_Me voilà de retour pour le quatrième chapitre ! Et oui déjà, que le temps passe vite. Il faut dire que je suis particulièrement productive ces temps ci. La faute aux vacances sans doute !_

_Et puis, il faut aussi dire que tous vos commentaires me motivent et me vont droit au cœur ! Sans parler de toutes ces personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs favoris ou à leur 'followed stories'. Ca me touche tellement, alors encore une fois merci, et j'espère être à la hauteur._

_Comme toujours, place aux remerciements :_

_**Cat240** : Ta liste est très intéressante, mais je ne peux répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais pour ce qui est de la seconde place, Kingsley est actuellement à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'où l'intérêt de le mettre en seconde position, car en tuant Kingsley les mangemorts ébranleront toute l'organisation de l'Ordre ! Pour ce qui est de Harry et Ron, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, si tu as d'autres questions, je suis toute ouïe !_

_**Keloush** : merci pour ton commentaire succin mais qui fait plaisir !_

_**Niki2906** : Pourquoi voulais-tu attendre pour lire ? Je suis ravie que tu l'ais fait et que tu aies, en plus, pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, voici la suite avec ce quatrième chapitre :D Merci et à bientôt !_

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui vous en apprendra plus sur Drago. Le prochain chapitre sera plein d'aventure, et qui sait, de rapprochement entre nos deux personnages fétiches !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la libération de Solvejg et Drago. Une semaine qui s'était déroulée dans une ambiance sereine, et chaleureuse. Si Hermione ne parlait que très peu, Solvejg et Leo semblaient meubler les conversations à eux-seuls. Caliban était souvent chargé de chasser du gibier, et les filles passaient beaucoup de temps à faire la cueillette de baies et de champignon.

Tous avaient prévu de quitter les lieux le plus tôt possible, mais comme personne n'avait vraiment d'idée en ce qui concernait leur prochain abri, nul ne semblait avoir hâte de quitter la cabane si douillette de Caliban.

Ce matin là, Hermione s'était éloignée du campement pour aller cueillir les fraises sauvages repérées la veille. Solvejg et Cassie étaient parties à la rivière pour laver le linge de tout le monde, et Leo les avait accompagnées pour pêcher. Caliban et Drago étaient restés ensemble, pour raviver le feu de camp.

Elle avait cueilli une dizaine de fraises quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement, pointant sa baguette sur l'inconnu, qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

—Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Malefoy ?

—Je t'espionne pour te balancer aux Mangemorts, bien sûr, répliqua l'intéressé non sans ironie.

—Toujours aussi drôle.

—Toujours aussi susceptible, répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

Hermione regarda Drago avec dédain. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Il jouait le type repenti devant les beaux yeux de Solvejg, mais il restait ce petit imbécile imbu de sa personne. Hermione n'ajouta rien et se tourna à nouveau vers ses fraises. Elle en avait cueilli une dizaine quand Drago prit à nouveau la parole.

—Le blaireau n'est pas avec toi ?

Hermione se redressa et jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Drago avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Leo le blaireau, sans doute pour référer à sa maison d'antan, mais le sobriquet n'était pas des plus aimables. Caliban et lui s'entendaient bien, ils partageaient des blagues et semblaient se comprendre en un sourire, mais Leo avait beaucoup plus de mal à sympathiser avec Drago.

En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait l'effort de créer un lien, quel qu'il soit. Leo passait son temps à fusiller Drago du regard et ce dernier ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de se montrer désagréable envers lui. Mis à part ça, la semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été assez calme et reposante.

Drago passait le plus clair de son temps dans son coin, ou bien à discuter avec Solvejg, laissant les autres tranquilles. Hermione avait été étrangement épargnée, mais il semblait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps puisqu'il venait de prouver qu'il n'abandonnait pas sa victime préférée.

—Non. Je peux très bien cueillir des fraises seule, s'agaça Hermione.

—Tu n'as pas peur du loup ? se moqua Drago.

—Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur du loup, soupira-t-elle, fatiguée.

Drago s'assit sur le rocher qui faisait face à Hermione, tandis qu'elle se remettait à cueillir ses fruits. Il devait être à court de plaisanteries douteuses car il resta silencieux. Quand Hermione lui jeta un œil, il était perdu dans ses réflexions, le regard dans le vague.

—Alors, pourquoi les Gloucester t'ont capturé ? demanda Hermione d'un air innocent, comme si ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, comme si elle disait cela pour faire la conversation.

—Bien essayé, Granger.

—Tu ne comptes pas nous le dire ?

—Pas à toi en tout cas.

—Et pourquoi ça ?

—Parce que tu n'es pas digne de confiance, sourit Drago avec méchanceté.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

—Potter et Weasley avaient confiance en toi. Et ils sont morts. Je ne fais que tirer les conclusions.

Les morts de Drago frappèrent Hermione en plein cœur. Sa respiration se coupa sous l'impact de ces paroles, et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une tristesse sans pareil. Hermione ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis deux ans, elle se l'était promis. Parce que pleurer n'arrangeait rien, parce que pleurer c'était pour ceux qui avaient encore de l'espoir. Parce que pleurer, c'était être encore vivante.

—Dégage Malefoy.

—Ouh ! Aurais-je touché la corde sensible ?

—Dégage avant que je ne te tue.

La voix calme et froide d'Hermione résonna dans les bois, avec tant de clarté que c'en était déstabilisant. Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire goguenard cependant, et se laissa glisser le long de son rocher, pour se trouver debout face à Hermione.

—Arrête, j'ai terriblement peur. Miss Je-Sais-Tout va essayer de me tuer à coup d'Expelliarmus ?

—Tu n'es utile à personne ici. Et comme je suis aussi hors-la-loi que toi, personne ne viendra se plaindre qu'un Avada Kedavra ait été lancé dans cette forêt.

—Ah Granger, la défenseuse des elfes de maison, la grande amie de Potter, la meilleure élève de Poudlard… Tu serais bien incapable de me tuer, même si tu le voulais. Ce dont je doute fortement.

—Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue.

—Oui maintenant tu cueilles des baies plutôt que de te battre. Sacré changement, Granger. Et dans tes livres, on t'apprend à couper la tige de la fraise ?

Hermione sortit vivement sa baguette de la poche de son jean et la pointa directement sur le cœur de Drago. Celui-ci n'eut pas même un mouvement de recul et se contenta de tirer un sourire plus moqueur encore.

—Range ça avant de te faire mal, Granger.

—Le seul à qui je vais faire mal ici, c'est toi.

—Tu sais encore te servir d'une baguette ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais vécu en parfaite petite moldue que tu es depuis que tu avais disparu mystérieusement.

—La ferme, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

—Vas-y Granger, défoule-toi sur un homme désarmé.

—C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

— Laisse-moi rire. Ca remonte à quand ton dernier Avada Kedavra ? Les cours de Fol'œil ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'approcher dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette effleure le tee-shirt de Drago. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais son expression sembla perdre de sa superbe.

—Alors, pourquoi les Gloucester t'ont emprisonné ? Tu aurais du être l'un de leurs plus fidèles toutous… demanda Hermione d'une voix calme.

—Sans doute pour mon corps de rêve, j'ai toujours pensé que la Gloucester avait un penchant pour les hommes plus jeunes.

—_Levicorpus._

La seconde d'après, Drago était suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas. Il laissa échapper une expression de surprise, et se débattit brièvement avant d'abandonner et de plonger ses yeux mauvais dans ceux d'Hermione.

— Fais-moi descendre, Granger.

—Pas tant que tu n'auras pas été un peu plus bavard. Pourquoi tu as disparu pendant deux ans et pourquoi ils te recherchaient ?

—Ca ne te regarde pas. On ne t'a jamais dis que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le laisser là, la tête en bas. Elle s'assit sur le rocher sur le quel était assis Drago un peu plus tôt et le regarda un instant. La tête, si pâle habituellement de Drago prenait peu à peu une couleur cramoisie, au fur et à mesure que le sang lui montait –ou lui descendait – à la tête.

—Ils ont besoin de moi pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, finit par cracher Malefoy, avec dédain.

—De toi ? Pourquoi toi ?

— J'n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a deux ans de ça, mon père s'est enfui et m'a dit d'en faire autant. Il m'a dit de ne revenir que quand la voie serait plus sûre.

—Tu es revenu quand tu as appris que Voldemort était mort ?

—Ouais. Grave erreur, murmura Drago plus pour lui-même avec amertume. J'ignorais que les Gloucester avaient pris la relève. Et j'ignorais aussi qu'ils cherchaient à le faire ressusciter. Allez laisse moi descendre.

—Pourquoi toi ? répété Hermione d'un ton dur sans prêter attention à sa requête.

—Ton intelligence serait donc une légende ? se moqua Drago. Je viens te dire que je n'en savais rien. Quand ils m'ont capturé, ils ne m'ont pas fait un débriefing sur le pourquoi du comment. On m'a directement emmené dans les cachots.

C'était étrange, mais Hermione avait la désagréable impression que Drago lui disait la vérité. Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle en oublia sa concentration, et Drago ne fut guère plus longtemps suspendu par les chevilles. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était écroulé sur le sol, en tombant tête la première. Il étouffa un juron avant de se redresser, fou de rage.

—Tu aurais pu me tuer, s'indigna-t-il.

—C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu, lança Hermione, distraite.

Il s'approcha menaçant, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de proférer la moindre injure, elle s'était redressée et lui avait demandé :

—Ils n'ont rien dit à propos de la façon dont ils le feraient ressusciter ? Une formule, un livre ?

Drago sembla désarçonné par cette remarque, et en oublia ses menaces. Il se mit à réfléchir aux informations qu'il aurait pu glaner dans les cachots du Manoir Gloucester.

—Ils ont parlé d'un gobelet… Non, un calice. Le Saint Calice, quelque chose dans ce goût là…

—Le Saint Calice ? répéta Hermione. Qu'ont-ils dit du Saint Calice ?

—Sais pas. J'ai juste entendu la Duchesse dire qu'il fallait me garder en vie, avant la cérémonie du Saint Calice. T'en as déjà entendu parler ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop absorbée par ses réflexions. Ayant été élevée dans une famille moldue, Hermione avait quelques notions de religion. Ses parents n'étaient pas de grands pratiquants, mais ils étaient croyants et avaient donc inculqué les bases de leur religion à leur fille.

Sans parler de la soif d'apprendre d'Hermione et de sa curiosité légendaire, il était évident qu'Hermione avait déjà entendu parler du Saint Calice. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait rien en dire à Drago. Elle devait faire des recherches et en apprendre plus avant de se lancer dans des hypothèses.

—Je ferai des recherches, répondit-elle, évasive.

—Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

—Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer peut être ?

Drago se tut, à priori il n'avait pas de meilleure idée qu'elle. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était bien incapable de savoir dans quels livres chercher. Lui-même n'avait côtoyé la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'à de rares occasions, préférant le foyer réconfortant qu'était la salle commune des Serpentard. Après de longues secondes, il finit par demander d'une voix plus basse.

—Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent faire revenir Voldemort rien qu'avec un calice ?

—Avec un calice et toi, apparemment.

—Mais pourquoi moi ?

De toute évidence, il se posait plus la question à lui-même qu'à Hermione. Un instant, cette dernière crut voire une lueur s'éclairer dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur, mais quand il releva la tête, il affichait un air interrogateur.

—Bon, retournons au camp, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique, déclara Hermione après avoir cueilli le dernier fruit.

—Dis plutôt que tu as peur de moi, Granger.

—En effet, le vide chaotique qui règne entre tes deux oreilles m'effraie au plus haut point, se moqua Hermione avant de le planter là et de commencer à s'éloigner.

Drago ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, adaptant son pas à celui d'Hermione. Il l'observa un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne tourner la tête dans sa direction.

—Quoi, encore ? s'agaça-t-elle.

—Tu m'aurais vraiment tué ?

—Sans doute, mais il faut croire que sous pression tu es un peu plus loquace.

—Et qu'en est-il de la justice et de la morale ?

Hermione arrêta de marcher subitement, et se tourna vers Malefoy. Son expression était neutre, mais quand elle parla, sa voix était glaciale.

—Les Mangemorts n'ont aucune morale. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de les battre à la loyale.

—Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger, articula Drago, un sourire mauvais au bout des lèvres. C'est la mort de Potter et Weasmoche qui t'a rendu comme ça ?

Le poing d'Hermione vint s'abattre sur le nez de Malefoy en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, tenant à deux mains son nez ensanglanté.

—Ne t'avise jamais plus de me parler d'eux, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? menaça Hermione d'une voix calme.

—Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas le payer cher, je vais te…

—Tu vas faire quoi ? s'exclama une voix grave derrière lui.

Hermione se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour voir à qui appartenait la voix. C'était bien évidemment celle de Leo. Celui-ci avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Drago. Hermione l'observa un long moment, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle en deux enjambées.

—Tu vas bien ?

—Oui, souffla-t-elle.

—Joli crochet du droit.

—Merci.

Leo lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Malefoy et de s'approcher de lui dangereusement. Les deux hommes faisaient à peu de chose près la même taille, mais Leo avait une musculature plus imposante que celle de Drago, ce qui le rendait terriblement intimidant.

—Fiche lui la paix. Ne t'approche plus d'elle. C'est clair ?

—J'ignorai que Granger se payait les services d'un garde du corps.

—D'après ce que je viens de voir, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour te casser le nez.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Leo se retourna vers Hermione et lui prit le panier des mains.

—Rentrons.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, Cassie et Solvejg étaient autour du feu, et Caliban, un peu plus loin, dépeçait un énorme lapin. Solvejg se redressa immédiatement quand elle aperçut le nez ensanglanté de Drago.

—Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes faits agresser ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

Drago ne répondit pas et lui passa devant sans lui adresser un coup d'œil. Hermione et Leo s'approchèrent de Solvejg et Hermione se décida à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

—J'ai eu une altercation avec Malefoy.

—Une altercation ? répéta Cassie, incrédule.

—C'est ce que j'ai dis, marmonna Hermione.

—Hermione a une sacrée droite, s'extasia Leo.

—Et il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de régler cette _altercation_ que par une fracture du nez ? demanda Solvejg, inquisitrice.

—C'est arrivé, c'est tout, dit Hermione.

—Si on commence à se taper les uns sur les autres… commença Solvejg, menaçante.

—Ca n'arrivera plus, d'accord ?

Solvejg scruta Hermione un long moment avant de se détourner et de s'approcher de Drago, baguette magique en main. Elle lui répara le nez en une seconde, et le sang cessa de couler instantanément. Hermione l'entendit demander :

—Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu pour qu'elle te cogne ?

—Rien, cette fille est une vraie malade.

—A d'autres, Drago. Ecoute, déjà qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas tellement, si en plus tu…

—Je me fiche qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, rétorqua Drago. Alors fiche moi la paix.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait aussi sèchement à Solvejg, et celle-ci resta bouche bée devant tant d'animosité. Il ne la remercia pas de l'avoir soigné, et s'éloigna dans les bois. Hermione devina que son égo en avait pris un coup, et elle se promit de ne plus se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Même si cela lui avait fait un bien fou, elle savait que Solvejg avait raison : il était inutile de se diviser de la sorte.

Elle alla s'asseoir près de Leo qui avait déjà commencé à écosser les petits poids. Elle mit à profit ce moment de répit pour se plonger dans ses réflexions. Elle devait à tout prix en apprendre plus sur le Saint Calice.

Le lendemain, Hermione passa sa journée enfermée dans la cabane. Elle demanda à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas, et les autres la laissèrent donc tranquille. Dans l'habitacle de bois, Hermione avait ressorti tous ses manuels scolaires ainsi que les livres acquis plus récemment. Dans un coin de la pièce reposait également un vieux livre d'histoire moldue, ouvert au chapitre 'Religion'.

C'était dans ce livre là qu'avaient débuté ses investigations, et c'était là qu'elle avait trouvé les premiers détails…

« _Le Calice est la coupe dans la quelle Jésus Christ et ses douze apôtres burent au court de la Cène, au moment de la célébration de la Pâques Juive. Le Christ allait être livré aux Romains le lendemain. Dans l'Evangile selon Mathieu, celui-ci écrit :_

Il prit ensuite une coupe et, après avoir rendu grâces, il la leur donna, en disant : Buvez-en tous car ceci est mon sang, le sang de l'alliance, qui est répandu pour plusieurs, pour la rémission des péchés.

_Le Calice est actuellement à la Cathédrale de Valence, et peut être admiré chaque lundi de Pâques… »_

Hermione reposa le livre moldu et se pencha sur un énorme grimoire intitulé _La Magie Religieuse_ par Viviane Sacerdoce. C'était un très vieux livre qu'Hermione avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rendre. Ce fut dans ce livre là qu'elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

« _Le Calice de la religion catholique Moldue et le Saint Graal issu de la légende Arthurienne ne forment en réalité qu'une seule et même relique. _

_Le Saint Calice, utilisé par le Christ – il s'agit d'un moldu qui prétendait être le messager et fils d'une divinité – s'est retrouvé au cinquième siècle entre les mains d'un certain Merlin, qui ne tarda pas à découvrir ses qualités magiques. Merlin alla jusqu'à affirmer que le Saint Calice avait été forgé par les Gobelins, mais aucun d'entre eux ne vint étayer cette hypothèse, car à l'époque, Gobelin et Hommes ne s'acoquinaient pas. _

_Afin d'éviter que des mages malintentionnés ne s'en servent, Merlin fit en sorte de cacher le Graal aux yeux des sorciers. Il donna la coupe à l'un de ses plus proches amis, un puissant mage italien. Ce dernier à l'égo surdimensionné, avait été élu Pape – il s'agit d'un guide spirituel dans la religion Catholique moldue – Innocent I__er__._

_Le mage, afin d'en protéger l'existence, cacha le Saint Calice dans la Cathédrale de Valence, en Espagne, où il est jalousement gardé par des moines sorciers depuis des siècles. _»

Hermione resta songeuse un instant. Ainsi, l'un des premiers papes moldus était en réalité un sorcier ? Elle fut surprise d'une telle révélation, d'autant plus que la sorcellerie était à l'époque très sévèrement punie. Mais c'était en effet le moyen le plus sûr d'échapper au bûcher : être Pape permettait prospérité, respect et vie sauve.

D'une main habile, elle arracha avec un petit pincement au cœur la page de son livre. Elle en aurait besoin et ne pouvais se balader toute la journée avec le grimoire dans la main. Elle se retourna vers l'ultime livre qui lui serait utile ce jour là. Celui-ci était plus fin, et plus récent. Le titre était assez évocateur : _Cent Cérémonies de Magie Noire_, par Nolwenn Buidseachd.

A son plus grand regret, Hermione ne découvrit pas grand-chose sur la Cérémonie du Saint Calice, mais recueillir quelques informations.

« _De tout temps, de nombreux sorciers ont cherché à braver la mort. Pour les plus puissants d'entre eux, la Cérémonie du Calice semble être la solution toute trouvée. Néanmoins, elle nécessite un acte de puissance incommensurable et une préparation mentale difficile._

_Dans les _Mémoires de Merlin_, l'auteur explique à quoi correspond la cérémonie._

Le Saint Sauveur devra boire le sang du Défunt dans le Saint Calice un soir d'Equinoxe mais n'y parviendra que s'il partage avec lui le Sang de l'Alliance.

_De la Cérémonie en elle-même, nous n'avons que très peu d'informations, mais précisons cependant que quiconque qui ne serait pas le Saint Sauveur et qui poserait ses lèvres du le Calice serait foudroyé par la Mort elle-même._ »

—Le Sang de l'Alliance… répéta lentement Hermione.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du Sang de l'Alliance. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une métaphore, un moyen de dire que le Saint Sauveur devra le faire de son plein gré ou s'il y avait réellement une histoire de partage de sang.

Elle continua de tourner les pages de ses livres, mais aucun détail ne vint s'ajouter à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Hermione soupira d'un air las : comme toujours, elle devrait s'en remettre à une enquête minutieuse pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la cérémonie du Saint Calice.

Hermione fut rassurée néanmoins : si Drago était véritablement le Saint Sauveur, elle n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire avant le vingt-et-un septembre prochain, le jour de l'Equinoxe d'automne. En effet, celui de printemps avait eut lieu le vingt mars précédent. Elle ne put réprimander un sourire, les Gloucester devaient être fous de rage de devoir attendre encore trois mois avant de préparer la Cérémonie.

A présent, il fallait qu'elle aille à Valence, s'assurer que le Saint Calice y était toujours. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais imagina qu'un tel vol aurait pu faire la une des journaux étrangers, et notamment Espagnols. Or, elle lisait la presse internationale moldue et sorcière avec attention, et aucune déclaration de vol n'y avait été mentionnée.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, dès ce soir, lorsque les autres dormiraient, elle transplannerait jusqu'à Londres où une boutique illégale vendait des portoloins pour les quatre coins du monde. Elle rencontrerait le garde du Calice à Valence et reviendrait au campement avant que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant, et puis…

—Hermione ?

C'était la voix de Leo au pied de l'arbre. Hermione se redressa, courbaturée et se pencha vers la porte de la Cabane. Leo lui fit un petit signe de la main.

—On t'attend pour dîner. Tu viens ?

—Oui bien sûr, j'arrive.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire et descendit à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation. Une fois en bas, elle rejoignit le cercle qu'avaient formé les autres. Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Drago n'adressa pas la parole à Hermione, mais se montra charmant avec Solvejg et même avec Cassie.

A plusieurs reprises, elle crut qu'il l'observait, mais lorsqu'elle tournait les yeux vers lui, il était toujours absorbé dans une conversation avec l'un des membres du groupe. Hermione, quant à elle, ne parla de la soirée, trop occupée à élaborer son plan. Elle ne répondit pas quand Leo lui proposa un autre morceau de viande, ni quand Cassie lui offrit de l'eau.

A la fin du repas, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Cassie s'était déjà redressée en baillant.

—Je vais me coucher.

— Allez-y, dit Hermione. Je vais monter la garde ce soir.

En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, ils avaient instauré des tours de garde, estimant qu'il était plus sage de ne pas se laisser aller au sentiment de sécurité.

—Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Solvejg. C'était mon tour normalement…

—Mais moi je n'ai pas été captive pendant des mois, alors repose toi. Ca ne me dérange pas.

—Merci.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, et aida les autres à monter dans la cabane. Quand elle fut seule, elle s'assit près du feu, en attendant que les autres s'endorment.

Dans la cabane, Cassie regardait d'un air intrigué les énormes volumes étendus sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et y jeta un coup d'œil.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago s'approcha à son tour et ramassa un livre.

—La Magie Religieuse, lut-il à haute voix.

Dernière lui, les autres avaient eut aussi récupéré quelques livres. Solvejg tournait les pages rapidement, tandis que Leo lisait le sien à la page où il était ouvert.

—Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il.

—Ca signifie que Granger a un plan et qu'on n'en fait pas partie, grogna Drago.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? l'interrogea Cassie, surprise.

—Crois-moi, je connais cette fille. Et pour arracher une page d'un de ses précieux bouquins, c'est que la page devait être sacrément intéressante et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'emporter le livre.

—Que va-t-elle faire ?

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Drago.

Caliban se pencha vers la porte de la cabane pour jeter un œil à Hermione.

—Elle est toujours là, murmura-t-il.

—Plus pour longtemps, répondit Drago les dents serrées.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Solvejg.

Tous se regardèrent un instant, avant que Leo n'exprime la volonté générale.

—On va avec elle. On fait semblant de dormir, on attend qu'elle commence à bouger, et quand elle est sur le point de transplanner, on s'accroche a elle. On verra bien où elle nous mène.

—Tout le monde au lit alors, soupira Solvejg.

En bas, Hermione tendait l'oreille pour savoir si ses colocataires dormaient. Elle avait entendu quelques chuchotements au début, sans doute s'étaient-ils souhaités la bonne nuit. Mais à présent, il régnait un silence de mort dans la forêt. Même les oiseaux s'étaient endormis. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, puis se redressa.

C'était le moment où jamais.

* * *

_C'est la fin du quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop long. C'était important d'expliquer cette histoire de Saint Calice, mais vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !_

_On réalise ici que Drago connait bien Hermione, et qu'il est quand même effrayé par sa destinée. Voilà, vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre risque de se passer légèrement plus au Sud de l'Europe :P N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça motive tellement, même vous, petits lecteurs de passage qui mettez l'histoire dans vos follow/favorite :P A très vite !_


	5. Le faux de De Borgia

_Comme vous avez été nombreux à commenter sur le précédent chapitre, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 que j'avais prévu de ne publier que demain, héhé. Voici donc ce chapitre qui se passe loin de l'Angleterre froide et pluvieuse ahah._

_J'en profite pour vous remercier encore et toujours, vous petits lecteurs et commentateurs, parce que ça motive toujours un peu plus et ça donne envie de continuer à écrire !_

_**Keloush**__ : encore merci de toujours laisser ton avis, c'est adorable. On en apprendra un peu plus à chaque fois sur Hermione, alors garde les yeux ouverts ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira cependant !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Je suis ravie que tu trouves ça intéressant, parce que je me donne du mal ahah. Si mon effet est réussi je suis super contente. Je fais de mon mieux pour le réalisme, alors merci de le relever et de me dire ce que tu en penses, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Voici la suite de l'histoire où Drago (surtout à la fin) apparaître sous un autre jour !_

_**Cat240**__ : Oulala sacré commentaire haha. Je vois que tu t'es renseignée toi aussi :P Je trouve cette histoire du Graal fascinante, je dois bien le dire. Cependant, tu te doutes que je ne peux suivre l'histoire Arthurienne à la lettre, et que je vais assaisonner tout ça à ma sauce. Oui Lucius est en fuite, et tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitre, ainsi que sur Narcissa… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Je n'ai pas lu Les Enfants du Graal, mais maintenant que tu en parles, ça me dit quelque chose ! Je mets ça sur la liste de livres à lire cet été héhé. Allez, pour ta liste de mort/vivant, je te donne un petit coup de pouce : Bellatrix est morte :O Voilàààà. Merci pour tes deux commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, car je me suis documentée aussi haha._

_**Ellexa**__ : Merci merci merci ! Alors c'est drôle parce que tu la trouves trop dure alors que Mama la trouve encore trop gentille pour se venger mdr. Mettez vous d'accord :P Ceci dit, pour te rassurer, oui elle va s'adoucir avec le temps, il faut juste qu'elle réapprenne à vivre en société notre miss Parfaite. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise !_

_**Mama**__ : Comme ton commentaire me fait plaisir ! Dur dur de faire Hermione plus froide, quand on sait que ce n'est pas sa véritable nature. En effet, je me régale à faire rapprocher Leo et Hermione, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux – enfin surtout Leo. Mais comme il s'agit d'une Dramione, tu te doutes bien que… Enfin, tes désires sont des ordres, voici la suite :D_

_Je ne puis que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle. Enfin, elle ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à transplanner. Au moment même où ses pieds se dérobaient du sol, elle sentit une main, puis deux, se cramponner à son bras.

C'était trop tard, le processus de transplannage avait déjà débuté, si bien qu'elle ne put faire lâcher prise aux envahisseurs sans risquer de les désartibuler.

Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione rouvrit les yeux dans une ruelle du Londres Moldus. En face d'elle se tenaient Solvejg, Cassie, Leo, Caliban et Drago. Ces deux derniers étaient ceux qui s'étaient cramponnés à son bras, tandis que les autres avaient attrapé leur main pour suivre le mouvement.

—Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione, folle de rage.

—Non, toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui rétorqua Leo. Nous on ne fait que te suivre. Mais toi, tu te la joues solo.

—Je ne voulais faire prendre de risque à personne, répondit Hermione froidement.

—Ah oui ? Parce que nous faire croire que tu montes la garde et partir, c'est nous mettre en sécurité ? Tu imagines un peu, si on s'était endormi sur nos deux oreilles et que des mangemorts étaient arrivés pendant ton absence ? On se serait fait complètement massacrer… grogna Caliban.

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Même si elle était à peu près certaine que leurs sorts d'illusions et de discrétion tenaient la route, elle n'avait pas pensé que leur faire croire qu'ils étaient en sécurité aurait pu causer de gros soucis à leur clan.

—Je suis désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé, s'excusa-t-elle.

—Estime-toi heureuse qu'on y ait pensé pour toi alors, répliqua Solvejg. Bien, si tu nous disais ce qu'on fait à Londres. Dans le Londres moldu qui plus est.

—Je… commença Hermione incertaine.

—Crache le morceau Granger, s'impatienta Drago.

—Je dois me rendre à Valence, en Espagne. Mais pour ça il me faut un portoloin et il y a justement une boutique qui en vend un peu plus loin…

—Ca tombe bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter l'Espagne, déclara Leo.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

—Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller toute seule ?

—Si, en fait j'espérais justement que…

—Que rien du tout. Où est cette boutique ? s'impatienta Solvejg.

—Un peu plus loin, mais il est plus de deux heures du matin, elle n'ouvrira que dans cinq heures.

Le petit groupe se regarda un instant, puis Caliban haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le banc public le plus proche.

—Attendons alors.

Cinq heures plus tard, Hermione secoua légèrement Leo qui s'était endormi contre son épaule. Le soleil s'était levé depuis une heure, et les rues commençaient à se réanimer peu à peu, bien que Londres ne dorme jamais vraiment.

—C'est l'heure murmura-t-elle.

La boutique aux portoloins était coincée entre deux grands magasins de prêt à porter moldus. C'était une devanture minuscule, très sombre, et Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant que les sorciers étaient les seuls à la voir.

Quand elle poussa la porte, suivie de près par les cinq indésirables, elle fut frappée par l'odeur douceâtre et entêtante de l'encens. Outre les babioles exposées sur les étagères, il y avait un comptoir tout au fond de l'échoppe, derrière le quel se tenait un vieil homme rondouillard au crâne dégarni.

Quand il aperçut ses nouveaux clients, un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hermione n'avait jamais eu affaire avec lui, mais Mondingus lui en avait déjà parlé. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui se chargeait des relations entre ce commerce et l'Ordre du Phénix.

—Bonjour, dit Hermione de sa voix claire.

—Bonjour, jeunes gens. Que puis-je faire pour vous, charmante sorcière ?

La voix mielleuse et doucereuse du commerçant été particulièrement désagréable. Hermione eut la pénible impression qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

—Un Portoloin, indiqua Hermione. Pour Valence, en Espagne.

Le commerçant sembla surpris par la fermeté avec la quelle Hermione avait parlé. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que qu'elle sache avec précision ce qu'elle voulait. La surprise s'effaça néanmoins bien rapidement de son visage luisant, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait encore et toujours sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes.

—Bien sûr. C'est loin l'Espagne, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Ca va faire beaucoup d'argent…

—Ca reste en Europe, lui rappela Hermione avec dureté.

Elle ne connaissait pas ses tarifs, mais espérait que cela ne lui coûterait pas trop cher, en effet, elle n'avait pas pu emporter toutes ses économies dans sa fuite.

—Mais le Sud de l'Europe. En plus, il faudra un Portoloin puissant, puisque vous êtes six…

—Combien ? demanda Leo, à bout des mièvreries de leur vendeur.

—Soixante-dix gallions.

—C'est de la folie, murmura Cassie.

—C'est la crise ma jolie.

Hermione n'avait sur elle qu'une cinquantaine de gallions. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais un instant, elle crut son plan voué à l'échec. C'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui était resté caché dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent. Il s'approcha du comptoir, plantant son regard d'acier dans celui du marchand.

—Mettez ça sur le compte des Malefoy, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

—Des Malefoy ? Oh, bien sûr, je n'avais pas reconnu le jeune Monsieur Malefoy. Pardonnez-moi, j'ignorai que vous étiez revenu dans la région.

—Et il serait prudent que personne ne l'apprenne.

—Bien sûr, la discrétion est la règle d'or de la maison, soyez-en certain. Bien, je vais vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut…

Le vendeur s'en retourna dans son arrière boutique, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient sur Drago. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

—Mon père a toujours été maître dans l'art de la fuite. Alors autant que ses bons tuyaux servent nos desseins aussi.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais il était vrai que sans la présence de Malefoy, elle aurait du rentrer bredouille au campement. Elle se garda bien de le remercier cependant, craignant que l'égo déjà surdimensionné de Drago ne double de volume.

Le sorcier revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant dans sa main une théière en porcelaine légèrement ébréchée. Il la tendit à Drago, ignorant délibérément Hermione. Drago s'empara de l'objet et se retourna vers les autres. Derrière lui, le marchant déclara de sa voix de soprano :

—Dans trente secondes, vous serez à Valence. Bon voyage et revenez quand bon vous semblera Monsieur Malefoy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, chacun avait posé son doigt sur la théière, et attendait que le crochet caractéristique vienne s'emparer de leur nombril. La seconde qui suivit, ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre de Valence, à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres.

Avec le décalage horaire, il était plus de neuf heures du matin quand ils atterrirent à Valence. La ville grouillait déjà de part et d'autre, animée par les touristes en vacances et les habitants qui faisaient leur marché.

—Et maintenant, où va-t-on ? s'inquiéta Cassie.

—A la Cathédrale de Valence, répondit Hermione.

—J'en étais sûr, cracha Malefoy. Tu en sais plus que moi sur ce fichu gobelet, hein Granger ?

—C'est un Calice, et j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi en général, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione.

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne savait ce qu'était cette histoire de Calice.

—Hum… murmura Solvejg en se râclant la gorge. Si l'un de vous pouvait nous expliquer ce qu'un Calice a à voir la dedans, ce serait gentil…

—Il semblerait que le Saint Calice – qui est en fait le Saint Graal – soit nécessaire, en plus de Drago Malefoy ici présent, à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, la renseigna Hermione avec sarcasme.

—Tuons le maintenant, au moins c'est réglé, proposa Leo plein d'espoir.

—Bien essayé, Leo, mais tant que je serais là, tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de Drago, répondit Solvejg avec un demi-sourire.

Ils se mirent alors tous en marche, cherchant des yeux la fameuse cathédrale. Celle-ci ne fut pas bien difficile à repérer, au vue de sa taille particulièrement imposante.

La cathédrale était grandiose. Toute de pierres blanches, elle s'élevait au milieu du reste du monde telle l'Olympe au dessus de la Grèce. C'était un chef d'œuvre d'architecture, et Hermione entendit Solvejg s'extasier devant tant de beauté.

—Les moldus ont fait ça tout seuls ? s'exclama-t-elle.

—Même sans baguette, ils sont capables de miracles, murmura Cassie, à côté.

—Encore une fois, on vous montre à quel point on n'est pas si arriérés, se moqua gentiment Leo.

—'On' ? Désolée de t'apprendre que tu es sorcier, Leo, et que tu n'as jamais été moldu, le rabroua Solvejg en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le petit groupe pénétra le lieu de culte en retenant sa respiration. Ils étaient tout près de leur but. A l'intérieur, une trentaine de moldus visitaient le monument. Le silence qui régnait dans l'église était terriblement reposant. Derrière Hermione, personne ne disait rien. Envahis par la splendeur des lieux, il semblait que le silence s'imposait de lui-même dans l'esprit de chacun.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'autel qui trônait au fond de la Cathédrale et derrière le quel un homme en tenue ecclésiastique discutait avec une dame dont la tête était recouverte d'un châle noir.

Quand cette dernière s'éloigna de l'homme, Hermione s'approcha timidement. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux grisonnants bien coiffés lui donnait un air sérieux contre balancé par son sourire diablement innocent et charismatique. Il avait la peau mate, et des yeux d'un or épatant.

—Bonjour, êtes-vous Mr. De Borgia ? demanda Hermione dans un espagnol étonnamment bon.

—En effet, señorita, que puis-je pour vous ?

—Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privé ? demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à tous les badauds qui visitaient la Cathédrale.

—Bien sûr, suivez-moi, mon bureau est un peu plus loin.

Le petit groupe le suivit en direction du fond de la Cathédrale. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Moine qui se trouvait être une petite pièce à la décoration très austère. La seule décoration résidait dans le portrait de la Sainte Vierge, exposé sur le mur du fond.

Le moine les invita à s'installer sur les chaises en bois et s'assit lui-même derrière son office, avant de croiser les mains et de les regarder tous un à un. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Hermione.

—Votre accent m'indique que vous êtes Anglaise, Miss… ? demanda le moine dans un anglais parfait.

—Granger. En effet, nous sommes britanniques. Nous sommes aussi issus d'une toute autre communauté, à la quelle nous savons que vous appartenez.

C'était habile de sa part, elle n'avait pas mentionné directement son appartenance à la communauté magique, afin de s'assurer que le Moine savait de quoi elle parlait. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

—Il est rare de voir des sorciers s'aventurer dans des lieux de cultes moldus.

A côté d'elle, Hermione entendit Drago renifler d'un air dédaigneux. En effet, il ne devait pas être très content de voir sa précieuse personne mélangée à tant de pratiques moldues.

—J'imagine que vous êtes là pour une autre raison que l'architecture de la Cathédrale, devina le moine avec douceur.

—En effet. Nous… commença Hermione. Nous voulions savoir s'il était possible d'admirer le Saint Graal.

—Ah, Miss Granger, bon nombre de nos historiens vous diraient que le Saint Graal est perdu.

—Mais vous comme moi savez que le Saint Calice et le Graal ne font qu'un.

—Il ne dépend que de vous de croire à ces légendes. J'y crois personnellement.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Il émanait du moine une bonté et une gentillesse sans égal. Le sourire humble et presque paternel qu'il leur offrait réchauffait considérablement l'ambiance.

—Ce sera un plaisir de partager ce morceau de notre histoire avec six jeunes gens comme vous. Suivez-moi, dit-il en se levant.

Ainsi donc, le Saint Calice était toujours en place, dans la Cathédrale de Valence. Alors comment les Gloucester auraient-ils pu mener à bien leur cérémonie ? Même si Drago était le Saint Sauveur, sans le Calice, la cérémonie était caduque.

Le petit groupe parcourut les couloirs qui constituaient une véritable galerie sous la Cathédrale. Hermione devina que ce genre de chemin n'était emprunté que par le personnel de l'église et était strictement interdit aux visiteurs.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent, légèrement essoufflés, devant une petite porte de bois que le Moine ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette magique. A l'intérieur se trouvait une vaste salle au plafond très bas, dans la quelle se tenaient différentes armoires aux portes vitrées.

Tout au fond, dans la plus grande armoire, Hermione reconnut immédiatement le Saint Calice. Drago la devança et s'approcha le premier de la coupe.

—C'est tout ? Mais elle est ridiculement petite, marmonna-t-il déçu.

—Cela ne signifie pas que sa puissance magique est amoindrie, lui rappela gentiment De Borgia.

—Malefoy est assez superficiel pour croire que la taille a un rapport avec la puissance, l'en informa Hermione en jetant un regard moqueur à son ennemi de toujours.

Celui-ci serra les dents. Solvejg lui avait dit qu'il était inutile de rentrer dans le jeu de Granger, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver agaçante. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être intéressante, mais sa façon de dire les choses le faisait se sentir terriblement inférieur.

Cassie s'approcha à son tour du Calice et l'observa à travers la vitre.

—Pouvons nous le voir de plus près ? demanda-t-elle.

—Je peux ouvrir la vitre, mais vous ne pouvez le toucher.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le moine sortit un petit clé de sa poche et ouvrit la vitre. Hermione et Cassie s'approchèrent en même temps pour observer la relique avec attention.

Hermione reconnut quelques runes, gravées tout autour de la coupe. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à toutes les déchiffrées. Comme si elles s'étaient effacées avec le temps.

—C'est étrange, murmura Cassie. Une telle coupe ne devrait pas s'abîmer de la sorte. Elle a l'air terne… Et là, elle est ébréchée, dit-elle en montrant de son doigt une petite coupure sur le rebord du Calice.

Le moine s'approcha, intrigué par de telles paroles et regarda à son tour la coupe.

—C'est la première fois que je le remarque, murmura-t-il, effaré.

—A quand remonte votre dernière visite dans cette pièce ?

—En général je ne viens jamais, avoua-t-il. Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte, grâce à ma baguette. Je ne sors la coupe que le jour de Pâques. Je viens une à deux fois par an.

Cassie ne répondit rien, et s'approcha un petit plus de la coupe, jusqu'à ce que son nez ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de la relique.

—Ce ne sont pas des runes primitives.

—Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Solvejg.

—Les premières runes ne sont apparues qu'aux alentours du premier siècle, après Jésus-Christ. On les appelle les Runes Primitives, et sont composées d'un alphabet de vingt-quatre runes. Les runes plus récentes, celles que l'on apprend à l'école, ne sont apparues que vers l'an 650, soit bien après la création du Saint Calice, expliqua Cassie en se redressant.

—Mais ça veut dire que… commença Leo.

—Que ce Calice est un faux. Le Calice est sensé dater premier siècle, à l'époque des Runes Primitives, termina Hermione, horrifiée.

—C'est impossible, s'exclama De Borgia, la coupe est restée sous clef depuis…

—Depuis Pâques, acheva Hermione. C'est donc à ce moment là que la coupe a été volée.

—Je l'aurai su, s'indigna l'ecclésiastique.

—La preuve que non, rétorqua Drago.

L'ambiance était tendue. Cette disparition en disait long sur les plans des Gloucester. De toute évidence, ils avaient réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se procurer le Calice, et l'avait remplacé par un faux. Ils ne leur manquaient plus que Drago et l'Equinoxe pour faire revenir leur vénéré maître.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient bien fait de sortir Drago des cachots du Manoir, sans quoi Voldemort serait sur le point de revenir et alors, plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. A présent, il faudrait cacher Drago coûte que coûte. Malgré sa mauvaise volonté, Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago.

Celui-ci en était venu aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, et il la regardait droit dans les yeux, silencieux. Comme si un lien invisible reliait leurs prunelles, ils partageaient à cet instant précis la même pensée : il fallait fuir, le plus loin possible, et trouver une façon de récupérer le Saint Calice et de le détruire.

—Ils doivent le garder bien à l'abri, murmura Drago à l'attention d'Hermione.

—On y est déjà rentré une fois… répondit-elle.

—Oui, mais maintenant, ils savent qu'on connait les lieux.

—Si quelqu'un pouvait – encore – nous éclairer… marmonna Leo.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, elle était blanche comme un linge. La tâche qu'elle devrait accomplir était faramineuse et elle doutait d'y parvenir seule. Mais à bien y réfléchir, était-elle seule ? Elle regarda tour à tour ses nouveaux alliés. Elle n'était pas seule.

Hermione se tourna vers le moine.

—Vous ne devez dire à personne que le Calice a été volé. Vous avez entendu parler de Lord Voldemort ?

—Bien entendu… Mais il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

—Plus pour longtemps. Ne parlez du Calice à personne, nous allons le récupérer, mais en attendant vous devez garder le secret.

—Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

—Parce que si vous annoncez à tout le monde que vous avez remarqué qu'il s'agit d'un faux, les Gloucester comprendront que quelqu'un s'est intéressé d'un peu trop près à leurs affaires, et alors ils redoubleront d'effort pour capturer Malefoy. Et ce sera notre fin à tous, murmura Hermione en frissonnant.

C'était terrible à dire, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. A présent ils étaient six – sept avec de Borgia – à savoir que ce Calice était un faux. Il fallait qu'elle explique aux autres de quoi il en retournait.

—Bien, comment faisons-nous pour rentrer, maintenant ? demanda Cassie timidement.

Hermione se retourna vers elle. Effarée, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de moyen de transport pour le retour. Elle resta pétrifiée devant son manque d'organisation évident, que Drago ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

—On ne connaît pas la bonne réponse, Granger ? s'amusa-t-il.

—Si je puis me permettre, s'interposa De Borgia, j'ai quelques connaissances en ce qui concerne les Portoloins. Je peux vous en confectionner un.

—Ce serait super, s'exclama Cassie.

—J'ai besoin de temps néanmoins. Revenez demain matin, il sera prêt.

Les six sorciers se regardèrent un instant. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de passer la nuit à Valence, mais de toute évidence, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils sortirent tous de la Cathédrale et se retrouvèrent en plein cœur de la ville. Solvejg se retourna vers ses comparses.

—Bon, il nous faut un hôtel.

—Nous n'avons pas de quoi payer, répondit Leo, perspicace.

—En fait… mes parents ont un compte sorcier dans chaque pays d'Europe, dit Cassie, gênée. Quand les choses ont commencé à se gâter, ils ont aussi ouverts des comptes en banque moldu, afin de ne pas se faire repérer s'ils devaient prendre la fuite.

—C'est génial ! s'exclama Solvejg en s'éloignant déjà du groupe.

Ils passèrent la journée à Valence, en se promenant dans la ville comme un véritable groupe de touristes moldus. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione se sentit libre, loin de l'Angleterre et du monde magique.

Elle pensa un instant à rester, à mener une vie de moldue, dans un autre pays, puis elle repensa à Ron, à Harry. Qu'auraient-ils dit de la voir ainsi abandonner son pays, sa communauté au profit de sa tranquillité ? Non, elle devait se battre. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être née pour ça.

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione et Cassie trouvèrent un petit hôtel situé sur la Plaza del Ayuntamiento. C'était un hôtel typique, qui se tenait juste au dessus d'un bar-restaurant.

—Bonjour, vous reste-t-il des chambres de libre ? demanda poliment Hermione en espagnol.

—Si, señora, deux chambres de trois.

—Merci.

L'hôte lui sourit et lui donna deux petites clefs argentées. Cassie régla la note avec l'argent retiré un peu plus tôt, et ils montèrent sous dans les chambres dont les portes se faisaient face. De manière assez instinctive, les filles prirent une chambre et les garçons une autre. Avant d'entrer dans celle des garçons, Leo se retourna vers les filles.

—Ca vous dit qu'on se retrouve en bas dans une heure ? Le bar avait l'air sympa.

Cassie regarda Hermione et Solvejg, comme pour attendre leurs avis. Solvejg haussa les épaules.

—Pourquoi pas, après tout, je n'arrive pas me souvenir de mes dernières vacances. Je suis sûre que ça nous fera du bien. T'en penses quoi, Hermione ?

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment fait la fête. Elle s'était concentrée sur ses études pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait même pas achevé. Quand elle était partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de s'amuser comme les jeunes de leurs âges.

Et quand Voldemort était monté au pouvoir, son statut d'indésirable l'avait empêchée de fréquenter les bars et autres discothèques.

—Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par murmurer.

Leo lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et chacun entra finalement dans sa chambre.

La chambre était spacieuse, avec deux lits doubles. Cassie et Solvejg décidèrent d'en partager un, et Hermione hérita du second, pour elle toute seule. Il y avait une salle de bain attenante et une large fenêtre donnait directement sur la place. C'était douillet et coquet, tout à fait charmant, pensa Hermione.

Personne n'avait emmené d'affaires de rechange, mais Cassie se révéla être une véritable fée du logis. Elle transforma le jean de Solvejg en une jolie robe en toile bleu ciel, celui d'Hermione en une jupe légère en coton blanc et son propre pantalon en une robe tunique particulièrement courte, mettant en valeur ses jambes à la peau de porcelaine.

—Le sort de métamorphose durera une demi-douzaine d'heures, ça nous suffira amplement, sourit-elle. Bien, moi la première, dit-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire, et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Solvejg, elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Après de longues minutes de silence, ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.

—Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Drago ?

—Disons qu'à Poudlard, nous ne nous entendions pas, répondit Hermione, vague.

—Il m'a dit qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été.

—C'est vrai. Mais je resterai toujours la sale Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux et il sera toujours ce petit prétentieux et peureux de Malefoy.

—Vous les britanniques, vous êtes de sacrés rancuniers. Drago est quelqu'un de bien.

—On ne doit pas parler du même.

—Je pense que si. Seulement, nous l'avons rencontré à deux périodes très différentes, répondit Solvejg, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Quand nous étions dans les cachots… J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui, sa fuite et tout ça. Mais je ne le connaissais pas. On a fait connaissance dans les cachots, et crois-moi, ce genre de situation, ça créée des liens.

—Je n'en doute pas, souffla Hermione, incertaine de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans ces cachots.

—Le dernier mois, je vivais de moins en moins bien la torture. Chaque séance me retirait toujours un peu plus de mon humanité, de ma dignité, de mon souffle de vie. Alors, il suppliait pour qu'on le torture à ma place. Parfois ça marchait, d'autre fois, on s'acharnait deux fois plus sur moi le forçant à regarder…

—Tu n'es pas obligée de…

—Si Hermione. Je suis obligée, parce que je veux te faire ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Il n'est plus le petit fils à papa que tu as connu. Aujourd'hui c'est un homme qui a vécu les pires sévices, qui a vécu seul pendant deux ans et qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour une inconnue. Ose me dire que ce Drago là est le même que tu as connu.

—Non, avoua Hermione dans un souffle.

—Alors essaie de faire un effort. Essaie de voir ce nouveau Drago. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, juste d'accepter que les gens changent. Toi la première.

—J'essaierai de faire des efforts, mais si ce n'est pas à double sens…

—Ca le sera. Tu te doutes que j'ai aussi parlé à Drago. Il a admit que tu étais plus celle d'autrefois. Et si je fais ça, ce n'est pas particulièrement pour vous, mais plutôt pour le groupe. Vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle se brise pour des bêtises.

Solvejg adressa un petit sourire à Hermione à l'instant même où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Cassie ravissante dans sa nouvelle robe, les cheveux rassemblés un chignon de princesse.

Hermione resta muette de longues minutes suite aux déclarations de Solvejg. Cette dernière lui avait toujours paru très indépendante, et l'entendre dire qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille avait touché Hermione plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Etait-elle en train de tomber à nouveau dans le panneau de l'amitié ? Sans doute. Elle avait passé deux ans de sa vie à fuir toute sorte d'attache émotionnelle, et voilà qu'elle se liait d'amitié avec de nouvelles personnes. Etait-elle masochiste à ce point ? Car elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle assisterait encore et toujours à la mort des êtres les plus chers à son cœur.

* * *

_C'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous ne connaissez pas la Cathédrale de Valence, je vous invite à aller googler la chose et d'en apprécier l'architecture époustouflante. Je n'ai moi-même pas eut la chance de la voir en vrai, mais elle me semble tout bonnement magnifique._

_N'ayans de l'espagnol que quelques bases très rudimentaires je vous épargne les mots espagnols, mais j'espère ne froisser personne avec mes connaissances très réduites de ce pays pourtant splendide. Vous remarquez aussi le nom du Moine, De Borgia, directement inspiré du Pape Alphonse Borgia (je n'ai pas vu la série par contre)._

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera donc sur une note plus festive, avec la soirée au bar et le retour en Angleterre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça motive et ça met du baume au cœur ! A très bientôt_


	6. Fêter pour oublier

_Bonjour tous, c'est encore moi ! Je remarque que je poste toujours plus ou moins à la même heure haha. Voici donc la suite de La Couleur de l'Equinoxe. Nous nous étions quittés à Valence, alors que notre Club des Six était sur le point de passer une soirée festive haha._

_Voici donc le sixième chapitre qui est plus léger, même si la fin est… enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir ! Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui commentent. Vous avez été moins nombreux sur le chapitre précédent, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même :O  
_

_**Stresa**__ : Oulala, je vais rougir ! Merci pour ce commentaire tout bonnement adorable, vraiment. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et t'enchante ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres, n'hésite pas à m'en donner des nouvelles. A très vite !_

_**Cat240**__ : Ah, tes commentaires sont toujours aussi pertinents. Pour ce qui est des portoloins, comme il s'agit d'objets illégaux, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient équipés d'un sortilège (sans doute de magie noire) pour les rendre inaccessible. Les Mangemorts se cantonnent à la Grande Bretagne, puisque Voldemort n'est pas encore revenu, et les autres pays européens font la politique de l'autruche, comme le raconte Solvejg avec la Suède dans le chapitre 3. Sinon, il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné que Drago est surpris par la Cathédrale, c'est plutôt Solvejg qui s'extasie surtout sur l'intelligence des moldues. Notre groupe n'a cependant pas le temps de s'attarder à Valence ! Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, même si tu as été assez clairvoyante :D Bonne lecture !_

_**Keloush**__ : encore merci pour tes commentaires ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que « pas mal », je tente de m'améliorer à chaque fois :D_

_**ZliaN**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie de voir que tu la trouves originale. Surtout si tu aimes ce couple, cela signifie que mon histoire a attiré ton attention plus que toute autre, alors merci pour ce commentaire si gentil ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue !_

_Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas héhé !_

* * *

Quand Solvejg libéra la salle de bain, Hermione s'y faufila à son tour avec soulagement. L'eau sur sa peau était délicieusement tiède. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris une véritable douche ? La barre de savon mise à leur disposition sentait bon la lavande, et elle en profita pour se laver véritablement les cheveux. Elle resta de très longues minutes, sous l'eau, somnolant avec plaisir.

Elle quitta à regret la cabine de douche et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette. Ils étaient doux et propres, et c'était un plaisir de leur redécouvrir leur texture de satin. Sans plus tarder, elle enfila rapidement la jupe que lui avait confectionnée Cassie, et modifia son tee-shirt basique en un débardeur coloré et légèrement plus décolleté. Il n'y avait pas de mal à cela, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'Hermione quitta la salle de bain.

—Tu en as mis du temps, la taquina Solvejg.

—On n'est pas encore en retard, si ?

—Non, mais on doit encore te maquiller.

—Mais… Je n'ai rien pour… commença Hermione.

—C'est tout l'intérêt d'être une sorcière, Hermione, lui répondit Cassie patiemment.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et pointa sa baguette sur les yeux noisette de son amie. En moins de cinq minutes, Hermione avait hérité d'un teint de pêche, de lèvres carmin et d'yeux charbonneux. Les deux autres arboraient déjà un maquillage de rêve.

—Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être autant maquillée, confia Hermione en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

—Tant mieux. Si on doit croiser un Mangemort, il aura plus de mal à te reconnaître, déclara Cassie.

Elles avaient pensé à tout. Elles-mêmes étaient quasi méconnaissables, ou peut être était-ce parce qu'Hermione les avait toujours vues sans artifices.

—Bien, allons-y, j'ai déjà entendu les garçons descendre il y a deux minutes, marmonna Solvejg en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione prit soin de fermer à clef derrière elles et jeta aussi un petit sort pour doubler la sécurité, et toutes trois descendirent les escaliers qui menaient directement au bar. Celui-ci était déjà bien plein, mais il restait quelques tables libres au fond de la pièce. Les garçons étaient là, adossés contre un mur, à bavarder de manière particulièrement décontractée.

Ils avaient troqué leur tee shirt habituels pour une chemise cintrée, mais les couleurs étaient restées les mêmes. Ils n'étaient pas aussi doués que Cassie en matière de vêtements, songea Hermione. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous très élégants. Même Malefoy, qui affichait une classe digne d'un prince.

Quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur les filles, chacun y alla de son petit commentaire. Leo s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

—Tu es… commença-t-il, à court de mot.

—Magnifique, termina Caliban.

Mais ce dernier ne s'adressait pas à Hermione, il avait les yeux rivés sur Cassie, donc la tunique aux couleurs rougeoyantes faisaient ressortir son teint crêmeux. Hermione adressa un sourire timide à Leo, et jeta un coup d'œil à Solvejg qui avait déjà rejoint Drago et avait posé sur sa joue un léger baiser.

—Ravissante, lâcha Drago à l'adresse de son amie.

—Rien pour tes yeux.

—J'empêcherai quiconque de les poser un peu trop pour toi, grogna-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

Solvejg rougissait de plaisir. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, et observaient Drago sous toutes les coutures. Mais ce dernier avait raison, Solvejg était ravissante, dans sa robe bleu pâle, ses cheveux ondulant dans le creux de ses reins. Elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'un catalogue.

—Mesdames, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, leur proposa galamment Leo.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une table au fond du bar, et s'y installa avec enthousiasme. Une jolie serveuse habillée d'un short très court vint leur demandé ce qu'ils buvaient ce soir.

—Mojito, s'exclama Leo en jetant un coup d'œil complice à son jumeau.

Les autres, à part Hermione, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un mojito. Solvejg, Cassie et Drago avaient été élevés dans la tradition Sang-Pur, et ces familles ne s'abreuvaient pas de cocktail moldus, se délectant plutôt d'un whiskey Pur Feu ou d'un Hydromel particulièrement doux.

La serveuse revint rapidement avec ses six mojitos que Cassie s'empressa de régler. Il faudrait songer à la rembourser tôt ou tard, songea Hermione, avant de réaliser que l'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour Cassie qui semblait très heureuse de le partager avec des amis.

Chacun prit son verre d'une main, et l'observa avec attention. Hermione et les jumeaux savaient déjà à quoi cela devait ressembler, mais Drago et les filles ne semblaient pas comprendre l'intérêt de ne pas avoir mixé les feuilles de menthe.

—Ce n'est pas une potion, Cassie, lui rappela Caliban d'une voix suave. Bois-en une gorgée, tu vas voir.

Cassie porta le verre à ses lèvres, et avala une petite gorgée. Ses yeux prirent un air étonné, alors que ses lèvres trempaient à nouveau dans le breuvage alcoolisé.

—C'est délicieux ! On sent distinctement le citron, la menthe et… serait-ce du rhum ?

—Oui ma chère, lui répondit Leo. Le tout avec de la glace pilée et de l'eau gazeuse. Délicieux, hum ?

Solvejg, qui avait attendu le verdict de Cassie pour se lancer, but à son tour une gorgée de son propre verre, et s'émerveilla du goût sucré du cocktail.

—Divin, c'est meilleur que la Starköl ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

—La quoi ? demanda Leo, intéressé.

—C'est une bière suédoise. La meilleure, tu devrais essayer un jour.

Leo avait déjà bu la moitié de son verre, et Hermione deux ou trois gorgée quand Drago se décida enfin à goûter son Mojito. Au début, il fit la grimace, mais au cours de la soirée, il se laissa tenter par la boisson qu'il trouva finalement délicieuse.

La soirée battait son plein dans le bar qui faisait aussi office de discothèque. De nombreux étrangers s'étaient rassemblés afin de fêter la fin de leurs vacances, et Hermione entendit même un groupe parler anglais. Très vite, Leo commanda une nouvelle tournée, et l'ambiance s'allégea plus encore.

Caliban et Cassie s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. Il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de la sorcière et elle lui chuchotait des mots connus d'eux seuls à l'oreille. Mal à l'aise, Hermione s'évertuait à regarder ailleurs, mais c'était sans compter tous ces dévergondés qui passaient leur temps à fourrer leur langue dans la bouche des autres.

Le cœur pincé, Hermione comprit d'où venait son malaise. Le dernier baiser qu'elle avait échangé remontait à plusieurs années. C'était avec Ron, quelques heures avant que lui et Harry ne se fassent capturer et exécuter. Hermione ravala ses larmes, et avala une nouvelle gorgée de son troisième mojito. En face d'elle, Drago, Solvejg et Leo riaient aux éclats.

Ce dernier se leva au moment où Hermione posait ses yeux sur lui, et lui tendit la main.

—Miss Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ?

—Oh, je ne…

Mais Solvejg ne lui laissa pas le loisir, ni le temps, de refuser une telle offre. Elle poussa littéralement Hermione dans les bras de Leo qui s'empressa de l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Leodagan avait le rythme dans la peau. Hermione n'eut qu'à se laisser aller, tandis qu'il entourait sa taille gracile de sa large paume. Elle n'eut qu'à poser ses mains autour de la nuque de son ami, et se laisser guider par ses pieds talentueux.

—Alors, tu ne regrettes pas qu'on soit venu, finalement ? l'interrogea doucement Leo.

—Non. J'ai eu tort de ne pas vous mettre dans la confidence, avoua Hermione.

—Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée. Et puis, ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

Leo lui adressa un de ces clins d'œil dont il avait le secret, à la fois coquins et délicieux, et continua à la faire valser au travers des autres couples. Quand la musique entraînante cessa, Hermione se sentait légèrement euphorique, et flottait sur son petit nuage. Leo ne lui lâcha pas la main et l'entraîna vers la table où les autres les attendaient. Solvejg se leva, et se précipita sur Leo.

—A mon tour, jeune homme, lui dit-elle en souriant.

—Mais avec plaisir, gente dame.

Solvejg se retourna vers les autres, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

—Caliban, si tu invitais Cassie, je crois qu'elle n'attend que ça !

—Solvejg ! la réprimanda Cassie qui, mal à l'aise, n'osait regarder Caliban dans les yeux.

—Non, c'est une excellente idée, répondit ce dernier en se redressant.

—Merveilleux. Je propose que chaque fille danse avec chaque garçon ce soir, dit Solvejg. Hermione a déjà dansé avec Leo, alors Drago c'est à ton tour. On échangera à la prochaine musique.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago. Du moins ce fut ce que crut Hermione, de prime abord. Cependant, elle aurait juré avoir entendu un chuchotement. Solvejg avait-elle demandé quelque chose à Drago ? Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, car déjà, elle suivait Leo sur la piste de danse.

Cassie et Caliban menaient une danse plus contrôlée, mais tout aussi spectaculaire. Malgré leur silence, les yeux de Cassie semblaient brûler de désir pour celui qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. A la table, il ne restait plus que Drago et Hermione.

Cette dernière, mal à l'aise, ne bougea pas de sa place pendant de longues minutes, avant que Drago ne se lève et ne lui tende une main.

—Solvejg va me tuer si je ne le fais pas, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione repensa à sa conversation avec son amie, et décida que le premier pas serait justement d'accorder cette danse à son ennemi de toujours. Elle s'empara de la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider à son tour jusqu'au centre de la piste.

Drago dansait étonnamment bien. Il avait une manière très élégante et gracieuse de se déplacer, et Hermione comprit bien vite qu'il avait du suivre des cours de danse depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors qu'un silence gêné s'était abattu entre eux, et que leurs corps s'effleuraient le moins possible, Hermione décida de se jeter à l'eau.

—Tu es très élégant, murmura Hermione très bas, espérant au fond d'elle qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Elle avait promis à Solvejg de faire des efforts, et peut être qu'un compliment pourrait réchauffer l'ambiance de glace qui régnait entre les deux sorciers.

—Ca à l'air de t'étonner, se moqua Drago.

—Laisse tomber.

Hermione tenta de lâcher la main de Drago, mais elle fut retenue par son bras qui enlaçait sa taille. Son sourire mesquin s'effaça légèrement.

—Tu es bien aussi, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

Elle ne sut si c'était un véritable compliment, mais Hermione se sentit un peu plus à l'aise après cette confession. Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils virevoltaient sur la piste de danse. Leurs amis dansaient de leur côté, dans une ambiance festive et heureuse.

—Pour le Calice… commença Drago, tirant immédiatement Hermione de ses pensées.

—On trouvera un moyen. En attendant, on fera en sorte que tu ne tombes pas à nouveau dans les griffes des Gloucester.

—Je sais me défendre.

—J'imagine. Sinon tu n'aurais pas tenu deux ans en fuite, lui répondit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment douté des capacités de Malefoy en manière de magie. Il s'était toujours révélé être un bon élève, qui se maintenait dans toutes les matières. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Hermione était convaincue qu'il devait réviser bien plus que ce qu'il ne le prétendait, faisant croire à quiconque que la magie était chez lui un don inné, contrairement aux Sang-de-Bourbe qui devaient étudier pour réussir.

—Pourquoi fuyais-tu au juste ? osa-t-elle demander après quelques secondes de silence.

—Mon père me l'a demandé. Il avait ses raisons, mais n'a pas jugé nécessaire de mes les donner, marmonna-t-il avec amertume. Maintenant je sais pourquoi.

—Et où est-il lui ?

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Hermione se tut. Elle savait pourquoi il était plus judicieux que Drago ne sache rien sur son père. S'il venait à se faire attraper à nouveau, il ne pourrait pas aider les Mangemorts à localiser son père, même sous véritaserum.

—Et toi ?

—Moi ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans ?

—Je me suis cachée. J'ai cherché un moyen de détruire Voldemort. Et quand il est mort, j'ai cherché le moyen d'empêcher sa résurrection.

—Seule.

—On est toujours un peu seul, dans ces moments là, non ?

—Toi et moi peut être. Mais pas eux, répondit Malefoy en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de leurs nouveaux amis.

—Ils ont été épargnés.

—Pour combien de temps, encore ? grimaça Drago.

La danse s'acheva dans une ultime pirouette d'Hermione qui atterrit dans les bras de Malefoy. Leur regard se croisèrent une dernière fois avec que Drago ne libère Hermione de son emprise. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea directement vers le bar où il commanda un énième mojito.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à leur table, légèrement essoufflée. Drago et elle avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait moins seule. Comme si partager cette solitude avec lui la rendait un peu plus vivante. Elle secoua la tête. Allons bon, partager quoi que ce soit avec Malefoy n'avait jamais été bon signe, à quoi pensait-elle ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle face de son ennemi son unique lien avec le passé.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand les autres vinrent la rejoindre.

—Où est Drago ? s'enquit Solvejg.

—Au bar, je crois.

—Ca s'est bien passé ? lui demanda son amie dans un murmure.

—On peut dire ça.

—Super. Bon, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai un voisin de cellule à faire danser, s'exclama Solvejg en se levant pour rejoindre Drago.

Hermione avala une nouvelle gorgée de son mojito, et observa encore quelques instants Solvejg qui ne tarda pas à retrouver Drago. Ce dernier sembla bien plus souriant quand elle l'invita à danser, et il se montra plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait été avec Hermione.

—A mon tour, Hermione, déclara Caliban.

—Oh … tu n'es pas obligé.

—Je sais, mais ça me plait de danser avec les trois plus belles filles de la soirée.

Il s'empara de sa main et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Hermione se retrouva au milieu de nombreux couples qui dansaient un slow alangui. Caliban et Hermione n'avaient jamais eut de vraie conversation. C'était un garçon assez froid et distant, mais qui savait se révéler drôle et curieux. Ce soir là, il souriait tandis qu'Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds.

—Cassie est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

—Euh… Oui, elle l'est toujours.

—Ses yeux… Je ne m'en lasse pas.

L'alcool avait du monter à la tête de Caliban mais Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il disait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Elle resta silencieuse, mais ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire à son cavalier. Il était étrange de penser que l'amour avait encore sa place dans ce monde, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

Bien sûr, Caliban n'avait jamais parlé d'amour, mais Hermione avait eu le temps de l'observer lui et Cassie, et les petites attentions qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre témoignaient de leur attachement respectif. Quand la danse s'acheva finalement, et Hermione et Caliban retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table, où les autres avaient commandé une nouvelle tournée.

Le reste de la soirée fut particulièrement arrosée de mojito et d'éclats de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne quittent le bar sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Hermione s'était rarement autant amusée, oubliant ses soucis momentanément. Sans doute l'alcool l'y avait aidée, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser quand elle se glissa dans les draps de flanelle de l'hôtel. Elle s'endormit rapidement, en songeant que jamais Solvejg n'avait tant ronflé.

Le lendemain, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui vinrent réveiller Hermione. Un mal de tête lancinant tambourinait de chaque côté de son crâne, tandis qu'une nausée improbable s'emparait peu à peu de son estomac. Quand elle se redressa, Cassie et Solvejg qui étaient déjà levées éclatèrent d'un grand rire en découvrant sa tête.

—Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? marmonna Hermione en baillant.

—C'était ta première cuite ? lui demanda Solvejg.

—Je…

—C'était sa première cuite, répéta Solvejg, par l'affirmative cette fois.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain où une douche bien chaude l'y attendait. Après cela, elle serait bien plus éveillée et apte à reprendre le cours de sa vie de misère.

Quand elles sortirent de l'hôtel, les garçons étaient déjà assis à la terrasse du café d'en face. Ils avaient commandé six cafés noirs et un immense panier d'osier débordait de viennoiseries toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elles s'installèrent, les filles ne se privèrent pas d'en engloutir la moitié.

—Et votre ligne, les filles ? s'esclaffa Leo.

—Tu parles, avec le régime draconien que les Mangemorts nous imposent, on risque pas de prendre un gramme, sourit Solvejg en avalant son second pain au chocolat.

En effet, Hermione n'avait pas tant mangé depuis des mois, et même des années, aussi ne se priva-t-elle pas de prendre un troisième croissant pour accompagner son café. Caliban et Drago restaient étrangement silencieux à côté de Leo, qui lui, semblait être en pleine forme.

—Que leur arrive-t-il ? demanda Cassie.

—Gueule de bois, répondit Leo avec nonchalance, en se beurrant un petit pain.

—Pareil qu'Hermione alors, sourit Solvejg.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, continuant de se délecter des toasts et des trois sortes de confitures qui trônaient sur la table. Lorsque le panier d'osier fut vide, et que chacun eut fini de déguster leur café, Solvejg se redressa sur sa chaise et déclara :

—Bien, De Borgia devrait être prêt maintenant. Alors, en route.

A présent qu'ils connaissaient un peu mieux la ville, le trajet jusqu'à la Cathédrale parut bien moins long à Hermione. Profitant des rayons du soleil sur leur peau blafarde, les six ne pressèrent pas le pas, mais arrivèrent bien trop vite à leur goût devant les escaliers de la Cathédrale.

Quand ils pénétrèrent pour la seconde fois en deux jours le monument, la fraîcheur des lieux vint éveiller leurs sens, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'autel, où le moine les attendait. Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau, où ils seraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Dans le bureau, De Borgia les salua tous et leur tendit un crucifix doré sur le quel reposait, clouté, Jésus Christ.

—Charmant, commenta Solvejg.

—J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main, s'excusa le moine.

—Ca ira parfaitement, intervint Cassie en fusillant Solvejg du regard. C'est déjà très aimable de votre part de nous avoir aidé.

—C'est normal, les enfants. Tenaient, il partira dans une minute, si mes calcules sont exacts. Prenez soin de vous, et surtout pas d'imprudence.

Les six sorciers se regardèrent avec un sourire. L'imprudence serait malheureusement de mise, mais qu'y pouvaient-ils ? Ils s'étaient autoproclamés grands sauveurs de l'humanité, alors tant pis s'ils devaient y laisser leur peau. Après de nouveaux remerciements, chacun apposa un doigt sur la croix aux dorures écaillées, et bientôt, un crochet vint s'emparer de leur nombril. Derrière eux, De Borgia leur faisait des signes de la main.

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous entassés dans une toute petite cabine qui avait en son centre une cuvette de toilettes.

—Génial, grommela Caliban. Les toilettes publiques.

—Il avait dit qu'il avait quelques notions, rappela Cassie, patiente. C'est déjà pas mal qu'on soit arrivé à Londres.

—Qui te dit qu'on est à Londres ? l'interrogea Drago, avec mauvaise humeur.

Tous les six sortirent des toilettes sous le regard interloqué des passants. Que faisaient trois filles et trois garçons dans la même cabine ? Faisant fi des regards des badauds, Hermione et les autres furent soulager de se retrouver face à l'un des monuments les plus caractéristiques de Londres : Big Ben.

—Allons dans une ruelle pour transplanner, déclara Hermione à l'adresse des autres.

Ils la suivirent dans les rues de Londres pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à trouver enfin une petit ruelle sombre et déserte.

—Tenons-nous la main et transplannons avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, murmura Cassie précipitamment.

Dans un 'plop' sonore, le six amis réapparurent en plein cœur de leur campement. Ou du moins, ce qui fût autrefois leur campement. Hermione crut que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient transplanné en direction de Londres, car l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur abri de la veille.

La cabane avait été ravagée, et gisait piteusement sur le sol , éclatée en centaines de morceaux de bois. Les grands pins qui entouraient autrefois le campement avaient été déracinés et brûlés. Le sol avait été ravagé, leurs affaires éparpillées.

Devant un tel spectacle, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Leo s'approcha de la cabane qui gisait lamentablement sur le sol, et découvrit que les matelas avaient été éventrés, les oreillers brûlés. Quant aux couvertures, elles avaient été rassemblées et alimentaient le grand feu de bois sur le quel ils avaient l'habitude de cuisiner.

—Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Cassie, la voix tremblante.

—Ils nous on repéré, dit Solvejg d'une voix rude. Quelqu'un nous a vendu, mais qui ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, mais la réponse semblait tout indiquée. Drago fut celui qui osa la formuler à voix haute.

—Le marchand des portoloins…

—Mais ils ne savaient pas d'où on venait, rétorqua Leo.

—Rien de plus facile que de suivre la trace magique de six personnes.

—Mais nous sommes majeurs, nous n'avons plus la trace, s'indigna Cassie.

—Non, mais eux, ils ont la magie noire. Et ca suffit. C'est bien pour ça qu'on a toujours évité de transplanner, préférant aller à pieds. Quand les Mangemorts ne savent pas où chercher, on peut transplanner en toute sécurité, mais là, ils connaissaient notre point d'arrivée. C'était à quelques pas de la boutique, expliqua Drago d'une voix sombre.

—Si je retrouve ce fumier, je vous jure que… grogna Caliban.

Mais il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Il était assez difficile d'avancer discrètement dans cette forêt de conifères, car les aiguilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol craquaient à chaque pas que l'on faisait. Tous se turent immédiatement, tendant l'oreille. Très vite, les bruits de pas se firent plus sonores encore, et quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes vêtus de cape noire apparurent d'entre le feuillage.

—On les a trouvé ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Caliban jura, et sortit sa baguette magique, très vite imité par les quatre autres. Drago qui n'avait toujours pas de baguette, à son plus grand désarroi, resta légèrement en retrait. Hermione n'attendit pas que le reste de leur troupe de Mangemorts n'arrive et attaqua la première.

—Expelliarmus !

Le plus petit des trois hommes se retrouva désarmé avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de se protéger. Sa baguette magique se propulsa dans les airs et atterrit docilement dans la main tendue d'Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Drago et la lui tendit. Celui-ci s'en empara, surpris, mais se reprit vite et la pointa en direction de la forêt, où les autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Profitant de la surprise des deux autres Mangemorts, les jumeaux lancèrent à l'unisson deux stupéfix qui eurent pour effet de les assommer en bonne et due forme.

Caliban se retourna vers les autres.

—Vite, il faut partir. Ramassez ce que vous pouvez, et on dégage.

—Mais où ? s'inquiéta Cassie. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller…

Mais les autres ne l'écoutaient pas et s'étaient déjà dispersés pour ramasser le peu d'affaires qu'il leur restait. Hermione récupéra son petit sac et ses livres, réalisant avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'ouvrir sa besace ensorcelée. Elle ramassait son dernier livre lorsqu'elle sentit un sort lui frôler l'oreille.

Elle se redressa prudemment et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une dizaine de Mangemorts qui attaquaient déjà ses camarades. Malgré les Protego, Hermione savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Petit à petit, ils se faisaient encercler, si bien qu'à présent ils étaient tous réunis, et pouvaient tous se toucher.

—Prenez ma main, murmura Drago entre ses dents.

Chacun obéit sans poser de question et quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne se trouvaient plus au milieu de la forêt, mais sur une plage de galets, sur les quels venaient s'échouer l'écume de la mer.

—On n'a pas de temps à perdre, vite les sortilèges, cria Drago en s'éloignant à grand pas pour commencer à lancer les sorts de protection.

Hermione et les autres s'écartèrent les uns des autres pour lancer à leur tour les sortilèges de discrétion, repousse-moldus et anti-transplannage. Ainsi, les mangemorts, même s'ils avaient pu les suivre, ne pourraient transplanner à l'endroit exact et grâce aux sorts d'illusion, ne pourraient retrouver leur trace.

Lorsque tous les sorts furent lancés, Hermione s'autorisa en observer un peu mieux les lieux. Ils se trouvaient sur une plage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Derrière eux, un immense cottage se tenait là, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs sauvages. Magnifique, pensa-t-elle.

—Mais où sommes-nous ? demanda Cassie en s'approchant de la maison.

—Bienvenue au Cottage des Embruns, déclara Drago. La maison secondaire et secrète de la famille Malefoy.

* * *

_Et oui, le Club des Six a été forcé de déménager en urgence ! Heureusement que Drago avait une botte secrète. Le cottage des Embruns semblait en effet tout indiqué. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, et il va falloir trouver un moyen de se procurer le calice :O_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires, ça motive tellement et c'est bon pour le moral. Je mentirai en disant que j'écris uniquement pour moi, car j'écris aussi pour faire revivre la magie de Harry Potter. Alors commentez mes poussins, c'est ce qui fait vivre l'univers des fanfictions :D_


	7. Le Cottage aux Embruns

_Chaud devant, chapitre 7 ! Oui déjà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous arriverez bien à imaginer le Cottage Aux Embruns que j'ai tenté de décrire de façon assez sommaire, afin de laisser place à votre imagination !_

_Ce chapitre se passe d'action, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, soyez-en sûrs ! Je remercie encore et toujours tous mes lecteurs et toutes ces adorables personnes qui commentent à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci ! Déjà plus d'une vingtaine de commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur !_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci merci merci, tu es toujours dans les premiers à commenter, alors considère toi comme une commenteuse de rêve :D Vraiment, c'est à adorable de prendre à chaque fois la peine de laisser un petit mot !_

_**Cat240**__ : Qui a dit que Lucius ferait aussi l'affaire, hum ? Il ne faut pas 'un' malefoy, il faut Drago et personne d'autre ! Et puis, ils ne vont pas vivre cacher indéfiniment, il faut détruire le calice une bonne fois pour toutes et ainsi éradiquer définitivement Voldemort ! Tu verras que Drago voulait garder le Cottage secret le plus longtemps possible. Pour ce qui est de Sissy, patience ! On va en apprendre un peu plus dans les chapitres prochains. En tout cas, merci encore pour ton commentaire, et tes questions qui me font à chaque fois réfléchir à mes écrits, alors merci de le faire de manière assi régulière !_

_**Niki2906**__ : Oh, c'est adorable d'en laisser une autre ! Je suis enchantée d'apprendre que mon histoire de plait toujours autant, car j'y mets tout mon cœur et beaucoup de mon temps. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire et j'ai tout plein d'idées, alors j'en profite ! Merci, et à bientôt :D_

_**Mel31**__ : Oulala, merci merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant, car je fais de mon mieux pour la rendre attractive ! En effet, je poste quotidiennement pour l'instant, alors j'imagine que tu as du avoir de la lecture ahah. Merci en tout cas, et à très vite :D_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin, car je suis ravie de vous répondre à chaque fois, c'est mon moteur :D_

* * *

Le Cottage aux Embruns était magnifique. Uniquement fait de pierres blanches, son toit de chaume le faisait ressembler à une maison de pêcheur. L'intérieur était tout aussi beau, mais Hermione fut surprise de le voir décoré de manière si austère. Les meubles et les tapis étaient tous de couleurs beige, craie et blanc cassé, si bien que la lumière semblait se refléter sur chaque objet de la pièce principale : un grand salon avec de nombreux fauteuils et canapés moelleux au milieu du quel trônait une table basse en bois clair.

La cuisine était vaste et tout aussi lumineuse, et une grande fenêtre en bois avec vue sur la mer et les falaises se tenait derrière l'évier de porcelaine. De l'intérieur, on pouvait toujours entendre le bruit de l'eau qui venait s'écraser contre la rocher émoussée.

Le cottage contenait trois grandes chambres. La chambre bleue était la suite conjugale, car elle possédait également une salle de bain. Les deux autres chambres étaient grandes, mais devaient se partager une seconde salle de bain qui contenait une baignoire immense et un dressing aussi vaste que le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Enfin, la pièce le plus belle était la salle à manger, qui était en réalité une sorte de jardin d'hiver, dont les parois étaient uniquement constituées de verre. Il y avait une grande table en bois clair ainsi que huit chaises tout autour. Un bouquet de fleur fraichement cueillies trônait fièrement en son centre.

—Comment ces fleurs sont arrivées là ? demanda Cassie, consciente que la maison était inhabitée.

—C'est sûrement Ketty, répondit Drago en faisait un tour du propriétaire.

—Qui ?

—L'elfe de maison.

Cassie ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

—Vous avez une elfe de maison pour chacune de vos propriétés ?

—Non, uniquement le Manoir et celle-ci. L'elfe du manoir qu'on avait autrefois, Dobby, nous suivait quand on allait dans nos autres maisons. Mais nous ne voulions pas qu'il sache que nous avions un Cottage ici, comme ça, même sous la torture, il n'aurait pas pu parler de cet endroit, expliqua Drago.

—La magie qui unit l'elfe à son maître l'empêche de le trahir, rétorqua Hermione froidement.

—On n'est jamais trop prudent, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Installez-vous, je prends la chambre principale. Deux personnes par chambre, celle qui reste prendra le canapé.

Il les laissa plantés là et se dirigea lui-même vers la pièce qui devait être autrefois la chambre de ses parents. Hermione se retourna vers les autres et déclara :

—Je prends le canapé. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous partager les chambres.

—Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Leo. Ca ne me dérange pas de…

—Moi non plus, insista Hermione.

Les quatre autres restèrent quelques secondes avec elle, puis se dirigèrent vers les deux chambres qui restaient et s'extasièrent de longues minutes devant les lits immenses et douillets. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le plus grand canapé. Il était recouvert d'un édredon en patchwork aux couleurs pastelles et plusieurs oreillers s'accumulaient près des accoudoirs. C'était très confortable, et la vue sur la mer donnait à Hermione l'impression d'être en vacances.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues et le chant des mouettes. C'était tellement agréable. Après avoir découvert leur campement dévasté, Hermione avait cru à leur perte à tous. Mais une fois encore, le destin lui avait prouvé que s'entourer d'amis pouvait être utile…

Le destin. C'était un terme au quel Hermione ne croyait plus vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de destin, il n'y avait que la mort et la douleur. Il n'y avait ni bien ni mal, seulement la vengeance et l'individualisme. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle avait réussi à se convaincre avant de rencontrer Cassie et les Jumeaux. A présent, elle devait bien avouer que la compagnie était un atout imparable.

Qu'aurait-elle fait sans Drago, à la boutique de Portoloins ? Et sans Cassie et son argent et sa maîtrise des runes ? Sans les jumeaux qui s'étaient montrés impitoyables avec les Mangemorts… Sans Drago encore, qui leur avait trouvé un endroit où se cacher. Drago… Où était le Drago égoïste et terriblement mesquin qu'Hermione connaissait ? Celui qu'elle avait connu autrefois aurait sauvé sa peau, laissant les autres derrière lui. Etait-ce pour Solvejg ? Non. Il aurait pu s'emparer uniquement de sa main… Pourtant, il avait dit à tout le monde de s'accrocher, et voilà qu'il leur offrait sa dernière botte secrète. Quel étrange personnage…

—Alors Granger, on oublie de dire merci ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur celui qui hantait ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'était changé et porté une chemise de lin blanc qu'il avait retroussée aux manches. Il était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observait de ses yeux pâles.

—Merci, finit par répondre Hermione.

Drago fut tellement stupéfié qu'elle s'exécute qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux. Son sourire en coin disparu et il finit par hausser les épaules, enfonçant les poings dans ses poches.

—Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais de toute façon. Ca n'a fait que précipiter les choses.

Il regarda Hermione encore quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Hermione l'entendit ouvrir les placards et fouiller dans les tiroirs. Finalement, elle l'entendit s'écrier :

—Ketty !

Le plop caractéristique du transplannage des elfes se fit entendre, et une petite voix aussi douce que le miel chantonna dans toute la maison.

—Le maître a appelé Ketty ?

—Où étais-tu ?

—Le Maître Lucius m'a dit de me cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle Ketty, Monsieur.

—Va au village récupérer de quoi faire à manger. Nous avons des invités ce soir.

—Oui maître, bien sûr, Monsieur.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, et entendit à nouveau l'efle transplanner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago était à nouveau dans le salon et s'affalait sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

—Une chance qu'elle soit là, marmonna-t-il. Sinon, il aurait fallu aller au village, et ne pas se faire repérer aurait été sacrément difficile.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione.

—Quelque part au nord de l'Irlande. Le village moldu le plus proche est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Mais il y a des Mangemorts un peu partout depuis ces dernières années.

—Et… personne ne connaît ce cottage ?

— Aucun membre de ma famille. Mes parents ont acheté cette maison lors de la première chute de Voldemort, pour fuir le Ministère. Ils l'ont acheté à des moldus, afin que ça ne s'ébruite pas…

—Les Malefoy ont acheté une maison à des moldus ? sourit Hermione.

—Malgré ce que tu crois, nous avons le sens des priorités. Et la survie en fait partie, bien plus que cette hiérarchie subjective des races.

Hermione médita un moment ces paroles, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. Y avait-il plus important que la pureté du sang ? Sans doute la précieuse vie des Malefoy était au dessus de tout. Elle était sur le point de répondre quand les quatre autres entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

—C'est magnifique, ici, Drago, s'émerveilla Cassie de sa voix enfantine.

—Oui. Merci, ajouta Solvejg en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Drago.

Chacun resta silencieux un moment, avant que Leo ne s'approche de la fenêtre.

—Et si on allait se baigner ? proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

—Excellente idée, s'exclama Cassie.

—Mais nous n'avons pas de maillot !

La voix d'Hermione tremblait légèrement, ce qui fit sourire les cinq autres dans la pièce.

—Tu n'as qu'à y aller nue, Hermione. Nous on a nos sous-vêtements, la taquina Solvejg qui s'approchait déjà de la porte.

Hermione se serait mis une gifle. Son petit air d'ingénue lui valait à chaque fois les moqueries de ses amis. Elle les suivit à l'extérieur, où chacun était déjà en train de se dévêtir. Une légère brise vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle avançait dans leur direction, retirant ses chaussures au passage pour apprécier les galets chauds sous ses pieds.

Quand elle arriva au bord de la mer, les garçons étaient déjà dans l'eau, tandis que les filles en avaient jusqu'à la taille. Hermione se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux chevilles, retroussant légèrement son pantalon. L'eau était glaciale, mais procura une sensation de plénitude à Hermione. C'était un parfait contraste. L'air chaud fouettait son visage en même temps que l'eau lui dévorait les pieds. Elle se sentait délicieusement vivante.

—Viens Hermione ! S'exclama Leo en lui faisant des signes de la main.

—Elle est trop froide !

—Mais non, c'est dans ta tête tout ça, allez viens.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de refuser d'avantage, car Caliban et Drago s'approchaient d'elle dangereusement jusqu'à ce que leurs mains ne s'emparent de ses bras et de ses jambes et la balancent dans l'eau salée.

Elle était plus froide encore qu'elle ne le pensait, si bien que lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau, Hermione avait déjà les lèvres violettes. Elle se retourna telle une furie vers ses deux agresseurs et les éclaboussa avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Les frissons parcouraient déjà son échine, mais à présent qu'elle était mouillée, elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir sortir.

Hermione n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans l'eau, mais le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel quand ils en ressortirent. Les filles frissonnaient et les garçons claquaient des dents, mais aucun d'entre eux ne regretta cette baignade.

Ketty, qui était revenue du marché, leur apporta à tous d'épaisses serviettes tièdes dans les quelles ils s'enroulèrent immédiatement. Récupérant leurs vêtements éparpillés sur la plage, ils retournèrent au cottage où un thé brûlant les attendait. Ils s'installèrent au jardin d'hiver pour le déguster et savourer les derniers rayons du soleil.

—Je suis exténuée, déclara Cassie en baillant, ses petites mains étroitement serrées autour de sa tasse.

—Moi aussi, s'exclamèrent Leo et Caliban à l'unisson.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, mais leurs yeux rouges et leur air ensommeillé en disait long sur leur propre état de fatigue. Derrière eux, l'elfe de maison s'activait dans la demeure, époussetant le moindre grain de poussière, nettoyant les vitres tout en surveillant le plat qui mijotait. Après de longues minutes de silence, Solvejg se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et s'étira paresseusement.

—J'irai bien prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle.

—Fais comme chez toi, lui répondit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

—J'y compte bien, rit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant déjà vers la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les autres tendirent l'eau couler. Drago se leva à son tour et sans dire un mot se dirigea vers sa propre salle de bain. Leo profita de son absence pour prendre la parole :

—Ben ça alors, s'exclama-t-il. Une baraque immense, une elfe de maison, la plage… Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour nous y inviter ?

—Il voulait garder la maison en dernier recours, l'en informa Hermione.

—Estimons-nous heureux qu'il ait eu un plan de secours, personnellement ce n'était pas mon cas, murmura Cassie en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Drago.

—Les plans de secours, c'est pour les trouillards, répliqua Leo avec un sourire taquin. Mais j'avoue que je suis bien content d'avoir un toit sous le quel dormir ce soir, et même un bon petit plat mijoté, ajouta-t-il en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air aux saveurs de romarin.

Hermione resta silencieuse, mais devait admettre que Cassie avait raison. Elle n'avait aucun plan de secours quand les Mangemorts les avaient attaqués, et même si ça l'embêtait de devoir faire confiance à Malefoy, elle était bien heureuse d'être à l'abri dans un endroit douillet.

—La question est : combien de temps pourrons-nous rester ? murmura-t-elle.

—Autant de temps que vous le voudrez, répondit la voix de Drago derrière elle. Personne ne connaît l'endroit, et avec la batterie de sorts qu'on a jeté hier, je doute que qui ce soit nous retrouve.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, surprise qu'il ait entendu ce qu'elle disait. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et les autres l'entendirent parler avec Ketty.

—Ce sera bientôt prêt, maître. Ragoût de légumes et côtes de porcs, monsieur. Le menu convient-il à monsieur ? chantonna la voix de miel de l'elfe.

—Parfait. Tu iras chercher des vêtements pour tout le monde demain, nous avons besoin de rechange.

—Oui maître, quelque chose de précis maître ?

—Non, prends ce que tu trouveras à ton goût.

—Bien monsieur. Le repas peut être servi, maître.

Un bruit de vaisselle se fit entendre, et Drago apparut à nouveau, tenant six assiettes dans les mains. Il les posa sur la table et marmonna :

—Solvejg s'est noyée ? Je commence à crever de faim.

Cassie se leva et commença à mettre le couvert paisiblement.

—Laisse, Ketty va le faire, grogna Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où Solvejg devait être en train de se pomponner.

Il frappa de grands coups à la porte.

—Allez beauté, à table.

—Deux minutes.

—Ca fait une demie heure que tu es là dedans, bougonna Drago.

—Et alors ? Tu m'as bien dit de faire comme chez moi.

Caliban et Leo éclatèrent d'un grand rire, tandis qu'un sourire amusé de dessinait sur les lèvres d'Hermione et Cassie. Solvejg était toujours égale à elle-même, refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui ce soit, et surtout pas par le propriétaire de la maison. Drago soupira d'agacement et vint s'asseoir à table, entre Cassie et Hermione.

—On n'a qu'à commencé sans elle, proposa aimablement Cassie.

Drago hocha la tête et Ketty apparut dans le jardin d'hiver, suivie de près par une énorme marmite qui flottait paresseusement dans les airs. L'odeur était alléchante et les légumes parfaitement cuits. Ketty servit à chacun une assiette digne d'un demi-géant, et versa à chacun un verre – ou plutôt un pichet – de jus de citrouille.

—Bon appétit, couina-t-elle joyeusement, avant de retourner derrière les fourneaux.

—Elle en a fait pour quinze jours, s'exclama Leo.

—Crois-moi, quand tu auras goûté, tu redemanderas trois assiettes comme celle-ci, répliqua Drago en portant sa première cuillerée à la bouche.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Le plat était tellement bon, que chacun le mangea à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était délicieux, et toutes les saveurs se mélangeaient dans leur bouche dans un équilibre parfait. Ils avaient mangé plus de la moitié de leur première assiette quand Solvejg daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain.

Des centaines de perles d'eau brillaient dans ses cheveux ondulés qu'elle avait relevés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait remis ses vêtements mais avait pris soin de les laver avant, et il émanait d'elle une odeur de jasmin et de fleur d'oranger. Aussi naturelle qu'elle pouvait l'être, Solvejg était tout bonnement resplendissante. Les garçons avaient d'ailleurs lâché leur assiette des yeux pour se délecter du spectacle.

Cassie jeta un regard triste en direction de Caliban avant de manger une énième bouchée du ragoût, ignorant l'arrivée de son amie. Cette dernière s'installa au bout de la table, à côté de Leodagan, et jeta un œil à son assiette qui avait déjà légèrement refroidi.

—Vous ne m'avez pas attendu ?

—Non, grogna Drago. On n'est pas à un concours de beauté. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'essayer tous les shampooings de ma mère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione la connaissait, Solvejg rosit légèrement, baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Elle ne répondit rien et commença à manger en silence, évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de son ami. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné par le silence, si bien que le reste du repas se déroula de façon assez calme.

Pour le dessert, Ketty avait préparé un fraisier délicieux, qui vint achever avec brio ce repas de luxe. Le ventre plein et l'esprit embrumé, chacun se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, digérant du mieux qu'il pouvait ce si copieux dîner.

—C'était délicieux, finit par dire Cassie.

—C'est vrai, je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé depuis… ajouta Leo en tentant de se remémorer un aussi bon repas.

Chacun continua de louer les talents de cuisinière de Ketty, jusqu'à ce que Cassie finisse par avouer qu'elle n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Tous se levèrent et gagnèrent leur lit douillet. Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé, et se recouvrit de l'édredon avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve tant elle était fatiguée.

Trois heures plus tard, cependant, elle se réveilla tremblotante, les mains et le bout du nez gelés. S'emmitouflant dans l'édredon, elle finit par se lever dans le noir, à la recherche d'une couette supplémentaire. Elle ne trouva rien cependant, et finit par murmurer le plus doucement possible :

—Ketty ? Ketty ?

Une seconde plus tard, Ketty était là, à côté d'Hermione.

—Est-ce que je pourrai avoir une autre couverture, s'il te plait ?

—Oui Miss, bien sûr, Miss.

Elle disparut dans l'obscurité et revint les bras chargés de couettes toutes plus épaisses les unes que les autres. Elle les posa sur le canapé et ajouta deux oreillers à la montagne de coussins qui trônait déjà sur le sofa.

—J'espère que Miss n'aura plus froid ! Le Maître Drago m'avait dit de vous donner l'énorme couette de Madame Malefoy, si vous aviez froid.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Malefoy avait prévu des couettes supplémentaires pour elle ? C'était… étrangement aimable de sa part, songea Hermione. Elle s'enroula dans l'énorme couette et finit par demander à voix basse :

—Où est Mrs Malefoy, Ketty ?

Cette dernière observa Hermione de ses grands yeux bleus tandis qu'un sourire triste fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

—Je n'ai pas le droit, Miss. Cela concerne Maître Drago.

—Est-elle vivante ? questionna quand même Hermione.

—C'est très gentil de la part de la Miss de s'inquiéter pour ma maîtresse, Miss.

Hermione comprit que l'elfe n'en dirait jamais plus et décida de retourner se coucher, remerciant Ketty pour les couvertures. Elle réfléchit de longues minutes avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le monde des songes. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin, quand elle entendit des bruits de vaisselles dans la cuisine juste à côté.

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et réalisa que Drago était assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier d'un air absent. Elle se redressa sur ses deux coudes et observa un instant la première page du journal. C'était un Drago Malefoy plus jeune et plus hautain qui la regardait avec dédain. Juste au dessus de sa tête, les gros titres disaient « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? ». En caractères plus petits, on pouvait lire « Un million de Gallions de récompense pour quiconque le livrera vivant au Manoir Gloucester ».

—Je me demande pourquoi ils ont pris la photo où je suis le moins à mon avantage, grommela Drago en refermant le journal d'un coup sec et en posant ses yeux sur Hermione. Ca y est, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

—Quelle heure est-il ?

—Je ne sais pas. Onze heures, je crois. Tout le monde dort encore, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il en la voyant se lever précipitamment.

Sa dernière phrase calma Hermione et elle retomba dans ses couvertures.

—Merci pour les couettes, dit-elle timidement.

—C'est Ketty qui te les a données, pas moi.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise en avouant qu'elle savait très bien que c'était lui qui avait prévenu son elfe qu'elle risquait d'avoir froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione remarquait cette nouvelle facette de Drago. Cette façon qu'il avait de se défiler, quand on était sur le point de le remercier ou de le complimenter. Il avait demandé à Solvejg de ne pas dire qu'il s'était fait torturer à sa place pour la sauver, et il ne s'était pas étendu quand tous l'avaient remercié pour le Cottage. A présent, il faisait semblant de ne pas être au courant pour les couvertures. C'était… adorable.

Adorable… Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru pouvoir associer ce mot à Drago Malefoy, mais elle devait admettre – chaque jour un peu plus – qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant la Gazette derrière lui.

—Je peux te prendre le journal ? demanda Hermione avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

—Si tu veux une photo de moi, Granger, tu peux le demander directement, se moqua-t-il avant d'entrer dans la cuisine d'où s'élevait une odeur de pain grillé.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'empara du journal, dont elle parcourut rapidement les titres. Mis à part un long article sur Drago, dans le quel les Gloucester insistaient bien sur le fait qu'il devait être capturé vivant, il n'y avait rien de très alarmant. Dans la rubrique nécrologique, il n'y avait aucun nom qu'Hermione connaissait, pas plus que dans la liste des nouveaux détenus d'Azkaban.

En effet, depuis que Voldemort était au pouvoir, il avait pris soin de faire publier quotidiennement les morts et les nouvelles arrestations afin de prouver à chacun sa toute-puissance et d'éradiquer de manière définitive l'espoir. Quand il était mort, les Gloucester avaient repris le relais et avaient continué à publier leurs listes, sans oublier de rappeler dans la plus part des articles que tout était mis en œuvre pour faire revenir Lord Voldemort.

Le nom de celui-ci était toujours aussi craint, même après sa mort. Ses fidèles mangemorts l'appelaient toujours Maître ou Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le commun des mortels l'appelait encore et toujours Vous-Savez-Qui, ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais les résistants et les rebelles mettaient un point d'honneur à l'appeler Voldemort.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs remarqué que tous, dans leur petit groupe, l'appelaient ainsi, même Drago, à sa plus grande surprise. Solvejg, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à comprendre que les gens craignent un nom, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique que pendant longtemps, le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été victime d'un sort de Tabou, qui faisait repérer quiconque s'aventurait à le prononcer.

Le tabou avait été levé quand Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, réalisant que l'Ordre du Phénix avait finalement opté pour son autre nom : Jedusor. C'était Harry qui avait eu l'idée, quand il avait remarqué à quel point Voldemort était en colère lorsque Dumbledore l'appelait Tom. Ainsi, le Tabou avait été levé, laissant malgré tout dans son sillage, la crainte d'un nom.

Hermione déposa le journal sur le canapé et se leva à son tour, rejoignant Drago dans la cuisine. Il était attablé devant une tasse de café et était occupé à beurrer ses toasts. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il se contenta de demander :

—Thé ou café ?

—Thé, merci.

De sa baguette magique il fit sortir une tasse d'un des placards et la laissa se déposer devant Hermione. D'un autre coup de baguette, la théière s'approcha de la coupe et y versa un thé fumant.

—Ketty n'est pas là ? s'étonna Hermione.

—Elle est partie nous trouver des vêtements, répondit-il d'un air distrait.

—Je… Merci. Je te rembourserai quand tout ça sera fini.

—Laisse tomber Granger, grogna Malefoy en mordant dans son toast d'un air indifférent.

Hermione réprimanda un sourire. Encore cette facette modeste de Drago. Elle allait finir par y prendre goût, c'était tellement différent de ses insultes habituelles. Elle n'ajouta rien, et se beurra un toast à son tour. Ils en avaient avalé plus de cinq chacun quand Ketty revint, les bras chargés de sacs.

Elle les posa tous sur la table et commença à les déballer, faisant six petits tas différents : un pour chacun d'entre eux. Drago se leva et alla inspecter les nouveaux achats. Son tas était essentiellement constitué de chemise en lin aux couleurs claires et de jeans. Hermione s'approcha à son tour et découvrit dans son tas deux robes courte en coton, une rouge et une noire, deux jeans et plusieurs chemises et autres pulls torsadés.

Ketty avait aussi pris soin d'acheter à chacun une paire de chaussure ainsi qu'une brosse à dents.

—Si quelque chose n'est pas au goût du Maître, Ketty pourra le changer.

—C'est très bien, Ketty.

Le ton assez doux de Drago suffit à faire rougir Ketty de plaisir, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les fourneaux, s'activant déjà pour le déjeuner. Ce ne fut pas avant midi que les autres émergèrent du sommeille, quittant les bras de Morphée pour retrouver Drago et Hermione dans la cuisine. Ils avaient tous très bien dormis, mais regrettaient que Drago et Hermione ne les aient pas réveillés plus tôt.

—De toute façon, on n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui, les rassura Hermione.

—Justement, si, répliqua Drago en observant ses camarades d'un œil brillant. Après l'attaque d'hier, je pense qu'il est grand temps de parfaire votre éducation.

—A d'autres, Amour, se moqua Solvejg. On est déjà des sorciers hors-pairs.

—En Magie Blanche peut être, mais pour le reste…

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds à cette phrase. Solvejg se tut et l'observa de ses yeux perçants, comme pour voir s'il se moquait d'elle. Finalement, Cassie prit la parole.

—Tu veux dire, nous apprendre la Magie Noire ? demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

—Au moins vous en défendre, si ce n'est l'utiliser, déclara Drago en haussant les épaules.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? demanda Leo en se frottant les mains d'un air réjoui. Allons sur la plage.

* * *

_C'est déjà la fin du chapitre 7 ! Ca passe super vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est vrai que je publie assez rapidement, quotidiennement en fait. Mais si vous préférez que je laisse plus de temps entre les chapitres, dites le moi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !_

_Je sais que ce chapitre est assez plat et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'était aussi essentiel pour qu'Hermione commence à réaliser concrètement le changement de Drago. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis malgré tout, a très bientôt et merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire :D_


	8. Absensibus

_Voici le chapitre du jour, j'ai nommé le Chapitre 8 ! On reste au Cottage mais vous verrez qu'il va s'en passer des choses ahah. J'espère que vous ne resterez pas trop sur votre faim !_

_On assiste à un rapprochement des personnages – et pas seulement Drago et Hermione, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, car il ne faut pas oublier les OC, eux aussi ont une vie et une consistance :D_

_Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, tous plus adorables les uns que les autres ! Voici mes réponses :_

_**Keloush**__ : encore et toujours la première à commenter, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Ah je suis ravie que Leodagan te plaise, parce que j'avoue que c'est carrément mon petit chouchou. Dans le chapitre qui suit, il va y avoir en effet une évolution entre lui et Hermione, je te laisse découvrir ça et me donner ton avis !_

_**Cat240**__ : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas – encore – était très explicite du pourquoi il faudrait Drago et pas un autre, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est le nœud du l'intrigue justement, alors il faudra patienter pour en savoir plus ! Je doute que les mangemorts surveillent les elfes, puisque ces derniers ont une magie très particulière et sont reliés au secret de leur maître. De plus les Malefoy on caché l'existence du Cottage et de Ketty à tout le monde et le village le plus proche étant moldu, il y a peu de risque qu'on ne les repère. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, je dois dire que j'adore tes questions ahah._

_**Madison2220**__ : Et encore une fois je ne peux que rougir et te remercier pour ce commentaire adorable ! Ahah les brosses à dents… Je ne sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça, je me suis dis que ça devait faire partie du kit de survie du bon rebelle mdr Je suis ravie que cette facette de Drago te plait car c'est à mes yeux ce qui le rend le plus humain. Merci de commenter aussi régulièrement ! a bienôt !_

_**Guest**__ : Ah me voilà rassurée, si tu as trouvé le chapitre bien même sans action ! En effet, le cottage fait rêver, j'y passerai bien quelques jours de vacances moi aussi ! Je vais demander à Drago s'il veut bien nous le prêter ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Nina**__-__**Stone**__ : C'est ton commentaire qui est génial :P Merci merci merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et le fait que tu lises autant de Dramione m'enchante, car ça prouve que tu sais de quoi tu parles :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant en tout cas !_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : Oh, c'est trop gentil ! Alors, je ne changerai pas le temps de publication – tant que je le pourrai en tout cas – pour rester ton rdv quotidien haha. Merci pour ce commentaire tellement gentil, et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que les précédents !_

_Voilà, je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas du chapitre :D_

* * *

Les six amis étaient à présent sur la plage de galets, où un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements. C'était agréable, mais cela rendait la mer d'autant plus attractive. Solvejg tenta de se soustraire au cours de magie noire, affirmant préférer la baignade, mais Drago l'en empêcha, affirmant que la magie noire l'aiderait plus à se défendre que son corps de sirène.

—On va commencer très simplement. Mettez vous par deux, leur demanda Drago d'une voix calme.

Cassie se retourna instinctivement vers Caliban et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui décrocha un sourire ravageur.

—Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

—Moi, je n'hésiterai pas, répliqua Cassie en riant de bon cœur.

Hermione les observa un moment, attendrie par leur petit manège qui ne dupait personne, et sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers Leo qui affichait une mine confiante.

—Puis-je avoir l'honneur de me battre avec la grande Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus pompeux dont il était capable.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et était sur le point d'accepter lorsque la voix de Drago s'éleva, très proche de son oreille.

—Je prends Granger, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

—Je lui ai demandé le premier, s'offusqua Leo.

—Elle a tué plus de Mangemorts en quatre ans et que tu n'en tueras en une vie, alors crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'elle ait un adversaire à sa taille.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se retourna vers Solvejg et lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle s'approche de Leo. Ce dernier paraissait mécontent et jetait à Hermione des regards de chien battu.

Hermione quant à elle ne savait que penser. C'était un compliment que venait de lui faire Malefoy, et elle en savourait pleine le goût, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se battre contre lui. Non pas qu'elle avait peur, elle s'estimait sans doute aussi douée que lui, mais elle craignait que leur vieille rancœur ne prenne le dessus dans ce genre de duel. Elle lança un regard désolé à Leo avant de s'éloigner à la suite de Drago. Celui-ci commença alors ses explications.

—Les sorts les plus appréciés des Mangemorts, sont ceux qui font mal et qui ne tuent pas immédiatement, leur expliqua Drago sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.

—Le Doloris, murmura Cassie.

—Entre autre, confirma leur professeur. Mais il y en a d'autres tout aussi utiles, et un peu moins connus. C'est le cas du Setumsempra, que Granger doit bien connaître, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son binôme. Il a été inventé par un ancien Mangemort…

—Severus Rogue, acheva Hermione, les yeux rivés sur leur instructeur.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, partageant le souvenir de leur professeur de potions. Pour Drago il avait été un mentor, une seconde figure paternelle sur la quelle s'appuyer en cas de coups durs. Pour Hermione c'était un professeur de talent, un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, un héro de guerre. Son sacrifice avait fait de lui l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle regrettait qu'il ait fallu sa mort pour que chacun ne le réalise.

Les autres avaient sans doute appris son histoire, car l'Ordre s'était évertué à blanchir sa réputation, même après sa mort, afin de rappeler qu'ils étaient partout, même chez les Mangemorts et que le bien l'emporterait sur le mal. Une minute de silence s'improvisa dans leur groupe, avant que Drago ne reprenne, d'une voix plus rauque cependant.

—Dans les moins connus, il y a aussi le Corsagitum, qui est particulièrement douloureux, grimaça Drago.

—Quels sont ses effets ?

—Il vous donne l'impression d'avoir cinq flèches plantées tout autour du cœur. Cela ne vous tue pas, mais ces cinq points sont tellement insoutenables que la victime demande souvent à ce qu'on achève ses souffrances… répondit Drago d'un air indifférent.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle connaissait ce sort et l'avait même expérimenté. Gregory Goyle, l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, le lui avait infligé durant plus de deux minutes avant que Ron ne vienne à sa rescousse et ne le stupefix.

—Je pense que le sortilège de base, en ce qui concerne la magie noire est l'Absensibus. Il est à la fois sort défensif et offensif.

—Je croyais qu'on allait juste apprendre à se défendre, objecta Hermione.

—La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque Granger, répliqua Drago sans même lui adresser un regard. L'Absensibus n'est pas douloureux en soit. Il vous prive de vos cinq sens ainsi que de la parole, si bien que vous n'êtes plus capable de vous défendre. C'est à ce moment précis que les Mangemorts pourront vous lancer des Doloris particulièrement puissants puisque vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre.

—Si on n'a plus de sens, comment on peut sentir la douleur ? interrogea Solvejg avec intérêt.

—C'est tout l'intérêt du sort. Les nerfs ne sont qu'endormis, le sort, en contact avec un autre sortilège de torture, va électriser votre système nerveux et transmettre le message de douleur à votre cerveau. La douleur sera plus forte, car sans moyen de l'extérioriser par le cri ou les larmes, elle en devient d'autant plus insupportable.

Il s'exprimait comme un médecin qui enseigne à ses nouvelles recrues le fonctionnement du corps humain. Hermione, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le trouvait particulièrement pédagogue, répondant patiemment aux questions qu'on lui posait. Etrangement, il lui rappelait Harry, quand il était encore leur mentor en cinquième année, dans l'Armée de Dumbledore.

—Allez, entraînez-vous pour l'Absensibus. Je vous montre une première fois, puis vous essayerez l'un sur l'autre.

Il leva sa baguette et décrivit trois minuscules cercles les uns à côté des autres, avant de dériver brusquement vers la gauche et de s'écrier 'Absensibus'. Il n'avait visé personne, si bien qu'on ne sut si le sort était réussi. Chacun l'avait regardé avec attention cependant, et lorsqu'il eut achevé sa prestation, les binômes se formèrent et s'écartèrent sur la plage afin de ne pas se gêner les uns les autres. Hermione se retrouva face à Drago qui avait déjà sa baguette dans les airs.

—Je commence pour te montrer ce que ça fait, reprit-il.

Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir être à la merci de son vieil ennemi. Elle hésita assez longtemps pour que Drago ne s'approche d'elle et ne lui offre l'un de ces sourires moqueurs dont il avait le secret.

—Tu as peur de quoi, sérieusement, Granger ?

—Que tu me lances un Doloris quand je serais incapable de crier pour prévenir les autres, peut être ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

A sa grande surprise, Drago éclata d'un grand rire franc, avant de reposer ses yeux pâles sur ceux d'Hermione, étonnée par cette réaction.

—Tu ne crois pas que j'aurai pu le faire avant ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétexte pour te lancer un sort, si j'en ai envie.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et haussa les épaules. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, prête à recevoir le sort de son adversaire. Celui-ci leva sa baguette et la pointa directement sur elle. Il suspendit son geste quelques secondes, le temps sans doute de laisser Hermione appréhender ce qui allait suivre, puis s'exclama :

—Absensibus !

Hermione réagit au quart de tour, et sans même y penser, elle tourna sa baguette vers Drago et s'écria à son tour:

—Secaraura !

Les deux sorts touchèrent leur victime au même moment, si bien qu'Hermione fut privée de sens à l'instant même où Drago sentait sa respiration de se couper. Car Hermione savait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Par pur instinct de survie, elle avait lancé un sort à Drago, qui avait pour effet de l'empêcher de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lève l'enchantement.

Ne voyant absolument plus rien, Hermione se concentra pour lancer la contre formule de manière informulée. Elle ne sut que cela avait fonctionné que lorsqu'elle recouvra la vue. Désorientée, elle s'attendait à retrouver un Drago fou de rage, mais ce dernier était en réalité souriant, bien que légèrement essoufflé.

—Et bien, Granger, on dirait qu'on n'a fait des bêtises, pendant ces dernières années, s'exclama Drago avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.

—J'ai appris à me défendre, prétexta Hermione.

—C'était un sort offensif.

—Tu viens de nous dire que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, répliqua-t-elle, piquée à vif.

Drago observa Hermione un long moment. Ses yeux pâles et calculateurs étaient rivés sur ceux de son adversaire, tandis qu'il tentait de percer à jour ses secrets. Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux, mais se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était consciente qu'elle venait d'en dévoiler un peu trop sur celle qu'elle était devenue. Ce fut Drago qui rompit leur contact visuel le premier, se détournant subitement d'elle pour s'approcher des autres, qui n'avaient pas loupé le moindre mot de cet échange.

—Allez on reprend, on échange les rôles cette fois-ci.

Lorsque les quatre autres eurent détourné leur attention de l'étrange binôme que formaient Hermione et Drago, ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle et vint planter son regard inquisiteur dans celui d'Hermione.

—Qui t'a appris ça ?

—J'ai appris seule.

—On n'apprend pas ce genre de sort seul, Granger, arrête de me prendre pour un con, grogna Drago en s'emparant du bras frêle d'Hermione.

Leurs têtes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant d'écarter brusquement son bras, réalisant à quel point sa poigne lui faisait mal.

—J'ai appris, c'est tout.

—Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, hm ?

—Il faut croire que non, répliqua Hermione froidement avant de reculer d'un pas et de lever à nouveau sa baguette. Allez à mon tour maintenant.

—Ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin d'un cours de magie noire, à ce que je vois, répondit Drago tout aussi froidement en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et se dirigea vers Cassie qui semblait avoir plus de mal à lancer un tel sortilège, malgré un Caliban patient. Hermione resta un moment là, pantelante, avant de s'approcher à son tour de Leo et Solvejg. Cette dernière se concentrait pour lancer le sort à Leo, qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise face à la baguette tremblante de son binôme.

Elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, mais de calme et de concentration, aussi finit-elle par aller s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, retirant ses chaussures pour mieux profiter de la fraîcheur que lui procurait la mer.

Hermione fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Leo qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Il se contentait juste d'être là, celui dont la présence apaise.

—Tu n'assistes plus au cours ? finit-elle par demander.

—J'ai réussis du troisième coup, et Drago m'a dispensé. Solvejg avait encore besoin de pratique, alors il s'est mis avec elle, expliqua Leo d'une voix neutre. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse pour sécher ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux, les fixant sur la ligne d'horizon qui leur faisait face.

—Le prof' me trouve un peu trop douée à son goût.

—Ah, l'égo de Malefoy en a pris un coup, hein ? J'ai vu sa tête, tout à l'heure quand tu lui as lancé le sort de… C'était quoi d'ailleurs ?

—Secaraura, répondit machinalement Hermione. Ca lui a coupé la respiration.

—Il avait l'air surpris et surtout en colère de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne nous avait pas dit de nous défendre, alors on a tous été assez surpris.

—C'était instinctif, avoua Hermione, penaude.

—Peu importe, ça ne lui a pas fait de mal, répondit Leo avec un petit sourire mauvais.

Il y avait une rivalité étrange entre les deux hommes depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Hermione en ignorait vraiment la raison, mais elle avait la vague impression que c'était pour une histoire de mâle dominant. Leo ne s'était jamais sentit en compétition avec son frère qu'il considérait être une part de lui-même. De plus, Caliban était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire qui ne demandait pas que l'attention soit porté sur lui comme le faisait son frère. Drago, en revanche, était né pour contrôler, on l'avait éduqué à régner et à se montrer digne de son rang. Chacun tentait donc de tirer la corde de son coté afin de prouver à quiconque voulait le voir qui était le chef de la meute.

Le cours s'acheva après plus de deux heures d'entraînement. Drago avait refusé de laisser Cassie partir tant qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à lancer convenablement le sort. Ce n'était qu'après le dixième échec qu'il avait compris que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais véritablement de la victime : l'inconscient de Cassie l'empêcher de lancer un sort à Caliban.

Excédé, il avait congédié Caliban et s'était placé lui-même en face de Cassie, à qui il n'avait fallu que trois tentatives pour finalement parvenir à priver son adversaire de ses sens. Quand Drago redevint lui-même, il se redressa et adressa un sourire sincère à Cassie.

—Ce coup-ci était parfait, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Si j'avais su que c'était ton béguin pour Cal' qui t'empêchait d'être aussi douée, je t'aurai mise avec Leodagan depuis le début, ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur.

Cassie était partagée entre le plaisir d'avoir enfin réussi et la honte de voir ainsi ses sentiments dévoilés au grand jour. Par tact cependant, personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce que venait de dire Malefoy, ni même Caliban qui pourtant affichait un petit sourire en coin. Il embrassa d'ailleurs la jeune femme sur le front pour la féliciter de son exploit, avant de suivre le reste de la troupe à l'intérieur de Cottage où un gratin de pommes de terre succulent les attendait.

L'après-midi qui suivit, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Solvejg essaya tous ses nouveaux vêtements, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien à sa taille. Cassie était partie faire une longue promenade sur la plage en compagnie de Caliban, si bien que personne ne les vit avant le début de la soirée. Leo quant à lui, avait demandé à Ketty de lui procurer du matériel de pêche. Il s'était émerveillé devant la canne que venait de lui trouver Ketty et avait filé sur les rochers pour y pêcher tout ce qui pouvait avoir des nageoires.

Drago avait été forcé d'assister au défilé de Solvejg, et Hermione, quant à elle, avait trouvé son bonheur dans l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur du salon. Elle lisait à présent un roman d'aventure sorcier qu'elle trouvait particulièrement prenant. Confortablement installée sur le canapé, et perdue dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago qui s'était approché et s'était affalé sur le canapé, juste à coté d'elle.

—Je n'en peux plus, grogna-t-il.

—Le défilé est terminé ?

—Ouais… J'ai prétexté une envie pressante, marmonna-t-il en jetant des regards inquiets en direction de la porte de la chambre des filles.

Hermione retint un petit rire et se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture. Elle avait lu une demie douzaine de pages quand Drago reprit la parole à voix basse toujours, afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par Solvejg.

—Tu dois être la première à avoir trouvé ton bonheur dans cette bibliothèque.

—Vous ne lisez pas ? Quel intérêt d'en avoir une alors ?

—Ca fait bien, d'avoir des centaines de bouquins, grimaça Drago en haussant les épaules.

A ce même moment, ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Solvejg s'ouvrir à la volée. Drago eut tout juste le temps de se cacher sous les couvertures. Il y en avait tellement qu'on peinait à imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait se trouver en dessous.

—Tu n'as pas vu Drago ? demanda Solvejg à Hermione.

Hermione fit semblant de quitter son livre des yeux pour afficher une mine surprise. Elle haussa les épaules.

—Il me semble qu'il est sorti prendre l'air. Va demander à Leo, répondit innocemment Hermione.

Solvejg le remercia et quitta le Cottage à grands pas.

—Tu peux sortir, murmura Hermione à Drago lorsqu'elle fut sûr que Solvejg était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

Drago émergea de sous les couvertures d'un air faussement paniqué. Il soupira d'aise et allongea ses jambes sur la table basse. Ses mains derrière la nuque, il ferma les yeux un moment.

—J'ignorai qu'elle pouvait être si insupportable, grommela-t-il.

—Elle ne peut pas être parfaite. Elle est déjà magnifique, intelligente et courageuse. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, la défendit Hermione d'un air distrait.

—Ce n'est pas la seule à l'être, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, ne sachant que répondre. Elle l'observa un instant, tentant de savoir s'il était d'assez bonne humeur pour subir un interrogatoire, puis décida enfin de se jeter à l'eau. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se retenait de le questionner, à présent qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, elle voyait là une très bonne occasion à ne pas louper.

—Es-tu sûr de m'avoir tout dit ?

—Sois plus claire Granger, ordonna Drago d'une voix plus froide.

—Tu ne sais rien d'autre sur le Calice et la Cérémonie ?

Drago resta silencieux.

—J'en étais sûre, souffla Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Crache le morceau Malefoy.

—Je ne sais rien, d'accord ?

Furieux, Drago se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Hermione regretta assez vite de s'être comportée de manière aussi peu subtile. Elle avait partagé un moment de complicité avec lui, quand il s'était caché de Solvejg, et au lieu de savourer ce moment de calme, elle avait foncé droit contre le mur de glace que pouvait constituer Malefoy. Quelle idiote. Malgré tout, elle avait la certitude qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais dans quel but ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire parler.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, songeant que l'eau l'aiderait à éclaircir ses idées. Elle prit soin d'emporter avec elle son petit sac dans le quel se trouvaient encore quelques sous-vêtements et sa brosse à cheveux. Sa douche dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, tant c'était agréable. Quand elle sortit, la buée avait envahi les miroirs de la pièce dans la quelle il régnait une chaleur humide et étouffante.

Hermione plongea la main dans son petit sac à la recherche de sa brosse, mais sa main se posa sur un tout autre objet. Quand elle en ressortit, une petite fiole d'un liquide transparent était dans sa paume. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en observant la potion. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle avait complètement oublié le véritaserum que lui avait offert Remus quand elle avait décidé de quitter l'Ordre. Elle se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier

_« —Prends ça, avait-il dit de sa voix calme et pourtant emprunte d'une grande émotion._

—_Je n'en aurai pas besoin._

—_On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais faire de nouvelles rencontres. »_

Elle avait prit le flacon sans vraiment y croire. Après tout, elle avait prévu de ne s'attacher à personne et de ne faire confiance qu'à elle-même. Mais une fois de plus, Remus avait su se montrer plus clairvoyant qu'elle, et à présent, elle bénissait son ancien professeur d'avoir été si prévoyant.

Hermione glissa la fiole dans la poche de son nouveau jean, et quitta la salle de bain après avoir ramassé ses affaires. Il était déjà plus de dix-neuf heures, et le repas ne tarderait pas à être servi, ce serait l'occasion de tester la véracité des propos de Malefoy.

Ketty s'activait derrière les fourneaux. Cette fois ci, c'était une énorme tarte à la tomate qui grésillait dans le four, tandis qu'un poulet rôtissait paresseusement sur sa broche. Elle adressa un petit sourire innocent à l'elfe de maison et lui proposa son aide.

—Ketty a bientôt terminé, Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas.

—Bon, je vais mettre le couvert alors, insista Hermione en sortant des assiettes du vaisselier.

Elle emporta couverts, assiettes et verres dans le jardin d'hiver où elle prit soin de tout installer. Enfin, elle alla récupérer un pichet dans la cuisine qu'elle remplit d'eau. A l'abri des regards, elle laissa tomber quelques gouttes de la potion de vérité dans la cruche, et la disposa sur la table. Elle-même n'y toucherait pas, et comme il ne s'agissait pas d'une potion à risques, les autres n'étaient pas en danger s'ils en buvaient aussi. De toute façon, son unique but était faire parler Malefoy. Les autres n'avait rien à cacher, alors le véritaserum ne leur ferait pas beaucoup d'effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés autour de la grande table, devant une énorme part de tarte à la tomate.

—Nous avons visité les alentours, annonça Cassie. C'était magnifique.

—Magnifique, c'est le mot, approuva Caliban en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Cassie se mit à rougir et chacun détourna le regard de Caliban qui regardait son amie avec des yeux flamboyant de passion.

—Pour moi, la pêche n'a pas été très bonne, avoua Leo, déçu.

—Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, le réconforta Hermione.

Leo lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, tout en se servant un peu d'eau. Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur : elle se sentait coupable d'ainsi faire avaler la potion de vérité à ses amis, mais sa soif de vengeance était plus forte que tout le reste, et si Malefoy lui cachait des choses, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Le repas se déroula dans les éclats de rire de chacun, et le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes. Chacun trouva très drôle le défilé qu'avait fait subir Solvejg à Drago, tandis que celui-ci affichait une mine renfrognée. Solvejg lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui adressa un clin d'œil au quel il répondit avec un sourire en coin. Ces deux là ne se chamaillaient jamais très longtemps, et il était déstabilisant de voir à quelle vitesse ils retrouvaient leur complicité.

Après avoir savouré une compote de pommes et de fraises délicieusement sucrée, Cassie abandonna la table pour aller prendre une douche, tandis que Drago en faisait de même pour se diriger vers sa propre salle de bain. Il ne resta à table que les jumeaux, Solvejg et Hermione. Cette dernière se leva pour débarrasser les plats, tandis que Solvejg tentait désespérément de tirer les verres du nez à Caliban sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Cassie durant l'après midi.

Hermione était consciente que le véritaserum avait été très dilué dans l'eau et qu'il tarderait plus à faire effet, mais bientôt, Caliban ne pourrait plus cacher à Solvejg ce qu'il avait fait de son après midi.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, et Hermione se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Leo qui avait débarrassé le reste de la table.

—Sol' est insupportablement curieuse, grogna-t-il en jetant un œil à Caliban qui tentait tant bien de mal de clore la conversation qu'il avait avec son amie.

—Surtout à propos de ce qui ne la regarde absolument pas, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

Leo éclata de son rire tonitruant en posant les verres dans l'évier. Sa main effleura celle d'Hermione qui déposait les couverts. Ce contact sembla électriser l'air, et Leo cessa immédiatement de rire. Ils étaient si proches qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle se heurter à la poitrine de Leo qui était bien plus grand qu'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et se plongea dans l'océan turquoise qu'étaient les yeux de Leodagan. La sincérité et la gentillesse semblaient comme ancrées à ses prunelles, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pleines. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa rapidement, et elle se sentit rougir. La main droite de Leo se leva et vint s'amuser avec l'une des mèches ondulées d'Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Hermione.

—Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de me retrouver seul avec toi, avoua-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

—Ah oui ? souffla Hermione, tendue.

—Tu me plais tellement, Hermione. Si belle, si courageuse, si indépendante… Tu es différente des autres.

—Leo, je…

—Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

—Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

—Je voulais que tu le saches avant que je fasse ça.

Leo s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres étonnamment douces sur celles, tremblantes, d'Hermione. Le contact était sucré et tendre, et la main de Leo qui remontait sur sa joue lui arracha une vague de frissons. Pourtant, malgré la douceur du geste, malgré la tendresse de son regard et la sincérité de son sourire, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de reculer. La main de Leo retomba légèrement, tandis qu'il la regardait avec incompréhension.

—Je croyais que…

—Ce n'est pas ça, Leo, tenta de le convaincre Hermione.

—Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

—Il y avait, oui. Et je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'oublier, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

Leo sembla subitement soulagé. Et Hermione comprit son sentiment. Il devait être heureux malgré tout qu'elle ne le rejette pas totalement. Il caressa doucement sa joue de son large pouce et l'embrassa sur le front.

—J'attendrai, dans ce cas.

—Ne prends pas cette peine. Tu risques d'attendre une vie entière.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes au souvenir de son amour perdu. Ron était encore profondément ancré dans son cœur, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être approchée par un autre garçon. Ca avait toujours été Ron et ça le serait toujours.

—Peut être que tu as besoin qu'on t'aide à oublier.

—Peut être, répondit Hermione peu convaincue.

La main de Leo vint sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur le doux visage d'Hermione, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle avait quitté la pièce. Sans le véritaserum, il n'aurait sans doute jamais avoué son attirance pour elle.

Hermione sortit du Cottage en courant sans même prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de Caliban et Solvejg qui avaient été surpris de la voir ainsi s'enfuir. Elle s'avança, pieds nus, sur la plage de galets, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle regrettait d'avoir utilisé le véritaserum, elle regrettait d'avoir laissé Leo espérer qu'un jour peut être elle oublierait Ron. Elle regrettait aussi de ne pas pouvoir passer à autre chose. Ron… Il lui manquait terriblement.

Hermione s'assit sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, tentant désespérément de faire tarir ses larmes. En vain, elles coulaient comme un ruisseau qui suivait son cours. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise là, mais il faisait nuit noire quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle crut que Leo était venu la réconforter, mais quand elle se retourna elle se trouva face à Drago.

—Les autres se demandent ce que tu fabriques, dit-il de sa voix basse.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

C'était le moment où jamais, elle était seule avec Drago et elle n'aurait sans doute jamais une meilleure opportunité que celle-ci pour l'interroger. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

—Et si tu m'en disais plus sur tes parents, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle doucement.

* * *

_Ouh, Hermione la fourbe qui ne perd pas le Nord ! Allez, un petit de vérité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, en espérant que Drago ait VRAIMENT quelque chose à cacher ! Comment avez-vous trouvé Leo ? N'est-il pas mignon à être aussi patient ?_

_Sans parler de Caliban et Cassie, ahah. Dans le prochain chapitre, on n'en saura plus sur Mrs Malefoy, alors à vos claviers, j'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience ! N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait marcher mon imagination :D A demain pour de nouvelles aventures_

_EDIT: suite aux remarques de certains (qui ont bien eut raison de me le faire remarquer), j'ai modifié légèrement le paragraphe sur l'Absensibus jeté par Drago sur Hermione ! Merci :)_


	9. Rien que la vérité

_Et voici le chapitre du jour :D le chapitre 9 donc (déjà une dizaine de jours que je publie, je n'en reviens pas comme le temps passe vite). Comme vous le savez, on va en apprendre plus sur Drago, et sur sa maman :D Poor Sissy _

_Vous avez été nombreuses –je doute avoir des lecteurs mââââles – à lire ma fic ces derniers jours, alors merci à toutes celles qui mettent l'histoire en favori ou en follow stories, c'est adorable. _

_Cependant, je remercie encore plus mes lecteurs assidus qui viennent commenter à chaque fois, vous êtes le petit rayon de soleil de mon moi de Mai haha. Je suis toujours ravie de découvrir que j'ai de nouveaux commentaires dans ma boîte e-mail, alors merci._

_Comme toujours, voici mes réponses à vos commentaires :_

_**Nina-Stone **__: Ah je suis ravie que l'entraînement t'ai plu, parce que je me suis régalée à l'écrire, personnellement ! Drago en prof' de défense, c'était trop bon. Ahah, Drago n'a pas débarqué pendant le baiser mais… Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite :D Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton commentaire :)_

_**Madison2220 **__: OMG mais comment ai-je pu laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi gros ! C'est pas faute de me relire pourtant ahah, je me suis laissée emportée par ma plume on dirait. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer en tout cas, j'ai effectué une petite modification pour arranger ça :D Je te laisse découvrir les petits secrets de Malefoy et voir si oui ou non, il sait qu'il est sous véritaserum :)_

_**Keloush **__: Merciiiiii ! Toujours au rendez-vous pour commenter, c'est adorable !_

_**Pitouloulou **__: Oui, Madison m'a dit pareil pour l'incohérence :O Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je te remercie de m'en faire la remarque parce que j'avoue qu'une fois que le chapitre est posté, je ne le relis que très rarement, alors grâce à vous deux, j'ai pu rectifier le tire ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire et ton aide précieuse ! Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre :)_

_**Cat240 **__: Et voici le chapitre tant attendu alors :D Par contre, pour la magie noire et Hermione, on n'en saura pas plus avant un petit moment. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous livre plein de révélations croustillantes sur la vie de Malefoy ces deux dernières années :) Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci pour tous tes commentaires !_

_Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page pour quelques nouvelles informations sur le chapitre suivant :D_

* * *

La nuit était calme, et douce. La seule source de lumière provenait de la Lune dont le reflet parsemait la mer de milliers de points scintillants. Le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur les galets et la douceur de la brise rendaient Hermione particulièrement sereine. Drago était resté debout, silencieux. Il n'était pas parti comme elle ne l'avait craint. Il s'était contenté d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de perdre son regard dans la mélancolie et la senteur des embruns.

Hermione détourna ses yeux du magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle pour les poser sur Drago. Il avait l'air ailleurs, pourtant elle était certaine qu'il l'avait entendu. Après des secondes qui parurent interminables, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, toujours aussi silencieux. Hermione lui laissa le temps de savourer le calme avant la tempête, puis décida qu'il était temps qu'elle obtienne des réponses.

—Qu'as-tu fais ces deux dernières années ?

—Je me suis caché.

—Ici ?

—Non, c'était mon dernier recours. Je suis principalement parti en Europe, j'avais des lointains cousins en Autriche qui m'ont accueilli quelques temps, avant que leur peur de se faire tuer ne prenne le dessus. J'ai vadrouillé dans toute l'Europe, évitant autant que faire se peut de retourner en Angleterre.

—Mais tu es revenu ?

—Oui. Quand j'ai appris que Voldemort était mort, je suis rentré en espérant que la situation se serait améliorée. Mais j'avais tort bien sûr. Je n'avais pas encore les deux pieds sur le sol anglais que déjà un comité d'accueil de Mangemorts m'attendait. Je leur ai échappé de justesse, et me suis réfugié dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

—Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

—Je te l'ai déjà dis, Granger. Un beau matin, mon père nous a annoncé à ma mère et moi qu'il devait partir et se cacher. Il ne nous a rien dit de plus, si ce n'est qu'il savait des choses et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le force à les dire. Il m'a dit de partir me cacher aussi, que Voldemort, à cause de l'utilisation trop constante de la magie noire, voyait son état se dégrader et qu'un jour, il aurait besoin de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais je l'ai écouté et j'ai fuis.

Drago se tut quelques secondes. Hermione ne voulu cependant pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, et continua sur sa lancée.

—Et ta mère ?

Drago tourna son regard pâle sur Hermione et lui adressa un sourire sur le quel était gravée une tristesse infinie.

—Mon père n'a pas pensé une seule seconde qu'on s'en prendrait à elle. Mais quand nous avons tous les deux disparus de la circulation, la seule personne qui pouvait connaître notre localisation était ma mère. Les Mangemorts sont venus chez nous, au Manoir, et l'ont torturé. Elle ne savait rien, bien sûr, et même si elle avait su, je suis convaincu qu'elle n'aurait rien dit.

—Elle est morte ? souffla Hermione, pleine de compassion.

—Non, mais j'aurai préféré, cracha Drago avec amertume. Ils lui ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait aux Londubat.

—Tu es au courant pour les parents de Neville ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres minces de Drago tandis qu'il répondit froidement :

—Ma tante Bellatrix aime se vanter de ses exploits, et les Londubat sont sur le podium de son tableau de chasse. Ca faisait souvent l'objet d'une bonne blague, pendant les réunions de Mangemorts. Pitoyable, je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air dégoûté d'Hermione.

Hermione détourna ses yeux à nouveaux plein de larmes. Comment pouvait-on rire ainsi du malheur des gens ? Neville était la personne la plus adorable qu'Hermione ait jamais rencontrée, et il semblait, à ses yeux, inconcevable qu'on puisse ainsi se moquer de l'état de ses parents, devenus fous dans leur combat contre les forces du mal. Après de longues secondes de silence, Hermione, dont les larmes s'étaient taries, se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.

—Je suis désolée pour ta mère, Malefoy.

Ce dernier la regarda intensément. Hermione eut la désagréable sensation qu'il pénétrait son esprit, mais il n'en était rien. Il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, comme pour la remercier de ne pas se moquer ou encore de ne pas se montrer aussi impitoyable que l'avaient été les Mangemorts.

—J'en ai longtemps voulu à mon père, de ne pas avoir su la protéger, de l'avoir abandonnée. Mais après des jours et des mois de réflexion, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'étais tout aussi coupable. Pour sauver ma misérable carcasse, j'avais lâchement abandonné ma mère à son triste sort. Je communiquai par lettres avec elle, mais je ne lui donnais jamais de renseignements sur l'endroit où je me trouvais : d'une part, j'étais presque sûr que son courrier était intercepté, et d'autre part, cela lui évitait d'avoir à mentir quand on la questionnait.

—Ils ne l'ont pas torturée immédiatement ?

—Non, pendant des mois, ils ont fait semblant de la comprendre, lui disant qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son époux et son fils étaient des trouillards. Mais leur patience s'est vite retrouvée limitée, et un beau jour, quelques mois après la mort de leur maître, les Gloucester ont envoyé les grands renforts au Manoir. Ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perde la raison.

—Comment as-tu appris ça ? Ce n'était pas dans la Gazette…

—Comme ils savaient que j'étais à nouveau dans les îles Britanniques, les Mangemorts ont laissé un mot sur la porte d'entrée du Manoir. « Pour revoir Maman, rendez-vous à la chambre 238, service des grands Débiles à Sainte Mangouste ». Ils ont du trouver ça drôle.

Le chagrin se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage de porcelaine, mais l'amertume dans sa voix le rendait plus dangereux que chétif. Hermione ne savait que dire, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Malefoy puisse tant souffrir, ni même qu'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi à sa mère tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne savait rien.

—Je suis allé à Sainte Mangouste, sous polynectar. Je me suis fais passer pour un médicomage, mais lorsque j'ai pu parler à ma mère, elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle avait un fils, ni même qu'elle avait été mariée. En fait, elle ne parlait presque pas, et regardait de ses beaux yeux bleus le monde qui l'entourait comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir, mais son indifférence m'a brisé.

Une telle confidence coupa le souffle d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle sentait à nouveau les larmes monter à ses yeux. L'histoire de Drago la touchait sensiblement, car elle comprenait que l'indifférence d'un proche était presqu'aussi douloureuse que la mort elle-même. Hermione avait du faire subir le sortilège d'Amnésie à ses parents afin de les protéger. Elle les avait envoyés en Australie où le risque était moindre. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils menaient leur vie sans se soucier d'Hermione qu'ils avaient oublié.

—Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

—Je pensais que tu dirais que je le méritai.

—Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle.

—C'est vrai.

Il avait murmuré ça comme s'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle. Hermione comprit que le véritaserum l'obligeait à dire même la plus petite de ses pensées. Elle n'était pas cruelle. Elle était peut être moins sensible, plus indépendante, moins généreuse, mais jamais elle n'irait dire à quelqu'un d'aussi dévasté que Malefoy qu'il l'avait bien mérité. C'était contre sa nature, malgré tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle.

—Tu as bien changé, Granger, continua Drago sur sa lancée. Quand je t'ai vue dans ce cachot, je me suis dis que le sort s'acharnait contre moi. Que tu étais là pour me mettre dans les griffes de ce fichu Ordre du Phénix et que j'allais sortir d'une cage pour en retrouver une autre. Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça.

—Je ne fais plus partie de l'Ordre.

—Je sais. Et ça m'a surpris. Le premier soir, le discours que tu as tenu à Solvejg était tellement pessimiste que je me suis demandé si c'était bien toi. La Miss Parfaite qui se bat contre le mal pour faire triompher le bien… Elle semblait avoir disparu.

—Désolée de te décevoir, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago lui retourna un sourire carnassier, avant d'hausser les épaules.

—J'aime bien la nouvelle Granger.

—Tiens donc, répondit Hermione avec ironie.

—Plus sombre, plus dangereuse. J'avoue que ton petit tour de magie noire de ce matin m'a déstabilisé. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu puisses un jour toucher à une telle magie. Mais j'avais déjà remarqué que tu étais différente. Tu parles moins, tu ris moins aussi. Non pas que ton rire de première de classe me manque, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione se laissa aller à un petit rire cristallin, devant la remarque de Drago. Il avait raison cependant, elle était consciente de le plus être la même. Mais c'était ainsi, même si elle aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps et retrouver Harry et Ron, elle ne pouvait plus vivre aujourd'hui comme elle le faisait autrefois : insouciante.

—Harry et Ron… commença-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.

—Ouais, souffla-t-il. Je sais. Crois-le ou non, ça m'a fait un choc. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'espérai que Potter nous sorte de ce pétrin. Avec cette histoire de prophétie, j'étais convaincu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. J'ai appris leur exécution dans le journal… Je me suis dis 'Il ne reste plus que Granger'. Mais j'avais tort, hein ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Cette confidence était d'autant plus touchante que les autres, car elle était convaincue qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué tout cela s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de la potion. Ainsi, il avait cru en eux, en Harry. Malgré leur relation hostile, malgré les coups bas, il avait espéré qu'Harry les sauverait tous. 'Il ne reste plus que Granger', la phrase repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

—Leur perte a été douloureuse, je n'ai pas eu la force de rester, avoua-t-elle.

— Je ne te blâme pas, Granger. De la part d'un type en fuite, ce serait très mal venu. Je dis juste que ça m'a étonné. Mais d'un côté, tu ne pouvais plus être la Hermione Granger que j'ai connu, sans tes deux acolytes. Maintenant, tu es une autre Granger. Une Granger qui utilise la magie noire sans sourciller, qui utilise du véritaserum sur ses nouveaux amis. Tu as revu tes principes à la baisse, on dirait.

Hermione redressa vivement la tête pour regarder Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste résigné. Ainsi, il savait ? Tout devenait plus clair pour Hermione. Le fait qu'il soit resté assis à côté d'elle pour lui raconter son histoire, alors qu'il aurait pu fuir. Il voulait se confier, et le véritaserum était le meilleur moyen pour se délester d'un tel poids sans avoir à y réfléchir.

—Tu savais ?

—Ah Granger, te voir me sous-estimer ainsi me brise le cœur, sourit-il.

—Mais, comment ?

—Ketty t'a vu, mais elle ne m'a trouvé avant que l'on ne passe à table. Quand elle me l'a dit, c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà bu au moins trois verres d'eau.

—Je suis désolée.

—Et menteuse en plus de ça. Tu n'es pas désolée, tu es juste ravie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ma vie quand toi-même n'est pas obligée de me révéler quoi que ce soit.

Son analyse si percutante fit rougir Hermione de honte. Non, elle n'était pas désolée, et en effet, elle était contente d'en savoir plus sur Drago qui s'était montré si discret sur son passé. Elle n'osa plus regarder Drago dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

—Disons qu'après toutes ces années à t'humilier, je méritai bien un petit coup de véritaserum.

Le fatalisme de Drago déboussola Hermione. Qu'en était-il du garçon égoïste et si sûr de lui ? Ou était le Drago imbus de sa personne, celui qui pensait que tout lui était du et que personne n'était assez bien pour attirer son attention ? Voilà qu'il passait une soirée en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, celle qui considérait avant comme la fille la plus sale et insupportable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

—Tu ne le diras pas aux autres ?

—S'ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte par eux-mêmes, c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de savoir.

—Merci.

—Attends de voir s'ils s'en son aperçus avant de dire merci.

—Puisque tu sais que tu es sous véritaserum, je peux te poser des questions sans culpabiliser, au moins, déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

—Tu n'as pas fini ton interrogatoire ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu sais du Saint Calice ?

—Rien de plus.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait dit la vérité depuis le début alors ? Sans doute, car la potion l'empêchait tout bonnement de mentir.

—On est déçue, Granger ?

—Non, je m'étonne juste que tu m'aies dit la vérité.

—Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changé, tu sais.

—J'en ai conscience. Mais j'avoue avoir tardé à m'en rendre compte. Solvejg a été plus rapide.

—Solvejg ne m'a jamais connu avant, elle ne partait pas avec des préjugés pleins la tête. Elle n'a jamais rencontré que celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais elle a tendance à avoir trop de compassion pour moi.

—Elle est au courant pour ta mère ?

—Oui. En plusieurs mois de captivité, il fallait bien meubler les conversations. Et puis, je pensais mourir dans ce trou, alors je ne perdais pas grand-chose à lui dire la vérité. Mais elle s'est révélée étonnamment compréhensive et douce, ajouta Drago d'un air songeur.

—Vous… commença Hermione en se raclant la gorge. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Drago éclata d'un rire rauque.

—Es-tu jalouse ? sourit-il.

—Certainement pas.

—Alors, non, je ne suis pas avec elle. Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien, précisa-t-il. Mais…

—Mais les blondes magnifiques aux jambes interminables, qui savent en plus utiliser leur cerveau, ce n'est pas ton genre ? se moqua Hermione.

—J'avoue préférer les brunes, répliqua-t-il en dardant ses yeux dans les prunelles d'Hermione.

Cette dernière détourna les yeux quand elle sentit le regard de son interlocuteur un peu trop insistant. De toute évidence, elle n'aimait pas tellement parler de la vie amoureuse de Drago. Elle n'aimait pas parler de l'amour tout court en réalité, car cela lui rappelait bien trop qu'elle en fut elle aussi victime, autrefois.

—Elle et Cassie n'ont pas eut la vie facile, murmura Hermione.

—Comme tout le monde.

Le ton dur de Malefoy le rendait particulièrement insensible, lui qui venait pourtant d'admettre que la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Hermione n'osa pas le contredire, comme intimidée par l'homme qu'il était devenu. Après tout, il avait raison, ils avaient tous eut la vie dure, alors inutile de s'apitoyer sur le sort des uns et des autres.

—Il n'empêche qu'elles se battent pour le bien.

—Je croyais que tu n'y croyais plus, se moqua Drago.

—Moi non, mais elles oui.

—Tu as les idées noires, Granger. C'est ce qui te rend si dangereuse. Autrefois, tu aurais essayé de convaincre quiconque que la fin de la guerre était proche et qu'on allait à nouveau vivre dans un monde de paix et de lumière, mais aujourd'hui, tu te contentes de vivre au jour le jour.

—C'est un tort ?

—Non, c'est ta force. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Leo et Cal' craignent de se perdre l'un l'autre. Sans parler de l'amour naissance entre Caliban et Cassie. Solvejg a encore ses parents qui l'attendent en Suède. Mais toi et moi, on n'a plus rien.

—Tu as ta mère.

—Si je disparais, elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte, rétorqua Drago sombrement. Ca m'arrache la langue de le dire, Granger, mais toi et moi, on se ressemble plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Je parle de toi et moi, aujourd'hui. Pas de ces adolescents, tout juste, pubères que nous étions autrefois.

—Je donnerai tout pour retrouver ma vie d'avant.

—Moi je préfère la nouvelle Granger, celle qui a sorti le nez de ses livres et qui se lance dans l'action.

—J'ai toujours été une fille d'action, s'offusqua Hermione.

—Sauf que maintenant, les autres te craignent.

—Tu as peur, Malefoy ?

—Peur que ton ego surdimensionné n'enfle encore plus à cause de ce véritaserum qui me fait dire des conneries, répliqua Drago en souriant.

—Ce n'est pas vraiment le but de cette potion…

—Je sais, c'était une façon de sauver ma dignité.

Ce Drago là, celui sous véritaserum, était tellement calme, posé et souriant, qu'Hermione oubliait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de manière aussi sincère, ni la complimenter de la sorte. Bien sûr, il gardait son air goguenard et ses manières d'aristocrates, mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme dont la compagnie était de plus en plus appréciable.

Il avait mûri. Sa maturité, sans doute liée à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années, le rendait terriblement intéressant et Hermione ne se lassait pas de le découvrir à chaque fois un peu plus. Comment pouvait-on tant changer en si peu de temps ? Mais peut être qu'au fond, ce Drago avait toujours été là, tapis dans l'ombre en attendant son heure.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux, chacun rivant son regard sur les vagues qui allaient et venaient sur les galets luisants. La Lune, à demie-pleine, brillait au dessus de leur tête de façon si lumineuse qu'Hermione pouvait voir chaque petite pierre qui peuplait la plage.

—Et toi et Leo ? demanda brusquement Drago, sans préambule.

—Quoi, moi et Leo ?

—Ketty m'a dit qu'il t'avait embrassé dans la cuisine.

—Ton elfe est une véritable James Bond !

—James qui ?

—Bond, c'est un héro de roman, un agent des services secrets britanniques moldus. Tu a demandé à Ketty d'espionner tous les faits et gestes de la maison ?

—Seulement les tiens, répliqua Drago.

Il se retourna agacé.

—Cette fichue potion… grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

—Les effets devraient se dissiper dans une heure, tenta de le réconforter Hermione.

—Je me vengerai, Granger.

—Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Allez, rentrons.

Hermione se releva la première, et fit mine de tendre la main en direction de Drago pour l'aider à se relever. Elle amorça son geste néanmoins, et rangea précipitamment sa main dans sa poche, avant de partir à grands pas en direction du Cottage, Drago sur ses talons. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, les quatre autres étaient éparpillés sur les fauteuils et le canapé.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? les interrogea Solvejg.

—On parlait de mon passé, répondit Drago, toujours sous l'effet de la potion.

—Et alors, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie, Playboy ?

—Rien, mis à part que Granger nous a tous mis sous véritaserum, annonça Drago en lançant un regard diabolique en direction d'Hermione.

Même s'il avait dit qu'il ne leur révèlerait pas qu'ils étaient tous sous véritaserum, il avait été contrait de répondre à la question de Solvejg. Hermione soupira, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait au fond, que ses amis soient au courant de ses petits coups bas. Elle sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et elle baissa instinctivement les yeux au sol. Elle crut entendre cependant les quatre autres soupirer.

—Ah c'était donc ça ? grommela Caliban.

Cassie rougissait de plaisir cependant, et Hermione ne douta pas que Caliban lui ait fait quelques révélations plaisantes à entendre. Leo quant à lui ne semblait pas très heureux non plus.

—Pourquoi tu as fait ça Hermione ? la questionna-t-il.

—C'était destiné à Malefoy en fait… Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine et je…

—Laisse tomber Granger, répliqua Drago en allant s'asseoir à côté de Solvejg sur le canapé. De toute façon, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est moi qui ais ou du moins avais le plus de secrets dans cette baraque.

—Et alors, on peut en s'avoir plus ? demanda Leo.

Hermione prit immédiatement la parole pour empêcher Drago de parler et qu'il ne soit forcé à dire la vérité sur sa famille. Après tout, il était tout à fait normal qu'il ne veuille pas le dire à tout le monde, et elle se sentait redevable.

—Rien qui ne te concerne, Leo. Je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher sans dire un mot, avant que quelqu'un ne dise un peu trop de vérité.

Les autres acquiescèrent et peu à peu, le salon se vida. Hermione retrouva son canapé et s'y installa confortablement pour la nuit. Cependant, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'éteindre les lumières à l'aide sa baguette, Cassie se faufila jusqu'à elle et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit de fortune d'Hermione.

—Je voulais te remercier.

—Me remercier ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

—Pour le véritaserum. Je sais que Caliban ne se serait jamais montré aussi sincère sans potion, il est bien trop pudique pour exposer ses sentiments, mais grâce à toi, il s'est montré tellement adorable, tellement romantique.

Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans les yeux de Cassie. Elle avait encore les joues roses et un sourire béat semblait définitivement ancré sur ses lèvres cerise.

—Il est tellement… beau, et tendre. Cet après-midi, notre balade a été fantastique. Il s'est montré tellement attentionné et quand il m'a embrassée… soupira-t-elle avec délice. J'ai cru que je pouvais mourir en paix, que j'avais vécu le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie.

Hermione ignorait si Cassie parlait vraiment sous les effets du véritaserum ou bien si elle se serait montrée tout aussi loquace à jeun. Mais le bonheur qu'on lisait dans ses prunelles réchauffa indéniablement le cœur d'Hermione qui se contenta de partager la joie de son amie.

—Vous êtes ensemble, alors ?

—Je crois que Cal' ne supporterait pas un tel affichage public. Mais après ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir, je suis sûre de ses sentiments pour moi. Alors, tant pis s'il faut vivre caché, maintenant que je sais, je suis prête à tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

—Je suis heureuse pour toi, Cassie. Pour vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

—Merci, Hermione, je te redevrais ça ! D'ailleurs si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… de l'aide avec Drago ou je ne sais quoi…

—De l'aide avec Drago ? répéta Hermione incrédule.

—Oui, j'ai bien remarqué que vous passiez de plus en plus de temps ensemble, alors je me suis dit que peut être, il y avait quelque chose entre vous mais… commença Cassie en regardant Hermione. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, alors fait comme si je n'avais rien dit, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer sur place.

—Mais il n'y a absolument rien entre Malefoy et moi ! s'étrangla-t-elle.

—D'accord d'accord, j'ai du mal interpréter, je suis désolée Hermione.

Cassie observa un long moment son amie de ses yeux perçants, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire et de se lever. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

—Bonne nuit Hermione.

—Bonne nuit, Cassie.

—Tu sais, parfois on met du temps à pardonner.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Cassie éteignit la lumière, et Hermione entendit ses pas se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Solvejg. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Hermione se repassa en boucle les évènements de la journée jusqu'à s'endormir profondément. Son sommeil fut agité cependant, et des cauchemars vinrent hanter son inconscient…

_Elle se trouvait sur le Chemin de Travers, à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarome. Harry et Ron, attablés avec elle, parlaient du match de Quidditch de la coupe du monde avec animation, tandis qu'elle observait les badauds faire leurs courses pour la rentrée prochaine. Dégustant sa glace à la framboise avec délice, Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite que plus loin, les gens s'étaient rassemblés et observaient avec attention le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux._

_Intriguée, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la foule. En son centre, deux hommes étaient agenouillés, les mains liées dans le dos. En face, deux Mangemorts avaient pointé leur baguette magique sur les deux hommes, et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu intervenir, deux éclairs de lumières vertes s'abattirent sur les deux victimes. Alors que la foule, silencieuse, se dispersait et reprenait le cours de sa vie, Hermione s'approcha des deux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Ron et de Harry. _

_Rongée par le chagrin, Hermione hurla de désespoir, secouant désespérément le corps sans vie de Ron. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et criait sans que personne ne se retourne sur son passage. Hermione tentait désespérément de ramener ses deux amis à la vie, quand elle fut subitement tirée en arrière par une main…_

—Granger ! Bon sang, Granger ! Réveille-toi !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et les posa sur la personne qui venait de la tirer de son sommeil. C'était Drago qui la secouait frénétiquement. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues pâles d'Hermione tandis qu'elle hoquetait et sanglotait désespérément.

—J'étais là, et soudain, ils les ont tués. Ron ne répondait pas, je secouais Harry mais il avait les yeux si vides, j'hurlai pour les appeler et… personne ne m'aidait, j'hurlai, j'hurlai, répéta-t-elle comme une litanie.

Drago la regarda un moment en silence, avant de lui tendre une boîte de mouchoirs et de venir sécher ses larmes de son pouce.

—C'est fini Granger, ce n'était qu'un foutu cauchemar.

—Ca avait l'air tellement réel…

—Je sais, répondit-il simplement en l'aidant à se recoucher. Essaie de te rendormir.

Hermione renifla et porta une main à son front. Elle était en sueur, complètement bouleversée par son mauvais rêve. Drago était encore assis sur le bord du canapé quand elle reprit la parole.

—Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

—Je ne dormais pas encore, avoua-t-il.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais elle comprit que lui-même était hanté par ses propres démons. Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se lever.

—A demain, Granger.

Et sur ce, il disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité, aussi vite que lorsqu'il avait surgi de nulle part pour la tirer de ses cauchemars. A sa manière, ce soir là, Drago Malefoy avait été le héro d'une nuit, le chevalier qui sauve la princesse en détresse. Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas une princesse et que Drago ne portait pas de heaume.

* * *

_C'est la fin du neuvième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que les révélations étaient à la hauteur de vos espérances. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D _

_Cassie et Caliban sont un couple secondaire, mais je les aime beaucoup, j'espère que vous ne les trouvez pas trop inutiles à l'histoire, car au contraire cette histoire d'amour va beaucoup jouer dans la fiction ,) Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_Ici s'achève une partie de l'histoire, car le prochain chapitre ne se déroulera que deux mois après ces évènements là, en Septembre 2003 donc. D'ici là, les relations auront évolué, mais je vous laisserai le découvrir de vous-même !_

_Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses et à vos commentaires, n'oubliez pas combien ça réchauffe mon cœur (qui a bien froid, en ce moment, à cause du temps pourri qui s'est abattu sur l'Angleterre ahah)_

_A demain pour la suite :D_


	10. Coupés du monde

_Me revoici pour notre rendez-vous du jour ! Voici donc le chapitre 10, donc je ne suis pas particulièrement fière, je dois l'avouer. Il se passe dans la légèreté mais c'est pour mieux rebondir, car le chapitre 11 sera un peu moins joyeux !_

_Vous avez été nombreux à commenter, je n'en reviens toujours pas, vos commentaires sont toujours aussi gentils et ne font qu'augmenter mon inspiration et surtout ma motivation, alors merci !_

_**Voldynouchette**__ : Je suis ravie que mon premier chapitre t'ait plu. Je fais tout mon possible pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe, s'il m'arrive parfois d'en laisser s'échapper une ou deux, en général je me relis pour éviter d'en faire, mais bien souvent, il est plus facile de voir les fautes des autres que les siennes ! C'est gentil d'avoir laissé deux commentaires, et c'est sympa de voir que tu n'as pas été déçu :D « Fan » c'est un grand mot, haha, mais ça me touche vraiment. Je crois qu'on a toutes un petit faible pour Drago, non ? allez, je ne te fais pas plus attendre, voici la suite :)_

_**Guest**__ (1) : J'aime aussi beaucoup Narcissa, et sache qu'on n'a pas fini d'entrer parler d'elle ! Oui Drago l'a bien pris pour le veritaserum, très franchement, je ne les voyais pas se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, surtout que Drago doit un peu sa vie à Hermione quand même. Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon évolution sympa et j'espère surtout que tu la trouves plausible ! Pour ce qui est de Cal, Cassie et Leo je n'en dis pas plus, mais comme toujours ils vont avoir un sacré rôle dans l'histoire :D voici la suite donc !_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : Olala, je suis enchantée que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celui-ci qui est un peu plus bateau. J'ai corrigé toutes les petites fautes d'inattention que tu as soulevé, merci :)_

_**Guest**__ (2) : Oh une nouvelle lectrice :D Ahah, je suis contente que tu attendes tous les jours le nouveau chapitre, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ! C'est vrai que Solvejg est bizarre, elle est très ambivalente, mais au fond elle est profondément gentille, et ne cache rien (du moins à ce que je sache ahah). Selon moi Leo et Cal sont différents de Fred et Georges dans le sens où ils sont plus différent l'un de l'autre. Leo est très solaire et attire les gens à graviter autour de lui, tandis que Cal est plus réservé, mais emprunt d'une grande force de caractère ! Bref, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, alors voici la suite :D_

_**Keloush**__ : Comme toujours, mille mercis à toi pour tes commentaires !_

_**Nina**__-__**Stone**__ : Un de tes préférés ? Oulala, dur dur de mettre la barre plus haut alors. C'est vrai qu'ils se rapprochent, mais pour l'instant ça tendrait plus à de la pseudo-amitié qu'à de l'amour. Je suis enchantée que tu aimes tant ma fiction, car j'y mets du cœur ! C'est vrai que la relation Sol et Hermione est compliquée, mais en fait elles s'apprécient vraiment. Je pense juste que Solvejg est très (trop ?) franche et ne sait pas la jouer en finesse quand il s'agit de donner son avis. Wow, tu as de la chance d'aller à Poudlard l'an prochain alors haha, donne moi l'adresse, je veux venir aussi !_

_**Cat240**__ : Ah oui en effet, je viens de voir ça ! J'ai modifié ça, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer et d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Bonne lecture !_

_Oulala, j'écris toujours un roman pour répondre à vos commentaires. D'ailleurs, je me demandai si vous appréciez que je réponde ou si au contraire vous trouvez que c'est trop long ? Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Un peu plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que les six sorciers s'étaient réfugiés au Cottage aux Embruns. L'été avait été paisible, chaud, et ensoleillé. Du moins, aussi ensoleillé que pouvait l'être le nord de l'Irlande. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, ces deux mois étaient passés à une allure hallucinante, si bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eut le temps de s'ennuyer. Chacun s'était découvert une passion, une occupation qui faisait passer le temps bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Ainsi, Leo passait une bonne partie de son temps à pêcher. De manière moldue, comme il aimait le rappeler régulièrement. Il était persuadé que les poissons sentaient la magie et en avait peur, ainsi avait il abandonné l'idée d'ensorceler sa canne à pêche pour attirer les saumons. Sa théorie, même si elle n'était pas confirmée, ne semblait pas tout à fait incongrue. Le premier jour où il pêcha sans magie, fut le jour où la pêche fut la meilleure. Le soir même, ils s'étaient tous délectés de trois énormes saumons et de quelques moules récupérées sur les rochers.

Solvejg s'était découverte un don certain pour la dissimulation et l'infiltration. Bien souvent, c'était elle qui allait au village récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin. En effet, ils étaient convenus qu'envoyer Ketty de façon trop régulière pouvait attirer l'attention sur eux, aussi Solvejg s'était-elle portée volontaire pour faires les courses. C'était comme cela qu'elle avait découvert une petite échoppe de magie, tenue par une cracmole irlandaise et avait pu acheter tous les ingrédients qui permettaient la confection du Polynectar. Solvejg était particulièrement douée pour les potions, sans doute était-ce du à sa formation de médicomage. Elle leur avait alors fait un véritable stock de la potion boueuse, et chacun devait en avoir une fiole dans sa poche. « Juste au cas où », ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Cassie, quant à elle, avait exploré la cave du Cottage, avec l'autorisation de Drago, et y avait dégoté un appareil photo qui devait avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'années. A force de patience et de sortilèges, elle était parvenue à le remettre en état, et passait le plus clair de son temps à photographier ses amis et les paysages magnifiques qu'offrait la plage. Elle avait aménagé la cave en chambre noire de fortune, et y développait ses photos dans les solutions adéquates. Les photographies étaient époustouflantes. Les couleurs du coucher du soleil, les paillettes que formaient les étoiles sur la mer, ou encore la chevelure presqu'argentée de Solvejg… Tant de couleurs et de mouvements qu'elle arrivait à coucher sur le papier brillant de la pellicule, comme capturés à jamais. Bien sur, ses photos n'étaient jamais totalement immobiles, car la tradition sorcière voulait que chaque personnage se meuve à la surface du papier glacé.

Enfin, Caliban et Drago passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ou du moins quand Caliban n'était pas trop occupé à partir faire de longues et câlines promenades avec Cassie. Il avait demandé à Drago de lui enseigner la légilimencie et ce dernier s'était révélé être un professeur excellent et patient. Caliban s'était montré très attentif et avait développé une facilité déconcertante à pénétrer l'esprit de son mentor. Il était amusant de les voir assis l'un en face de l'autre sur la plage, totalement immobiles, à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Hermione quant à elle, aimait partager du temps avec ses amis. Cependant, il lui arrivait de s'isoler sur la plage pour y lire tous les livres qui peuplaient la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Il lui arrivait aussi d'aider Solvejg à préparer le polynectar, bien que la suédoise soit assez douée pour y parvenir toute seule. Enfin, quand elle était à l'abri des regards, Hermione prenait du temps pour écrire. Solvejg lui avait un jour ramené un carnet du village, et Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion pour commencer à y écrire ses aventures. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait du temps pour elle, la première fois aussi qu'elle écrivait un journal intime. Mais c'était surtout un moyen de raconter ce qu'elle vivait et décrire le monde qui l'entourait. Un jour, elle espérait que ses écrits figurent dans les manuels d'histoire pour rappeler à chacun que le bien n'est pas acquis et que si la guerre devait se terminer un jour, il faudrait se battre quotidiennement pour maintenir l'équilibre au sein de la communauté sorcière.

La vie suivait son cours, si bien que chacun en oublia presque que le monde extérieur continuait lui aussi de tourner. Hermione aurait voulu oublier définitivement la guerre et continuer à vivre de la sorte, entourée de ses nouveaux camarades, mais c'était sans compter le rapport quotidien de Ketty, qui leur ramenait régulièrement la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce matin là, quand Hermione s'empara du journal, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une fois encore la tête de Malefoy en première page. Cette fois-ci, cependant, l'article était plus pressant que d'habitude.

DRAGO MALEFOY – INDESIRABLE N°1. MISE A PRIX DOUBLEE JUSQU'AU 21 SEPTEMBRE

_Les recherches redoublent en ce qui concerne l'indésirable numéro Un. En effet, le gouvernement ne cesse de chercher le garçon disparu depuis plus de deux ans, et dont la santé mentale laisserait à désirer. Selon l'étudiant en Psychomagie Vincent Crabbe…_

—Depuis quand Crabbe est étudiant en psychomagie ? s'exclama Hermione en s'étouffant à moitié avec son toast.

—Depuis que je souffre de problèmes mentaux, répliqua Drago en observant avec dégoût sa photo.

—Ce n'est pas nouveau ça, ajouta Solvejg en lançant un regard taquin à Drago.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et Hermione crut même l'entendre marmonner 'Ah, les femmes…' avant de se replonger dans son bol de café et de ne plus décrocher un seul regard aux deux filles qui déjeunaient en face de lui.

—Cassie dort toujours ?

—Non, elle s'est glissée dans la chambre de Cal' et Leo quand celui-ci est parti à la pêche vers cinq heures ce matin, répondit Solvejg.

—Oh…

Chacun savait pertinemment ce qui se passait entre les deux, mais personne n'y faisait jamais référence. En effet, voulant préserver leur intimité, Caliban et Cassie n'avaient jamais annoncé officiellement qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et même si tout le monde le savait, chacun faisait semblant d'ignorer les regards brûlants que se lançaient les deux tourtereaux.

Un silence s'abattit entre les trois, parfois ponctué par le bruit d'une cuillère qui raclait le fond d'une tasse. Lorsque tous les toasts furent mangés et qu'il ne restât dans l'assiette que quelques miettes de pain, Solvejg se redressa et étira ses bras au dessus d'elle en baillant.

—Je vais faire une petite virée en ville, nous n'avons plus de beurre depuis deux jours et Leo a besoin de fils de pêche. Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à ses deux camarades.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules et répondirent que non, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Solvejg avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain où elle ingurgiterait le polynectar dans le quel elle aurait mis quelques cheveux volés sur la tête de passants.

Toujours attablé, Drago empoigna le journal qu'Hermione avait reposé et le feuilleta d'un air distrait, tandis qu'Hermione commençait à débarrasser. Les tensions entre les deux sorciers avaient nettement diminué, même s'il persistait entre eux un petit esprit de contradiction ponctué de chamailleries plus ou moins matures.

—Ils ont arrêté Barjow, s'exclama soudainement Drago, effaré.

—Le vendeur de la boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Drago hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre de l'article qui apparaissait en page huit. Il se mit à lire à voix haute :

« _Le propriétaire de la sombre boutique Barjow et Beurk a été mis en état d'arrestation suite à une enquête qui avait été menée sur lui dans le plus grand secret. En effet, de nombreux indices tendaient à faire penser que Mr. Barjow avait eut des relations avec la famille Malefoy. Le jeune Drago Malefoy, aujourd'hui Indésirable Numéro Un, avait été aperçu dans l'échoppe lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard et les autorités pensent que les deux hommes entretiennent toujours des relations très étroites. Rappelons que Drago Malefoy est actuellement recherché par l'ensemble des autorités du territoire britannique et que toutes les informations le concernant doivent être révélées à la Brigade des Recherches…_ »

—Ils inventent n'importe quoi pour faire croire aux gens qu'ils maîtrisent la situation, commenta Hermione.

—Surtout avec l'équinoxe qui approche à grands pas… grogna-t-il.

En effet, l'équinoxe aurait lieu dans deux jours, et c'était pourquoi les recherches s'intensifiaient. S'ils ne trouvaient pas Drago dans les jours qui arrivaient, les Gloucester devraient à nouveau attendre le mois de mars suivant pour pouvoir célébrer la cérémonie du Calice.

—Barjow est du genre délateur, qu'est ce qui a pu leur faire penser que j'entretenais avec lui 'des relations étroites', marmonna Drago l'air songeur. Je me demande si mon père a gardé contact avec lui…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle n'en savait rien, mais si c'était le cas, Lucius Malefoy se serait montré bien imprudent de se rapprocher ainsi de Londres et du ministère. Elle acheva de remplir l'évier de vaisselle sale avant de se retourner vers Malefoy. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air pensif.

— Je vais voir si Caliban est réveillé, annonça-t-il finalement en se levant.

—Et je vais rejoindre Leo sur la plage, ajouta Hermione.

Tout deux se regardèrent un bref instant avant de détourner les yeux et de quitter la pièce l'un après l'autre. Il était toujours étrange d'entretenir avec Drago une relation si sereine, aussi n'était-elle pas habituée à se retrouver seule en sa compagnie sans que leur conversation ne soit ponctuée de remarques désagréables.

Hermione parcourut la plage de galets d'un pas lent et serein. Elle aimait toujours autant la chaleur des pierres sous ses pieds nus, même si le temps devenait de plus à plus grisâtre. Septembre allait vers des jours plus courts et plus sombres. Le soleil ne chauffait plus autant que le mois précédent, mais le vent restait tiède et agréable.

Ce jour là, Hermione était particulièrement maussade. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, mais elle avait prit soin de ne le dire à personne. Elle ne voulait pas être au centre de l'attention, elle ne voulait pas que les autres se sentent mal à l'aise de rien avoir à lui offrir ou obligés de lui confectionner un énorme gâteau. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne fêtait plus le jour de sa naissance, et c'était tout aussi bien ainsi…

La journée fut comme toutes les autres : calme, douce et tranquille. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec Leo qui s'ennuyait parfois, quand le poisson ne mordait pas. Il lui racontait des histoires de sa vie d'avant, les bêtises que son frère et lui avaient fait. Hermione l'écoutait avec délice, car elle avait l'impression d'oublier sa propre vie et de vivre ces aventures à côté de Leo. Celui-ci n'avait plus jamais fait référence à leur baiser échangé dans la cuisine, alors qu'il était sous véritaserum. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione et Cassie étaient parties se promener sur la plage. Cassie ne sortait jamais sans son appareil photo et elle trouvait toujours une bonne occasion de prendre Hermione en photo. Quand enfin, la nuit commença à tomber, elles se mirent en marche pour rejoindre le cottage où le dîner devait déjà être servi.

Elles s'étaient tellement éloignées qu'il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour rentrer. Quand elles arrivèrent, les lumières de la demeure étaient toutes éteintes, et pas un seul son n'émanait de la cuisine où Ketty s'activait habituellement. Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha d'un pas incertain. Se pouvait-il qu'ils se soient fait attaquer pendant leur absence ? Elle poussa d'une main tremblante la porte du jardin d'hiver, et soudain, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'allumer, la pièce s'éclaira et tous ses amis, ainsi que Ketty, s'écrièrent en chœur :

—SURPRISE !

Derrière elle, Cassie aussi avait crié. Solvejg s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, elle souriait.

—Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione !

Derrière elle, Cassie posa une main sur son épaule et lui souhaita aussi un très bon anniversaire. Les garçons se montrèrent moins démonstratifs. Leo avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et la regardait d'un air faussement sévère.

—Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

—Vous n'en aviez pas besoin, apparemment, répliqua Hermione. Comment l'avez-vous su d'ailleurs ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Cassie. Celle-ci avait les joues roses et tentait désespérément de fuir le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

—Oh, et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés au Cottage, j'ai … hum… demandé à Ketty de trouver la date de naissance de chacun. Je ne voulais pas commettre l'impair d'oublier de le souhaiter à l'un d'entre vous.

Hermione reconnut bien là la petite fille bien élevée à qui l'on avait appris la bienséance et les bonnes manières. Dans le monde de Cassie il était impensable de ne pas souhaiter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, et Hermione était prête à parier que l'anniversaire de Cassie avait toujours fait l'objet de fêtes grandioses et pleines d'amour. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à ses amis. D'une part, elle était touchée par l'attention qu'ils lui portaient, et par cette surprise, mais à côté de cela, elle repensait à la dernière fois qu'on lui avait souhaité son anniversaire… Et ce souvenir était douloureux. Ron et Harry avaient préparé une fête en son honneur, et tous ses amis les plus proches avaient été réunis. Molly avait préparé un énorme gâteau plein de crème et de framboises, tandis que tous les invités avaient apporté un petit cadeau à la reine de la soirée. C'était tellement douloureux qu'elle avait préféré occulter son anniversaire ces trois dernières années.

Cassie avait l'air déçu de la réaction d'Hermione, si bien que cette dernière se sentit coupable d'être aussi peu reconnaissante. Elle se retourna finalement vers son amie et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer :

—Merci, Cassie. C'est adorable.

Elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle était sincère mais elle ne se sentait pas l'âme de briser en morceaux l'organisation de Cassie. Elle observa les autres. Solvejg était rayonnante et avait mis pour l'occasion sa robe la plus seyante. Les garçons souriaient, même Drago qui cependant abordait un petit sourire sarcastique. Ils portaient tous les trois une chemise, et avaient fait l'effort de coiffer leur chevelure. Hermione se sentit étrangement fade à côté de leur tenue de fête.

—Allez à table ! s'exclama Cassie en tapant dans ses mains.

Chacun s'installa, et les conversations reprirent. Chacun donna sa date de naissance, et tous se remémorèrent leur plus beau souvenir, leur plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Hermione était heureuse que personne ne lui demande quel avait été son plus beau cadeau, si bien qu'elle se sentit bien plus à l'aise que ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Ketty s'était surpassée ce soir là, elle avait préparé son plat préféré, des pommes de terre grillées ainsi qu'un rôti d'agneau particulièrement juteux. Enfin, quand toutes les assiettes furent vides, Ketty apporta un framboisier sur le quel était disposé vingt-quatre bougies allumées. Même si ses amis eurent le bon goût de ne pas lui chanter la chanson d'usage, ils la forcèrent à souffler ses bougies et à faire un vœu.

Hermione ferma les yeux et fit alors ce qu'on lui demandait, pour la première fois depuis des années elle fit un vœu. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste que la joie et la bonne humeur restent le ciment de l'amitié naissante qui les unissait tous. Elle aurait aimé souhaiter qu'aucun d'eux ne succombent à cette guerre, mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour y croire.

Quand chacun reçut sa part de framboisier, Solvejg quitta discrètement la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant dans ses bras un amoncellement de cadeaux, tous emballés dans des papiers colorés. Elle les déposa sur la table et tendit le plus gros à Hermione.

—Ouvre celui-ci en premier, ça vaudra mieux. C'est de ma part, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione, qui ne s'attendait à recevoir des cadeaux, ne sut quoi dire, aussi se contenta-t-elle de faire glisser le ruban de soie qui fermait l'énorme boîte. A l'intérieur, quelque chose remuait, et elle espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Cependant, quand elle souleva le couvercle, elle découvrit à l'intérieur un petit chiot qui la regardait en remuant la queue.

—Un chien ? s'exclama Hermione en sortant l'animal de sa boîte.

—Oui ! Un berger australien, répondit Solvejg. Une dame au marché vendait ses chiots… J'ai toujours grandi avec un chien, c'était mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Et je me suis dis que cette présence pourrait t'aider à… Enfin tu sais… Oublier ce que tu as traversé, ajouta-t-elle d'un air gêné.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et prit le chien dans ses bras. Il était magnifique. Elle le posa par terre et il se mit à courir dans toute la pièce.

—Ce sera notre mascotte, dit Leo en sifflant pour que le chien s'approche de lui.

—Tu veux l'appeler comment, Hermione ? C'est un mâle, l'en informa Solvejg.

—Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi… Vous avez une idée ?

—Pourquoi pas Osborn, proposa Solvejg qui avait déjà du y réfléchir. Dans le folklore nordique, cela signifie 'Guerrier Divin'.

Leo, qui avait récupéré le chien sur ses genoux et le caressait entre les oreilles, se pencha vers lui et lui demanda si ce prénom lui plaisait. Le chien aboya et chacun conclut que le prénom lui allait. Cependant, Osborn ne serait pas très longtemps utilisé, car très vite, les six amis se mirent à l'appeler par son diminutif 'Oz'.

Hermione remercia chaleureusement Solvejg pour son cadeau. Cette dernière avait l'air ravi d'avoir trouvé une occasion d'acheter un chien, et Hermione ne put que partager son plaisir. De plus, le chien aurait de l'espace pour se dégourdir les pattes, et le Cottage était bien assez grand pour accueillir un locataire supplémentaire.

Ce fut au tour de Leo, de lui offrir son présent. Il s'agissait d'un petit bracelet au quel il avait suspendu plusieurs coquillage et même la perle d'une huître. Il y avait aussi accroché les initiales de chacun, et ainsi, C, D, C, S, L et H brillaient tout autour du poigné d'Hermione. Drago fut sans doute le seul à remarquer qu'un petit cœur avait été attaché entre le L et le H, et il réprima un soupir : Leo était d'un romantisme accablant. Bien malgré lui, Drago fut satisfait de voir qu'Hermione ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Caliban lui offrit un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il avait ensorcelé pour qu'elles ne fanent jamais et pour que l'odeur perdure. Il était magnifiquement fourni et Cassie raconta à Hermione que Caliban avait passé des heures à sélectionner les plus belles fleurs. Caliban avait nié, mais Hermione était touchée par cette petite attention.

—A mon tour, s'exclama Cassie en lui tendant un sac bigarré.

Hermione plongea la main à l'intérieur et en sortit une étoffe de particulièrement douce. Il s'agissait d'un pull beige, très léger et finement tricoté.

—Je l'ai tricoté avec du cashmere magique, expliqua Cassie. Solvejg en a trouvé dans la boutique ésotérique du village, c'est très rare. Ce pull te tiendra plus chaud que n'importe quelle cape en peau de dragon. Et il t'isolera aussi du chaud en été, magique n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est super, s'émerveilla Hermione qui n'avait jamais vu de cashmere magique de sa vie.

Elle en avait entendu parler, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en tenir entre ses mains. Elle fit glisser le tissu entre ses doigts, se délectant de la douceur infinie que lui procurait le vêtement. Sans plus tarder, elle l'enfila par-dessus son tee-shirt. Elle se sentit agréablement à l'aise à l'intérieur. Enfin, quand tous les papiers cadeaux furent débarrassés de la table, tous commencèrent à manger leur part de gâteau.

Hermione avait remarqué que Drago ne lui avait rien offert, mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Il lui offrait déjà un toit sous le quel dormir depuis deux mois, alors elle estimait qu'elle était assez redevable comme ça pour en plus recevoir un présent le jour de son anniversaire.

La soirée s'acheva autour d'une coupe de Champagne que Solvejg avait aussi acheté durant ses emplettes et chacun leva son verre.

—A Hermione, commença Leo.

—A l'amour, ajouta Cassie.

—A Osborn, enchaîna Solvejg en riant.

—A la vie, gorgna Caliban.

—A vous tous, conclut Hermione.

Chacun but une gorgée de champagne, mais Cassie reprit vite la parole, plongeant son regard turquoise dans celui d'acier de Drago.

—A quoi portes-tu un toast, Drago ?

—C'est une obligation ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

—Non, mais comme il s'agit d'un soir de fête, un peu de gaité ne fait pas de mal, répliqua Cassie tout aussi froidement.

Chacun était abasourdit par l'échange entre les deux sorciers. Comme si cette conversation était à double sens, comme si c'était la continuité d'une discussion qui avait eu lieu un peu plutôt. Drago observa Cassie un long moment avant de lever son verre.

—A la liberté de penser, grogna-t-il avec ironie.

Leur échange avait quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance, mais Leo et Solvejg n'auraient permis que la petite fête ne soit gâchée, aussi se lancèrent-ils dans une discussion animé sur Osborn, se disputant la garde du chiot pendant la nuit.

—Il dormira avec Cassie et moi, puisque c'est mon idée, annonça Solvejg.

—Je croyais que c'était le cadeau d'Hermione, répondit finalement Caliban en soupirant.

Solvejg et Leo se retournèrent vers Hermione, espérant qu'elle ne tranche et qu'elle décide qui aurait l'honneur de dormir avec le chien. Mais ce fut finalement Cassie qui prit la parole avec un sourire :

—Il n'a qu'à dormir avec sa maîtresse, sur l'un des fauteuils, proposa-t-elle.

Cela mit un terme au débat, et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si Drago ne se montra pas très bavard. Lorsque la bouteille de champagne fut vide et qu'il ne restât plus aucune part de framboisier, chacun se leva, et se souhaita la bonne nuit. Les filles et les garçons regagnèrent leur chambre, laissant derrière eux Hermione, et Drago qui buvait un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Hermione s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, se recouvrant de la montagne de couettes qu'elle avait, et aida Oz à monter à ses pieds où il se coucha immédiatement. Le petit chiot avait l'air exténué et moins d'une minute plus tard il dormait à poings fermés. Elle le regarda un instant avec un sourire tendre, ce chien était magnifique et Hermione était ravie de cette nouvelle compagnie.

—Quand il aura grandi, tu n'auras plus de place sur ce canapé, déclara une voix derrière elle.

Elle l'avait reconnu aussitôt, bien sûr, et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Drago s'approcher d'elle pour observer le chien.

—Je lui ferai un panier à sa taille, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle observa Drago qui avait l'air bien raide et mal à l'aise. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, avant de finalement expirer un grand coup et de s'affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche de canapé. Il tendit alors un petit paquet à Hermione qui l'observa surprise. Elle ne tendit pas la main immédiatement, craignant de se méprendre sur les intentions de Malefoy.

—Prends-le Granger, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione prit le paquet dans ses mains et défit le papier vert émeraude qui le recouvrait. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur un livre très épais, relié de cuir noir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut au début mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit à la première page, elle tomba nez-à-nez sur une photo de ses cinq colocataires. Devant elle, Leo, Caliban, Solvejg, Cassie et Drago la regardaient en souriant, lui faisant même quelques signes de la main. Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago et celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer à tourner les pages. Ce qu'elle fit.

Au fil des pages, Hermione découvrit en image ce qu'il s'était passé les deux derniers mois au cottage. Il y avait une photo de Leo, perché sur ses rochers avec sa canne à pêche, Caliban et Drago qui s'entraînaient à la légilimencie. Il y avait aussi Solvejg qui riait aux éclats et Cassie qui se baignait dans la mer. Il y avait des photos de paysages, sur les quelles la mer allait et venait au rythme des vagues, il y avait aussi Hermione. Hermione qui lisait son livre sur la plage, Hermione qui aidait Solvejg à faire le polynectar, Hermione qui riait des blagues de Leo, Hermione qui recevait un câlin de Cassie. Hermione, enfin, qui regardait Drago droit dans les yeux et celui-ci qui lui adressait son sourire en coin. Et puis il y avait les autres photos…

—Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Sur les pages, Hermione put voir Remus Lupin lui adresser un large sourire, Molly Weasley qui préparait son gâteau préféré, Ron et Harry perchés sur des balais, Ginny dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de Bill et de Fleur. On pouvait voir aussi Hagrid qui buvait une bièraubeurre, Georges Weasley qui tenait la petite Victoire sur ses genoux…

—C'est Solvejg qui me les a données. Elle a un album photo elle aussi, et elle m'en a fait des doubles.

Il était étrange de savoir que Solvejg avait des photos de la vie d'avant d'Hermione. Un court instant, elle sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir. C'était à elle qu'appartenaient ces souvenirs, et elle ne voulait pas que Solvejg ne se les accapare. Elle tourna les pages de l'album jusqu'à la dernière sur la quelle étaient affichées cinq photos. La première représentait Cassie qui embrassait Hermione sur la joue, la seconde Caliban qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, sur la troisième, Solvejg la serrait dans ses bras tandis que sur la quatrième Leo lui faisait un clin d'œil. Enfin, sur la dernière photo, Drago et Hermione étaient assis sur la plage côte à côte, et se regardaient d'un air de défi.

Ce dernier cliché était particulièrement intriguant. Hermione se souvenait de ce jour où elle était restée assise de longues heures à côté de Drago. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils s'étaient contentés de regarder la mer, mais elle avait senti sa solitude s'amoindrir, comme si Drago avait ce don presque insensé d'apaiser sa peine. Hermione sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle retint son souffle pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Drago, ils étaient déjà baignés de larmes.

—C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules.

—Je me suis souvenu qu'un jour, je t'avais dis qu'on était seul, toi et moi. Mais je me suis trompé. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

—Merci… Je ne m'attendais pas ça.

—Avoue que tu ne t'attendais à rien, se moqua-t-il. Ca fait des jours que Cassie nous bassine avec ton anniversaire. Elle tenait à ce que tout le monde te fasse un cadeau.

—C'est adorable de sa part.

—Inutile de te dire que la plus part des photos viennent d'elle.

Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire et retourna à son album, qu'elle feuilleta de manière plus lente afin de savourer chaque photo. Elle ne passa que très peu de temps sur les photos de sa vie d'avant, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Malefoy, mais elle sourit devant chaque cliché de sa nouvelle vie. Sur l'un d'eux, on pouvait voir Solvejg sauter sur le dos de Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas, et Hermione rit à ce souvenir.

—J'ai eu mal au dos pendant des jours, se plaignit Drago.

—C'était un été magnifique.

—Tu vois, tu n'as plus besoin d'être seule. Ils sont là, maintenant. Même si Leo peut être particulièrement lourd, parfois, ajouta-t-il.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

—Pour rien. Bon, je vais me coucher cette fois, grommela-t-il en se levant.

Il avait atteint la porte quand Hermione murmura :

—Tu sais, je ne t'aurai pas laissé croupir chez les Gloucester, l'autre jour…

—Je sais, Granger. Mais continue à faire comme si, ça ne te rend que plus crédible, se moqua gentiment Drago.

—Bonne nuit Malefoy.

—Bonne nuit Granger.

* * *

_Wow, mais on dirait que Drago a un cœur finalement ! Magnifique cadeau de sa part non ? Bon, on comprend que Cassie lui a plus ou moins forcé la main, mais finalement il l'a fait et c'est l'intention qui compte non ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop cliché, et que vous ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers, car le prochain risque d'être plus… sombre !_

_Vincent Crabbe en psychiatre, qui est pour ? ahah._

_J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés, et je suis comme toujours ouverte aux commentaires, aux questions, aux déclarations d'amour *baf*. Allez, a demain chers lecteurs, pour le chapitre 11 !_


	11. Mauvaise passe chez les Malefoy

_Aaaah, je suis ravie que l'anniversaire d'Hermione vous ait plu ! Alors on enchaîne sur le onzième chapitre, qui lui se passe encore quelques temps après, début Octobre pour être exacte ! Je vous promets un peu plus d'action, et une révélation choc pour Drago !_

_Vous avez été nombreuses encore et toujours à lire et commenter, je ne sais même plus comment vous remercier tant c'est adorable (enfin si, vous verrez, je vous fais un petit cadeau en bas de la page). Continuez comme ça, car j'avoue que c'est ce qui me motive à poster quotidiennement !_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : Ah, je suis ravie que tu ne te sois pas ennuyée alors ! Je suis également amoureuse des photos, et c'est pour ça que Cassie est devenue photographe et que Drago lui offre un album, je trouve ça tellement important, et parfois ce sont les seuls souvenirs qu'il nous reste d'un être aimé. Alors oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Merci pour ce beau commentaire, et pour répondre à ta question, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de poster deux chapitres ahah. D'abord parce que je ne pourrais pas en écrire autant, et puis, il faut faire durer le plaisir non ?_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci ! Et bien en fait, je pense que Solvejg s'est plus fait un cadeau à elle qu'a Hermione. Je vois Sol' comme quelqu'un de très courageux mais de très égoiste sur les bords. Cependant, le chien est aussi un chien de garde, et puis la plage est assez grande pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes sans faire de pagaille. Mais merci de m'avoir donné ton point de vue, je le prends en compte, comme toujours !_

_**Cat240**__ : C'est mal connaître Leo, qui était à Poufsouffle, maison dans la quelle la loyauté prime sur tout le reste. Alors même s'il souffre, même si le rapprochement de Drago et Hermione n'est pas à son goût, il sera plutôt du genre à se battre pour elle que faire des coups bas, qui sont eux, réservés aux Serpentard ! Ahah, mais merci de m'avoir donné ton ressenti, et merci de laisser toujours des petits mots !_

_**Vaquier2**__ : Un chien justement parce que c'est Solvejg qui en voulait un, et qui se fait plus plaisir à elle qu'à Hermione. Mais cette dernière aime malgré tous les animaux. Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, car il est vrai que les univers très alternatifs, ça passe ou ça casse en général. Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu me dises que tu ne trouves pas Hermione et Drago OOC parce que je tente de faire de mon mieux pour éviter ça. Alors merci, ça me touche énormément ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant !_

_**Stresa**__ : J'espère que tous les chapitres t'ont plu alors :D Voici la suite, je n'ai pas tardé à la posté, tu vois, alors bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire adorable !_

_**Bille de Reve**__ (trop beau ton pseudo) : Oulala, à la suite carrément ? Ca me touche, c'est que tu devais vraiment aimer ! Ton commentaire est tellement beau, parce que tu pointes du doigt ce que j'essaie de faire justement. Oui Hermione est blessée, et c'est ce qui la rend plus dangereuse, à mon goût. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te déçoive pas !_

_**Nina-Stone**__ : Merci ! Crabbe en psy' ça fait peur, c'est moche, et ça pourrait mener à la fin du monde ahah. Et oui, Drago peut se montrer sentimental parfois. Voici la suite, et à demain alors :P_

_**Mama**__ : Ahaha, patience, je donne les informations sur Hermione au compte goutte, mais à la fin, vous saurez tout, n'ait crainte ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux questions :D Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Ouf ! Ca y est, j'ai répondu à tout le monde haha ! Maintenant, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui mets les Malefoy à l'honneur ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas pour une petite surprise de rien du tout :D_

* * *

L'Equinoxe était passé, et Drago était toujours bien en vie, et en sécurité au Cottage. Le fait que la date butoir soit passée avait détendu l'atmosphère et Drago s'était montré moins mesquin, participant plus aux discussions qui l'entouraient. L'automne était arrivé à grands coups de bourrasques, et la mer s'était sensiblement refroidie. Les amis passaient moins de temps dehors, même s'il arrivait encore à Cassie de partir à la recherche de nouveaux paysages à photographier.

Le soir, après le dîner, ils passaient tous au salon où ils discutaient pendant des heures, partageant des anecdotes ou ayant des débats animés sur Poudlard, les sorciers ou la vie en générale. Un soir, un débat avait éclaté entre Solvejg et Leo qui défendaient tous deux leur propre point de vue.

—Les moldus ne sont pas tous comme ça, Sol', s'exclama Leo.

—Va dire ça aux sorciers qu'on a mis sur le bûcher !

—C'était il y a des siècles de ça, ça ne compte plus. Et puis aucun d'entre nous ne s'est vraiment fait brûler les vif, on sait bien que les sorciers avaient leurs astuces pour éviter que les flammes ne les blessent.

—Il n'empêche qu'à cause de ça, on doit se cacher sans cesse.

—Ca nous arrange bien aussi, répliqua Leo. Si les moldus savaient pour nos pouvoirs, ils nous solliciteraient sans cesse pour tout et n'importe quoi.

—Ca prouve qu'ils sont inférieurs, parce que nous connaissons leur existence et pouvait vivre avec, alors que l'inverse n'est pas possible. Nous sommes plus évolués.

—Non, nous avons juste évolué différemment. Les moldus ont plein de choses que nous n'avons pas. L'électricité entre autre. Les stylos !

Hermione étouffa un petit rire. Leo avait raison, les stylos étaient typiquement ce qui manquait aux sorciers. Elle-même avait été étonnée de découvrir que les sorciers utilisaient encore des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre. Sans parler de l'électricité, il était toujours étrange de voir les sorciers allumer des bougies. Comment une population qui maîtrisait la magie avec tant de brio avait si peu évolué en technologie ? Mais après tout, les deux communautés avaient su trouver comment parer au manque de lumière à leur manière. Néanmoins, Hermione était ravie que le Cottage ait appartenu à des moldus car ils pouvaient ainsi utiliser l'électricité.

—Cassie, Drago, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Les moldus ne sont pas aussi évolués que nous.

—Ils ont évolué différemment, tempéra Cassie qui avait été élevée dans la tolérance.

Il était étrange de voir Solvejg tenter ainsi de les convaincre. Elle ne faisait cependant aucune allusion au sang, pour elle, un sorcier, qu'il soit issu d'une famille moldue ou non, était un sorcier. Pourtant, elle restait persuadée que les moldus restaient une race inférieure à celle des sorciers.

—Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de races, murmura Cassie. Nous sommes tous des être humains, je pense juste que nous descendons d'une branche différente de l'Arbre. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes ancêtres.

La conversation suivit son cours, et Hermione ne détacha pas ses yeux de Malefoy qui était resté silencieux durant tout l'échange. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il avait bien des choses à dire à propos de l'infériorité supposée des moldus et des nés-moldus. Pourquoi se taisait-il ? Peut être parce qu'il était conscient qu'il y avait trois nés moldus dans cette pièce, et qu'il ne voulait pas les froisser ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, Drago ne s'était jamais gêné pour exposer son point de vu en présence d'Hermione. A Poudlard, tout au moins.

—Que fais-tu des gens comme Caliban, Hermione et moi ? répliqua Leo à Solvejg. Nous avons toujours été élevés dans une famille moldue et pourtant on s'est bien intégré à la communauté sorcière. Je me considère être des deux mondes.

—Non, tu es sorcier, Leo, c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais été moldu, tu es né avec des pouvoirs magiques.

—Et l'inverse alors ? Si j'ai un fils cracmol, donc sans pouvoir magique, il appartiendra à la communauté des arriérés ? s'emporta Leo.

—Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je dis juste que les moldus sont différents et d'essence inférieure aux sorciers.

—Pourquoi tu t'acharnes, Sol' ? demanda Drago qui prenait pour la première fois la parole. Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix imposer ton avis ? Vous avez chacun le vôtre, il n'y a pas de bonne réponse.

La sagesse dans la voix de Malefoy fit taire tout le monde. Il haussa les épaules comme pour justifier ses mots.

—Mon père m'a toujours inculqué sa propre façon de voir les choses. Depuis tout petit, on m'apprend que les moldus et les nés-moldus sont des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritent pas de vivre. J'y ai cru longtemps, mais finalement, la pureté de son sang ne l'aura pas plus sauvé qu'un autre, cracha-t-il.

—Si on commence avec la pureté du sang, on en a pour la nuit, marmonna Caliban qui caressait Oz entre les deux oreilles depuis le début de la conversation.

—Surtout que la pureté du sang n'est que le fruit de la bêtise sorcière, ajouta Cassie. Quand on voit comment Hermione et les jumeaux manient la baguette, il faudrait être fou pour dire que se sont des usurpateurs de magie.

Hermione se sentit rougir malgré elle, tandis que Cassie lui adressait un sourire rayonnant.

—Surtout que Granger sait aussi bien manié la baguette que ses poings, grogna Drago.

Chacun éclata de rire au souvenir du nez cassé de Drago quelques jours après sa libération. Tous ignoraient cependant, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione mettait un coup de poing à Malefoy, mais chacun s'était gardé de le dire. Hermione adressa à Drago un petit sourire moqueur, tandis qu'il détournait le regard en faisait la moue.

Sur ces mots, chacun alla se coucher, car la nuit avait déjà bien avancé et tous étaient exténués. Chacun jour avançait encore plus vite que le précédent, amenant avec lui des tas de feuilles mortes que Ketty s'épuisait à balayer matin et soir.

—Il faut que je me rende sur le chemin de Traverse, annonça Hermione un beau matin d'Octobre.

—Bien sûr, et moi je compte retourner à Poudlard enseigner la divination, répliqua Leo en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Je ne plaisante pas !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, chacun jaugeant le degré de folie de leur amie. Devant leur incompréhension, Hermione entreprit de leur expliquer la raison pour la quelle il était important de se rendre sur le Chemin de Travers.

—J'ai lu dans un de mes livres qu'il existait un ouvrage dans le quel on pourrait en apprendre plus sur le Cérémonie du Calice, commença-t-elle.

A ces mots, chacun tendit l'oreille avec attention. Il était rare qu'Hermione parle de la Cérémonie, à moins d'être certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. D'ailleurs, le Calice était devenu un sujet peu abordé, faute d'informations nécessaires, sans parler de l'état dans le quel cela mettait Drago. Même s'il tentait de jouer l'indifférence, lorsque le sujet revenait sur la table, il se montrait plus exécrable que jamais, déversant sa mauvaise humeur sur quiconque aurait le malheur de lui déplaire.

—Accouche, Granger, grogna-t-il de manière presqu'imperceptible.

—On pourrait en apprendre plus sur le Saint Sauveur et peut être comprendre pourquoi toi et pas un autre, répondit Hermione précipitamment.

Les autres se regardèrent en silence, conscient de ce qu'une escapade sur le Chemin de Travers signifiait.

—C'est trop dangereux, murmura Cassie horrifiée.

—On n'a pas le choix. Je sais qu'on est bien ici, mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien qu'on tente quelque chose. Et comme pour l'instant, le Calice n'est pas à porté de main, autant se renseigner sur le reste, argumenta Hermione.

—Et cet ouvrage, j'imagine qu'il est sur la magie noire ? demanda Leo.

—Oui.

—Ce qui signifie que…

—Que Granger est suicidaire. Qu'elle veut aller à l'Allée des Embrumes alors que ça grouille de Mangemorts, acheva Drago avec indifférence.

—Même sous polynectar c'est trop dangereux, affirma Solvejg en regardant Hermione. A tout moment tu peux être retardée et ne pas avoir le temps d'en boire à nouveau, ou peut être même qu'ils ont mis un dispositif comme la Cascade des Voleurs à Gringotts.

—C'est pour ça que je n'irais pas sous polynectar, contra Hermione.

—De mieux en mieux, soupira Leo.

—Quand Harry est… mort, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, j'ai récupéré sa cape d'invisibilité.

—C'est mal de voler les défunts, Granger, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire.

—Je ne l'ai pas volé, il me l'a légué non-officiellement, marmonna Hermione. Peu importe, la magie de la cape est très ancienne et presque mécanique, si bien que même les sortilèges des Mangemorts ne pourront pas me débusquer.

—Même en admettant que tu arrives jusqu'à la boutique où se trouve ton livre, comment tu comptes demander au vendeur sans qu'il ne te voit ?

—Sous l'Imperium, répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Tous rivèrent des yeux étonnés sur elle. S'ils étaient à présent certain qu'elle maîtrisait les bases – et plus encore – de la magie noire, il était toujours intriguant de voir Hermione Granger proposer d'elle-même d'utiliser un sort impardonnable. Alors que le silence s'attardait, Drago haussa les épaules et déclara, à la stupéfaction générale :

—Ca se tient.

—Ca ne se tient pas du tout, répliqua Leo. C'est dangereux. Tu es dans leur top trois Hermione, s'ils te trouvent, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

—Tu ne me crois pas assez maligne pour ne pas me faire prendre ?

—Ainsi, l'intrépidité et la stupidité des Gryffondor n'est pas qu'une légende urbaine ? demanda avec sarcasme Caliban qui trouvait l'idée toute aussi saugrenue que son frère.

Hermione les regarda tous un à un se liguer contre elle. Comment pouvaient-ils être si peu coopératifs. Harry et Ron l'auraient suivi eux, sans poser de questions, ils l'auraient soutenue. Alors que ses nouveaux amis étaient trop heureux de leur confort, trop craintifs de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. A moins que le problème ne vienne d'elle ? A moins qu'elle ne se montre délibérément inconsciente, pour narguer le destin ? Peut être qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait être attrapée et exécutée. Peut être que tout ce qu'elle voulait, finalement, c'était rejoindre ses amis, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour elle…

—De toute façon, ma décision est prise.

—C'est hors de question, s'exclama Leo.

—Ecoute moi, Leodagan, tu n'es ni mon père ni mon frère, alors arrête de penser que je te demande ton avis, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

—Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner, quémanda-t-il.

—Certainement pas. J'y vais seule, je serais de retour avant midi, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la cuisine et en se faufilant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle s'habilla en moins de cinq minutes, et sortit tout aussi vite, tenant dans une main sa baguette et dans l'autre, l'étoffe soyeuse qu'était la cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne s'étendit pas en 'au revoir', mais s'assura qu'elle était toujours en bons termes avec Leo. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de partir et se faire attraper sans avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas cependant, et contenta de lui dire d'être prudente. Hermione l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, et quitta le Cottage pour aller transplanner dans les bois. Elle prit soin de se cacher sous sa cape avant de visualiser le chemin de Travers, son lieu de destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans l'avenue magique au milieu de la foule. Elle avança d'un pas rapide en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes, et alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de celle-ci, elle sentit deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules et l'attirer dans la ruelle sombre la plus proche. Elle se retourna vers son agresseur et…

—Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Malefoy, encore et toujours. Qui d'autre ? Elle se demandait comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit à chaque fois autant surprise de le voir, car à présent, sa présence non-désirée devenait une habitude particulièrement pénible.

— Je n'allais pas laisser mon destin entre tes mains, Granger, répondit-il en se glissant sous la cape avec Hermione. Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser entrer, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le repère, même s'il semblait avoir pris soin de se lancer un sortilège de désillusion.

—Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

—J'évite d'avoir confiance dans les suicidaires dans ton genre.

—Je ne suis pas suicidaire, maintenant retourne au Cottage avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

—Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas osé me donner un ordre. Allez avance maintenant, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Hermione se mit en marche, prêtant bien attention à ce que la cape les recouvre intégralement. En effet, même si Ron, Harry et elle avaient pu s'y cacher pendant des années, à présent la cape était juste assez grande pour recouvrir deux adultes. Il fallait cependant bien faire attention à ne pas marcher trop vite et à vérifier sans cesse qu'aucune partie de leur corps n'était à découvert.

Drago avançait au même rythme qu'elle. Néanmoins, ils devaient veiller à rester serrer, si bien qu'Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago derrière son oreille.

—Je me suis toujours demandé d'où Potter tenait cette cape, murmura-t-il d'un air songeur.

—De son père, répondit Hermione sans plus d'explications.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet et de raconter qu'Harry était en réalité le descendant d'un des frères Peverell, les trois fameux personnages du conte de Beedle le Barde. Ils continuèrent à marcher au travers de la foule. L'avantage de ce samedi matin était que le Chemin était bondé, ainsi, Hermione n'avait pas à faire trop attention à ne bousculer personne, car s'il lui arrivait d'effleurer quelqu'un, personne ne se douterait un seul instant que deux sorciers se promenaient sous une cape d'invisibilité à ce moment même. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui était bien moins fréquentée que le Chemin de Traverse.

—Comment s'appelle la boutique ? murmura Drago.

—L'Obscurité, répondit Hermione.

—Jamais entendu parler.

—Normal puisqu'il s'agit d'une librairie, rétorqua Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Drago ne manqua pas de la bousculer un peu pour lui montrer son mécontentement, mais il n'osa rien tenter de plus, car autour d'eux, les quelques badauds qui faisaient leurs courses auraient très bien pu entendre leurs chamailleries.

Ils trouvèrent l'échoppe à l'angle d'une ruelle particulièrement sombre et inquiétante. C'était une toute petite boutique dont la devanture n'était pas très attirante : les livres qui étaient exposés en quinconce affichaient des couvertures particulièrement répugnantes. 'Milles et une tortures sans traces', 'Psychopathie en dix leçons', 'L'art de la destruction psychologique' lut Hermione. Elle frissonna mais ne se démonta pas.

—Charmant, murmura Drago qui devait avoir lui aussi lu les titres sur les livres.

Hermione poussa la porte de la Librairie et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une pièce étroite et très sombre. La poussière manqua de la faire éternuer, mais elle se retint de justesse. D'un pas lent afin de ne pas faire grincer le parquet, Hermione et Drago s'approchèrent du comptoir derrière le quel le vendeur s'activait à ranger ses livres.

—A toi de jouer Miss Parfaite, chuchota Drago à voix très basse.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa discrètement sur le vendeur qui avait le dos tourné. Elle avait fait cela des dizaines de fois, et elle devait avouer que cela ne lui faisait plus grand-chose. Au début, les premières fois, elle avait été envahie par une vague de culpabilité, mais peu à peu elle s'était rendue compte que finalement c'était aussi un moyen efficace d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans blesser personne.

—Impero, chuchota-t-elle.

Sous l'emprise du sortilège, le marchand se retourna vers eux, le regard dans le vide. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas les voir, à travers la cape d'invisibilité, mais même s'il avait pu, il ne se serait souvenu de rien après leur départ. Hermione lui intima d'aller lui chercher le livre pour le quel elle était venue, et il alla se perdre un instant dans son arrière boutique.

—On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, marmonna Drago quand le sorcier fut parti.

— Méfie-toi que je ne t'en lance pas un.

—Tu peux toujours essayer, répliqua-t-il d'un air goguenard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vendeur revint avec dans les mains un énorme volume à la couverture de cuir rouge. Hermione s'en empara et le glissa sous la cape avant qu'un passant un peu trop curieux ne jette un œil dans la vitrine de la boutique. Elle le tendit à Drago qui le réceptionna, et elle leva le sortilège. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir lorsqu'un client poussa la porte de la librairie.

Hermione retint son souffle quand elle reconnu Dolores Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue. Elle était toujours la même, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés accueillaient encore et toujours un horrible petit nœud qui ressemblait à une mouche, et son petit air hautain ne la rendait que plus détestable encore. Elle leur passa devant sans les remarquer et se dirigea directement vers le vendeur qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Drago et Hermione ne pouvaient désormais plus quitter la boutique, car ouvrir la porte pouvait les faire repérer à tout instant. Ils devaient attendre qu'Ombrage quitte la boutique et s'assurer qu'elle soit déserte pour en sortir saints et saufs. D'un même geste, ils reculèrent le plus loin possible du comptoir, chose mal aisée tant le magasin était étroit.

—Ah, Mrs. Ombrage, je vous attendais. J'ai reçu ce matin-même votre commande.

—Quel est votre prix, Bishop ?

—Et bien c'est un ouvrage particulièrement rare, il n'en existe qu'un petit millier d'exemplaires dans le monde entier. Mais comme vous êtes l'une des mes clientes les plus fidèles, je peux vous faire une réduction de vingt-cinq pour cent…

—Le prix, s'impatienta Ombrage.

—Cent quatre-vingt-huit gallions.

Ce livre devait être particulièrement intéressant pour valoir une somme aussi exorbitante, songea Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago à côté d'elle, qui semblait penser lui aussi la même chose. Le marchand disparut une fois de plus dans son arrière boutique et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un livre minuscule et ridiculement fin qu'il tendit à sa cliente.

Cette dernière sortit une bourse qui avait l'air particulièrement pleine et en sortit les gallions qu'elle se mit à compter scrupuleusement.

—Les affaires vont bien au Ministère ? osa demander le vendeur d'un air qu'il aurait voulu rendre indifférent.

—De mieux en mieux, en effet. Nous avons capturé Lucius Malefoy, hier au soir, aux alentours de Dublin, en Irlande.

Hermione retint une exclamation et tourna des yeux alarmés vers Drago qui s'était figé sur place. Il ne la regardait pas et avait les yeux rivés sur Ombrage, une veine palpitait à sa tempe et Hermione le vit serrer les poings subrepticement.

—Peut être pourra-t-il vous dire où se trouve le jeune Malefoy, répondit le vendeur sur le ton du commérage.

Un sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres roses d'Ombrage qui refermait à présent sa bourse et tendait tout son argent à Bishop.

—En effet. Nous attendons qu'il se réveille, il faut dire que la Brigade n'y est pas allée de main morte. Bien, on m'attend au Ministère. Bonne journée, Bishop.

Et sans plus tarder, elle sortit de la boutique de son petit pas pressé et disparu au détour d'une ruelle. Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Drago qui ne disait rien. Elle ne savait que dire ou faire, aussi songea-t-elle préférable de ne pas s'attarder la librairie et de regagner au plus vite le Cottage aux Embruns où ils pourraient prendre une décision ensemble.

Hermione poussa Drago vers la sortie, et ils quittèrent tous les deux la librairie, prenant garde de ne pas faire claquer la porte derrière eux afin d'éveilleur le moins possible les soupçons…

Quand ils arrivèrent au Cottage, Hermione du tirer Drago par le bras pour l'entraîner jusque dans le salon où les autres étaient réunis. Il était complètement sous le choc et n'avait pas dit un mot du voyage. Hermione avait tenté de le secouer, de le faire réagir, mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les autres, Hermione le poussa dans un fauteuil et regarda les autres d'un air alarmé.

—Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici. Ils ont capturé Lucius Malefoy et ils comptent l'interroger ce matin. S'ils le mettent sous véritaserum, il va dévoiler l'adresse du Cottage et ils vont débarquer par dizaines.

Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris. Leo se leva instantanément et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

—Même avec nos sortilèges ?

—S'ils si mettent à plusieurs, nos barrières ne tiendront pas longtemps, expliqua Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Ramassez autant d'affaires que vous le pouvez, on met les voiles, déclara Caliban en se levant à son tour.

Solvejg toujours assise sur le canapé regardait Hermione et Drago avec appréhension.

—Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Le cottage c'était l'abri parfait, commença-t-elle.

—Faut te le dire comment, Sol' ? Les mangemorts vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, répliqua Caliban avec colère. Alors bouge toi et va récupérer tes affaires, on n'a pas une minute à…

—Fidelitas.

Le mot avait fusé sans que personne ne s'y attende. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago, car c'était sa voix qui avait prononcé le nom du sortilège. C'était le premier mot qu'il avait dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la boutique et Hermione le soupçonna d'avoir gardé le silence jusqu'ici pour réfléchir à un plan. Cassie fut la première à régir.

—Oui, ça pourrait marcher ! Mais il faut faire vite, Drago tu seras le gardien.

—Non, pas moi. Ils ont trop de moyens de pressions sur moi…

Hermione l'observa un instant, sachant pertinemment à qui songeait Drago à cet instant présent. Narcissa était à Sainte Mangouste, et même si son état mental était au plus bas, la tuer anéantirait son fils. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

—Je veux que ce soit Granger, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard à Hermione.

Celle qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, pensa l'intéressée. Celle qui n'avait ni famille ni ami, et qui tiendrait sa langue mieux que quiconque si elle se faisait arrêter.

—Même s'ils la trouvent, ils ne penseront jamais qu'elle a un lien avec moi.

Il n'avait pas tort, et chacun acquiesça. Finalement, Cassie s'approcha d'Hermione et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

—Tu t'en sens capable ?

Hermione hocha la tête, oui elle s'en sentait capable. Et dans le fond, elle se sentait plus rassurée, car elle ne remettait pas sa vie dans les mains d'un autre. Elle serait leur gardien, et alors, elle était certaine de tous les mettre à l'abri. Drago l'observa un long moment, et quand elle croisa son regard, elle eut l'impression qu'il la remerciait. Leur contact visuel fut rompu par Solvejg qui s'était approché de Drago pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes sur son père. Drago ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas en parler et chacun compris.

Le sort de Fidelitas fut lancé, et Hermione dut révéler à chacun l'adresse du Cottage, afin qu'ils puissent tous y accéder. A présent, ils étaient les seules personnes à pouvoir en passer le seuil, et cette idée semblait avoir apaisé les esprits. Drago n'avait rien ajouté de puis et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'en était sorti que lorsque Ketty avait annoncé que le repas allait être servi.

—Je vais à Sainte Mangouste, je dois voir ma mère, annonça Drago pendant le dîner, qui s'était jusqu'ici déroulé en silence. Ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

—Je t'accompagne, répondit Solvejg. Je ferai le guet, et j'en profiterai pour faire un petit tour dans leur pharmacie, on a besoin de remplir nos stocks.

Personne ne semblait contre, si bien que lorsque le dîner fut terminé, Drago et Solvejg quittèrent le Cottage et se dirigèrent vers la forêt attenante où ils pourraient transplanner. Avant qu'ils ne partent cependant, Hermione s'approcha de Drago et lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité.

—Faites attention, lui dit-elle.

—J'aurai déjà le polynectar.

—On n'est jamais trop prudent, sourit-elle avant de lui mettre la cape dans les mains et de retourner au jardin d'hiver pour débarrasser le couvert.

Solvejg et Drago s'éclipsèrent dans la nuit sans que personne ne sache s'ils les reverraient. Leur absence semblait avoir refroidi considérablement l'atmosphère. Chacun regagna le salon et s'installa sur les canapés, sans jamais prononcer un mot. Les heures défilèrent très lentement. A chaque fois qu'un bruit suspect se faisait entendre, l'un d'entre eux se précipitait vers la fenêtre pour voir s'ils étaient de retour. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas.

Après trois heures interminables, Hermione et Leo décidèrent de se rendre dans les bois, pour y guetter leur arrivée. Ils attendaient depuis une demi-heure quand ils entendirent enfin le bruit caractéristique du transplannage. Hermione sentit un poids se libérer de sa poitrine comme elle avançait à leur rencontre. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à voir arriver une personne supplémentaire…

—Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, grogna Drago devant son air surpris.

A côté de lui, souriante, ses grands yeux bleus émerveillés par ce qui l'entourait, se tenait Narcissa Malefoy en chemise de nuit d'hôpital. Elle était belle et malgré son esprit embrumé, elle avait conservé une allure digne. Le petit air hautain qu'elle affichait autrefois semblait avoir disparu. Hermione et Leo ne dirent rien, et se contentèrent des les laisser passer devant, pour fermer la marche avec Solvejg. Celle-ci avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais elle ne dit rien et suivi les autres jusqu'au Cottage.

* * *

_C'est la fin du onzième chapitre ! Il y a eut un peu plus d'action, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mais on dirait que la Famille Malefoy n'est pas en très bonne posture, entre le père arrêté et la mère dont la santé mentale laisse à désirer…_

_Le prochain chapitre portera d'ailleurs essentiellement sur Narcissa ! J'espère que vous aimez ce personnage, parce que c'est mon cas et je compte bien la rendre plus humaine que possible._

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fiction, je crois qu'on a dépassé les 3 000 vues, ce qui est pas mal en une dizaine de jours ahah. Pour vous remercier, j'ai fais un petit quelque chose hier, pour vous, c'est histoire de passer le temps !  
Je vous invite donc à cliquer sur mon profil à aller voir l'image qui s'y cache !  
_

_Allez, je vous laisse ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre plus tôt, demain, sans doute en début d'après midi, car je m'envole pour l'Irlande pendant trois jours ! Mais comme je suis une gentille auteur, j'ai prévu mes chapitres d'avance (j'ai écris plus de deux chapitres par jours, ces derniers temps), si bien que je continuerai à poster quotidiennement ! Alors heureux ?_


	12. Fleur de Narcisse

_C'est parti pour le douzième chapitre, qui sera surtout concentré sur Narcissa, mais pas que bien sûr ! Je vous laisse le découvrir, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)_

_Vous avez était très nombreux à lire hier (presque 500 :O) alors vraiment mille merci, vous êtes des anges !  
_

_Merci aux lecteurs qui ont commenté, comme toujours, c'était un plaisir de lire vos commentaires :_

_**Labelge**__ : Et oui, ce n'est plus la petite Hermione de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Oui Ombrage, cette vipère, j'aurai bien aimé la faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, à méditer ! Pour Solvejg, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas expliqué, mais dans ma tête elle était de mauvaise humeur de voir que Drago voulait à tout prix ramener sa mère, parce que ça va signifier du boulot en plus pour elle qui est la seule médicomage de l'équipe :O Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop tardé héhé._

_**Cat240**__ : Ah, tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ! Ca va être assez basé sur les Malefoy, mais pas que bien sûr. Je pense que le sort fait oublier la localité du Cottage aux personnes à qui Hermione n'a pas dévoilé le secret, ou même s'ils cherchent, ils ne trouveront pas… Ah, l'Ordre ! Pourquoi, hein ? Tu verras, tu en sauras plus dès la fin de ce chapitre ! Voici la suite :D_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : toujours au rendez-vous pour commenter, c'est adorable ! Ahah, c'était un petit trop comme ça, mais Solvejg est sensée être jolie justement, plus que la moyenne, donc je suis ravie d'avoir réussi mon effet ! Voici la suite, très chère boulimique des Dramiones ahah, en espérant que cela te plaise !_

_**Mama**__ : Ah sois patiente, le rapprochement ne saura tarder entre Leo et Hermione, mais il faut d'abord que Drago et Hermione se rapprochent aussi un peu, non ? C'est une Dramione pas une Hermeo mdr. Voici la suite !_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci ! Et oui Ombrage, le retour haha !_

_**Nina-Stone** : Ouuuuh c'est mal de lire les fanfiction en cours de Latin haha ! Merci d'avoir commenté malgré tout, c'est adorable, bon courage pour ton cours mdr et a demain pour la suite !_

_Voilà, la suite donc, on assistera à un rapprochement symbolique entre Drago et Hermione, je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite :D_

* * *

Hermione dut révéler l'adresse à Narcissa, afin qu'elle puisse voir apparaître le Cottage. Elle ne sut si la mère de Drago avait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, mais elle prit quand même soin de se montrer douce et calme avec elle. Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la masure, Cassie et Caliban, qui étaient restés, apparurent à l'entrée du salon. Ils jetèrent un œil étonné à la nouvelle venue, mais s'écartèrent sans un mot pour laisser Drago installer sa mère sur l'un des fauteuils.

Cassie le suivit afin de lui proposer leur aide, mais les jumeaux et Hermione restèrent légèrement en retrait.

—J'avais compris qu'il lui rendait visite, pas qu'il la ramenait, chuchota Caliban à l'adresse des trois autres.

—J'avais compris pareil, confirma Leo. Il aurait pu nous en parler avant…

—Plus de boulot pour moi, soupira Solvejg. Elle a besoin de soins, quoi qu'en pense Drago.

—Il est chez lui, répliqua Hermione à voix basse. Et elle est chez elle, plus que nous. Alors si Drago l'a ramenée, nous devrons faire avec. Le cottage est assez grand pour nous tous.

—Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

—D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle à Sainte Mangouste ? J'ignorai qu'elle y était avant que Drago ne nous dise vouloir la voir.

Hermione se tortilla sur place, lançant un coup d'œil en direction du salon où Ketty avait servi le thé. Elle finit par se retourner vers les jumeaux et d'annoncer :

—Elle s'est faite torturée par les Mangemorts… Son état mental est préoccupant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, et la compassion vint très vite allumer leurs prunelles inquiètes.

—Drago lui a dit, pour son mari ?

—Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione. Mais si ce n'est pas encore le cas, ça ne va pas tarder.

Elle n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons pour se diriger à son tour vers la nouvelle arrivée. Narcissa était assise dans son fauteuil de manière très altière : elle avait la tête droite, et ses mains étaient délicatement posées sur ses genoux. Elle lançait des regards intrigués mais souriait poliment quand on lui proposait une tasse de thé ou un gâteau sec. Elle ne parlait pas cependant, se contentent d'hocher la tête en signe de remerciement lorsqu'on lui tendait quelque chose.

Drago se tenait à côté d'elle, assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et avait posé une main protectrice dans son dos. Il la regardait avec tristesse, mais lui rendait son sourire à chaque fois qu'elle lui en adressait un. On voyait cependant dans les yeux de Narcissa qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui étaient tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. Quand elle eut achevé son thé, elle reposa la tasse sur la table basse et se mit à détailler la pièce avec intérêt.

—Je vais laisser la chambre à ma mère, déclara Drago d'une voix rauque. Si ça ne t'embête pas Granger, je dormirai dans le salon aussi.

—Tu peux prendre notre chambre, Drago, proposa gentiment Cassie.

—Et laisser trois filles dormirent dans la même pièce ? Hors de question, la charia Drago en faisant l'effort de lui adresser son éternel sourire en coin.

Il se retourna vers sa mère et descendit de l'accoudoir. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit avec délicatesse et l'aida à se relever. D'un pas lent et patient, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Chacun put entendre Drago glisser sa mère dans son lit et la border soigneusement, avant de lui souhaiter la bonne nuit et de les rejoindre dans le salon.

Quand il arriva, il n'avait plus ce petit sourire figé qu'il arborait quelques secondes plutôt et avait plutôt l'air fatigué et las. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'occupait sa mère l'instant d'avant, et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Personne n'osa parler, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

—Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

—Tu lui as dit ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

—Pas encore. Je veux être sûr avant de lui dire.

Même s'il y avait très peu de chance que Lucius s'en sorte indemne, il était tout à fait normal que Drago ne veuille pas blesser sa mère inutilement. Malheureusement, les chances pour que Lucius reste en vie étaient bien minces.

—Allez vous coucher, leur ordonna-t-il.

Personne ne trouva d'objection valable, aussi, les jumeaux, Cassie et Solvejg regagnèrent tous leur chambre rapidement, laissant derrière eux Drago et Hermione. Drago était toujours affalé dans son fauteuil et se massait les tempes d'un air douloureux, les yeux fermés, le souffle lent et profond. Hermione n'osa pas le déranger, aussi s'occupa-t-elle de faire le lit sur le second canapé du salon pour que Drago s'y installe. Elle y déposa deux couettes et trois oreillers – elle en avait beaucoup trop de toute façon.

—Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle… marmonna Drago en rouvrant les yeux.

Hermione ignorait s'il s'adressait directement à elle, ou s'il parlait pour lui-même, mais quand elle s'approcha de lui et qu'il la regarda, elle put lire dans ses iris d'acier qu'il était complètement perdu. Elle crut un instant que son regard l'appelait à l'aide, mais un Malefoy ne demande jamais d'aide, si ?

—On prendra soin d'elle ici, elle sera en sécurité, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé, juste à côté de Drago, et le regarda un instant. Drago avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres serrées n'étaient que deux traits sur son visage pâle, et ses mains continuaient de masser ses tempes en faisant des petits cercles.

—Elle ne sait même pas où elle, ni qui nous sommes. Elle est complètement désorientée.

—C'est normal, mais Solvejg est médicomage, elle saura comment la rassurer.

—Ce n'est pas que dans sa tête, Granger. J'ai vu ses analyses médicales, ma mère est malade. Les sortilèges de torture ont complètement anéanti son système immunitaire.

—On la soignera. Ca ne sert à rien de te tourmenter. La ramener était la meilleure chose à faire, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter que les Mangemorts mettent la main sur elle, à présent. Si ce sont des médicaments dont elle a besoin, on en trouvera, répliqua Hermione avec fermeté.

Elle ne connaissait pas Narcissa, et sans doute n'avait-elle jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour cette femme qui avait toujours imaginé comme cruelle. Mais Drago était si tendre et doux avec elle, qu'Hermione avait finalement songé à une toute autre Narcissa. Une Narcissa soumise à son époux, mais une mère aimante, qui s'occupait bien de son fils. Peut être qu'après tout, la famille Malefoy n'était pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, songea Hermione avec un sourire triste.

Drago avait rouvert les yeux et avait planté son regard dans celui d'Hermione. L'argent de ses yeux brillait beaucoup, mais Hermione n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de larmes ou tout simplement de fatigue. Drago avait l'air abattu comme jamais il ne l'avait été même l'équinoxe ne l'avait pas mis dans un tel état. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Malefoy, Hermione tenta quelque chose de nouveau. Doucement, sans se brusquer, afin de lui permettre de rejeter son geste, elle posa sa main sur le genou de Drago. La pression qu'elle exerçait était aussi douce que la caresse d'une plume, mais elle espérait mettre dans ce geste toute sa compassion et toute la détermination qu'elle avait de l'aider à soigner Narcissa.

Drago ne réagit pas immédiatement. Son regard se baissa sur cette main étrangère qui s'était posée sur son genou dans un geste si naturel qu'il ne lui paraissait pas déplacé. Il n'aimait pas tellement les contactes physiques. Il tolérait les baisers sur la joue de Solvejg, et appréciait lui tenir la main parfois, mais du reste, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Pourtant, la main d'Hermione sur son genou lui semblait tellement douce et apaisante qu'il ne bougea pas la jambe d'un seul centimètre. Alors, lentement, mais sûrement, il vint poser sa propre main sur celle d'Hermione, serrant avec douceur les doigts fins de la sorcière. Ce geste, si inattendu et pourtant si naturel, les ébranla quelque peu. Ils n'osèrent se regarder droit dans les yeux, mais chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade. Finalement, Hermione rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

—On va s'en sortir, tu sais ?

—Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu es optimiste.

—Un peu de foi, ça n'a jamais tué personne, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Leur petit bulle éclata alors. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient été deux parties d'une seule entité, fusionnant l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été faits que pour ça. Mais sans doute ce rapprochement les avait tous les deux intrigués, car leur naturel était revenu au galop, et alors la bulle de douceur qu'ils s'étaient confectionnée avait éclaté sans crier gare.

Hermione retira doucement sa main du genou de Drago dont la main avait déjà cessé d'exercer une pression. Drago se racla la gorge, et promena son regard un peu partout dans la pièce, du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé qu'elle avait aménagé en lit douillet.

—Une vraie fée du logis, de moqua-t-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

—Un merci aurait suffit, répliqua Hermione en se glissant sous ses couvertures.

Drago ne répondit rien et s'approcha de son propre lit dans le quel il se glissa à son tour. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit les lumières et l'obscurité engloutit alors tout ce qui se trouvait dans le salon.

—Merci, finit-il pas lâcher d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

A l'abri des regards, Hermione et Drago purent penser à ce qui venait de se passer tout à loisir. Hermione songea que ça avait été un moment tout à fait étrange, mais paisible et agréable. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait un geste de tendresse pour quelqu'un, et il était insensé qu'il fût pour Drago Malefoy. Elle devait pourtant admettre que c'était à lui qu'elle avait promulgué cette caresse. Drago, de son côté, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Son cœur s'était emballé à l'instant même où Hermione avait posé sa main sur sa jambe. Il avait beau retourner cela dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son palpitant. Il finit par mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de la contrariété, et s'endormi instantanément en pensant à sa mère à qui il faudrait expliquer la disparition du mari qu'elle avait oublié.

Hermione fut réveillée de bonne heure au petit matin, par une langue râpeuse qui s'était fait un devoir de lui recouvrir l'intégralité du visage de bave. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, se fut pour se retrouver nez à nez – ou plutôt nez-à-truffe – avec Oz, son petit chien qui avait bien grandi. Osborn était un chien joueur mais incroyablement paresseux. Il dormait beaucoup, et adorait s'allonger au bord de la mer, faisant tremper ses pattes avec délectation dans l'eau de mer.

Il avait pour habitude de réveiller Hermione dès qu'il avait envie de se dégourdir les pattes ou que son estomac criait famine. Sa maîtresse soupira en faisant grimper son chien dans son lit. Il était trop tôt pour se lever, et elle espérait qu'il se rendorme un peu pour gagner quelques précieuses minutes de répit supplémentaires. Oz ne l'entendait pas ainsi néanmoins, si bien qu'Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de se lever silencieusement. Drago dormait paisiblement sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil envieux, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine, où se trouvait l'énorme paquet de croquettes du chiot.

Elle n'avait pas fini de le verser dans son écuelle que des petits pas feutrés se firent entendre derrière Hermione. Elle se retourna surprise et croisa le regard électrique de Narcissa qui avait revêtu une longue robe de chambre de satin bordeaux.

—Mrs. Malefoy, vous êtes déjà levée ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant d'elle.

Narcissa ne répondit pas cependant, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Hermione lui proposa une chaise, et s'installa elle-même à côté de la mère de Drago.

—Un peu de thé ?

Une fois encore, Narcissa hocha la tête, et Hermione activa sa baguette pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle déposa deux tasses sur la table, une pour elle, une pour Narcissa, sur la table et fit flotter un petit pot de crème jusqu'à elles. Quand l'eau fut prête, elle y mélangea le thé, et en servit deux tasses fumantes. Les deux femmes portèrent en même temps leur tasse à leurs lèvres, savourant le silence du matin. Par la fenêtre, Hermione observa le soleil se lever doucement de l'autre côté de la mer laissant derrière lui une traînée de rose et d'orange crépusculaire.

—C'est magnifique.

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, la voix calme et douce de Narcissa résonna dans la cuisine. Hermione ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu parler. Peut être une fois ou deux, mais elle n'avait pas souvenir que c'était un son si mélodieux et cristallin. Elle fut tellement surprise de l'entendre parler, qu'elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quand elle se reprit, enfin, ce fut d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

—Ca l'est.

Hermione détailla Narcissa discrètement. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans le creux des reins en cascade. Elle n'était pas maquillée, mais était remarquablement belle pour une femme de cinquante ans. Elle n'avait que très peu de rides – et Hermione se demanda si les sorcières avaient recours à la magie pour parer aux dommages du temps. Ses lèvres pleines et naturellement roses étaient pulpeuses, et ses grands yeux bleus légèrement en amende lui donnaient l'air d'être toujours émerveillée.

Sans la moue qu'elle arborait avant et qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une femme qui avait une mauvaise odeur sous le nez, elle était resplendissante. Drago ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, il avait les mêmes traits fins qu'elle, la même forme des yeux, le même menton. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque argenté, onctueux et soyeux. Longtemps, Hermione avait trouvé que Drago et son père étaient les deux mêmes, mais à présent qu'elle pouvait voir Narcissa de plus près et qu'elle avait appris à connaître Drago, il lui semblait évident que l'aura malveillante de Lucius était à l'origine de l'image néfaste qu'elle avait pu avoir de Drago et sa mère.

—La salle de bain… murmura Narcissa.

Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur Hermione qui se leva immédiatement et proposa à Narcissa de la suivre. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent en silence vers la chambre de Narcissa dans la quelle se trouvait la salle de bain. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione entrait dans la chambre. Elle en avait eut un petit aperçu au travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte mais n'avait jamais pu examiner la pièce en détails.

A l'intérieur, les meubles en bois clairs étaient tous finement sculptés et il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère de sérénité et de paix. Même si tout le Cottage était déjà un endroit paisible, cette chambre l'était d'autant plus. Sur les meubles, on pouvait voir quelques clichés dans des cadres faits de coquillages. Hermione s'en approcha lentement et observa chacune des photographies avec attention. Sur la première, on pouvait voir un petit garçon, âgé de trois ans, qui jouait sur la plage avec des coquillages multicolores. Drago s'animait sous ses yeux, ou du moins, l'enfant qu'il avait été. Il était souriant et semblait plus intéressé par la personne qui le prenait en photo que par les coquillages qu'il avait dans chaque main.

Toutes les autres photos avaient aussi pour principal model le petit Drago. Drago qui courait dans les vagues, Drago qui mangeait un gâteau au chocolat, Drago qui baillait. Etait-il possible que Drago ait eu une enfance comme les autres, finalement ? Enfin, dans le dernier cadre, on pouvait voir la famille au complet. Le père avait entouré la mère d'un bras protecteur, tandis que le petit Malefoy était installé sur les genoux de cette dernière, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Quand Hermione leva les yeux des clichés, elle croisa le regard de Narcissa. Cette dernière aussi avait regardé les photos, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle avait sa propre famille sous les yeux. Cependant, quand elle se vit sur la dernière photo, elle prit le cadre dans les mains et le leva vers elle, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle observa la photo un long moment, posant son doigt sur le visage de chaque membre de sa famille, et Hermione crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue de porcelaine. Se pouvait-il que Narcissa ait encore quelques souvenirs de sa vie d'avant ?

—C'est votre fils, Drago, et votre époux, Lucius, expliqua Hermione en montrant les deux hommes sur la photo.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, mais elle laissant son regard s'attarder sur la photo avant de la reposer sur la commode, et de se retourner d'un pas lent vers la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione lui ouvrit la porte, et entra dans à sa suite. La salle de bain était particulièrement spacieuse. Il y avait une immense douche ainsi que de grands miroirs sur chaque pan de murs.

Toutes deux s'avancèrent dans la pièce et Narcissa observa son reflet dans le miroir. Hermione ne sut si elle se reconnut, mais elle resta figée là un long moment. Enfin, elle commença à dénouer son peignoir, et Hermione était sur le point de lui laisser son intimité, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Narcissa avant du mal à retirer son vêtement. Hermione fit marche arrière et l'aida à faire glisser sa robe de chambre le long de ses bras.

En dessous, Narcissa portait toujours la chemise de nuit que l'on donnait aux patients de l'hôpital. Hermione ne savait si elle était à sa place ici, mais si Narcissa n'avait réussi à retirer sa simple robe de chambre seule, elle aurait d'autant plus de mal à enlever cette chemise de nuit. Doucement, afin de ne pas la brusquer, Hermione aida Narcissa à passer le vêtement par-dessus ses bras. Elle se retrouva très vite en sous-vêtements, mais Hermione ne sentit aucune gêne de sa part.

Elle replia le vêtement et le laissa dans un coin de la salle de bain puis s'approcha de Narcissa pour la guider jusqu'à la douche, mais quelque chose retint son attention. Dans le dos de la cinquantenaire s'étendaient de longues cicatrices très fines. Comme si quelqu'un avait entaillé sa peau d'albâtre à l'aide d'une lame particulièrement acérée. En regardant de plus près, Hermione remarqua que son dos était entièrement recouvert de ces petites cicatrices.

Elle était sur le point de demander à Narcissa ce qui lui était arrivé quand Drago entra brusquement dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris de trouver dans la salle de bain, Hermione et sa mère à moitié nue. Il ferma instantanément les yeux et se mit de dos en soupirant.

—Je t'ai appelé dans tout le Cottage, Granger.

—Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

—J'imagine, la chambre parentale est insonorisée, expliqua Drago. Tu… Tu allais aider ma mère ?

—Elle avait du mal à retirer ses vêtements, alors, j'ai pensé que… commença à se justifier Hermione.

—C'est très bien, merci, la coupa-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione comprit qu'il était trop heureux que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait à laver sa mère. En effet, Hermione imaginait aisément qu'il était plus facile d'entrer dans l'intimité d'une personne du même sexe. Elle ne s'était pas sentie dérangée par la nudité de Mrs. Malefoy, car elle la considérait comme une patiente, oubliant qu'il s'agissait là de la femme de Lucius Malefoy. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante.

—Tu devrais venir voir…

Drago se retourna lentement, intrigué par le ton si doux qu'avait utilisé Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda avec incompréhension. Puis, lentement, Hermione passa ses doigts sur le dos de Narcissa. Les yeux de Drago suivirent son mouvement, et c'est alors qu'il vit les cicatrices qui souillaient la peau si blanche de sa mère. Il s'approcha plus près encore et posa une main tremblante sur le dos de sa mère, suivant du doigt chacune des cicatrices. Hermione s'écarta lentement, prête à quitter la pièce pour les laisser seuls.

Mais soudain, Drago sembla sortir de la torpeur dans le quel ces cicatrices l'avaient plongé. Il empoigna sa mère par les bras et la secoua brutalement. Sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Narcissa.

—Qui t'a fait ça ? Maman, réponds moi !

Narcissa semblait pétrifiée. Elle ne tenta pas de se débattre et se laissa aller entre les mains de son fils. Telle une poupée de chiffon, elle se laissa malmener sans émettre le moindre son. Dragon continua de la secouer frénétiquement, lui criant dessus dans relâche.

—Maman, qui t'a fait ça ? Dis le moi, bordel !

Hermione, d'abord choquée par la réaction de Drago, se précipita sur lui et le força à lâcher prise. Mais Drago n'était plus le même, il était entré dans une rage noire, et ses yeux assombris lançaient des éclairs à quiconque osait croiser son regard. Hermione s'interposa entre Narcissa et son fils et plaqua deux mains sur le torse de ce dernier pour le faire reculer.

—Malefoy ! Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses, c'est ta mère !

—Tu as vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ces enflures, je vais le tuer.

—Ce n'était pas la peine de la secouer de la sorte, répliqua Hermione avec rage. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Drago avait la respiration saccadée, ses poings s'étaient resserrés et ses jointures avaient blanchi. Il regardait dans le vide, droit devant lui et ne semblait pas entendre Hermione. Narcissa s'était éloignée le plus possible de son fils, et le regardait avec crainte.

—Regarde la, Malefoy, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez souffert pour que son propre fils agisse comme un con avec elle ?

—Ils l'ont torturée physiquement, Granger ! Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait d'autre ! éclata-t-il soudainement en bousculant Hermione qui recula d'un pas.

Elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais elle n'osa pas le formuler à voix haute. En reculant, elle s'était violemment cognée contre l'angle du lavabo, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à la crainte de voir Malefoy exploser encore plus et – qui sait – se montrer violent envers elle et sa mère. Hermione ne se démonta pas cependant, elle s'approcha à nouveau et empoigna le bras de Drago qu'elle attira hors de la salle de bain. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, et elle retourna dans la pièce pour aider Narcissa à se glisser dans la douche.

— Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je m'appelle Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dis son prénom.

Puis, elle quitta à nouveau la salle de bain pour retrouver Drago qui s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait s'être calmé, mais ses yeux continuaient à lancer des éclairs meurtriers. Hermione s'approcha de lui, mais conserva entre eux une distance respectable.

—Je comprends ta réaction…

—Non, tu ne comprends pas Granger, la coupa-t-il avec rudesse. Tu ne comprends pas parce que ta mère ne s'est pas faite torturée physiquement et psychologiquement par des fous furieux.

—C'est vrai, avoua Hermione. Mais je sais que secouer ta mère n'était pas la meilleure solution.

—Elle ne voulait pas me dire qui lui avait fait ça, grogna Drago.

—Elle ne se souvient même plus de son fils, comment veux-tu qu'elle se souvienne de ses bourreaux ?

Drago la regarda, perdu. Il s'assit sur le lit, en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule, avec douceur. Comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là. A ce contact, Drago leva la tête et croisa le regard empli de compassion d'Hermione.

—Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger, murmura-t-il alors.

—C'est mal me connaître.

—J'espérai que tu dirais ça.

Et alors, sans qu'Hermione ne s'y attende, Drago s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille, et vint doucement serrer Hermione contre son cœur. Cette étreinte, pleine de tendresse et de tensions, percuta Hermione de plein fouet. C'était à la foi intime, interdit et nécessaire, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois. Comme si elle avait besoin de cette étreinte pour se sentir entière et sereine. Une fois la surprise passée, elle passa elle aussi ses bras autour de Drago et le serra doucement contre elle. Il lui sembla sentir quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son épaule, mais elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de resserrer un peu plus ses bras minces autour du corps de Drago. Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Drago se recule doucement. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et leur souffle se heurtait l'un à l'autre. Hermione fixa ses yeux sur les lèvres de Drago, et se sentit irrépressiblement attirée par elles. Et alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, Leo et Solvejg firent irruption dans la pièce…

—Hermione, on n'a besoin de toi pour…

Drago et Hermione s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, s'éloignant autant que possible de la personne qu'ils étreignaient quelques secondes plutôt. Solvejg et Leo parurent choqués par la position dans la quelle les deux sorciers s'étaient trouvés, et laissèrent un silence s'installer. Leo regarda tour à tour Drago et Hermione et quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Solvejg quant à elle, sembla se reprendre assez rapidement.

—Remus Lupin est là, il faut que tu viennes lui divulguer le secret du Cottage.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

_Voilà, c'en est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Drago et Hermione ont failli s'embrasser, mais heureusement que Leo et Sol' ont fait irruption non ? ahah. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon :O Il est trop tôt pour nos deux tourtereaux !_

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Narcissa parle, contrairement aux Londubat. Mais j'ai estimé que chacun réagissait différemment à la douleur. Cependant, elle n'en reste pas moins amnésique, désorientée et très faible._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu, si c'est le cas –ou pas d'ailleurs – j'attends avec impatience vos avis ! N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont la seule récompense de l'auteur, héhé._

_A demain pour le retour de Remus Lupin, cette fois :D_


	13. Vie perdue

_C'est encore moi, pour le treizième chapitre de La Couleur de l'Equinoxe ! C'est fou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé hier, et pourtant j'ai écris plus de 60 000 mots déjà Oo Incroyable !_

_Ce chapitre porte donc sur le grand retour de Remus Lupin, vous verrez que j'en ai fait un ami très proche d'Hermione, on n'en saura d'ailleurs un peu plus sur sa vie d'avant, et ses raisons pour avoir quitté l'ordre ! J'ai été très émue d'écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous émouvra tout autant !_

_Je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre à vos commentaires, étant donné que je suis en Irlande, mais je répondrai à tous vendredi, en rentrant, donc surtout et par pitié, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait tellement plaisir !_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Quand Solvejg quitta la pièce, Hermione se précipita sur ses talons sans même jeter un regard à Drago qui était resté assis sur le lit. Elle suivit la suédoise à l'extérieur, jusqu'à la forêt qui sortait du dom qu'avait créé le sortilège de Fidelitas tout autour du Cottage. Hermione s'interdisait de penser à quoi que ce soit, mais c'était difficile. Drago revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le balayer, l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée revenait dans ses souvenirs au grand galop. Solvejg ne parlait pas et courait à moitié jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière dans la forêt.

Devant Hermione, debout, les mains dans les poches, se tenait Remus Lupin, qui avait visiblement l'air en forme. Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand il avait aperçu Hermione. Cette dernière resta là, plantée au milieu de la clairière, chancelante, regardant Remus comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Et puis, quand elle comprit enfin que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Remus la réceptionna avec douceur et la serra contre lui de toute la force dont il était capable, tandis qu'Hermione laissait couler des larmes salées le long de ses joues. Riant et sanglotant à moitié, Hermione s'écarta enfin de son ami pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

—Tu n'as pas changé, Hermione, murmura Remus en écartant de son pouce l'une des larmes qui roulait sur la joue de la sorcière.

—Toi non plus, Remus.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, silencieux, heureux détenteurs de souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. En un regard, Hermione lui demanda s'ils allaient tous bien, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Georges, Ted, Victoire, Bill, Fleur, Charlie ? Etaient-ils en vie ?

—Ils vont tous bien.

Comme s'il avait lu en elle, il avait répondu à sa question avec douceur et réconfort. Hermione laissa s'échapper un soupir. Ils allaient bien. Ils étaient tous en vie. A nouveau, des larmes vinrent inonder les joues roses d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle éclatait une fois encore en sanglots. C'en était trop. Les cicatrices dans le dos de Narcissa, la colère de Drago, l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée, puis l'arrivée de Remus, l'affirmation que sa famille de cœur allait bien. Tant de choses qui faisaient déborder le cœur d'Hermione d'émotions trop fortes.

Et puis, petit à petit, elle réalisa ce que la présence de Remus ici signifiait. Elle se tourna lentement vers Solvejg qui était restée à l'écart de ces retrouvailles, et planta ses yeux noisette dans les prunelles soudainement mal à l'aise de son amie.

—Comment se fait-il que Remus soit là ? murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de la Suédoise.

—Je… commença Solvejg en se raclant la gorge. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici. Quand tu nous as dit que Lucius avait été arrêté et quand Drago a ramené sa mère, je me suis dis qu'on avait besoin d'aide. Alors j'ai envoyé une lettre à Remus, pour lui demander de me rejoindre et…

—Tu as fais quoi ? la coupa Hermione avec colère.

—Je lui ai écrit une lettre…

—Mais à quoi tu pensais, Sol' ? Une lettre ? Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas une pancarte avec écrit « Salut, nous sommes ici, venez nous capturer ! » dessus ?

—Mais j'ai utilisé la poste moldue, alors je me suis dis que les Mangemorts ne s'en rendraient pas compte…

—Tu es donc bête à ce point ? Les Mangemorts sont partout, tu imagines s'ils t'avaient tendu un piège et que…

—Hermione, l'interrompit Remus de sa voix douce et calme. De toute évidence, personne n'a intercepté ce courrier, puisque je suis là. Maintenant, donne moi plutôt l'adresse et mettons nous à l'abri.

Hermione le regarda un long moment, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Et si la lettre avait justement été interceptée ? Et si Remus Lupin, qui se tenait devant elle, n'était en réalité qu'un Mangemort sous polynectar ? Elle s'approcha de lui, et sortit immédiatement sa baguette qu'elle pointa droit sur son cœur. Solvejg tenta de s'interposer mais Remus l'en dissuada.

—Laisse-la faire Solvejg. Elle a raison de faire ça et je suis déçu que tu n'y ais pas pensé avant, la réprimanda-t-il.

Solvejg baissa les yeux et s'écarta d'Hermione, la laissant pointer sa baguette correctement sur le cœur de Remus. Celui-ci était calme, et Hermione aurait sans doute mis sa main au feu qu'il s'agissait bien et bien de Remus, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de lui divulguer l'adresse du cottage sans en avoir le cœur net.

—Quelle était la plus grande peur de Ronald Weasley ? chuchota-t-elle à demi mot.

Elle savait que rares étaient les personnes qui connaissaient l'Arachnophobie de Ron, et Remus avait pu assister à la transformation de l'épouvantard en araignée géante quand il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. De plus, Ron était bien moins connu qu'Harry, et beaucoup moins d'informations n'avaient filtré sur son compte.

—Les araignées, répondit-il doucement.

Hermione baissa sa baguette et adressa un petit sourire triste à Remus. Ils s'étaient souvent moqués de Ron qui s'effrayait devant la plus petite des araignées, et Hermione aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir à nouveau entendre son fiancé hurler de terreur dans la salle de bain.

—Le Cottage aux Embruns, lui dit Hermione avant de se remettre en route.

Ils atteignirent le Cottage en quelques minutes, et Remus vit apparaitre devant lui la magnifique demeure de pierres blanches. Il observa en détail l'architecture et les paysage avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de demander avec curiosité :

—Comment avez-vous trouvé pareil merveille ?

—C'est une propriété des Malefoy, expliqua Hermione.

—Des Malefoy ?

—C'est une très longue histoire Remus, rentrons, je t'expliquerai tout à l'intérieur.

Solvejg, Remus et Hermione pénétrèrent le Cottage où tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Caliban avait encore l'air ensommeillé, mais Leo lançaient des regards meurtriers à Drago qui lui, sirotait son café d'un air indifférent. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, aucun des deux n'osa soutenir le contact visuel et leurs regards se détournèrent presqu'instantanément. Arrivé sur le seuil, Remus observa chacun des membres de leur petit clan. Son regard s'arrêta sur Drago qui lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

—Professeur Lupin, ça faisait longtemps.

—Je ne suis plus professeur depuis longtemps, Drago, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

—Problème de poils j'imagine.

—En effet.

Leur petite conversation arracha un sourire à Hermione. Drago avait pu se montrer exécrable envers Lupin, à l'époque où il était encore leur professeur, mais à présent, il se montrait poli, conservant malgré tout sa morgue habituelle. Remus, quant à lui, faisait parti de ces personnes qui avaient la capacité incroyable de n'avoir aucune rancœur et d'oublier ses préjugés aisément. Il s'était toujours montré aimable avec Severus Rogue, même quand celui-ci avait 'malencontreusement' laissé échapper sa condition de loup-garou devant une flopée d'étudiants de Poudlard quelques années plus tôt.

—Où est Mrs. Malefoy ? demanda Hermione à l'adresse de Drago sans le regarder toutefois.

—Elle se repose dans la chambre, répondit-il sur le même ton indifférent qu'elle avait utilisé.

Hermione proposa un fauteuil à Remus, et vint elle-même s'asseoir à ses côtés. Drago resta assis dans le sien, tandis que les quatre autres se partageaient les canapés. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à raconter leurs aventures, Ketty entra dans le salon en portant un petit plateau plein de gâteaux ainsi que deux théières fumantes et un service à thé. Quand tout le monde fut servi, Remus prit enfin la parole.

—Ainsi donc, je me tiens dans une des maisons de Lucius Malefoy, commença-t-il.

—C'est la maison secrète des Malefoy, l'en informa Hermione. On s'y est installé après un petit incident dans notre camp précédent. Enfin, Malefoy nous y a amené, et cela fait quatre mois qu'on y vit.

—Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

Alors, Hermione lui raconta tout. Du moins, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Leo dans ce bois. Elle lui raconta comment ils avaient pénétré dans le Manoir Gloucester pour y sauver Solvejg, comment ils étaient tombés sur Malefoy qui était lui aussi emprisonné. Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Calice et la Cérémonie, sur le Saint Sauveur qui semblait être Drago. Elle lui raconta leur petite expédition en Espagne, où ils avaient découvert que le Calice était un faux et la trahison du vendeur de portoloins, comment ils avaient retrouvé leur camp dévasté, et comment ils avaient manqué de se faire attraper par les Mangemorts. Remus la laissa parler sans jamais l'interrompre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle acheva son récit qu'il prit la parole.

—Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait un calice pour faire revenir Voldemort ? demanda-t-il.

—Pas un calice, LE Calice. Le Saint Calice. Sa forme, plus connue dans la communauté sorcière, est celle du Saint Graal. C'est Malefoy qui a entendu les Gloucester en parler quand il était captif. Alors j'ai fais quelques recherches et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé en Espagne.

—C'était donc vous, qui vous êtes introduits en secret dans le Manoir Gloucester…

—Ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette ? demanda Leo avec avidité.

—Oui. Ils ont dit que des rebelles avaient pénétré le Manoir et que quiconque aurait des informations à ce sujet était prié d'en faire part aux autorités. Personne ne savait rien, bien sûr, et quand bien même, les gens sont bien moins bavards depuis que Voldemort est mort.

En effet, la mort du Lord avait fait espérer aux gens un retour vers des jours meilleurs. S'ils continuaient à craindre pour leur vie, cette lueur d'espoir semblait les avoir enhardis, si bien que la délation n'était plus à la mode depuis quelques temps. Enfin sans compter le marchand de portoloins, songea Hermione avec amertume. Remus se tourna vers Solvejg.

—Nous étions sur le point de tenter de te libérer mais Cassie m'a dit qu'elle avait un plan qui nécessitait la plus grande discrétion. Kingsley et moi avions prévu d'envoyer du renfort si les choses tournaient mal, mais je me rends compte que vous vous en êtes parfaitement bien sortis sans nous.

—Hermione nous a été d'une grande aide, affirma Cassie.

—Hermione a toujours apporté son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin, répondit Remus. Même quand elle-même refuse la main tendue des autres.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé, ne se sentant pas tout à fait prête à croiser le regard si sincère de Remus. Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à son départ de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous tenté de l'en dissuader bien sûr, mais elle lui avait dit que c'était trop dur pour elle de rester pour les voir se faire tuer, et elle était partie un soir, sans se retourner. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle, car elle les avait prévenus qu'elle ne répondrait pas et qu'il fallait qu'ils l'oublient quelques temps.

—Comment vont les Weasley ? Teddy et Victoire ? demanda Solvejg d'une voix claire.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Solvejg. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais l'entendre parler de tous ses amis la rendait terriblement jalouse. Pourtant, elle avait fait le choix de les abandonner, contrairement à Solvejg qui faisait toujours partie de l'Ordre, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée que la Suédoise ait pu prendre sa place dans le cœur de chacun.

—Ils vont très bien. Teddy grandit si vite, il sait lire maintenant. Et Victoire est toujours aussi belle que sa maman. Elle demande souvent sa tante Hermione, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Hermione.

—Je ne suis pas sa tante, répliqua cette dernière en se levant.

Elle posa sa tasse devant elle, et sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle n'avait jamais épousé Ron, et n'était pas la tante de Victoire. Elle n'était pas la belle-fille de Mrs et Mr Weasley, elle n'était pas la belle-sœur de Ginny. Elle était juste Hermione Granger, celle qui avait abandonné les siens pour mener une vie de vagabondage. Tellement égoïste, tellement sombre, tellement jalouse du bonheur des autres. Qu'était devenue l'Hermione Granger qui tricotait des bonnets aux elfes de maison ? Elle avait disparu, entraînée par le flot de larmes, de douleur et de trahison qu'elle avait enduré durant trop d'années.

Hermione attrapa son manteau et l'enfila avant de sortir du Cottage et de se précipiter sur la plage. L'air frais vint fouetter son visage, emmêlant ses cheveux et séchant ses larmes avant mêmes qu'elles ne glissent sur ses joues. Si au début, elle avait cru être heureuse de revoir Remus, elle réalisait à présent que c'était plus douloureux qu'autre chose. Car sa présence lui rappelait combien sa vie n'était pas celle qu'elle avait désiré, et combien tous ses rêves avaient volés en éclats le jour de l'assassinat de Ron et d'Harry.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des rochers sur le quel Leo avait l'habitude de se percher pour pêcher, et se laissa aller aux pleurs. Elle avait retenu tout cela trop longtemps, et son cœur au bord de l'implosion, menaçait de ne jamais guérir. Alors, elle pleura. Longtemps, douloureusement, silencieusement. Et quand il n'eut plus assez de larmes dans ses yeux pour exprimer son chagrin, elle sentit son estomac se révulser et sa gorge se serrer d'avantage. Etait-il possible de mourir de chagrin ? Elle en était persuadée.

Une heure plus tard, Remus vint la rejoindre. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et plongea son regard dans la contemplation de la mer agitée par les vagues.

—Elle ne pensait pas à mal, tu sais. Ces gens comptent aussi pour elle, finit-il par murmurer à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Comme toujours, l'empathie impressionnante de Remus lui avait permis de comprendre les sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de Solvejg et de tout ce qu'elles partageaient, chacune de leur côté.

—Mais personne ne te remplacera dans nos cœurs. Tu es l'un de nos piliers fondateurs. Même après ton départ, on a continué à parler de toi. Pour beaucoup de nos nouvelles recrues, tu es un model à suivre.

—Un véritable model n'aurait pas abandonné ses amis.

—Tu as enduré plus de souffrances en quelques années que la plus part des gens en toute une vie, Hermione. Tu avais le droit de partir. Nous avons mis du temps à comprendre que tu avais besoin de faire ton deuil, seule.

—Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne reviendrai pas, Remus.

—Je sais, et je ne suis pas là pour ça. Quand Solvejg m'a dit qu'elle était avec toi, j'ai cru rêver. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles depuis deux longues années, et les chances que tu sois encore vivante étaient bien maigres.

—Je suis désolée, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, murmura Hermione.

—Ne le sois pas. C'est nous qui sommes désolés de ne pas avoir compris plutôt.

—Je me déteste. Je suis tellement égoïste. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu des gens. Molly et Arthur ont perdu deux fils aussi, sans parler de Harry qu'ils considéraient aussi comme l'un des leurs…

—Mais Molly et Arthur pouvaient se reposer l'un sur l'autre, tandis que toi, tu venais de perdre ton frère et ton âme sœur et personne ne pouvait comprendre toute la douleur que cela avait engendré. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que ce qui vous unissait tous les trois étaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous observer de nombreuses fois, et l'harmonie qui régnait au sein de votre trio était presque palpable. Vous aviez l'air tous les trois liés par un seul et même fil, et quand l'un bougeait, les deux autres suivaient. C'était fascinant.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire. Remus avait raison bien sûr, le lien si fort qui s'était tissé entre Harry, Ron et elle était sans doute le lien le plus fort qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté.

—Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Sirius et James étaient un peu comme ça, mais il est plus facile de trouver sa place dans un duo que dans un trio. Et j'ai toujours admiré votre facilité à équilibrer votre relation.

Les paroles si bienfaitrices de Remus étaient comme un baume sur le cœur d'Hermione. Elle qui pensait qu'entendre de telles vérités l'auraient anéantie, elle se sentait au contraire plus forte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps alors, elle s'autorisa à plonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revit en robe du soir pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, en train de danser avec Ron, elle se revit avec ses deux amis dans la tente, dans la forêt de Dean, elle revit Poudlard en ruine après la bataille. Elle se remémora tous les étés passés au Terrier, les fous rires avec Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle revit la petite Victoire, dans les bras de sa mère, souriante et le petit Teddy sur ses genoux, à quémander une histoire. Elle revit aussi son premier baiser avec Ron, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, et sa demande en mariage, trois ans plus tard…

Il avait été si romantique, dans ce petit restaurant français où il l'avait emmenée. Après le dessert, il avait mis un genou au sol et l'avait suppliée de le prendre pour époux. Elle avait refusé au début, lui promettant qu'ils se marieraient après la guerre. Mais Ron avait insisté. 'On ne vit qu'une fois, Hermione, et qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Je veux être sur de t'avoir épousé avant que tout ne s'écroule'. Alors, elle avait accepté. Tout le monde avait pris la nouvelle avec joie, Harry serait témoin de Ron et Ginny celui d'Hermione. Tout était prêt et tout aurait été parfait. Mais le sort s'était acharné, bien sûr…

—Il ne voudrait pas te voir aussi malheureuse, Hermione, murmura Remus en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

—La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était m'épouser avant de mourir…

—La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était ton bonheur.

—Et pourtant, ils me l'ont pris la veille, Remus. Ils l'ont tué la veille de notre mariage. Tu trouves ça juste ?

—Non, souffla Remus. Rien n'est juste, dans cette guerre.

—Au lieu de me retrouver en robe blanche devant un autel, je me suis retrouvée en deuil devant deux cercueils. Voilà pourquoi je suis partie. Parce que dans ce cercueil, j'ai cru voir la tête de chacun d'entre vous. Je me suis dis : j'ai perdu Harry et Ron, qui sera le prochain ?

—Je ne te reproche rien Hermione. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'être partie, personne ne t'en a voulu.

—Va dire ça à Ginny…

—Elle regrette votre dispute le soir de ton départ. Tu la connais, quand elle s'énerve elle dit toutes sortes de choses qu'elle ne pense pas vraiment.

—Elle m'a dit que partir c'était comme si je les avais tués de mes mains, murmura Hermione.

—Parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa sœur pour surmonter ça et qu'elle n'a pas compris que tu préfères faire ton deuil seule. Mais aujourd'hui encore, elle s'en veut.

—Quand tu la verras, dis-lui que je l'aime. Et que rien d'autre ne compte.

—Ce sera fait. Rentrons maintenant, j'ai quelques informations pour vous aider dans votre quête du Saint Graal. Je ne t'imaginais pas en Roi Arthur, sourit-il en se relevant.

—Je m'imagine plutôt en Guenièvre.

—Ah, la douce et belle Guenièvre, soupira Remus.

Tous deux retournèrent au Cottage, où les autres étaient en train de mettre la table, tandis que Ketty faisait flotter devant elle une grosse marmite de soupe au potiron. Chacun s'installa à table, et reçu une assiette pleine du potage délicieux. Quand le déjeuner s'acheva enfin, Remus reprit la parole.

—Si j'ai bien compris, votre plan est de trouver un moyen d'empêcher la Cérémonie du Calice, commença-t-il. Le meilleur moyen consisterait à détruire le Calice, mais encore faut-il deviner l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement.

—Les Gloucester ont du le mettre bien à l'abri, grogna Caliban.

—Je pense aussi, concéda Remus. Cependant, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous faisons suivre le Duc de Gloucester. Nous avons une vague idée du personnage qu'il peut être. En effet, c'est la Duchesse qui commande tout, et le Duc se contente de suivre le mouvement. Quand il a du temps libre, néanmoins, il aime le passer en charmante compagnie…

Chacun regarda Remus avec de grands yeux. Ainsi donc le Duc avait un petit faible pour la gente féminine ?

—Des poules de luxe, grogna Drago.

—Des femmes qui se font payer pour leur compagnie, expliqua Remus avec plus de tact. Il aime les prendre bien jeunes, et particulièrement belles. Le bruit court qu'il les paye une fortune et de ne demande même pas des faveurs plus… physiques, dirons-nous.

—Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? demanda Leo un peu perdu.

Mais Hermione et Drago avaient compris eux. Hermione, parce qu'elle était fine stratège et Drago parce qu'il savait que se payer la compagnie d'une fille était quelque chose de très répandue dans l'aristocratie sorcière et que cela n'éveillerait pas les soupçons…

—Solvejg, dit Drago en regardant Hermione.

—Elle sera parfaite, acquiesça-t-elle.

—De quoi vous parlez ? questionna l'intéressée en regardant tour à tour Drago et Hermione.

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, avant de s'emparer de sa main et d'y déposer un baise main joueur.

—Miss Von Holstein, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos talents d'infiltration vont être mis à rude épreuve.

—Où veux-tu en venir ?

—Tu vas devoir jouer les poules de luxe et séduire notre très cher Duc afin d'en apprendre autant que possible sur le Calice, et peut être même savoir où ils le cachent.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Solvejg qui semblait comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il fallait qu'elle entre en contact avec le Duc Gloucester, qu'elle le séduise et qu'elle parvienne à lui soutirer des informations. Elle était belle, blonde et avait l'éducation d'une sorcière de bonne famille. Le rôle avait été taillé pour elle, songea Hermione. C'était, de plus, une excellente actrice et une menteuse de renom.

—Nous connaissons la maquerelle qui s'occupe de présenter des filles à Gloucester. Elle nous doit quelques services, donc elle t'embauchera sans poser de question, Solvejg, et te mettra sur le coup. Tu n'auras plus qu'à le séduire.

—C'est dangereux ? demanda Cassie qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation.

—Si elle la joue en finesse, non. Elle n'aura que deux ou trois rendez-vous par semaines avec lui, le reste du temps elle pourra revenir ici, au Cottage. Il faudra que tu te procures des robes et des bijoux de luxe, pour jouer le jeu…

—Ma mère a ce qu'il faut, dans son dressing, le coupa Drago. Tu n'auras qu'à te servir.

—Voilà qui est réglé, alors, s'exclama Remus avec un sourire.

Personne n'ajouta rien, et le repas s'acheva dans une ambiance plus tendue que lorsqu'il avait commencé. Finalement, Solvejg se retira dans sa chambre, sans doute avait-elle besoin de calme pour se préparer et entrer dans la peau de son nouveau personnage. Leo partit à la salle de bain, et Caliban et Cassie allèrent s'installer au salon. Il ne resta bientôt à table que Remus, Drago et Hermione.

—Vous êtes conscients que si elle se fait prendre… commença Drago à voix basse.

—Personne ne le connait, du fait de sa nationalité suédoise, répondit Remus.

—Admettez que c'est dangereux.

—Ca l'est, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas dans cette guerre ? répliqua Remus avec douceur.

—Si elle se fait tuer, vous aurez à faire à moi, Lupin, grogna Drago en regardant droit dans les yeux son ancien professeur.

—Je suis ravi de voir que tu attaches de l'importance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Drago. J'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais changé, mais j'ignorai à quel point.

—La guerre change les gens.

—En effet. Il est juste bon de voir qu'elle ne les change pas qu'en mal, répondit Remus en se levant. Bien, je vais vous quitter. J'ai promis à Molly se rentrer tôt. Drago, Hermione.

Il tendit une main à Drago que le jeune homme serra, et se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'était levée aussi.

—Je t'accompagne. Tu ne pourras pas transplanner avant d'être dans les bois.

Hermione et Remus quittèrent donc le cottage et se dirigèrent vers les bois. Remus resta silencieux un long moment, comme perdu dans ses réflexions, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la clairière dans la quelle il était apparu le matin même qu'il reprit la parole.

—Nous savons de source sûre que Lucius Malefoy a succombé à ses blessures cette nuit. Ca fera la une de la Gazette demain.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'interroger Lucius Malefoy ? Hermione était partagée. Devait-elle être heureuse de savoir que leur secret était désormais bien à l'abri, ou malheureuse d'apprendre que le père de Drago était mort ? Cette pensée la ramena une fois encore à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, le matin même.

—Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

—Parce que j'espérai que tu le ferais, répondit Remus. Vous avez l'air de vous entendre mieux.

—On ne s'est pratiquement pas adressé la parole, objecta-t-elle.

—C'est vrai, mais parfois, on peut communiquer autrement que par les mots. Bien, il est l'heure. Prends soin de toi Hermione.

—Embrasse les tous de ma part.

—Compte sur moi, sourit-il avant de prendre une fois encore Hermione dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. Promets-moi de revenir nous voir quand tout cela sera fini et que tu te sentiras prête.

—Promis.

Elle s'écarta de Remus et lui adressa un petit signe de la main, avant de le voir disparaître dans le néant. Hermione ignorait si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, cependant, le voir à nouveau avait constitué pour elle un pansement temporaire pour les plaies de son cœur.

* * *

_Ici s'achève donc le treizième chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Remus est un de mes personnages préférés, et j'ai été ravi de le faire apparaître, si proche d'Hermione, comme étant l'unique lien qui la relie à sa vie d'avant._

_J'aime aussi exploiter la jalousie Solvejg/Hermione mais pas vis-à-vis de Malefoy, plutôt à propos de l'Ordre et de la vie qu'aurait pu avoir Hermione si elle était restée._

_La suite demain, avec le grand retour du grand, beau et fort Leodagan !_


	14. Douleur des mots

_Chaud devant, quatorzième chapitre ! Après le départ de Remus, journée paisible, enfin, ce qu'aurait espéré Hermione en tout cas ! C'est donc le retour de Leo, alors haut les cœurs, et advienne que pourra !_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci aux personnes qui ont commenté, comme promis je vous répondrai à toutes demain ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, vous imaginez à quel point c'est frustrant de voir que je suis lue des centaines de fois par jour mais que vous n'êtes qu'une poignée à commenter ?_

_Il n'empêche que je vous remercie de lire et de suivre aussi régulièrement ma fic ! Alors bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour tout !_

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra au Cottage, les autres semblaient avoir disparu. Elle avait vu la silhouette de Leo perchée sur les rochers, la canne à pêche en main, mais les quatre autres n'étaient pas dans le salon quand elle arriva. Ketty avait débarrassé la table, et était à présent occupée à épousseter tout ce qui se trouvait à la portée de son plumeau.

—Où sont les autres, Ketty ?

—Miss Cassie et Mr Caliban sont partis se promener sur la plage. Le jeune maître et Miss Solvejg sont dans la chambre de Miss Solvejg, Miss.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Que faisaient Drago et Solvejg dans la chambre de cette dernière ? Intriguée, elle n'en demanda pas plus à Ketty qui de toute manière était trop occupée à faire le ménage pour lui répondre. L'idée de savoir Drago et Solvejg dans la même chambre avait eu un impact assez inattendu sur Hermione, qui sentit monter en elle une vague de contrariété, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. A côté d'elle trônait le livre qu'elle était allée récupérer la veille dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de feuilleter avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis. Elle ouvrit le livre à la table des matières, et trouva immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait : un chapitre entier était consacré à la Cérémonie du Saint Calice.

_**LA CEREMONIE DU SAINT CALICE**_

_La Cérémonie du Saint Calice est une cérémonie très ancienne déjà utiliser à l'époque de l'Antiquité et par les mages vikings. A l'époque cependant, le Saint Calice n'avait pas encore été créé, et les sorciers utilisaient des coupes en or et en pierres précieuses qu'ils ensorcelaient. Le résultat n'était jamais garanti, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le Saint Graal fut créé et garantisse à chaque fois la réussite de la Cérémonie. _

_On peut compter le nombre de cérémonies du Calice sur les doigts d'une main cependant car il s'agit là d'un acte de grande puissance magique et sollicite aussi la magie noire. On ne compte aujourd'hui que cinq sorciers ressuscités grâce au Calice, mais la dernière cérémonie remonte au treizième siècle. _

_Le Calice est entreposé à la Cathédrale de Valence, il a cependant été volé de nombreuses fois, et a disparu parfois plusieurs années avant de réapparaître au détour d'une foire ou d'une mise aux enchères moldue. _

_C'est à l'équinoxe que le Saint Sauveur devra boire le sang du Défunt dans la coupe sacrée. Il devra être certain d'être l'unique Saint Sauveur et partager avec le Défunt le Sang de l'Alliance. Chacun devra partager le même ancêtre commun à l'exact degré. _

_La Cérémonie devra se dérouler au couché du soleil, le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps ou d'automne, et alors, le Défunt récupèrera son souffle de vie et redeviendra celui qu'il était autrefois, conservant magie et puissance. _

_A ce jour, le seul moyen connu d'empêcher la Cérémonie est de faire boire le breuvage à une autre personne que le Saint Sauveur lui-même. Sachez cependant qu'elle le paiera de sa vie, car quand ses lèvres souilleront le sang du Défunt, la mort foudroiera son cœur. Le sang devenu impur disparaîtra à jamais, laissant derrière lui deux cadavres : le Buveur et le Défunt._

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle avait sous les yeux le seul moyen d'empêcher la Cérémonie du Calice. Entre ses mains, dans ce livre, était écrit exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort. Malheureusement, si la solution paraissait simple et claire, elle n'imaginait pas la mettre en pratique. En effet, pour annuler le pouvoir du Calice, il fallait qu'une autre personne que le Saint Sauveur boive le contenu de la coupe sacrée, mais cela entraînerait irrémédiablement sa mort. Y avait-il un moyen de parer à cela ? Un antidote, un sortilège, n'importe quoi que permettrait à quiconque de boire la coupe sans être foudroyé par la mort la minute qui suivait ?

Hermione se leva et laissa glisser le livre le long de ses jambes. Elle devait déjà annoncer à Drago qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit véritablement le Saint Sauveur. En effet, les Malefoy n'avaient jamais eut de lien de parenté avec les Gaunt, ou même les Serpentard, et il était donc impossible que Malefoy soit le Saint Sauveur de Voldemort. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi les Gloucester s'acharnaient-ils ainsi sur lui, dans ce cas ? Et qui était le véritable Saint Sauveur ? Qu'importait, Hermione devait à tout prix faire part de ses découvertes à Drago.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre de Solvejg, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, elle suspendit son geste. Elle ne savait pas ce que les deux sorciers faisaient à l'intérieur, et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Néanmoins, elle craignait d'interrompre quelque chose, de la même manière que Leo et Solvejg les avaient interrompus alors qu'ils s'étreignaient le matin même.

Afin d'être sûre de ne pas les déranger, Hermione colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ne rien entendre – peut être étaient-ils en train de s'étreindre, eux aussi – elle distingua clairement la voix basse de Drago et celle plus claire de Solvejg.

—Ne le prends pas comme ça, Sol', disait Drago d'une voix douce.

—Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Je viens de t'embrasser et tu m'as tout bonnement repoussé, Drago. Désolée, mais je n'allais pas te remercier.

—Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne m'y attendais pas.

—Bien, alors recommençons, maintenant que tu es au courant, s'exclama la voix de Solvejg.

Un petit silence s'abattit pendant le quel Hermione pensa que le baiser avait bel et bien lieu. Cependant, quand Drago reprit la parole, il semblait plus catégorique, et la douceur dans sa voix s'était légèrement évanouie.

—Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire que j'éprouvais autre chose pour toi, Sol'. Mais à mes yeux, tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

Solvejg ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Hermione l'entendit bouger légèrement. Finalement, la voix calme de la suédoise résonna à nouveau, mais elle avait perdu de sa confiance en elle.

—Je savais, dans le fond, que ce n'était pas comme ça entre nous. Mais ce matin, quand je t'ai vu avec Hermione…

—Tu n'as rien vu avec Granger. Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Nous discutions.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils discutaient ? Et bien, Hermione ignorait que pour discuter il fallait être entrelacé à présent. Malgré tout, cette déclaration lui pinça le cœur, comme si elle avait espérer que Drago ne se défile pas et assume ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Mais au fond, que s'était-il passé ? songea Hermione. Absolument rien. Elle s'était contentée d'être un soutien pour lui. N'étaient-ils pas devenus presque des amis, à présent ? Et c'était là le rôle d'une amie, épauler l'autre quand les choses tournent mal. Les cicatrices de Narcissa avaient fait entrer Drago dans une rage noire, et elle s'était sentie le devoir de l'apaiser.

—Et bien quand je t'ai vu _discuter_ avec Hermione, ce matin, je me suis dis que je devais essayer. Juste une fois. Demain, je vais rencontrer le Duc pour la première fois et qui sait si je reviendrai en vie…

—Ne dis pas de bêtise, Sol'. Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire tu sais.

—Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de me prouver que je ne suis pas inutile. Alors si je peux sauver ta peau de petit fils à papa, ça me va.

Le rire de Drago résonna dans la chambre avec tant de sincérité qu'Hermione eut du mal à croire que ce son si doux provenait de la gorge de Malefoy.

—Je te revaudrai ça.

—Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

—Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus.

—Amour ?

—Hm ?

—Tu ne discutais pas vraiment avec Hermione, si ?

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux, et Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour être sûre de ne pas manquer la moindre bribe de conversation. Néanmoins, Drago ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, ou alors avait il répondit d'un signe de tête qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir. Aussi, ce ne fut pas lui mais Solvejg qui reprit la parole après ces quelques secondes de silence.

—Pour tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?

—Parce qu'il n'y a rien à admettre.

—Elle te plaît ? Après tout, elle est jolie, intelligente, forte.

—On parle de Granger là. Cette fille qui ne supporte pas avoir tort, et qui, à mon avis, est plus suicidaire que courageuse, ça frise même le ridicule à ce point là.

Hermione sentit un goût amer lui monter dans la gorge quand elle entendit les propos de Drago. Quel salaud, pensa-t-elle. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle de la part d'un Malefoy ? Même s'il avait beaucoup changé, il n'en restait pas moins imbu de sa personne. A ses yeux, elle ne resterait jamais qu'une sang de bourbe.

Trop occupée à haïr Malefoy en silence, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que les deux sorciers commençaient à bouger à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner de la porte et d'afficher un air naturel avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Solvejg. Celle-ci lui lança un petit regard moqueur avant de s'exclamer à l'adresse de Drago :

—Quand on parle du loup…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit regard méprisant, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à sa lecture. S'il voulait en savoir plus sur la Cérémonie du Calice, il n'avait qu'à chercher lui-même, après tout, elle n'était pas sa secrétaire personnelle. S'il voulait se sortir vivant de cette histoire, il faudrait qu'il s'active un peu au lieu de faire les yeux doux à tout ce qui pouvait avoir les cheveux longs.

Elle venait tout juste s'asseoir quand elle entendit la voix de Drago s'élever derrière elle.

—Le rat de bibliothèque a trouvé du nouveau ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et reprit sa lecture de l'ouvrage de magie noire, sans prêter attention au petit rire de Malefoy. Ce dernier contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui prit le livre des mains et se plongea lui-même dans la lecture du chapitre sur le Saint Calice.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva la tête, la nuque encore raide, et regarda Hermione, une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

—Je ne connais pas grand monde prêt à boire dans le Calice, même si c'est pour empêcher le retour de Voldemort, maugréa-t-il.

—Et moi je ne connais pas grand monde prêt à se sacrifier pour toi.

Drago la regarda un bref instant avant de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

—On est de mauvaise humeur Granger ?

—Si je me souviens bien, ce matin ce n'est pas moi qui suis rentrée dans une colère noire.

—Touché, concéda Drago avant de refermer le livre d'un coup sec.

Ses yeux ne riaient plus à présent, et Hermione se demanda s'il avait compris qu'elle avait écouté aux portes. Si ce fut le cas, il ne le mentionna pas néanmoins, et se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, sans doute pour l'inciter à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il était prêt à en découdre.

Hermione ne dit rien cependant, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir admettre que sa curiosité l'avait poussé à écouter aux portes, et de toute façon, ce que Drago avait dit ne devait pas la toucher autant. Elle repensa à Narcissa, qui était restée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Elle avait entendu Cassie proposer à Drago d'emmener sa mère se promener sur la plage, mais Narcissa n'avait pas voulu et avait préféré le calme de sa chambre. Ketty avait pris soin néanmoins de lui apporter un plateau plein de bonnes choses et Solvejg avait trouvé bon signe que Mrs. Malefoy ait de l'appétit, même si elle n'avait pas tout mangé.

Hermione avait tenté d'éviter le regard de Drago, mais celui-ci tentait désespérément de capter son attention, si bien que lorsque leurs iris se croisèrent enfin, elle put lire dans ses yeux l'incompréhension tandis que lui-même découvrait la colère dans ceux d'Hermione.

Cette dernière soutint son regard aussi longtemps que possible, puis céda et se leva du canapé. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et partit rejoindre Leo sur son rocher. Lui au moins, savait ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait, et n'avait donc pas à nier quoi que ce soit. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi qu'Hermione se joigne à lui, et il fit une petite place à côté de lui, l'enveloppant d'un plaid qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait pu, Hermione l'avait repoussé lui mais n'avait pas empêché Drago de l'enlacer. La gentillesse sans faille de Leo fit monter une vague de culpabilité dans le cœur d'Hermione.

Ils passèrent une petite heure à parler de pêche, du plan qu'ils avaient, du Calice mais furent interrompus par une pluie battante qui s'était abattue sur la plage sans crier gare.

S'abritant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec le plaid, ils coururent en riant jusqu'au Cottage où ils arrivèrent complètement trempés. Cette course avait permis à Hermione se sentir mieux, ou peut être était-ce l'eau de pluie qui lui avait remis les idées en place, mais le fait était qu'elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère après ça. Les autres étaient tous au salon, et ne les entendirent sans doute pas rentrer. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

En les voyant, Ketty se précipita à la salle de bain et leur donna deux grosses serviettes épaisses, tandis qu'ils essoraient le plaid au dessus de l'évier. Dehors, la pluie qui tombait une minute plutôt à grosses gouttes s'était transformée en véritable averse torrentielle, glissant sur la rigole et déversant son flot tout autour du cottage.

—C'était moins une, dit Leo avec un sourire.

Il avait mis sa serviette sur sa tête et se frottait énergiquement les cheveux. Quand il réapparut, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais n'étaient plus complètement trempés. Hermione, quant à elle, avait retiré son pull et s'était enroulée dans la serviette. Elle claquait des dents, et malgré le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, tout son corps était recouvert de chair de poule.

Leo s'approcha d'elle et vint doucement la frictionner afin de faire circuler le sang dans son corps et de l'aider à se réchauffer. Cela fonctionna, car quelques minutes plus tard, les lèvres d'Hermione avaient recouvert leur couleur rose.

—Merci, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Grâce à toi, j'échappe à une pneumonie.

—Tu sais que j'aurai pris soin de toi, si ça avait été le cas.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Leo avait toujours ce don de répondre avec une sincérité désarmante, et une douceur infinie. Elle savait qu'il ne disait pas cela pour la mettre mal à l'aise, il se contentait d'être franc avec elle, et elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait cela particulièrement mignon. Leo la garda un moment dans ses bras, même s'il ne la frictionnait plus, sa chaleur corporelle réchauffait doucement la peau frissonnante d'Hermione. Ainsi enfermée dans la cage de ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, aussi profita-t-elle de cet instant, s'autorisant quelques secondes de répit.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle rencontra le regard turquoise de Leo, qui la toisait d'une tendresse infinie. Il lui adressa ce sourire d'enfant dont il avait le secret, et elle ne put que rougir en retour, tant la beauté du jeune homme l'émerveillait. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette petite fossette qui ornait son menton, ni même la légère courbe de son nez ou la longueur de ses cils. Ceux-ci avaient l'air si longs qu'Hermione s'étonnait de ne pas les voir s'emmêler à chaque battement.

Leo pencha légèrement la tête, et Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'haleine fraîche et envoutante de Leo vint percuter ses lèvres. Avait-elle le droit de succomber ainsi ? Hermione n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse, et que Drago l'avait terriblement blessée… Drago. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Leo, fallait-il qu'elle pense à Malefoy. C'était insensé. Les lèvres de Leo n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes …

—Et bien et bien, on s'amuse bien ici, lança la voix traînante de Drago qui s'était approché d'eux.

Il les regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, posant longuement ses yeux sur Hermione, avant de s'approcher du vaisselier et d'en sortir un verre. Il empoigna le jus de citrouille qui se trouvait sur la table et s'en servit un grand verre qu'il ne porta même pas à ses lèvres. Il se contenta de le garder dans la main et de regarder les deux autres.

Ceux-ci s'étaient légèrement écartés, mais Leo avait conservé un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, ce que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer.

—Nous avons tout un tas de vêtements bien secs, Granger, au cas où tu l'ignorais.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Drago ? lança Leo dont la bonne humeur semblait s'être évaporée.

—Je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'attendre que tu la frictionnes pour être au sec.

—Peut être qu'elle avait envie d'être frictionnée justement.

—Bien sûr, ou alors qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer celui qui lui tenait chaud autrefois, répliqua Drago en jetant un regard mauvais en direction d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'était figée sur place. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il parler de Ron en sa présence, en présence de Leo. Hermione sentit ses yeux la picoter soudainement, et des grosses larmes menacèrent de rouler sur sa joue. Que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Etait-elle a ce point si faible pour passer son temps à pleurer ? Elle se dégoûtait. Et Malefoy la répugnait encore plus. Elle s'écarta de Leo.

—J'espère que tu prends ton pied à chaque fois, Malefoy, et que je n'endure pas ça pour rien.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se laissa glisser derrière la porte, et lorsqu'elle fut au sol, elle laissa s'échapper ses larmes retenues jusqu'ici. Dans la cuisine, à côté, il lui sembla entendre des éclats de voix, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Hermione ne les rejoignit pas pour le dîner. Elle resta enfermée dans la salle de bain, et ne répondit pas quand Cassie ou Leo vinrent la chercher. Caliban menaça de faire exploser la porte, mais il n'en fit rien, et finalement, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de la faire sortir. Hermione resta des heures durant dans la petite pièce humide, et sans doute s'endormit-elle un peu, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré. Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire dehors, et la lune brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si tout le monde dormait, et comme elle n'entendit aucun bruit, elle en déduit que la nuit devait être bien avancée.

Doucement, et sans faire bruit, elle fit tourner le verrou de la porte et l'entrouvrit. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière allumée, mais devant la porte, se tenait un petit plateau. Dessus, il y avait un grand verre de jus de citrouille, des toasts, une assiette avec des saucisses et des haricots, ainsi qu'un petit mot. Hermione se baissa pour ramasser le plateau et put lire ce qui était écrit sur le morceau de feuille. «_ Excuse-moi _». Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui ramena le plateau à la cuisine. Elle mordit négligemment dans un toast, avant de retourner au salon et continuer sa nuit. Elle prit soin de prendre le petit mot que Leo avait sans doute écrit, et se promit de se faire pardonner le lendemain pour ne pas lui avoir répondu quand il était venu la chercher dans la salle de bain.

Dans le salon, tout était calme. Drago était allongé sur son canapé, le dos tourné à Hermione, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas s'il dormait ou non. Sa respiration était lente et profonde cependant, et Hermione en déduisit qu'il était profondément endormi. Elle se glissa sous ses couettes, et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle sombra enfin dans le monde des songes.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par le bruit d'une feuille que l'on froisse. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et put voir à travers ses cils, que Drago était assis sur son canapé et regardait la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose de brillant rouler le long de sa joue, qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Ce jour là, la une de la Gazette devait sûrement être réservée à la mort de Lucius Malefoy, qui faisait partie de la liste des dix sorciers à abattre selon le Gouvernement Gloucester. Cela était complètement sortit de l'esprit d'Hermione, et elle n'avait alors pas abordé le sujet avec Malefoy. Honteuse, mais aussi envahie par une vague de tristesse, elle bougea légèrement et attira l'attention de Drago sur elle. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un revers de la main.

—Il est mort, annonça-t-il.

—Je suis désolée, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce, et pleine de compassion.

Malgré leur dispute d'hier, malgré les méchancetés qu'il avait pu lui balancer à la figure, Hermione sortit de son lit, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Elle lui prit le journal des mains et le posa avec précaution sur la table basse. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Drago.

—Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais il te reste ta mère, et tu vas devoir être fort pour elle, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa voix était ferme, mais empreinte d'une grande douceur. Drago la contempla de ses yeux humides, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

—Comment peux-tu continuer à être aussi généreuse, Granger ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

—Parce que je sais que j'aimerai que quelqu'un le soit avec moi.

Drago baissa les yeux. Se pouvait-il qu'il se sente coupable pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille ? Non, Hermione en doutait, mais c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre la mort de son père. A sa manière, Drago était devenu orphelin, son père décédé et sa mère à la mémoire défaillante l'avaient laissé seul face à l'inconnu. Hermione se sentait aussi orpheline au fond, ses parents amnésiques s'en étaient allés, et elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille de cœur, les Weasley. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, des orphelins à leur manière.

Prenant sur elle, et mettant de côté leur différent de la veille, Hermione posa une main de réconfort sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais elle savait que dans ces moments là, rien ni personne ne pouvait apaiser la peine que la perte d'un être cher avait provoqué.

—Je m'y attendais, confia Drago. Depuis deux ans, je savais que ça allait arriver. Mais j'espérai que je serais le premier.

—Ne dis pas ça…

—Et pourquoi pas ? Plusieurs fois, je me suis demandé si me rendre aux Gloucester rendraient la vie plus facile à mes parents. Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour le faire.

—Et bien le Drago Malefoy égoïste que tu es, es allé chercher sa mère à Sainte Mangouste pour la sauver, il a offert un abri à quatre inconnus et à une autre qu'il exècre, et…

—Je ne t'exècre pas, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur sa main, posée sur l'épaule de Drago.

—Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier, Malefoy. Je me sentirai éternellement redevable, alors continue à me lancer des remarques désobligeantes, si ça te fait du bien. Parce que de toute façon, je te dois bien ça.

C'était vrai. Elle se sentait une dette envers lui, car sans doute n'aurait-elle pas tenu bien longtemps dehors. Bien sûr, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle survivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle était reconnaissante à Malefoy de lui avoir offert un toit. L'hiver s'annonçait rude et elle n'était pas certaine de survivre à un troisième hiver glacial. Le précédent, elle avait déjà manqué de mourir de faim et de froid, ne trouvant jamais assez de nourriture pour se sustenter convenablement. Depuis, sa plus grande crainte était de mourir de faim.

—C'est juste que… commença Drago en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

—Que quoi ? soupira-t-elle.

—Rien, laisse tomber.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva, laissant glisser la main d'Hermione le long de son dos. Ce contact lui arracha un frisson, mais il n'en dit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers la cuisine où le petit déjeuner avait déjà été servi par Ketty.

Hermione soupira et enfila un pull épais avant de le rejoindre. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait terriblement faim, et l'odeur du pain grillé faisait gargouiller son estomac plus que de raison. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Drago se tenait devant le plateau encore plein qui avait été posé devant la porte de la salle de bain la veille au soir.

—Tu n'as presque rien mangé, murmura Drago.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu le plateau, Hermione le regarda d'une toute autre manière. Se pouvait-il que le mot d'excuse ait été en réalité signé de la main de Drago ?

* * *

_Ahah suspense, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que malgré tout vous aimez Drago, qui a légèrement manqué de tact envers Hermione._

_Leur relation suit son cours et se crée peu à peu autour de quelques gestes tendres et de remarques piquantes haha, mais on les aime comme ça après tout._

_Allez, à vos commentaires bandes de patacitrouilles ! Et à demain pour la suite :D_


	15. Souffrance et châtiments

_Me voilà de retour d'Irlande, même si vous n'avez pas eut le temps de m'oublier, enfin j'espère :O Voici le quinzième chapitre de la fiction, il y a un peu plus d'action, et un petit rapprochement, encore et toujours ! Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de les faire enfin s'embrasser !_

_Malheureusement, je vous avais promis de répondre à vos commentaires, mais ce sera pour demain, car je dois me dépêcher de poster ce chapitre et de filer ! Mais pitié, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait tellement plaisir !_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

—Tu es parfaite, s'extasia Cassie en mettant une dernière épingle dans la chevelure blonde de Solvejg.

Elle l'était, bien sûr. Sublimée par les perles et la robe de Mrs. Malefoy, Solvejg avait l'air d'une véritable dame de la haute société. Son port de tête altier et son regard presque méprisant la rendaient terriblement belle, et Hermione se surprit à baisser les yeux quand ceux de la suédoise se posèrent sur elle. Elle était intimidante, si belle qu'elle en paraissait irréelle. C'était sûr, le Duc de Gloucester ne saurait résister à pareille beauté.

Cassie avait remonté les cheveux de Solvejg en un chignon joliment noué, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles tout autour de son visage. Solvejg avait été maquillée par petites touches, si bien que sur son visage de porcelaine, ses lèvres ressortaient plus que tout le reste, tant le carmin dont on les avait recouvertes était éblouissant.

Drago lui avait sortit une énorme boîte à bijoux dans la quelle Cassie avait trouvé son bonheur pour accessoiriser la robe émeraude de Solvejg. Un collier de perles, des boucles d'oreille assorties et surtout un diamant particulièrement brillant pour habiller ses longs doigts fins.

Quand les trois filles sortirent enfin de la chambre pour rejoindre les garçons qui attendaient dans le salon, ces derniers ne semblèrent pas en croire leurs yeux. Tous trois affichèrent une expression de surprise qui fut très vite remplacée par la délectation d'un si beau spectacle. Drago fut le premier à se lever et se diriger vers Solvejg dont il prit la main avec douceur.

—Sublime, comme toujours, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais Solvejg ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut être, pareil compliment de la part de l'homme qui avait refusé de l'embrasser, avant quelque peu vexer Solvejg. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître cependant, et se retourna, ravie, vers Caliban et Leo qui eut aussi avaient apporté leur lot de compliments.

—Bien, c'est l'heure, Solvejg, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu as rendez-vous aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard, le Duc t'attendra là bas.

Remus avait tout arrangé avec la sorcière qui s'occupait de présenter des filles au Duc. Ainsi, Solvejg allait avoir son tout premier rendez vous avec lui, et elle avait pour mission d'établir un contact assez chaleureux pour que le Duc demande après elle. Ils étaient convenus qu'elle ne devait pas utiliser son vrai nom, ainsi avait-elle opté pour un pseudonyme : Charlotte Montgomery. L'anglais parfait que parlait Solvejg lui permettait de s'inventer des origines cent pour cent anglaises, afin de faciliter l'échange avec le Duc. Caliban avait même proposer qu'on lui associe des traits de Vélane, mais Solvejg avait refusé, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Elle regarda une dernière fois ses amis, leur adressa un sourire crispé, et se retourna vers la porte du Cottage. Elle devait aller transplanner dans la forêt. Au dernier moment, Drago se lança à sa suite.

—Je t'accompagne, murmura-t-il.

Et ils quittèrent tous les deux le cottage sans se retourner. Chacun se dispersa, Solvejg ne serait pas de retour avant au moins trois heures, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne leur faire son rapport. Caliban et Cassie se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec, tandis que Leo et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls autour d'une tasse de thé, dans le jardin d'hiver.

—Elle va jouer le rôle à merveille, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

En effet, Leo affichait une mine inquiète et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Quand Hermione essaya de le réconforter, il riva ses yeux turquoise sur elle, et haussa les épaules.

—Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

—Alors pourquoi tu sembles si inquiet ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

C'était la première fois depuis trois jours qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls. En effet, depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient rapprochés physiquement et que Drago les avait interrompus, ils n'avaient pas partagé un seul moment d'intimité.

—Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Drago et toi ? lâcha finalement Leo.

Sa question eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le cœur d'Hermione. Mais enfin, qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir imaginer des choses entre Malefoy et elle ? Surprise, Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre sur un ton plus sec.

—Non. Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé non ? Il me semble évident qu'il n'y entre Malefoy et moi que de la rancœur et un besoin presque vital de se rabaisser l'un l'autre.

Leo resta songeur devant un tel discours. Au fond, Hermione savait qu'elle avait tort. Quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir entre elle et Drago, ce n'était sans doute pas la même relation qu'ils avaient autrefois entretenue à l'école. Quand bien même, malgré ses efforts pour réconforter Drago sur la mort de son père, elle gardait en travers de la gorge sa réplique à propos de Ron.

—La dernière fois, dans sa chambre, j'ai cru que…

—Nous discutions, le coupa Hermione, reprenant sans vergogne la phrase que Drago avait servi à Solvejg qui lui avait posé la même question.

Leo ne sembla pas très convaincu par la réponse d'Hermione, mais il fit l'effort de faire semblant de la croire. Il lui adressa un petit sourire ravageur, avant de poser sa main chaude sur celle plus froide d'Hermione. Ce geste arracha une vague de frissons à la sorcière qui ne retira pas sa main cependant. Elle venait de dire clairement qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Drago, aussi ne trouvait-elle pas d'autres excuses pour mettre en terme à ce contact. Et pourtant…

Pourtant elle se souvenait du sentiment de plénitude quand elle avait posé sa main sur le genou de Drago, de l'apaisement quand ils s'étaient enlacés, de la douceur quand il avait appris la mort de Lucius, et enfin, le mot de Drago sur le plateau… elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas s'il s'agissait bel et bien de son écriture, mais le fait était que Leo ne lui en avait jamais reparlé et elle connaissait assez bien Malefoy pour savoir qu'il garderait sa fierté et ne lui en toucherait pas un mot.

Encore une fois, Hermione se maudit de penser à Drago alors que Leo était prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait et avait toujours attendu d'un homme : douceur, sincérité, tendresse, humour. Tout ce que Drago n'avait pas et que Leo lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Perdue, elle soupira en retirant sa main de celle de Leo. Tant que les choses ne seraient pas plus claires dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire espérer Leo.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire une parole réconfortante, quand Cassie entra en trombe dans le jardin d'hiver, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

—Ils sont dans le coin ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant la Une de couverture sous le nez d'Hermione.

Cette dernière commença à lire l'article qui faisait la couverture du journal, sentant son sang se glacer à chaque ligne supplémentaire qu'elle parcourait. Ainsi, on apprenait que les recherches de Drago Malefoy s'intensifiaient, et que les mangemorts avaient doublé leur nombre de recrues, augmentant considérablement les salaires et autres primes. Mais le pire, se trouvait plus bas, dans les dernières lignes de l'article.

—_Nous avons établi des camps dans toutes les régions de la Grande Bretagne, afin de permettre aux sorciers de donner directement leurs informations aux membres de la Brigade, et d'éviter que les courriers soient interceptés par les rebelles,_ lut à voix haute Hermione, _quelques pistes nous laissent penser que l'indésirable numéro Un se trouverait actuellement dans le Nord de l'Irlande, mais nous demandons à la population sorcière d'ouvrir l'œil, car Drago Malefoy est un homme dangereux qui n'hésitera pas à tuer quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin._

—Comment ils peuvent savoir, pour le nord de l'Irlande ? demanda Leo, abasourdi.

—Peut être qu'ils ont suivi Lupin, proposa Caliban.

—Non, sinon, ils nous auraient déjà attaqués. On va souvent dans la forêt pour transplanner, et elle ne fait pas partie du Secret de la maison, éluda Hermione.

—Doit-on partir ? interrogea Cassie qui se tordait les mains avec inquiétude.

—Pour aller où ? répliqua Leo. S'ils nous trouvent ici, alors qu'Hermione est notre Gardienne du Secret, je ne vois pas d'endroit plus sûr où nous réfugier.

—A partir de maintenant, personne, mise à part Solvejg ne doit quitter le Cottage, dit Hermione avec fermeté. Et Solvejg utilisera la cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la forêt et pour transplanner. C'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Chacun se regarda, la peur hantant leurs prunelles. Ils s'étaient encore une fois trop reposés sur leurs lauriers, si bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse s'aventurer près du Cottage. Mais à présent que les Mangemorts rôdaient dans les parages, ils redevenaient les aventuriers qu'ils avaient été : inquiets pour leur survie, et la survie des autres. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir comme elle l'avait fait ces deux dernières années, car elle n'était plus seule et que les autres comptaient sur elle.

—Où est Drago ? demanda subitement Cassie en jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

—Il n'est pas revenu ?

—Non, souffla Caliban.

Tous quatre se levèrent instantanément et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée du Cottage. Drago était parti depuis bien trop longtemps pour espérer que rien ne se soit passé. Ils s'emparèrent tous de leur baguette et quittèrent le cottage en courant vers la forêt.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de celle-ci, ils purent entendre des voix crier. A n'en pas douter, les exclamations étaient des sortilèges, et sans doute pas de simples petits expéliarmus. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, tandis qu'ils courraient à travers bois dans la direction des voix. Hermione courait en tête de file, et échappa de justesse à une trainée de lumière rouge qui vint s'écraser contre l'arbre de derrière. Elle plongea tête la première sur le sol humide de la forêt et leva les yeux vers le jeteur de sorts.

C'était Yaxley et deux autres Mangemorts qui lançaient des stupéfixs dans relâche dans la direction de Drago. Celui-ci n'avait jamais le temps d'attaquer, et se contentait de se protéger tant bien que mal à l'aide de sortilèges et de troncs d'arbre assez épais. Hermione et les trois se précipitèrent vers Drago qui se cachait derrière un arbre tout en lançant des sortilèges à l'aveuglette qui ne touchaient jamais les Mangemorts, eux-mêmes protégés par un sort.

—J'ai bien failli vous attendre, grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

—Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré au Cottage, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, commença Hermione.

—Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent qu'on avait vraiment un abri ici. Ils peuvent très bien croire qu'ils sont tombés sur moi par hasard.

—Ils ne sont pas bêtes à ce point.

—Tu pourrais être étonnée, répliqua Drago en lançant un énième sortilège.

Hermione leva sa baguette et visa Yaxley du mieux qu'elle put.

—STUPEFIX, s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais le sort ricocha sur sa bulle de protection, tandis qu'il lançait une nouvelle attaque, dans sa direction cette fois. Les jumeaux et Cassie étaient cachés derrière un autre arbre et tentaient aussi d'assommer les Mangemorts à coups de sortilèges.

—On n'y arrivera jamais, cachés derrière ce chêne, s'énerva Hermione. J'y vais.

—Granger, tu…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Hermione s'était déjà mise à découvert et pointait sa baguette sur les Mangemorts, les assénant de sortilèges sans perdre de temps. Au début, elle semblait les tenir en joue, mais bientôt, les trois hommes qui, jusqu'ici, lançaient des sorts dans toutes les directions pour toucher les quatre autres, concentrèrent leurs efforts sur Hermione.

Elle échappa à de nombreux enchantements, criant 'Protego' à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, mais bientôt, leurs attaques, trop nombreuses, vinrent à bout de son bouclier.

—Endoloris, cria Yaxley avec une voix de dément.

Le sort percuta Hermione de plein fouet. A peine avait-elle été touchée, qu'elle sentit une douleur insupportable se répandre dans son corps, n'épargnant aucune partie. Chaque muscle était douloureux et elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait littéralement exploser. Hermione n'en était pas à son premier Doloris, cependant, et la douleur un peu trop familière à son goût engourdit rapidement son esprit qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à s'extirper de cette souffrance. Elle ne cria pas cependant, trop fière, trop digne pour offrir pareil spectacle à son assaillant. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que cela finisse.

Mais cela dura, encore et encore. Un premier doloris, puis un second, un troisième, elle perdit connaissance aux alentours du cinquième…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit particulièrement moelleux, entourée d'oreillers et cachée sous un amoncellement de couvertures en plumes. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, mais elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui commençait à décliner lentement dans le ciel. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce lit ? Elle mit un moment à se rappeler la raison pour la quelle elle était ici. Petit à petit, le puzzle se remit en place dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de la douleur des sorts de Yaxley, cette douleur lancinante qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter…

Hermione tenta de bouger, mais chaque muscle lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle renonça à sortir du lit à l'instant même où Drago entrait dans la pièce. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais quand il réalisa qu'elle était réveillée, son visage recouvra son petit air hautain et son sourire goguenard.

—Alors, Granger, la sieste est déjà terminée ?

Hermione voulut tenter une réplique cinglante, mais sa tête, au bord de l'implosion, la dissuada de parler. Drago, quant à lui, semblait avoir remarqué la grimace d'Hermione, car en quelques enjambées, il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui tendit un verre dans le quel avait été versée une potion orangée.

—Bois ça, ça fera passer les courbatures et les maux de têtes, murmura-t-il doucement.

Hermione ne parvint pas même à sortir un bras de sous les couvertures, et Drago dut le comprendre car doucement, il fit passer une main derrière la nuque de la patiente, et approcha précautionneusement le verre des lèvres d'Hermione. La potion, délicieusement sucrée, coula lentement dans la gorge de celle-ci jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte. Quand elle eut fini, Drago reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et fit glisser la tête d'Hermione délicatement sur les oreillers.

—Il faudra que tu en reprennes un verre dans trois heures, mais celui-ci devrait te faire du bien.

Il parlait de manière douce et méthodique, comme un vrai docteur qui s'adressait une patiente. Il avait raison cependant, déjà la douleur semblait s'apaiser dans ses membres inférieurs et le marteau dans sa tête tambourinait avec moins de force.

—Merci, finit-elle par articuler d'une voix rauque et affreusement basse.

Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, mais savait qu'elle redeviendrait bientôt elle-même. A l'époque où la guerre faisait rage, Hermione avait de nombreuses fois subi les sorts de souffrance de la part des Mangemorts. Mais s'évanouir de douleur ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois, et elle avait mis deux jours à s'en remettre totalement. Elle espérait cependant que la potion de Drago l'aide à récupérer plus rapidement.

—Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle, mais elle eut du mal à achever sa phrase.

—J'ai fini par avoir Yaxley avant qu'il ne te lance ton sixième Doloris, et Cal et Leo ont eut les deux autres. Caliban s'est prit un sectumsempra, et est en piteux état, je dois dire. Mais Cassie s'occupe de lui. On a attaché Yaxley et les deux autres à des arbres avec des liens magiques, en attendant de décider de leur sort. Leo les surveille, et a lancé des sorts de protection pour que les autres Mangemorts ne rappliquent pas, expliqua Drago d'une voix neutre, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Hermione lui était reconnaissante de ne pas faire un drame de son état, et quand elle se redressa légèrement sur ses oreillers, elle avait repris de ses couleurs. Drago la regarda un instant, comme s'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser et se contenta de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour y remplir un verre d'eau. Hermione n'avait pas vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Drago, ou plutôt, de Narcissa. Elle se demanda où était passée la mère de Drago, mais oublia de poser la question quand Drago lui tendit son verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle avait soif.

—Merci, répéta-t-elle. Ca fait du bien.

—Ouais, souffla Drago. L'eau est le meilleur remède parfois. Les doloris déshydratent complètement ton corps. Tu devras bien faire attention à boire beaucoup, pendant quelques jours.

—Ma parole, Malefoy, tu es un vrai médicomage, murmura Hermione dans un sourire.

—Disons qu'on apprend de ses propres blessures, marmonna-t-il en remplissant une fois encore le verre d'eau.

Hermione but à nouveau, et une fois encore, elle sentit la douleur s'atténuer. Son esprit avait dissipé la brume qui s'était installée dans sa tête, et elle y voyait plus clair à présent. Elle regarda Drago un moment avant qu'il ne prenne enfin la parole, sans doute gêné par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

—Il te reste du véritaserum ? finit-il par demander.

—Oui, avoua-t-elle, se sentant toujours un peu coupable.

—On pensait leur en faire boire un peu. Yaxley est proche du Ministre et des Gloucester, peut être qu'il en sait un peu plus sur le Calice.

—La fiole est dans mon sac, précisa Hermione avec un hochement de tête.

Drago disparut de la chambre et ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans une main le sac d'Hermione et dans l'autre une assiette pleine de cookies. Il posa l'assiette sur la table de chevet et commença à fouiller dans le sac. Après quelques échecs, il ressortit finalement le flacon qui contenait la potion de vérité.

—Je veux être là, déclara Hermione d'une voix faible.

—Tu serais incapable de marcher.

— Porte-moi, alors, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Drago éclata d'un grand rire si sincère qu'Hermione se sentit ridicule d'avoir ainsi ordonné qu'il la porte.

—Tu m'étonneras toujours, Granger, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Puis sans crier gare, il souleva les couvertures qui recouvraient Hermione et l'aida à s'asseoir. Quand elle fut assez stable pour qu'il la lâche, il prit l'une des couettes et enroula Hermione dedans, avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Malefoy dans une petite exclamation de surprise.

—Je plaisantais, Malefoy, couina-t-elle.

—Ca t'apprendra à me provoquer, ricana Drago en quittant la pièce.

Le trajet jusqu'à la forêt sembla étonnamment court à Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être aussi confortablement installée dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours – même si elle admettait volontiers qu'il ne l'était plus – et se serait bien laissée aller au sommeil si elle ne craignait pas de manquer l'interrogatoire de Yaxley et de ses deux sbires. Elle cala sa tête contre le torse de Drago, et il lui sembla que celui-ci avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas conquérant au travers des arbres.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les trois étaient ligotés, Drago la déposa doucement au sol, juste à côté d'un rocher sur le quel elle put aisément s'asseoir. Leo était là, et avait assisté à toute la scène. Il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Drago, avant d'avancer vers Hermione.

—Tu vas mieux, à ce que je vois.

Sa voix était emplie d'une amertume telle qu'elle fit frissonner Hermione.

—Oui, mais mes jambes ont encore du mal à me porter, répondit faiblement Hermione sur un ton d'excuse.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Malefoy avait été plus qu'aimable et doux que jamais avec elle, et elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait dit sur Ron. Leo cependant, avait la rancune tenace et ne semblait pas prêt à pardonner Drago, ni Hermione d'être aussi proche de ce dernier. Drago avait assisté à cet échange avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra passer à l'interrogatoire, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Hermione resserra la couette autour d'elle, et hocha la tête, tandis que Leo prenait place à côté d'elle, gardant cependant une certaine distance entre eux. Drago força les trois Mangemorts à boire, à tour de rôle, la petite potion transparente, et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils en avaient tous ingurgité un peu, il les réveilla à l'aide sa baguette magique. Quand ils se réveillèrent, les trois hommes ne semblaient plus se souvenir où ils étaient, mais quand leur regard se posèrent sur Drago, la mémoire leur revint.

Drago ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler, il s'approcha de Yaxley, et commença sans préambule.

—Comment avez-vous su que nous nous cachions ici ?

—On ne le savait pas. La Duchesse nous a forcés à déployer nos recrues dans toute la Grande Bretagne. On devait surtout fouiller les forêts et les montagnes, répondit Yaxley d'une voix monocorde. On est tombé par hasard sur toi et ta blonde. Quand on est sorti de notre cachette, elle avait disparu, mais nous avions trouvé mieux : Drago Malefoy.

—Sais-tu pourquoi la Duchesse me veut ?

—Pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'équinoxe, la cérémonie de résurrection aura lieux.

—Quelle cérémonie ? l'encouragea Drago pour savoir si oui ou non Yaxley en savait plus sur le Calice.

—La Cérémonie du Saint Calice. Les Gloucester l'ont récupéré, mais ils ont besoin de toi.

—Pourquoi de moi ?

Cela n'avait pas de sens, pensa Hermione. Elle avait en effet découvert que le Saint Sauveur devait avoir un lien de patenté avec le Défunt, hors elle était presque sûre que Drago n'en avait pas avec Voldemort. Elle n'avait cependant pas eut le temps d'en faire part au principal intéressé. Elle se promit de lui en dire plus la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux.

—Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Calice est gardé par trois Mangemorts jour et nuit.

—Où ça ?

—Dans le coffre fort des Gloucester.

—A Gringotts ?

—Non, au Manoir Gloucester, dans les sous-sols, répondit Yaxley, les yeux dans le vague.

Drago se retourna vers les deux autres, le regard brillant. Ils savaient où se trouvait le Calice à présent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à pénétrer une fois encore dans le Manoir, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, vu la protection dont bénéficiait la demeure depuis leur dernière incursion.

—On sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire, murmura Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête.

—Libère les maintenant, et lance leur un Oubliette, lui dit-elle.

—Les libérer ? s'exclama Leo.

—Oui. S'ils ne reviennent pas…

—Tout le monde saura qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt, termina Drago.

Il se retourna vers les mangemorts, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sort de l'oubli, il se ravisa et demanda d'une voix plus froide à Yaxley.

—Qui a torturé ma mère ?

—Moi, répondit Yaxley avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

Hermione sut à l'instant même où il avait répondu que Yaxley venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Drago leva sa baguette, mais ce ne fut pas pour lancer un Oubliette, quand le sort fusa, des plaies béantes s'ouvrirent de part et d'autres sur le visage et les bras du Mangemort. Hermione reconnut immédiatement le sectumsempra. Les cris de Yaxley résonnèrent dans toute la forêt, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux les plus proches.

Hermione glissa de son rocher et se précipita du mieux qu'elle le put vers Drago. Elle manqua de trébucher, et se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Drago, qui s'enroula presqu'instinctivement autour de sa taille.

—Arrête ça, Malefoy, s'il y en a d'autres, ils vont rappliquer avec ses cris, supplia-t-elle en tentant de le forcer à abaisser sa baguette.

Mais Drago avait un regard si sombre que la peur s'infiltra en Hermione comme un venin. Drago avait libéré sa taille à présent et ne la regardait pas. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Hermione se plaça entre lui et sa victime, et le força à la regarder. Quand il daigna enfin baisser ses yeux froids sur elle, il lui adressa un regard de dément et éclata d'un petit rire sans joie.

—Tu es en train de protéger celui qui a rendu ma mère complètement folle, Granger ?

—Non, je nous protège nous. Ils vont tous rappliquer si ça continue. Et il me donne un mal de crâne insupportable, ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Drago ne sembla pas réceptif à son humour, il la regarda avec un petit sourire carnassier, et leva sa baguette.

— Oh, alors laisse-moi abréger tes souffrances, AVADA KEDAVRA !

Hermione crut d'abord que le sort lui était destiné, mais quand elle sentit le jet de lumière verte lui frôler la joue et toucher de plein fouet Yaxley, elle comprit que Drago n'avait pu la louper à une telle distance et que sa cible n'avait jamais été autre que Yaxley. Quand elle se retourna, ce dernier était toujours attaché à l'arbre, mais sa tête dodelinait contre sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus au rythme de son cœur. Hermione se sentit défaillir, et elle manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Drago la rattrapa une fois encore et la fit glisser dans les bras de Leo qui s'était rapproché. Il se dirigea vers les deux autres mangemorts.

—Vous êtes venus dans cette forêt, mais vous n'avez rencontré personne. Vous êtes retournés au camp, mais sur votre route, un groupe de rebelles vous est tombé dessus et ils ont tué Yaxley. Rentrez chez vous, grogna Drago en leur lançant un ultime Oubliette et en les libérant de leur lien.

Quand il se retourna, Leo avait déjà Hermione dans les bras et se dirigeait vers le Cottage. Cette vision sembla aggraver sa rage, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Malgré tout, une vague de bien être se répandait petit à petit dans son corps : il avait vengé sa mère.

* * *

_Brr, Drago fait froid dans le dos, à tuer de sang froid, comme ça. Mais bon, Yaxley l'a bien mérité, vu l'état dans le quel se trouve la belle Narcissa !_

_On assiste donc à un nouveau rapprochement de nos deux héros ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! On se retrouve demain pour la réponse à tous vos commentaires et pour la suite bien sûr !_


	16. Tue avant d'être tuée

_Voici la suite quotidienne de La Couleur de l'Equinoxe. Je sais que le week end vous êtes plus nombreux à lire, du coup je pense que tous les week end je posterai un peu plus tôt, en début d'après midi pour que vous puissiez lire le plus tôt possible !_

_Je rentre définitivement en France le 12, et je doute pouvoir poster de manière aussi régulière, surtout la première semaine, puisque je vais retrouver ma famille que j'ai quitté il y a dix mois (je vous raconte ma vie, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez – bon ok, j'arrête). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'avancer un maximum, mais il se peut que dès jeudi prochain je ne poste que tous les trois jours ! Donc si vous voulez me lyncher, pitié, utilisez des chamallows ça fait moins mal !_

_Je ne savais pas comment vous répondre, alors j'ai répondu par chapitre. Je ne sais pas si ça plait à tout le monde que je réponde ainsi, mais j'avoue que je me sentirai mal de vous laisser sans réponse, parce que je vous dois beaucoup et que ce serait bien mal élevé de ne pas répondre ! Alors voilà, chose promise chose due, je vous réponds :_

**Chapitre 12** :

**Keloush** : Ahah oui, de l'eau dans le gaz c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je suis ravie que ma petite surprise t'ai plu et je me doute que tu as enfin découvert comment Remus est arrivé là, sacrée Solvejg ! J'ai passé un excellent séjour en Irlande, malgré un temps plus que maussade !

**Labelge** : Mais tu deviens une commentatrice assidue, et j'adore ça je dois bien l'avouer ! Oui Solvejg est, selon moi, assez égoïste, malgré le fait bien sûr qu'elle ait quitté sa Suède natale pour venir participer à l'effort de guerre. Mais de manière individuelle, elle est assez égoïste et ne pense pas franchement aux autres. Rien n'empêche qu'elle est très gentille malgré tout, et qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour Drago ou les autres d'ailleurs. Hermione le connait depuis tellement longtemps (depuis aussi longtemps que Ron et Harry finalement) qu'elle est la seule à vraiment voir le changement finalement.

**Pitouloulou** : Oulala, si des compliments, des compliments ! Je sais que je suis méchante, mais tu verras, a force de patience, Drago et Hermione vont enfin t'offrir ce que tu veux : un peu d'amour haha. Merci quand même d'avoir commenter, en espérant me faire pardonner !

**Nina** **Stone** : Oui ça met du piment, et ça force Drago a être légèrement mis à nu finalement ! Je suis ravie que le moment dramione, comme tu dis, t'ai plu, parce que c'était le but !

**Niki2906** : Je suis enchantée de partager avec toi cette vision de Cissy ! En effet, je la vois comme quelqu'un de bon, mais qui a fait les mauvais choix (d'époux notamment, je ne suis pas tellement fan de Lucius).

**Cat240** : Ahah, oui peut être que Oz a donné le code finalement ! Ce qui serait quand même impossible puisque de toute façon, seule Hermione peut donner l'adresse. La suite au prochain épisode !

**Mama** : ah, tiens je n'avais jamais pensé à qui embrasserait en premier. Je sais quand ils vont s'embrasser, mais je ne me suis jamais posée la question de qui ferait le premier pas… à méditer donc !

**Nadra** : Aaaah, une Dark Hermione, ça fait du bien parfois non ? Il y aura surement pas de guimauve dans cette fiction, puisque je n'en suis pas fan, mais qui sait, je me laisserai peut être emportée dans mon lyrisme haha !

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Keloush** : Merciiiiii ! Que tu lises à chaque fois me fait chaud au cœur !

**Nina-Stone** : J'aime aussi beaucoup ce lien Sol/Hermione qui finalement n'est pas centré sur Drago, comme on pourrait le croire. C'est un sentiment très difficile, finalement, la jalousie pour la famille et non pour l'amour ! Et tes compliments me touchent, parce qu'être dans tes auteurs favoris, ce n'est pas rien, alors merci !

**Cat240** : Toujours pleines de bonnes idées et d'hypothèses ! Je te laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue !

**Misslilly** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment contente que tout te plaise autant, je fais de mon mieux pour poster le plus vite possible !

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Keloush** : C'est étrange ce que tu me dis en fait, parce que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça me parait logique que ce soit Drago et non Leo. Mais quand je l'ai écris, et que je me suis mise à la place d'Hermione, il m'a semblé très peu probable que Drago fasse l'effort d'écrire un mot ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est bizarre mdr

**Bounty007** : Ouh, première review ? Je suis honorée ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, je fais de mon mieux justement pour ne pas tomber dans le basique et le vu et revu, alors je suis toujours contente qu'un lecteur le remarque ! Pour le Calice, comme je l'ai écris, toutes sortes de coupes peut faire l'affaire, du moment qu'elle est ensorcelée. Le Calice assure juste une réussite, une sorte de sécurité en plus donc. Mais il faut empêcher la cérémonie une bonne fois pour toute !

**Nina**-**Stone** : j'espère que ton cours s'est bien passé ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire toujours aussi adorable ! Vraiment, c'est super gentil !

**Pitouloulou** : Aaah je suis ravie que tu aimes mon Remus, parce que je l'ai toujours imaginé comme un père de substitution pour le Trio, alors que je doute que ce soit vraiment le cas. Enfin, je suis contente que l'évolution te plaise, alors je vais continuer sur ma lancée ahah.

**Mama** : Oulala, mais Hermione n'est pas un monstre dans le fond :O Elle est peut être différente, mais dans le fond, elle reste une gentille fille, qui ferait tout pour ses amis et qui ne se permettrait jamais d'enfoncer quelqu'un dans la douleur. J'espère que ça te plait malgré tout !

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Keloush** : C'est toi qui est super, comme d'habitude ! Oui, je joue un peu sur cette relation, mais j'espère que ça ne deviendra pas barbant à force ! Dis le moi si c'est le cas hein ! Pour Drago, tu as raison, d'ailleurs j'ai changé la tournure de la phrase quand j'ai lu ton commentaire :)

**Pitouloulou** : Mon meilleur ? Carrément ? wow, je rougis là ! Merci merci merci, c'est adorable, comme toujours !

**Labelge** : Ah oui Solvejg en a prit un coup en plein dans l'égo, si tu veux mon avis ahah. Oui on en apprend toujours un peu plus, mais je vous garde quelques surprises pour plus tard quand même ! Caliban va s'en remettre, parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien haha. Allez, on verra demain comment ça se passe entre Leo et Drago :O

**Nina**-**Stone** : Alors toi… Tu as failli être responsable d'une crise de larmes, tu le sais ça ? Je sais pas si tu mérites que je te réponde, vilaine que tu es ! Bon, allez, j'te réponds parce que tu fais partie de celles qui commentent le plus régulièrement ! Aaaah j'aime jouer avec les nerfs de Leo et Drago, c'est jouissif :P J'a passé un super séjour, malgré un temps grisâtre, mais c'était très beau. J'ai répondu à tous tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A très vite !

**Cat240** : Et oui, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, mais mine de rien, ils se rapprochent un peu plus chaque fois ! Ah, les Aurors, à mon avis, certains sont dans la résistance, d'autres ont simplement désertés. Pour le reste, ils sont toujours au ministère et enquêtent sur des affaires minimes, ils ne sont pas vraiment impliqué dans la guerre et continuent de vivre comme avant, sauf qu'ils ont un nouveau ministre !

_Wow, plus d'une vingtaine de reviews en quelques jours, c'est de la folie. Comment tous vous remercier ? Vous êtes tellement adorables à chaque fois, et je m'étonne d'avoir tant de lecteurs ! Alors merci, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, vous faites vivre mon histoire, car j'avoue que j'aurai sans doute abandonné sans votre soutien ! Plus de 5000 vue en deux semaines, c'est inespéré, alors milles fois merci, même à vous petits lecteurs qui lisaient sans laisser de trace, parce que c'est tout de même gentil de venir à chaque jeter un œil à cette fiction !_

_Bon, j'ai carrément écrit un roman pour vous répondre, je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le seizième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les autres !_

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au cottage, Leo posa délicatement Hermione sur le canapé le plus proche, mais s'en écarta presqu'instantanément, refusant le moindre contacte avec elle. Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas cependant, car elle était bien trop en colère contre Drago. La rage qui l'avait animé, le Sectumsempra, le sort de la mort… Tout cela n'était qu'un rappel de l'ancien Drago Malefoy, celui qui se fichait de faire souffrir autrui, ou pis encore, celui qui aimait blesser les autres.

Hermione était partagée néanmoins, elle comprenait cet esprit de vengeance, elle-même ne vivait que pour venger la mort d'Harry et Ron, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse tuer quelqu'un désarmé, et attaché à un arbre qui plus est.

Quand Drago entra enfin au cottage, il affichait une mine fatiguée, mais une lueur brillait dans le fond de ses prunelles d'acier. Il était fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, cela donna la nausée à Hermione qui se sentit faiblir. Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa couverture et attendit que Drago les rejoigne. Dans le salon, Cassie avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle venait de passer de longues heures au chevet de Caliban qui dormait à présent paisiblement. Leo restait résolument silencieux, aussi fut-elle la première à attaquer quand Drago vint enfin s'installer dans son fauteuil fétiche.

—Tu es fier de toi ?

—Et bien puisque tu le demandes, Granger, oui, assez.

—Tu as tué un homme désarmé, éructa Hermione tandis que Malefoy la regardait avec mépris.

—Parce que lui, c'était un combat d'égal à égal quand il a torturé ma mère peut être ? Ou quand il t'a assommée d'Endoloris alors que tu étais déjà au sol ? répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton et en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

Hermione resta bouche bée un instant. Pas une seule fois elle avait pensé aux Doloris qu'elle avait subit quelques heures plutôt, mais maintenant que Drago remettait ça sur le tapis, elle songea que Yaxley n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait… Non, personne ne mérite jamais la mort au final, qui était-il pour juger si les autres avaient le droit de vivre ?

—Il était attaché à un arbre, sans baguette, tu aurais pu…

—J'aurai pu quoi Granger ? Le mener à Azkaban en attendant son procès ?

Hermione comprit que ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire était ridicule.

—Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a fait à ta mère, mais le tuer n'arrange pas les choses.

—Ca te va bien de dire ça, Miss Parfaite. Et la magie noire, ça arrange les choses ? Parce que vu ton niveau en la matière, ça doit être la meilleure solution pour venger Potter et Weasley ! ragea Drago.

—Je t'interdis de parler d'eux, Malefoy !

—Sinon quoi ? Bon sang, réveille-toi un peu Granger. Le temps où Potter essayait de tout régler sans tuer personne est révolu. Aujourd'hui c'est 'tue avant d'être tué'. Si j'ai fais ça c'était pour ma mère, pour toi et pour toutes ses autres victimes !

Quand Drago avait planté son regard métallique dans le sien, Hermione n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Elle avait soutenu ses prunelles avec rage et défi. Pas de larmes dans ses prunelles châtaigne, juste de la douleur, de la rage, de la rancœur, et l'envie d'étrangler Drago Malefoy sur le champ.

—Tu es… commença-t-elle à court de mots.

Sans pitié ? Froid ? Mesquin ?

—Dis le Granger, dis moi que je suis un monstre, tu en crèves d'envie.

—Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

—Mais tu le penses non ? C'est pareil de toute façon, quoi que je fasse… Ce type était une ordure, je les connais tous, depuis que je suis gamin, et crois moi s'il avait pu me poignarder dans le dos, il l'aurait fait sans une once d'hésitation. J'ai rendu un fier service à tous les rebelles, si tu veux mon avis. Alors dis moi merci, au lieu de te la jouer Avocate du Diable.

—Oui bien sûr, agenouillons-nous devant Saint Malefoy qui tue les hommes attachés aux arbres pour nous protéger ! s'exclama Hermione avec ironie.

Drago s'approcha et posa deux mains puissantes sur ses épaules, qu'il serra dangereusement.

—Osa me dire que tu n'as jamais tué.

—Pas un homme désarmé.

—Alors c'est tout ? La morale avant la survie ? Si je l'avais laissé partir, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu ? Peut être qu'il aurait tué Cassie, une prochaine fois, ou Cal', ou même toi. Et dieu sait que tu serais utile, Granger, en tant que cadavre.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était tant en colère contre Drago. Peut être qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne redevienne cet être sans cœur qu'il était autrefois. Peut être qu'elle avait détesté le voir tuer quelqu'un, alors que quelques minutes plutôt, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Peut être qu'elle aurait aimé recevoir le sort de la mort pour ne plus avoir à subir de perte, encore et toujours. Peut être que finalement, elle aurait aimé être celle qui tue Yaxley, pour se venger de tous les autres.

—Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant des mains de Drago.

—Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ma vengeance, je doute que tu encaisses la tienne, cracha-t-il avec rage. Tu n'es qu'une froussarde, Granger, une foutue trouillarde. Quand il s'agit de se mouiller…

—Tais-toi, tu n'en sais rien. J'ai tué bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu, et j'ai vu souffrir trop de mes amis. Je ne suis pas une trouillarde, parce que quand tu te cachais dans les jupons de ta mère, j'étais en première ligne.

—Alors fais ressortir la putain de Gryffondor qu'il y a en toi, et bats toi. Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est une suicidaire qui cherche par tous les moyens à quitter cette guerre.

—Non, souffla Hermione.

Elle regarda alternativement les deux autres, qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux mais disaient rien. Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir pour cela, qu'après tout Malefoy avait le droit et le devoir de le tuer, pour le bien de tous. A côté d'elle, Leo regardait résolument ailleurs, évitant à tout prix son regard, tandis que Cassie avait l'air de penser que Drago avait raison sur toute la ligne. Envers et contre tous, songea Hermione.

—Bien, alors tuons pour le plaisir, si c'est ainsi qu'on gagne une guerre, déclara-t-elle en se levant, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione n'adressa la parole à personne, ou presque. Il lui arrivait d'échanger quelques mots avec Caliban, qui devait garder le lit encore un moment pour se remettre totalement de ses blessures. Hermione allait dans la chambre des jumeaux tous les jours pour passer un peu de temps avec Caliban qui s'était révélé d'agréable compagnie. La solitude le rendait fou, aussi était-il toujours très heureux d'avoir de la visite. Cassie passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, bien sûr, mais il la forçait à aller prendre l'air de temps en temps.

—Tu ne parles toujours pas aux autres ? demanda-t-il un soir.

—Ce sont eux qui ne me parlent pas.

—Drago m'a dit la même chose. Vous êtes insupportables, se plaignit-il de son éternelle voix rauque.

—Et Leo ? Il t'en a parlé ?

Le visage de Caliban s'assombrit. Quand on parlait de son jumeau, Cal n'aimait pas vraiment prendre parti, et préférait que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes. Il se contenta donc de faire la grimace et d'hausser les épaules, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur.

— Laisse-lui le temps, ça lui passera.

—Ca va faire une semaine.

—Il a hérité de la rancune familiale.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre, deux petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Solvejg entra dans la pièce sans attendre qu'on l'y invite et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce.

—Je viens quémander un peu de silence avant mon second rendez-vous avec le Duc, souffla-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

—Et tu viens dans ma chambre pour être au calme ? s'étonna Cal.

—Leo et Drago sont insupportables, lâcha Solvejg avant de se plonger dans une sorte de méditation.

Le premier rendez-vous de Solvejg s'était bien passé, et tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. La maquerelle avait alors laissé entendre à Solvejg que le Duc ne voulait à présent que des rendez-vous avec elle, et qu'il l'attendait la semaine suivante, à la même table que leur premier rencart. Solvejg n'était pas spécialement enchantée, car elle leur avait avoué que le Duc n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'elle aimait faire tomber dans ses filets. Elle avait donc rendez-vous le lendemain midi, pour partager un déjeuner avec Gloucester.

—Quand Cassie reviendra, tu pourras lui dire de m'apporter l'un de ces muffins dont elle a le secret, demanda Cal à Hermione avec espoir.

—Promis, sourit-elle. Elle est aux petits soins avec toi.

—Ouais, répondit Caliban en détournant les yeux.

Il n'aimait pas parler de sa relation avec Cassie, sans doute par pudeur. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, avant de se lever. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui, mais la présence de Solvejg dans la pièce avait changé l'atmosphère. Pourtant, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas en de mauvais termes, au contraire. Elle sortit de la chambre des jumeaux, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour échapper à Drago et Leo qui ne s'adressaient plus la parole… du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait. En effet, quand elle entra dans la cuisine, il lui sembla entendre des éclats de voix dans le salon. Elle entendait clairement la voix de Leo et celle de Drago, mais ils parlaient d'une telle manière qu'ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir parler à voix basse sans vraiment y parvenir.

—Pourquoi tu joues avec elle ? disait la voix de Leo avec reproche.

—Moi, jouer avec Granger ? s'indignait celle de Drago, habillée de sa morgue habituelle.

—Oui. Un coup tu lui fais les yeux doux, l'autre coup tu l'insultes à moitié.

—Ca ne te regarde pas.

—Si ça me regarde, parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je ne joue pas.

—C'est ton problème si elle n'est pas réceptive à ton petit jeu de séducteur.

—C'est à cause de toi, tu la déstabilises. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu ?

Hermione rougit, était-elle donc un véritable livre ouvert pour que Leo, qui ne la connaissait que depuis six mois, s'en soit aperçu si facilement ?

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Malefoy, mais elle a assez souffert. Inutile de t'amuser avec elle pour ensuite lui balancer des méchancetés à la figure.

—Parce que tu es sans doute l'homme de la situation ? Celui qui lui fera oublier son ancien fiancé ? Ca m'arrache la langue de dire ça, mais tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Weasley. Ce type aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

—Moi aussi.

—Alors où étais-tu quand Yaxley lui jetait des Doloris ?

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, vite interrompus par Drago qui prit à nouveau la parole.

—C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu ne joues pas dans la même cours qu'elle. Je me répète peut être, mais il te faudrait cent vies pour la mériter, alors cesse de jouer les jolis cœurs.

Et sur ce, Drago quitta le salon pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Hermione dans la cuisine. Il lui leva les yeux au ciel.

—Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-il avant de quitter se diriger vers la porte du Cottage.

Hermione le regarda un moment avancer à grands pas vers la plage. Dehors, il faisait un froid de canard, et la neige avait commencé à tomber. Un léger duvet de poudreuse avait recouvert le sol, tandis que de gros flocons épars tombaient du ciel avec paresse. Hermione le regarda songeuse. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait dites à Leo, se pouvaient-ils qu'il les pensât vraiment ? C'était tellement inattendu, qu'il l'estime de la sorte, qu'il puisse éprouver autre chose que du dédain pour elle. Ses mots à propos de Ron lui revinrent à l'esprit. Drago avait déjà avoué qu'il comptait sur Harry pour détruire Voldemort, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de Ron. Voilà qu'à présent, il l'érigeait en héro ? C'était si étrange. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu, ou bien peut être n'avait-elle pas compris l'ironie qui se cachait derrière ces propos ?

Elle était sur le point de se lancer à sa poursuite quand Solvejg entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air complètement affolée et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

—Tu as vu Drago ?

—Il est dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Hermione, alarmée par le ton de Solvejg.

—C'est Narcissa. Je viens d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, elle n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours et analyse de sang sont mauvaises, il faut l'hospitaliser…

—Retourne au près d'elle, je vais chercher Malefoy.

Solvejg acquiesça et retourna au chevet de sa patiente, tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait à l'extérieur. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Drago, celui-ci prit la parole d'un air qu'il aurait voulu indifférent.

—On va faire comme si tu n'avais pas écouté aux portes, Granger, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Quand il vit le visage pâle d'Hermione, il comprit cependant qu'elle n'était pas là pour parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu, ou non, d'ailleurs.

—Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-il en regardant Hermione avec appréhension.

—C'est ta mère…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, car déjà, Drago courait jusqu'au cottage sans se retourner. Hermione resta plantée là quelques minutes, sous la neige, regardant autour d'elle en frissonnant. Que se passerait-il si les soins de Solvejg ne suffisaient plus à maintenir Narcissa en vie ?

Quand elle rentra au Cottage, Solvejg et Drago étaient au chevet de la mère de ce dernier. Hermione n'osa pas entrer dans la pièce, mais elle s'approcha cependant de la porte, pour demander s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Drago la remercie d'un regard, tandis que Solvejg ne lui prêta pas attention, trop absorbée par la prise de sang qu'elle était en train de faire à Mrs. Malefoy.

Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement, et retourna au salon. Leo se trouvait là, il était à la fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber d'un air absent. Quand il entendit Hermione, il se retourna subrepticement.

—Comment va-t-elle ? murmura-t-il.

—Mal, répondit Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Leo se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Puis, toujours sans la regarder, il murmura :

—On pourrait arrêter de s'ignorer.

—Je ne demande que ça, répondit Hermione avec douceur.

Cette fois-ci, Leo se retourna et observa Hermione comme pour jauger de sa sincérité. Il sembla convaincu par ses mots car il se permit de lui adresser un petit sourire. Hermione le lui rendit de bonne grâce, et s'enroula dans les couvertures. La nuit allait être longue, et elle se demanda si Solvejg pourrait arranger les choses.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Solvejg et Drago entrèrent dans le salon, la mine défaite et fatiguée. Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, tandis que Solvejg, très pâle, prenait place sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'osa pas demander ce qu'il en était, car leur visage fermé n'annonçait rien de bon.

—Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, souffla Solvejg au bout d'un moment.

—Impossible, les Mangemorts lui tomberaient dessus, répliqua Drago.

—Je ne pensais pas à Sainte Mangouste…

Chacun retint son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de la belle suédoise. Celle-ci avait les yeux brillants, et une idée s'était cachée, à n'en pas douter, derrière la courbe de ses lèvres serrées.

—J'ai travaillé un an à l'hôpital magique de Stockholm, on pourrait l'y amener, sous un autre nom. Mes anciens collègues s'occuperont d'elle.

—Et si les Mangemorts…

—La Suède est restée neutre depuis le début de la guerre, et il n'y a jamais eu de Mangemort en Scandinavie. C'est la meilleure solution, elle bénéficiera des meilleurs soins.

Drago la regarda un instant, soupesant le pour et le contre d'une pareille opération.

—Ce n'est pas dangereux de la déplacer ?

—Stockholm n'est pas si loin, je peux y transplanner facilement.

—Je viens.

—Non. Si je demande de l'aide à mes collègues, ils ne me poseront pas de question, mais s'ils me voient accompagnée, ils seront plus réfractaires. Ils ne veulent pas participer à cette guerre.

—Egoïstes, cracha Leo.

—Oui, nous le sommes un peu, concéda Solvejg. Mais pas tous, n'est-ce pas ?

—Bien sur que non, répondit Leo avec un sourire bienveillant.

Solvejg se retourna vers Drago et lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant. Celui-ci n'y répondit pas, mais il se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de sa mère. Tous purent l'entendre lui parler avec douceur, et quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa, plus pâle que jamais, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, soutenue par Drago, et enveloppée dans un lourd manteau d'hiver.

—Prenez la cape d'invisibilité, murmura Hermione. A deux, vous pouvez vous y cacher aisément.

Solvejg acquiesça et Drago empoigna la cape qui était suspendue au porte manteau, et les recouvra toutes les deux. En moins d'une seconde elles avaient disparu.

—Faites attention, grogna Drago, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sous leurs yeux et que Narcissa et Solvejg quittaient le cottage.

On pouvait voir leur pas se dessiner sur le tapis de neige qui recouvrait la plage, mais Hermione savait qu'une fois dans la forêt, leurs traces ne seraient plus un problème : la densité de la forêt empêcher la neige de recouvrir le sol boueux du sous-bois.

Il se faisait tard, et les autres décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Leo déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Drago. Elle s'était attendue à ce que celui-ci rejoigne le lit de sa mère, désormais vide, mais il ne sembla pas vouloir se coucher avant le retour de Solvejg.

Hermione ignorait qu'ils étaient toujours en froid, aussi préféra-t-elle garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin la parole, adossé contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

—Pour ce que tu as entendu, tout à l'heure, commença-t-il d'une voix froide.

—Je n'ai rien entendu, mentit Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle voulait revenir sur ce qu'elle avait cru entendre.

Il se retourna vers elle et la scruta un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

—Peu importe, je disais ça pour faire enrager Leo.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ?

Drago la dévisagea un instant avant de retourner sa la contemplation du paysage enneigé.

—Rien, je suppose.

—Alors fiche lui la paix, répliqua Hermione.

—Est-ce que je te déstabilise ? finit-il par demander, de but en blanc.

Hermione fut tellement surprise d'une telle question, qu'elle ne trouva pas de réponse adéquate. Oui, il la déstabilisait, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute le changement qui s'était opéré en lui l'intriguait, ou peut être sa manière de se montrer si doux avec elle, parfois.

—Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ricana Drago sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

—Tu ne me déstabilise pas du tout, rétorqua Hermione, de mauvaise foi.

—C'est ça, murmura-t-il. Ah, voilà Solvejg.

Au même instant, Solvejg passait le pas de la porte. Des flocons s'étaient éparpillés dans sa chevelure d'or. Elle avait les joues légèrement roses, et le souffle court. Quand Drago lui demanda avec inquiétude si tout s'était bien passé, elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire.

—Eulalie de Beauregard est désormais patiente de l'Hôpital Magique de Stockholm, affirma-t-elle.

—Eulalie de Beauregard ? s'étonna Hermione.

—Je lui ai donné un nom français, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Comme ça, si les Mangemorts ont la mauvaise idée de se rendre en Suède et qu'ils demandent si l'hôpital accueille des patients britanniques, Narcissa ne sera pas embêtée.

—Tu es un géni, s'émerveilla Drago en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

—Et oui, soupira-t-elle avec un geste théâtral de la main. Maintenant, le géni que je suis va aller se coucher, car une longue journée m'attend demain.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Cassie. Une fois de plus, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

—Je vais récupérer ma chambre, je ne voudrais pas te déstabiliser encore plus, sourit Drago d'un air goguenard.

—Trop aimable de ta part, se renfrogna Hermione.

—Ah Granger, parfois tu es un livre ouvert.

—Ravie que ça te plaise autant et que tu me connaisses si bien.

—J'ai dis parfois, rappela Drago avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Hermione seule dans le grand salon, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et autre édredon de plumes. Elle s'endormit en songeant que cela faisait déjà plus de cinq mois qu'elle et les autres habitaient au Cottage. Cinq mois qu'elle supportait Drago quotidiennement, et cinq mois qu'ils ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était devenu un homme courageux et fort, de ceux en qui on peut avoir confiance et qui vous couvre en cas d'attaque. Elle sombra dans le monde ses songes au moment où ses souvenirs vagabondaient en direction de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé, songeant qu'elle aurait bien aimé renouveler l'expérience…

Les jours passèrent, se couvrant toujours un peu plus de neige et de vent qui soufflait dans les hauts sapins verts. Malgré le ciel blanc et le froid qui envahissait les lieux, le Cottage demeurait un foyer chaleureux et accueillant. Ketty faisait toujours en sorte de mettre du bois dans la cheminée, et leur préparait de nouveaux potages chaque jour, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ils avaient découvert aussi qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec Oz, qui avait bien grandit, et passait des heures à le dorloter, brossant son pelage foncé de longues heures durant.

Solvejg avait eut son troisième rendez-vous avec le Duc, et tout se passait à merveille. Comme promis, il n'avait pas tenté d'obtenir ses faveurs physiques, il se contentait de parler et de l'écouter parler, lui offrant toujours un déjeuner merveilleux. Les choses avançaient doucement, mais sûrement. Solvejg les avait prévenu qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien en en mois et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour obtenir la confiance du Duc, mais de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas pressés et n'avaient pas de meilleur plan pour en savoir plus sur le Calice et les sécurités déployées autour de lui. A long terme, Solvejg espérait que le Duc l'emmène chez lui et qu'elle puisse dérober discrètement la coupe ensorcelée, sans éveiller les soupçons. C'était dangereux, bien sûr, mais encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas d'autre plan.

Caliban avait recouvert toutes ses forces. Cassie en était ravie, mais elle lui interdisait de trop se fatiguer, aussi avaient-ils abandonné leurs longues promenades sur la plage, préférant la chaleur de la cheminée et une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.

Quelques jours avant Noël, cependant, Cassie décida qu'il était grand temps de décorer le Cottage pour les fêtes. Elle avait découvert dans la cave - qu'elle avait aménagé en chambre noire – un carton entier de décorations de noël, aussi s'était en empressée de les sortir et de les monter dans le salon. Elle mit une journée entière à décorer la maison, obligeant Leo a aller couper un sapin dans la forêt voisine, qu'elle décora avec tant de goût et chacun ne put que s'extasier devant ses doigts de fée.

—Il est magnifique, s'exclama Solvejg, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

—Ce sapin me fait penser à ceux de Poudlard, ajouta Hermione, rêveuse.

—C'est vrai, répondit les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Cassie rougissait de plaisir, tout en continuant à suspendre sur l'âtre de la cheminée huit grosses chaussettes : une pour chacun d'entre eux, une pour Oz et une pour Ketty bien sûr. L'elfe en était si enchantée, qu'elle passa l'après midi à préparer des sablés de Noël qu'ils dégustèrent à l'heure du thé. L'ambiance si chaleureuse rappelait à Hermione celle de la salle commune de Gryffondor, durant les vacances de noël. C'était parfait, songea-t-elle en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de son sablé à la cannelle.

La veille de noël, le vingt-quatre au soir, le Cottage ressemblait à une véritable lanterne géante, tant les bougies et les luminions brillaient de part et d'autre de toutes les pièces. L'énorme sapin trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon, et des chants de noël s'élevaient en fond, par la radio magique.

Drago semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de fêter Noël, chose que n'aurait jamais imaginé Hermione. Elle l'aurait plutôt pensé taciturne, indifférent à une telle célébration, mais au contraire il avait l'air heureux de le fêter. Il avait même complimenté Ketty sur l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait de la cuisine depuis le matin même.

Quand le soir arriva et que Ketty leur annonça que le dîner de Noël serait près dans une heure, chacun retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Cassie avait décidé que chacun devait se mettre sur son trente et un, car il était hors de question de célébrer Noël en jean et en basket. Bien obligés d'obéir à la bienséance et à l'étiquette, instaurées par Cassie, chacun n'eut d'autre choix de revêtir son plus bel apparat.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Donc demain, ce sera un chapitre sur Noël, vous vous en doutez. Ce sera un chapitre plus léger, sans disputes cette fois, car dieu sait que ça peut devenir pesant !_

_Je vous réserve une petite surprise pour ce chapitre, alors n'oubliez pas devenir lire et commenter haha. Allez je vous laisse, on se retrouve demain, pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_A très vite :D_


	17. La magie de Noël

_Je vous présente le dix-septième chapitre, qui je pense est un bon chiffre. Je dois vous avouer que je me suis régalée à écrire ce chapitre – non pas que je m'ennuie habituellement, mais celui-ci m'a particulièrement inspiré, il est d'ailleurs plus long de presque 1000 mots que les précédents._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car vous n'avez pas été très nombreux à commenter le précédent, et j'ai crains qu'il ne vous ait pas tant plus que cela. Si c'est le cas, j'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci !_

_Je profite pour remercier les quatre personnes qui ont prit le temps de commenter :_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci, comme d'habitude, je ne sais jamais comment te remercier de commenter à chaque fois, alors simplement, merci !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Ah oui, j'aime penser que Drago n'est pas rongé par les préjugés, et que malgré ce qu'il dit il n'en pense pas moins, au point d'être tout à fait objectif sur Ron. Ah oui, Leo, moi aussi je l'adore, mais c'est une Dramione n'est-ce pas ? Je verrai si je peux trouver une copine à Leo, quelque part dans ma tête mdr. Alors Solvejg se prononce : zol-vèg, c'est un prénom scandinave que j'affectionne beaucoup. Je suis ravie que tu la trouves bien, parce que j'essaie du mieux que je peux à donner une épaisseur à mes OC, donc merci pour ce compliment qui me touche vraiment ! Je suis contente d'avoir égayé ta semaine, en espérant que la prochaine soit meilleure :)_

_**Nina-Stone**__ : Voici le chapitre de Noël ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, parce qu'il est tout particulier ! Tu me fileras le numéro de Drago à l'occasion, j'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire moi aussi ! Allez, merci pour ce commentaire toujours aussi adorable, et je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

_**Nadra**__ : Je suis enchantée que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant que le reste._

_Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Hermione avait revêtis pour l'occasion une jolie robe bustier noire que Solvejg avait ramené d'un de ses rendez-vous avec le Duc, avec le quel elle avait fait les boutiques. Cela faisait des mois que les filles se prêtaient leurs vêtements sans vraiment savoir quel chemisier appartenait à qui, ni qui était la propriétaire du pull en laine gris. C'était ainsi que Solvejg, dont l'armoire était remplie de tenue de soirées pour ses rencarts avec le Duc, avait prêté à Cassie et à elle l'une de ses étoffes.

La robe était magnifique, sobre et pas trop courte, comme Hermione les aimait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin d'elle, et même si elle n'avait jamais apporté de grand intérêt à son apparence, elle se sentait plus féminine que jamais en cette veille de Noël.

Cassie insista pour la maquiller légèrement et Solvejg s'occupa de ses cheveux, avant que les rôles de s'inversent et que chacune passe sous les doigts experts des autres. Au bout d'une heure, elles étaient toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres, et les garçons, qui étaient prêts depuis un moment, ne cachèrent pas leur surprise et ne furent pas avars de compliments.

Ketty avait quant à elle revêtu une taie d'oreiller immaculée, et avait eut la fantaisie d'accrocher un petit nœud de noël rouge au dessus de sa tête. Elle était adorable, et Hermione se promit de demander à Drago de lui donner autre chose pour se vêtir. L'elfe ne tarit pas d'éloges face à son maître qui était très élégant dans son costume sombre, et quand elle fut à court de compliments, elle s'exclama de sa voix mélodieuse :

—Le dîner est prêt !

Chacun s'enthousiasma de la nouvelle, et tous se dirigèrent vers le jardin d'hiver magnifiquement décoré par les soins de Cassie. Hermione prit place entre Cassie et Leo, tandis que Drago lui faisait face, lui-même assis entre Solvejg et Caliban. Des bougies volaient dans les airs autour d'eux, et donnaient une ambiance tamisée et agréable à la pièce, tandis que des couronnes de roses de noël et des branches de gui flottaient dans la pièce avec paresse.

Ketty leur servit l'entrée, il s'agissait d'une soupe à l'oignon absolument divine. Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir goûté de si bonnes, même au Terrier quand Molly était derrière les fourneaux. Le repas démarra doucement mais sûrement, et bientôt les conversations enjouées et les éclats de rire vinrent ponctuer le dîner.

Ils dégustaient une énorme part de dinde aux marrons quand Drago s'adressa à Hermione d'une voix neutre :

—Tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plait Granger.

Hermione le lui tendit avec un petit sourire

—C'est quand même étrange, murmura Cassie entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre sautées.

—Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

—Cette façon que vous avez de ne jamais vous appeler par vos prénoms. Malefoy, Granger… Vous êtes les seuls à faire ça.

Hermione regarda Cassie d'un air interloqué, tandis que Drago s'étranglait à moitié avec son vin des Elfes. Hermione ne s'était jamais posée la question, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela devait être étrange d'un point de vue extérieur. Drago et Hermione s'appelaient par leur nom de famille depuis des années, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard à vrai dire, et ils n'avaient jamais changé cette habitude tenace. A l'époque, cela paraissait logique, bien sûr, mais à présent qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre et qu'ils étaient en bons termes, ils auraient pu s'appeler autrement.

—C'est une habitude, expliqua Hermione.

—Ca érige des barrières, alors que nous sommes tous amis, répliqua Cassie d'une voix posée.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai que ça pouvait paraître froid et très cordial aux yeux des autres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui ne semblait pas savoir que dire – une fois n'est pas coutume – et semblait espérer qu'Hermione donne une réponse convaincante à Cassie.

—Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? questionna Hermione.

—Grave ? Non. Mais parfois ça me fait tout drôle. Surtout que vous vous connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Je pensais que l'époque de vos chamailleries était révolue.

—Elles le sont, marmonna Drago en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

—Alors appelez vous Hermione et Drago, je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

—Tu l'as dis toi-même, ça ne change rien à nos relations, répondit doucement Hermione qui n'était pas certaine de pouvoir un jour appeler Malefoy par son prénom.

—Quelle immaturité, se plaignit Solvejg en levant les yeux au ciel.

—C'est le soir de noël, faites moi plaisir, chantonna Cassie de sa voix si douce.

—Très bien, s'exclama Drago. Hermione, peux-tu me passer l'eau, je te prie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton pompeux et théâtral.

—Mais bien sûr, Drago, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle tendit la carafe d'eau à Drago, et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Elle crut même l'entendre grogner 'peut même pas faire ce qu'on veut', mais personne à part elle ne sembla le remarquer.

Cassie semblait satisfaite de sa petite intervention. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Caliban qui lui répondit par l'ombre d'un sourire, et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Hermione prit soin d'appeler Drago par son prénom, et celui-ci en fit de même, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela bien étrange. Son prénom roulait sur sa langue avec une saveur encore inconnue, mais bientôt, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait s'y habituer plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Enfin, arriva le tant attendu dessert. Le pudding traditionnel était magnifique, et chacun s'extasia devant le chef d'œuvre de pâtisserie que leur offrait Ketty. Rougissant de plaisir, elle servit une part généreuse à chacun d'entre eux avant de se retirer dans la cuisine, un large sourire aux lèvres.

—Délicieux, s'émerveilla Cassie en enfournant une petite cuillerée dans sa bouche.

—Ton Elfe a un don, grogna Caliban à l'adresse de Drago.

Celui-ci leur adressa un petit sourire, et Hermione pensa qu'il était fier de Ketty qui n'avait jamais commis un seul faux pas. Les parts étaient toutes bien entamées, lorsqu'Hermione entendit des grelots tintinnabuler au dessus de sa tête. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit avec horreur qu'une branche de gui se tenait là, immobile, entre Leo et elle.

—Vous devez vous embrasser, trépigna Cassie avec impatience.

—Ca n'a aucun sens, répliqua Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

—Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est la tradition, exigea Solvejg. Leo et toi êtes sous le gui magique, vous devez vous embrasser.

—Puis que vous y tenez, grogna Leo en se penchant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit son pouls s'accélérer à mesure que les lèvres de Leo s'approchaient des siennes. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous le regard tendre qu'il lui lançait. Elle ignora superbement le petit sifflement de Caliban, et s'empêcha de croiser le regard métallisé de Drago. Quand Leo ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, elle ne put se résoudre cependant à lui offrir ce baiser, aussi tourna-t-elle légèrement la tête, de manière à ce que le baiser de Leo ne vienne frôler que la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il sembla mécontent de la tournure des choses, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'éloigner son visage de celui d'Hermione et de continuer à manger, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La branche de gui ensorcelée s'éloigna de leur tête, et alla bientôt se poster au dessus de celles de Drago et de Solvejg.

Cassie afficha un large sourire et applaudit légèrement, elle avait l'air d'être aux anges.

—A vous deux !

Et avant même que Drago ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Solvejg approcha ses lèvres du visage de son voisin et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres étroitement liées. Drago fut si surpris qu'il la laissa faire, tandis que les mains de Solvejg venaient fourrager dans ses cheveux.

—Sol', c'est indécent, rit Cassie de bon cœur.

Solvejg éclata de rire à son tour et mit un terme à ce baiser torride. Drago avait l'air encore secoué et avait à présent du rouge à lèvres tout autour de sa bouche. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança un regard de reproches à son amie.

—Tu exagères Sol'.

—C'est la tradition.

—Tu n'étais pas obligée de mettre la langue, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur Hermione qui avait baissé les yeux, tant le baiser que Solvejg avait donné à Drago était incandescent. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il se sentait si gêné, mais à court de réponse, il se persuada que c'était sans doute l'entrain qu'avait mis Solvejg à l'embrasser qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Le repas dura des heures, mais aucun ne vit passer le temps. Après le dessert, ils se délectèrent de sablés à la cannelle et de chocolats fondants, accompagnés d'un digestif italien qui s'était égaré dans la cave des Malefoy.

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, mais elle se sentait infiniment bien. Quand l'horloge du salon sonna deux heures du matin, chacun se regarda surpris.

—Le temps passe si vite, se plaignit Solvejg en enfournant un chocolat dans sa bouche.

—Mais ce n'est pas fini, demain, c'est Noël ! s'exclama Cassie, des étoiles plein les yeux. Allez, tout le monde au lit ! Demain matin sera magique !

Tous acquiescèrent avec un sourire et chacun gagna son lit dans la bonne humeur générale. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil rapidement, emportés par la digestion d'un tel festin et la fatigue de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par des éclats de rire et une énorme masse qui s'écroulait sur elle. Elle émergea avec difficulté de sous ses couvertures, pour réaliser avec horreur que Caliban et Leo s'étaient assis sur elle tout en riant, tandis que Cassie apportait un plateau géant sur le quel reposait des viennoiseries et six tasses de thé fumantes.

Drago et Solvejg étaient levés aussi, et avaient pris place dans les fauteuils autour de la table basse, l'air encore endormi.

—Quelle heure est-il ? bailla Hermione.

—Trop tôt, grogna Drago en s'étirant de tout son long.

—Il n'est jamais assez tôt pour ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de noël, les réprimanda Cassie.

Elle avait déjà dans les mains trois chaussettes remplies de cadeaux. Elle les distribua à chacun d'entre eux, et Hermione hérita de celle d'Oz, en plus de la sienne. Ils commencèrent tous à déballer leurs cadeaux avec entrain. Hermione reçut une écharpe et le bonnet assorti, de couleur beige, de la part de Cassie. Solvejg, quant à elle, lui avait offert trois romans d'auteurs Suédois qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Leo lui avait confectionné une boîte à bijoux en bois et en coquillage, dans la quelle tournait une jolie danseuse sur un air de musique classique. Elle reçut également un ouvrage de la part de Caliban, un livre philosophique du moldu Montaigne, à propos de l'amitié, et enfin, Drago lui offrit une paire de boucles d'oreille en or blanc sur les quelles étaient suspendus deux saphirs.

C'était un bijou magnifique, et Hermione comprit très vite qu'il appartenait sans doute à Narcissa, mais l'intention était si belle qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pour cacher son émotion, elle s'attaqua à la chaussette d'Oz qui était composé principalement de croquettes et d'os à rogner. Cassie avait cependant pris soin de lui offrir un très beau collier en cuir rouge.

C'était un noël magique, songea Hermione en souriant. Elle s'empressa d'enrouler l'écharpe autour du cou, et suspendit ses nouvelles boucles à ses oreilles. Elle prit soin de ranger ses nouveaux livres dans un coin, et posa sa boîte à musique en hauteur pour éviter que quiconque de la casse sans le faire exprès. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur ses amis qui s'émerveillaient devant leurs présents. Ses yeux arrivèrent sur Drago à l'instant-même où il ouvrait le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert. Pinçant les lèvres avec angoisse, elle retint son souffle pendant que les doigts agiles de Drago s'activaient autour du petit paquet.

Quand il découvrit le bracelet dont les lanières de cuir étaient soigneusement tressées, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au milieu des lanières, se tenait un cadran dans le quel trois aiguilles battaient la mesure. Une montre, voilà ce qu'Hermione avait offert à Drago. Dans ses affaires personnelles, Hermione avait une vieille montre à gousset qui appartenait autrefois à son grand père maternel. Elle s'était alors activée à en fabriquer une montre, montant le cadran sur des lanières de couleurs sombres. Très artisanal, pensa Hermione en grimaçant.

Drago l'enfila sans plus attendre à son poignet, et adressa un nouveau sourire à Hermione avant de s'approcher d'elle.

—Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de ponctuel, murmura-t-il à son adresse.

—C'était pour m'assurer que tu le restes, sourit Hermione.

—J'ignorai que tu étais aussi douée en travaux pratiques qu'en magie noire.

—Les travaux manuels, ça me connait, rit Hermione.

Drago écarquilla de grands yeux et un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

—C'est bon à savoir, ricana-t-il.

—Je ne pensais pas à ça… Enfin, Drago, je n'aurai pas… balbutia Hermione, soudainement mal à l'aise.

—Ah Granger, tu es si candide parfois.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire, moins pervers et plus sincère cette fois, avant de laisser s'attarder son regard sur les boucles d'oreille qu'Hermione avait déjà enfilées. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, quand il fut interrompu.

—Tu ne t'es pas foulé, Drago, un bijou pour chaque fille, s'exclama Caliban en riant.

—C'est comme ça qu'on achète leurs faveurs, répondit Drago au tac-au-tac.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux bijoux qu'il avait offert à Cassie et Solvejg. Cette dernière avait hérité d'un bracelet fin en argent, sur le quel scintillait de part et d'autre des petites aigues-marines. Cassie, quant à elle, arborait une jolie chaîne de cheville qui brillait joliment sur sa peau d'albâtre. En voyant cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eut le plus beau bijou, car ses boucles d'oreilles étaient sans aucun doute bien plus travaillées et plus jolies que les bracelets qu'avaient reçus les deux autres. Mais peut être n'était-elle pas objective après tout, et que finalement, Drago avait pris les premiers bijoux qui lui passaient sous la main et les avait empaqueté sans vraiment faire attention à qui il les offrait.

—Que t'a offert Leo ? demanda Cassie à l'adresse de Caliban.

—Nous ne nous offrons jamais rien, expliqua Cal d'une voix posée.

Et avant que Cassie n'ait pu demander plus d'informations, Caliban se leva et donna une grande claque dans le dos de Leo qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Les jumeaux, à la surprise générale, s'étreignirent alors sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis. Leur accolade, toute aussi virile qu'elle put être, avait quelque chose de très beau et d'intimidant. Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, en riant en chœur, ils expliquèrent leur geste.

—Depuis qu'on est gamin, on s'offre une accolade pour noël. Au début, c'était parce qu'on n'avait pas assez d'argent de poche pour s'offrir un cadeau, et puis c'est resté une tradition entre nous, commença Leo.

—Jamais d'objet de valeur ou de trucs utiles, juste une accolade pour se rappeler qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, continua Caliban.

Les yeux de Cassie se mirent à briller, tandis que Solvejg regardait les jumeaux avec admiration. C'était là une belle leçon d'humilité et d'amour que les deux hommes leur offraient là. N'y tenant plus, Cassie éclata en sanglots, tandis que Caliban se précipitait pour la réconforter.

—C'est si beau, murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

—Tu parles, c'est un cadeau pour radin, plaisanta Caliban en lui tapotant le dos en douceur.

Cassie eut un petit rire cristallin, avant d'étreindre à son tour Caliban de toute la force dont elle était capable. Cela sembla le surprendre au début, mais il répondit avec tendresse à ce câlin inattendu et surtout offert à la vue de tous.

—Je veux faire un câlin à tout le monde aussi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

—C'est une accolade, Cassie, répondit Leo, mal à l'aise.

—Et bien moi, je veux offrir un câlin.

C'était la facette enfantine et si belle de Cassie. Son visage poupin, ses grands yeux bleus bordés de cils noirs et ses lèvres en cœur, elle avait l'air d'une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle s'éloigna de Caliban et s'approcha de Leo. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras fins et graciles, et celui-ci y répondit de bon cœur, l'enserrant de ses bras musclés.

—Moi aussi ! quémanda Solvejg en s'approchant de Drago.

Celui-ci lui tendit les bras à l'étonnement de chacun, et elle vint s'y loger avec délice, enlaçant la taille de son ami avec douceur. Drago étouffa un petit rire en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce fut ainsi qu'il fut décidé que chacun devait offrir un câlin à tout le monde. Les jumeaux, à leur insu, venaient de lancer une toute nouvelle mode. Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Solvejg et Cassie en même temps. Puis vint le tour de Leo qui s'approcha d'abord timidement d'Hermione, qui finit par lui tendre les bras avec douceur. Leo ne sembla plus hésité une seconde, et vint à son tour enlacer Hermione avec douceur, profitant de cette instant de tendresse pour déposer un chaste baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

—Tu m'étouffes, rit Hermione en tentant de se dégager.

—Ah, pas assez visiblement, puisque tu parles encore, soupira Leo d'un air mélo-dramatique.

Il la relâcha finalement et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, avant de se retourner vers Solvejg qu'il n'avait pas encore étreinte. Hermione se retrouva soudain avec deux larges mains posées sur ses épaules, et le sourire étincelant de Caliban face à elle. Celui-ci lui donna une claque dans le dos avant de la serrer quelques secondes dans ses bras. Enfin, quand il se fut éloigner en direction de Cassie, Hermione se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago.

—On n'est pas obligé, murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

—Si vous l'êtes, s'exclama Cassie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Drago haussa les épaules et ouvrit les bras d'un air peu convaincu, avant d'attirer Hermione contre son torse. Cette dernière s'y refugia avec douceur, n'osant pas trop se coller contre lui, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Cal ou Leo. Mais, passé les premières secondes d'égarement, elle sentit l'étreinte de Drago se resserrer autour d'elle, et sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains vinrent se nouer dans les dos du jeune homme. Posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Drago, elle sentit son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien, tandis qu'il posait lui-même sa tête contre sa chevelure. Enfin, après une longue minute de paix et de douceur, l'étreinte de Drago se desserra lentement, tandis que Leo les regardait d'un air contrarié.

Coupable, Hermione se recula doucement sans oser regarder les deux garçons en face, et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers Cassie et Solvejg qui ramassaient les papiers cadeaux qui traînaient sur le sol.

La semaine qui suivit fut toute aussi agréable. Hermione eut l'impression de passer à nouvelle fois Noël à Poudlard, tant l'ambiance lui rappelait celle, chaleureuse, de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cassie passait son temps à prendre des photos ou à cuisiner des cookies sous l'œil expert de Ketty. Solvejg passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, à manger les cookies de Cassie ou à rire avec Drago, tandis que les garçons aimaient faire des parties d'échec ou jouer à la bataille explosive.

Cela avait tout l'air de vacances. A la fin de la semaine, Cassie leur annonça qu'ils s'étaient assez reposés, et qu'ils étaient sur le point de célébrer le nouvel an. Encore une fois, Ketty mit les petits plats dans les grands et leur proposa un dîner hors du commun. L'ambiance était plus encore à la fête que l'avait été Noël, et le champagne semblait couler à flot.

Quand le repas s'acheva, après de longues heures, Leo sortit de sa poche un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes. Hermione fut la seule à le reconnaître bien sûr, car Solvejg, Cassie et Drago qui étaient des sangs purs n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que le filtre d'une cigarette. Caliban en prit une entre ses doigts et la tendit à Drago.

—Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Drago, intrigué.

—Ca, mon cher, c'est une cigarette, répondit Caliban.

—Et à quoi ça sert ?

—Concrètement, à rien. Mais à quoi sert une friandise ? A rien, si ce n'est se faire plaisir.

—Et que dois-je en faire ? interrogea Drago en faisant glisser entre ses doigts oblongs le tube de nicotine.

—La fumer, bien sûr.

Caliban porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira dessus au même moment où la flamme de son briquet moldu venait en allumer le bout. Quand il retira la cigarette de sa bouche, un nuage de fumée d'échapper de son nez et de ses lèvres, enfumant la pièce aux lumières tamisées.

Leo tira une nouvelle cigarette du paquet et s'en alluma une, tirant dessus d'un air décontracté. Drago les regardait d'un air interdit, ne comprenant pas réellement l'intérêt d'un tel objet. Cassie récupéra le paquet, et l'observa avec attention.

—Pourquoi y a-t-il écrit 'Fumer Tue' sur le paquet ?

—Parce que les moldus adorent se faire du mal, répliqua Leo avec un petit sourire.

—Je peux essayer ?

Caliban haussa les épaules et donna sa propre cigarette à Cassie qui la porta à ses lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à tousser bruyamment quand la fumée descendit dans son œsophage, provoquant les rires des jumeaux qui, eux, avaient l'habitude de s'en griller une de temps à autre.

—C'est immonde, crachota Cassie en se précipitant sur la coupe de champagne posée à côté d'elle.

Elle rendit sa cigarette à Caliban qui la tendit à Drago.

—Tu veux essayer ?

Son air de défi sembla convaincre définitivement Drago qui récupéra le tube de nicotine et le porta à sa bouche. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais sûrement pas au goût âcre de la cigarette. Comme Cassie, il toussota légèrement, avant de retenter l'expérience.

Quand Drago parvint à fumer sans recracher ses poumons, ce fut au tour de Solvejg d'essayer. A la surprise générale, elle avait l'air très à l'aise avec la cigarette. Elle leur expliqua alors que sa mère possédait un narguilé magique ramené de l'un de ses nombreux voyages à l'étranger pour son travail de journaliste, et qu'il lui était arrivé d'en fumer en cachette avec ses copines de l'université de médicomagie. Quand elle tendit la cigarette à Hermione, celle-ci refusa poliment.

—Allez Hermione, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, tenta de la convaincre Solvejg.

—Là n'est pas la question. Je n'aime pas tellement ça.

—Alors tu as déjà essayé ? répondit Caliban avec surprise.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire mystérieux. Oui, elle avait déjà essayé. Cela lui semblait être une éternité. Un soir au Terrier. Il était tard et tout le monde dormait, mis à part Harry, Ron, Ginny et Georges. Ce dernier avait découvert le paquet de cigarettes dans la remise de son père, et avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de remédier à son ignorance à propos du tabac dont les moldus raffolaient tant. Ils avaient alors tous essayé de fumer, sans grand succès au début, mais petit à petit, ils semblaient s'être habitués à l'intrusion de la fumée âpre dans leurs poumons. Hermione n'en avait fumé qu'une seule, n'aimant pas tellement la sensation ni le goût, mais Ginny et Ron s'en étaient délectés.

Tous, mises à part Cassie et Hermione, fumèrent une cigarette ou deux, si bien que la pièce fut très vite emplie de fumée. Hermione avait les yeux qui commençaient à piquer, et Cassie sembla le remarquer, car leur organisatrice de soirées attitrée, claqua dans ses mains en se levant.

—Et maintenant, place à la danse !

C'était dans un claquement de doigts que Ketty avait fait pousser tous les meubles contre les murs du salon, offrant en son centre une véritable piste de danse. Solvejg et Leo s'extasièrent en chœur, tandis que Caliban cherchait une station de radio convenable, avec de la musique rock comme il semblait l'aimer.

Sans plus attendre, Cassie entraîna Solvejg et Hermione sur cette piste de danse de fortune, et commença à se déhancher au rythme de la chanson. Hermione ignorait comment, mais Cassie se mouvait avec tant de grâce qu'elle donnait l'impression de s'élever dans les airs. Solvejg était toute aussi bonne danseuse, même si elle était bien plus sulfureuse que son amie.

Au début, Hermione n'était pas tellement enchantée de danser, craignant de se ridiculiser devant les pas précis de ses deux amies. Mais très vite, elle se laissa entraîner par la mélodie, et se retrouva elle aussi au milieu de la piste à danser avec plaisir. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, et ils passèrent un excellent moment à rire et à se moquer de la technique de danse des uns et des autres.

Après plus d'une heure à danser, Hermione réalisa combien il faisait chaud à l'intérieur du salon, et profita d'un changement de musique pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à l'extérieur où elle accueillit une vague de fraîcheur avec délice. La neige avait recouvert la plage d'au moins vingt centimètres, mais ce soir là, le ciel était clair et la lune brillait comme jamais au dessus de l'eau.

Le souffle court, la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Hermione respira une grande bouffée d'air frais qui vint immédiatement lui brûler les poumons. Loin de la musique, et des rires, elle se sentait sereine et calme. Le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux l'envahissait d'une plénitude incommensurable.

—Hermione ?

La voix de Drago résonna dans son dos. Elle avait encore du mal à l'entendre s'adresser à elle par son prénom, même si elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui arrachait bien souvent une incompréhensible vague de frissons. Hermione se retourna vers lui. Il tenait dans ses mains le manteau de laine d'Hermione et avait lui-même enroulé une écharpe autour de son cou.

—Il fait un froid de canard, grommela-t-il en tendant son manteau à Hermione.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'enfila rapidement, réalisant à quel point elle avait froid, à présent qu'elle ne dansait plus. Les frissons parcouraient son corps et elle commençait à claquer des dents. Drago s'approcha d'elle, les poings dans les poches, et regarda à son tour le merveilleux paysage qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Sa respiration calme et profonde s'accordait à merveille à la quiétude des lieux.

—Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fêté la nouvelle année, murmura-t-il.

—Moi non plus. Je n'avais personne avec qui partager un tel moment, répondit Hermione tout aussi doucement.

—Je crois qu'on a trouvé, maintenant.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur où Solvejg dansait avec Caliban tandis que Leo et Cassie riaient aux éclats. Il avait raison, bien sûr, à présent, Hermione n'était plus seule. Et lui non plus. Ils partageaient le même sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité, celui d'avoir enfin trouvé une nouvelle famille. Le silence s'installa entre eux, à nouveau. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces silences gênants, qui peut s'installer entre deux personnes mal à l'aise. C'était plutôt de ces silences profonds et nécessaires, de ceux qu'on ne voudrait briser pour rien au monde, tant ils sont réparateurs.

Mais soudain, des voix s'élevèrent à l'intérieur, et Hermione crut entendre la voix de Solvejg lancer un compte à rebours.

—Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

—BONNE ANNEE ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois autres.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle année commençait, et sans doute était-ce la plus belle depuis bien longtemps. Au loin, il lui sembla qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, chacun s'embrassait en se souhaitant les meilleurs vœux.

—Bonne année, Drago, murmura-t-elle en plantant ses yeux noisette dans l'acier de ceux de Drago.

Celui-ci la regarda un bref instant avant de parcourir en une enjambée la distance qui les séparait. Sans crier gare, sans prendre la peine de prévenir ou même de demander l'autorisation, Drago passa une main autour de la taille d'Hermione et une autre dans sa nuque. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il avait posé ses lèvres brûlantes de désir sur celles, surprises, d'Hermione.

C'était un baiser doux et fiévreux, tendre et passionné, surprenant et pourtant, si naturel. Hermione ferma instinctivement les yeux et glissa ses mains autour du cou de son assaillant. Aucune question ne vint se bouscule dans sa tête, tandis que la langue de Drago venait chatouiller la sienne avec subtilité. Elle ne sut combien de temps se baiser dura, une seconde ou peut être une éternité, la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti pareille passion depuis des années. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec lenteur et douceur, se cherchant et se trouvant à la manière de deux aimants.

Quand Drago se recula doucement, et que son souffle rauque vint heurter le visage d'Hermione, ce fut pour lui murmurer :

—Bonne année, Hermione.

Alors, doucement, mais trop sûrement au goût d'Hermione, il la lâcha, la libérant de son emprise. Il lui adressa un dernier regard, accompagné de son petit sourire en coin, avant de retourner à l'intérieur retrouver les autres. Hermione resta là un moment, les lèvres en feu, le cœur battant, se demandant si ce qui venait de se passer était aussi réel que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

* * *

_Et oui, ça y est ! Drago et Hermione, le baiser ! Je me suis dis que le chapitre 17 était un bon chiffre pour ça, mais j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça précipité ou même non-crédible ! Tout en sachant qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis 6 mois aussi… (Comment ça je tente de me justifier ?)_

_Rien n'est joué d'avance cependant, et sachez qu'ils ne vont pas devenir le petit couple tant attendu du jour au lendemain, ce serait trop facile ! C'était super d'écrire ce chapitre (que j'ai commencé à écrire par la fin d'ailleurs) et j'espère qu'il vous régalera tout autant !_

_Si c'est le cas et que ce moment Dramione vous a plus, tape dans tes mains *clap clap* non plus sérieusement, si vous avez un avis, une idée, une proposition (en mariage ?) laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_On se retrouve demain où un personnage bien connu va faire son apparition. Je vous laisse deviner ?_


	18. Lendemain difficile

_Voici la quotidienne du jour haha ! Le 18__ème__ chapitre, qui promet d'être assez spécial haha. C'est le retour de deux personnages que j'affectionne beaucoup, même s'ils peuvent avoir des allures de clichés et de déjà-vus !_

_Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ai autant plus, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. Je remercie encore et toujours mes lecteurs mais aussi les personnes qui mettent l'histoire en favori, où en follow story, c'est adorable, et j'espère qu'un jour vous oserez me dire ce que vous en pensez :P_

_**Madison2220**__ : J'étais sûre que quelqu'un le ferait *clap clap* mdr. Ah oui, même si j'adore quand ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille, ça m'a semblé tout indiqué que Cassie joue les entremetteuse un peu – à son insu cependant. Aaah, pour la suite, j'ai décidé de changer un peu de toutes ces Dramiones qui sont toujours sur le 'on fait semblant en disant que rien ne s'est passé', je te laisse découvrir !_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : C'est adorable de prendre tout de même le temps de laisser un petit commentaire en tout cas, surtout si en ce moment tu n'as pas trop le temps, alors merci ! Je suis ravie que les chapitres précédents t'aient plus ! Tes compliments me touchent toujours autant, en espérant que la suite soit aussi à ton goût :D_

_**ElisabethStaffe**__ : Aaah, aors c'est que j'ai bien dépeint l'ambiance de Noël ? Ahah, avec six mois d'avance ou de retard, ça peut ne pas faire de mal, un petit sapin décoré ! J'en toucherai deux mots à Drago pour le baiser impulsif ! Ah oui, la Duchesse reviendra bien assez vite, mais pour l'instant, ce sont deux personnages très secondaires de la saga qui font leur apparition !_

_**Nina-Stone**__ : Fantabuleux ? Carrément ? Wow, j'ai même droit à mon néologisme mdr. Bon, je suis ravie que tu le trouves crédible, parce que ça me tient à cœur de l'être. Tu vas pouvoir découvrir leur réaction aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça te plaise :D Je continue à poster tous les jours tant que je le peux, alors profite haha._

_**Keloush**__ : Je suis enchantée que ça t'ai autant plus ! Merci, vraiment :D Ah non, pas de Lestrange qui est morte je ne sais comment, quant à Neville, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé :P Allez j'te laisse découvrir ça !_

_**Labelge**__ : Merciiiiii ! Oui, de la joie et de l'amour, ça n'a jamais tué personne (à part Voldemort mais c'est une autre histoire). Je vais me creuser les méninges pour trouver une amoureuse à Leo, mais ce sera pour l'épilogue je pense ! En attendant, je suis désolée mais il risque d'en baver un peu ! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment, merci merci merci !_

_**Mama**__ : Ah, je te laisse découvrir comment ça va se passer :) mais j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le cliché. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça, et je suis navrée de voir que tu trouves que ça va trop vite, pour ma part je pensais que 6 mois suffisaient à les faire se rapprocher considérablement et qui sait, commencer à éprouver des sentiments:/ ils vont continuer à s'envoyer des piques si ça peut te rassurer mdr_

_Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

—Hermione, murmura Drago en la secouant légèrement.

L'interpelée ouvrit des yeux encore embués de fatigue.

—Quelle heure est-il ? grogna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

—Sept heures.

—Mais Drago, on s'est couché à cinq heures… laisse-moi dormir, soupira-t-elle en tentant de se retourner dans ses couettes.

Mais la main de Drago l'en empêcha, et elle fut bien obligée d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour comprendre la raison qui avait mené le jeune homme à la réveiller de si bonne heure.

—Il faut que tu viennes avec moi au village moldu.

—A cette heure-ci ? Mais pourquoi ? se plaignit-elle.

—J'ai des choses à y faire.

—Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

—Je te laisse ma chambre.

Sa réponse eut le mérite de sortir Hermione de son demi-sommeil. Elle ouvrit des yeux bien plus réveillés cette fois, et toisa Drago d'un air intrigué, jaugeant de sa franchise. Il semblait sincère cependant, et sa proposition était honnête. Après tout, Hermione dormait depuis des mois sur ce canapé, et quoi qu'il fût très confortable, elle ne refuserait pas le luxe d'un lit deux places.

—Tu sais parler aux femmes, grogna-t-elle avant de se redresser enfin.

Drago était déjà habillé, et tenait dans une main la cape d'invisibilité, et dans l'autre son manteau de laine. Il affichait un petit sourire amusé devant les cheveux en broussaille d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne se retint pas de bailler sans classe aucune et se frotta les yeux avec humeur.

—J'ai le temps de prendre un café ?

—Désolé, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Allez en route.

Et sans plus attendre, il retira les couvertures qui s'amassaient au dessus d'elle et la força à enfiler un jean, des bottes et un pull, le plus rapidement possible. Quand elle fut fin prête, ils s'enveloppèrent tous deux de la cape d'Harry, et sortir du Cottage, bravant le vent glacial qui s'était levé.

—Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ? chuchota Hermione tout en marchant vers la forêt.

—J'ai reçu une lettre d'une vieille amie qui a besoin d'aide, répondit-il simplement.

—Une vieille amie ? Mais de qui… Parkinson, finit-elle par deviner avec effroi. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as sortie du lit aux aurores pour que je donne l'adresse du Cottage à Parkinson.

—Et bien si, en fait, répliqua Drago un peu froidement.

—Ce cottage ne sera plus un secret bien longtemps, à force d'en donner l'adresse à n'importe qui, maugréa Hermione avec humeur.

—Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Pansy est une amie de longue date.

—C'est une vipère.

—Elle a changé, soupira Drago. Comme toi. Comme moi. Quand te déferas-tu enfin de tes préjugés ?

—C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en direction de la forêt sans un mot. Le souffle chaud de Drago percutait sa nuque de manière régulière, mais Hermione faisait son possible pour l'ignorer. Plusieurs fois, il lui sembla sentir la main de Drago frôler la sienne, ou encore ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement de son oreille, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le baiser de la veille était encore profondément ancré sur ses lèvres, et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas revenir là dessus. Elle voulait oublier son moment de faiblesse, les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les doigts de Drago sur sa nuque, et le regard de braise qu'il lui avait lancé. Tout. Elle voulait tout occulter, et ne plus jamais penser à cela. Parce que penser à ce baiser, c'était être faible, une fois encore. Elle avait été faible avec Ron, en acceptant sa demande en mariage, en vivant le parfait amour avec lui, et où était-il à présent ? Six pieds sous terre, songea-t-elle avec amertume, submergée une fois encore par une vague de chagrin.

Elle ne voulait ni sentiments, ni pitié, elle voulait venger leur mort et continuer à survivre jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte à son tour. Elle n'aurait de répit que lorsque Voldemort serait définitivement mort, et après cela, elle avait pour projet de s'exiler sur une île enneigée, où elle ferait un élevage de chiens de traîneau jusqu'au crépuscule de sa vie. Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, même si elle devait admettre que ce baiser l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago prit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence de paix qui s'était installé entre eux, parfois ponctué par le chant d'un oiseau tout juste sorti du nid.

—Pour hier… commença-t-il doucement.

—Quoi, hier ? répondit Hermione un peu sèchement, craignant qu'il ne revienne sur ce qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier.

—Granger, soupira Drago, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler Granger quand il était énervé, vexé, furieux et tout autre sentiment négatif. Le reste du temps, il l'appelait par son prénom, avec une douceur telle qu'elle se sentait frissonner à chaque fois.

—Non, je ne vois pas.

—Très bien, répliqua-t-il vexé. Continue à faire l'autruche et appelle-moi quand tu auras décidé d'être une grande fille.

—Je suis une grande fille, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées.

—Visiblement non.

Hermione se contenta de se retourner et de lui adresser un regard noir, avant de continuer sa marche jusqu'au cœur de la forêt où ils pouvaient enfin transplanner. Là, Drago s'empara de sa main. Par réflex, elle la retira avec hâte, avant de réaliser qu'il voulait juste qu'ils transplannent ensemble, afin de ne pas s'égarer. Elle fut honteuse de son geste, et Drago afficha une mine sombre. Quand il parla, sa voix était dangereusement basse et teintée du mépris d'autrefois.

—A voir tes réactions, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir cognée, hier soir, grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Sans attendre de répondre, il s'empara de son bras avec poigne, serrant plus que nécessaire. Hermione ne dit rien cependant, se sentant trop coupable. Ils transplannèrent en silence, toujours cachés par la cape d'invisibilité, et la seconde d'après, ils étaient au village voisin, dont les rues étaient encore bien vides.

—Où va-t-on maintenant ? murmura Hermione.

—Au café de la Grand Place.

—Génial, soupira-t-elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dit-café, celui-ci était plus bondé qu'Hermione ne l'aurait soupçonné. De nombreux hommes sirotaient leur café, accoudés au comptoir, tandis que des femmes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'une tasse de thé, dans un coin de la pièce.

Pansy Parkinson était assise à une petite table, légèrement à l'écart, et sirotait un thé fumant, le regard dans le vague. Elle avait posé une main protectrice sur son ventre très rond qui cachait, à n'en pas douter, un enfant à naître prochainement. Drago, toujours caché, entra dans le café, Hermione à sa suite, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha de Pansy et posa une main invisible sur son épaule.

—C'est moi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Rien, sur le visage de Parkinson, n'indiquait qu'elle avait entendu, et Hermione était sur le point de le faire remarquer à Drago, quand celle-ci se leva, remit son manteau et sortit des lieux, la tête haute, le visage impassible. Drago la suivit de près, et quand enfin, ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il laissa Pansy disparaître sous la cape avec eux.

Le tissu était trop petit pour les cacher convenablement, et ils devaient sans cesse faire attention à ce que leurs pieds ne dépassent pas. Quand Pansy aperçut Hermione, son visage impassible perdit de sa superbe, et elle regarda l'un et l'autre alternativement sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy faisaient sous la cape d'invisibilité du défunt Harry Potter.

—Quelle surprise, souffla-t-elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione s'était attendu, la voix de Pansy ne sonnait plus comme une insulte. Au contraire, c'était une voix douce, uniquement empreinte de surprise, mais quelque peu brisée par… Le chagrin, reconnut Hermione pour avoir expérimenté ce sentiment de trop nombreuses fois.

—Je t'expliquerai. Rentrons, avant d'être repérés.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent sans un mot, et déjà, ils partirent en direction de la forêt, en faisant des petits pas, afin d'éviter de ne se faire repérer et trahir par la cape. Hermione marchait entre Drago et Pansy, sentant le ventre de celle-ci lui effleurer parfois le dos. Pansy Parkinson, enceinte, songea-t-elle. C'était là une chose étrange que de penser qu'elle ait pu trouver un époux, et qu'elle se désintéresse assez de son corps pour autoriser un petit être à déformer son ventre habituellement si plat.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la forêt attenante au Cottage.

—Hermione…

—Le Cottage aux Embruns, soupira Hermione à l'adresse de Pansy.

Celle-ci ne dut pas comprendre immédiatement, mais quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le dit Cottage, une lueur s'éclaira dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille. Quand ils pénétrèrent la demeure, celle-ci était encore bien silencieuse. Tout le monde dormait bien sûr, et Hermione aurait donné cher pour pouvoir être de ceux-là. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Pansy voulait.

—Allons dans le salon, proposa Drago en passant une main protectrice dans le dos de Pansy.

Hermione se contenta de suivre, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était à sa place dans ces retrouvailles. Drago, cependant, en gentleman, s'effaça pour faire passer Pansy et Hermione devant lui, avant de les rejoindre et de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Pansy en fit de même, tandis qu'Hermione s'installa sur son lit de fortune. Ketty s'activait déjà dans la cuisine à préparer du thé pour la nouvelle arrivante.

—Drago, commença Pansy, les yeux brillants.

Etait-ce possible que des larmes bordent ses yeux ? Sans doute. Néanmoins, avec toute la dignité du monde, les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux de roulèrent pas sur les joues de Pansy. Elle se redressa, croisant les mains sur ses genoux croisés, et prit une grande inspiration.

—Je ne savais pas si tu aurais ma lettre, mais je suis ravie de te revoir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mesurée.

—Tu as eu de la chance que Ketty tombe sur ton hibou, répondit Drago. Avec le sort de Fidelitas les chances étaient minces que je puisse un jour lire ta lettre.

—Alors la chance ne m'a pas encore totalement abandonnée, sourit-elle tristement.

—Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Pans', souffla Drago en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

—C'est Blaise, répondit-elle.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue pâle, et elle baissa un bref instant les yeux sur son ventre.

—Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas rentré. Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiétée, il lui est arrivé de ne pas rentrer d'une nuit afin d'éloigner les _autres_…

Hermione comprit que les autres étaient en réalité les Mangemorts. Elle se demanda cependant pourquoi Pansy en avait si peur, elle qui était de toute façon une sang pure, mariée à un sang pur, sur le point d'avoir un enfant tout aussi sang pur.

—Mais il n'est pas rentré… Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser, je n'ai confiance en personne et je…

—Tu as bien fait, la coupa-t-il doucement en exerçant une pression rassurante sur ses doigts fins et tremblants.

—Et s'ils l'avaient attrapé ? S'il était … mort.

—Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Peut être qu'ils sont à ses trousses et qu'il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de rentrer sans être certain de ne pas être suivi.

—Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Drago, je n'ose plus sortir de chez moi, avec le bébé et la disparition de Blaise, je…

—Ecoute, Pans'. Tu vas rester ici, pour l'instant. Je remuerai ciel et terre s'il le faut, pour te ramener ton mari par la peau du cou.

Sa phrase eut le mérite de tirer un sourire des lèvres pâles de Pansy qui ne semblait cependant pas convaincue.

—Rester ici ? souffla-t-elle.

—Oui. Nous avons une médicomage confirmée qui s'occupera de toi et du bébé, en attendant de retrouver Blaise.

—Oh, Drago…

Pansy se leva et se réfugia dans les bras de Drago avec douceur. Hermione ne put voir les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle entendit Pansy hoqueter et sangloter contre le torse de Drago qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Hermione se leva discrètement, afin de les laisser tranquille, se sentant de trop, mais la main de Drago accrocha la sienne doucement, et quand elle croisa son regard, elle comprit que sa place était là, près de lui.

Quand Pansy se ressaisit, elle s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil et s'essuya les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir, sorti de son sac à main. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, et elle tenta de lui adresser un sourire qui, malheureusement, avait plus l'allure d'une grimace.

—Je te croyais morte, Granger.

—Déçue ? répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

—Pas tellement. Je me demandais juste ce que vous attendiez pour mettre un terme à cette guerre, toi et ton Ordre du Phénix.

—On attend l'été, on déteste se battre dans la neige.

Pansy retint un petit rire cristallin, tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de Drago, qui ne manqua pas de lever au ciel devant le petit numéro d'Hermione, qui semblait avoir pour mission de remettre Pansy sur les railles de la chamaillerie.

—Plus sérieusement, comment vous êtes vous trouvés ?

—Ah, Pansy, c'est une longue histoire…

—J'en ai encore pour quatre semaines avant l'accouchement, je pense que ça suffira, répondit Pansy, incitant par la même occasion Drago à lui raconter ces six derniers mois.

Comme Hermione l'avait fait avec Remus, Drago raconta chaque détail à Pansy, sur son emprisonnement et sa libération, sur leur escapade espagnole et leur arrivée au cottage. Pansy buvait ses paroles et ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, comme habituée à ne jamais lui couper la parole. Quand il eut achevé son récit, elle le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil au couloir qui donnait sur les chambres, encore silencieuses.

—Et où sont tes nouveaux petits camarades ? dit-elle d'un ton quasi maternel.

—Ils dorment encore.

—Il y en a qui ont de la chance, soupira Hermione rêveuse.

—Nous nous sommes couchés tard hier soir, expliqua Drago en lançant un regard de reproche à Hermione.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber, comme si la trêve de la nouvelle année était désormais terminée. Les gros flocons s'écrasaient mollement sur le tapis déjà verglacé des neiges des jours précédents, donnant l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon cotonneux.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par Drago qui s'était levé d'un air déterminé et resserrait déjà son écharpe autour du cou.

—Où vas-tu ? questionna Hermione, surprise.

—Trouver Blaise, Hermione, soupira-t-il. Tu n'étais pas là les vingt dernières minutes ?

—Si, mais je… répondit Hermione, confuse. Par où vas-tu commencer ?

—Par les cachettes que Blaise, Pansy et moi avions l'habitude d'utiliser pendant notre mois de fuite.

—Par la quelle commences-tu ? demanda Pansy, songeuse.

—La cabane de pêcheur de Bournemouth. Puis je ferais la falaise des High Lands et je terminerai par la grotte de Pré-au-Lard, énuméra-t-il.

Hermione ignorait que Drago avait été en fuite avec Pansy et Blaise, et fut donc étonnée de savoir qu'ils avaient des cachettes bien à eux. Etait-ce de la jalousie qui taraudait son cœur à cet instant ? Certainement pas, mais Drago aurait tout de même pu la mettre au courant, songea-t-elle avec humeur.

Il se dirigea alors vers le couloir et sans ménagement aucun, il tambourina aux deux portes, réveillant par cette façon très délicate les quatre dormeurs. Hermione eut une réaction tout à fait puérile en sachant que les autres n'auraient pas le droit à leur quota de sommeil, non plus : elle réprima un large sourire.

Solvejg, à l'étonnement de Drago, fut la première à émerger. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, les cheveux encore en pagaille, et cria à l'encontre du propriétaire des lieux :

— Non mais ça ne va pas ! Il est huit heures, Drago, alors tu vas me laisser dormir au moins encore quatre heures.

—Désolé, Sol, la grasse matinée ce sera pour l'année prochaine. J'ai besoin de toi dans le salon dans deux minutes.

—Depuis quand suis-je à tes ordres ?

—Depuis que tu dors sous mon toit, petite ingrate, rétorqua Drago sur le ton de l'humour, mais assez sèchement pour que Solvejg obéisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, baillant, s'étirant, les yeux ensommeillés, mais néanmoins attentifs à ce que leur disait Drago.

—Je pars pour la journée, annonça-t-il. Je veux que vous restiez tous à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, pas d'escapade inutile. Solvejg et Cassie je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Pansy.

L'intéressée adressa un petit sourire aux jeunes femmes, mais il sembla à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de se retrouver avec le rôle de la faible petite mégère enceinte que l'on devait couver. Drago leur donna ses dernières directives, à commencer par ne pas le chercher s'il ne revenait pas, et embrassa une dernière fois Pansy sur le sommet du crâne.

—Je te le ramènerai.

—Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle.

—Tu me connais.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant et quitta le salon. Quand il eut enfilé son manteau et ses gants, et qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione qui était elle aussi emmitouflée dans sa veste de laine.

—Evidemment, soupira Drago.

—Je viens.

—Non.

—Ce n'était pas une question.

—C'est quand même non.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'à deux, c'est deux fois plus de risques de se faire repérer, deux fois plus de risques de se faire capturer et deux fois plus de risques de mourir. Ca te convient comme raisons ?

—Je viens, répéta Hermione, fermement.

—Tu as un don inné pour me foutre en rogne, Granger, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

—Je l'entretiens avec amour.

Drago haussa les sourcils devant la détermination d'Hermione. Cette fille avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa force et son courage. C'était si paradoxal qu'il avait renoncé depuis longtemps déjà à essayer de la comprendre.

—Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

—Allez en route, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Drago soupira une énième fois en ouvrant la porte, et laissa Hermione se faufiler à l'extérieur, avant de lui-même braver le froid et la neige. Enfonçant sa tête dans son écharpe, il suivit les pas d'Hermione juste que dans la forêt. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais pensé passer autant de temps dans ces sous-bois.

Quand ils furent à l'abri des regards, sous la cape d'invisibilité, Drago tendit une main à Hermione qui la serra doucement et une fois encore, ils disparurent dans le néant, ne laissant derrière eux que des traces de pas dans la poudreuse, que la neige ne tarderait pas à combler et effacer définitivement.

Ils réapparurent sur une plage, tout à fait différente de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter néanmoins. Contrairement à la plage qui bordait le cottage, ce n'étaient pas des galets qui en recouvraient le sol, mais un sable fin et doré, qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

L'endroit était désert, mais Drago ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps d'admirer la vue, car déjà, il l'entraînait vers le bout de la plage, où une petite cabane, qui tenait dans un équilibre précaire, s'érigeait au loin, seule bâtisse au milieu des coquillages.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Hermione ne put contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

—J'ignorai que tu avais fuis avec Pansy et Blaise, chuchota-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

—Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores sur moi.

—C'est l'occasion de m'en dire plus alors.

Drago retint un petit rire.

—Quand mon père m'a dit de fuir, j'étais avec Blaise. Il venait d'épouser Pansy, et même si, a priori, ils ne risquaient rien, tout sang pur qu'ils étaient, si je fuyais, ils auraient des ennuis, étant sans doute mes meilleurs amis. Alors, le premier mois, nous sommes partis ensemble. On se cachait où on pouvait, mais un jour, les Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus et Pansy a été gravement blessée. On ne pouvait plus se permettre de bouger aussi souvent, chaque trajet l'épuisait toujours un peu plus. Avec Blaise, on a décidé qu'on devait se séparer, que c'était trop dangereux. On est allé dans le nord de l'écosse, où la grand-mère maternelle de Pansy avait une villa, et ils s'y sont installés. Blaise est devenu leur gardien du secret.

—Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec eux ?

—C'était trop dangereux. Je ne voulais pas les embarquer dans ma chute.

—Qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ?

—Que veux-tu dire ?

—Aujourd'hui, tu vis bien dans une maison, dont je suis la Gardienne, et tu ne crains pas de nous embarquer dans ta chute.

—C'est parce que je sais que tu es plus débrouillarde que Pansy, Hermione, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione se sentit rougir, mais ne sut pas très bien s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Comme il ne fit aucune autre remarque, elle en déduisit qu'il avait été sincère, mais qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre là-dessus.

—Puis Blaise et Pansy étaient nouvellement mariés, et j'avais parfois l'impression d'être de trop. Ce qui était bien étrange puisqu'auparavant, j'avais toujours été le meneur de ce petit groupe, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

—Pauvre Drago, évincé de son propre trône. A moins que la couronne ne fût trop lourde à porter ?

—Quelque chose dans ce goût là, grimaça Drago en poussant la porte de la cabane qu'ils venaient d'enfin atteindre.

A leur grand désarroi, celle-ci était vide. Il donna un coup de pied avec rage dans la porte, avant d'empoigner une nouvelle fois la main d'Hermione et de transplanner sans un mot. Le décor avait changé, cette fois, ce n'était plus la mer, mais la montagne qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Un vent glacial vint s'engouffrer dans les vêtements d'Hermione, tandis que la neige qui tombait était si épaisse qu'il était impossible de voir à plus de dix mètres.

Drago entraîna Hermione en la tenant par la main jusqu'au pied de la falaise. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Hermione, car lorsqu'elle arriva, toute essoufflée, aux côtés de Drago, ils se tenaient en réalité à l'entrée d'une grotte.

—Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Hermione.

—On a peur du noir ?

—Voilà bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus peur.

—Alors, après toi, Hermione, sourit Drago en s'écartant légèrement de l'entrée de la grotte.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. L'avantage était que la grotte les protégeait considérablement du vent, si bien qu'elle cessa de grelotter rapidement. Drago s'était avancé jusqu'à être à côté d'elle, et ils avançaient d'un pas lent et méthodique, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la grotte, Drago se décida à lever sa baguette et murmura le sort _Lumos._ Immédiatement, un jet de lumière ricocha sur les murs, et ils purent voir avec horreur, une large traînée de sang sec sur le sol. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, tandis qu'elle suivait consciencieusement les traces. Tous deux arrivèrent dans une sorte d'antichambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à l'obscurité, qu'Hermione put apercevoir une masse difforme qui gisait sur le sol.

Drago l'avait vu aussi, et d'un pas rapide il s'avança vers ce qui semblait être un corps.

—Blaise, murmura Drago en s'agenouillant près de son ami.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il respirait avec difficulté et gardait les yeux fermés. Hermione s'approcha à son tour et posa une main légère sur l'épaule du sorcier, l'aidant à se retourner légèrement. Avec un haut-le-cœur, elle aperçut la large blessure qui rayait son abdomen. Le tee-shirt déchiré de Blaise était en piteux état, et n'absorbait plus le sang, tant il en était déjà imbibé.

—Il faut l'amener à Solvejg, murmura Hermione à l'adresse de Drago.

Celui-ci acquiesça et tendit sa baguette à Hermione afin de libérer ses deux mains. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Drago passa ses bras autour de son ami, qui devait peser particulièrement lourd, et le cala dangereusement sur son épaule. Hermione attendit que les deux soient stables pour prendre la main de Drago et transplanner à nouveau. Au Cottage cette fois.

Ils traversèrent la forêt au pas de course, et passèrent le seuil de la porte aussi vite que possible. Drago se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et déposa son ami sur le lit avant d'appeler Solvejg à pleins poumons.

Celle-ci arriva, très vite suivit de Pansy qui était blanche comme un linge. Solvejg s'approcha du blessé et entreprit de le déshabiller entièrement pour pouvoir observer l'ampleur des dégâts. Blaise avait des coupures un peu partout sur le corps, mais la lacération qu'il avait au ventre était la plus préoccupante.

—Il est déshydraté, ça n'a pas aidé à la guérison, s'exclama Solvejg en tâtant méthodiquement la blessure de Blaise. Je dois le recouvre, sortez d'ici, ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

—Je reste pour t'aider. Hermione…, commença Drago.

Hermione comprit immédiatement et se retourna vers Pansy qui était complètement immobile. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

—Allons à côté, tu ne veux pas voir ça, Pansy.

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, elle avait le regard dans le vide et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son ventre. Hermione la secoua légèrement, jusqu'à enfin comprendre pourquoi Pansy avait une mine si terrifiée. Sur le sol, une énorme flaque s'était formée, juste en dessous de Pansy qui grimaçait de douleur. Hermione se retourna avec angoisse vers Solvejg et Drago.

—Pansy a perdu les eaux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Vous l'aurez comprit, ce n'est pas Drago qui évite le sujet mais Hermione. Finalement Drago est quasiment plus mature qu'Hermione, car lui qui a longtemps fuit ses responsabilités, est aujourd'hui prêt à assumer ses sentiments contrairement à Hermione qui refuse tout bonnement de tomber dans le piège de l'amour une fois encore._

_J'espère que cette approche vous plaira, car c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours vu leur relation, en écrivant cette histoire, alors j'espère la rendre crédible à vos yeux !_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et vos réactions sur Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Hermione, alors à vos clavier, prêts, partez ! A demain pour de nouvelles aventures :D_


	19. La plaie du coeur

_Allez, c'est parti pour le dix-neuvième chapitre, et pas des moindres. Au programme, un accouchement, des larmes, des cris, et de la perte de confiance. Autant vous dire que je ne vous épargne pas, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il faut passer par les pires douleurs pour enfin acquérir le bonheur à l'état pur !_

_Hier, vous avez battu votre record de lecture, puisque j'ai eu plus de 500 vues en moins d'une journée, ce qui n'est pas peu, à mes yeux ! Alors merci, vraiment, je crois que je ne crois pas à ma chance, je suis ravie de vous voir si nombreux :D_

_Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté, vraiment c'est adorable, comme toujours !_

_**Keloush**__ : Ah, je suis contente que ça te plaise, car je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup :D_

_**Labelge**__ : J'adore Blaise et Pansy, même si ce n'est pas un couple canon, ce sont mes petits chouchous. Que demander de plus, hm ? Allez, j'te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant que tu ne me haïsses pas trop :O_

_**Nina-Stone**__ : Aaah, moi aussi j'aime ce Drago mature et cette Hermione renfermée sur ses sentiments ! Alors je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Pour Pottermore, je me suis inscrite au tout début, mais j'avoue que faute de temps à l'époque, je m'en suis désintéressée. J'étais à Serpentard aussi il me semble !_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : Merciii, je suis enchantée que ça te plaise toujours autant !_

_**Ellexa**__ : Tu es donc l'une des lectrices anonymes ? Heureuse que tu sois sortie de l'anonymat pour me donner ton avis, ça me touche beaucoup ! Comme tu dis, c'est la merde côté infirmerie ahah, mais Sol' est une vraie fée et va tout arranger, tu verras ! Oui je pense aussi qu'il est temps qu'elle fasse son deuil de Ron, mais tu verras que Drago ne va pas l'y aider, dans ce chapitre… Au plaisir de te retrouver au détour d'un commentaire ! Merci_

_**Mama**__ : Ravie que ça te plaise. L'enfant de Pansy ne sera prématuré que de 4 semaines, ce n'est tant que ça finalement, on peut très vivre ainsi (je parle d'expérience mdr) Et ne t'inquiète pas, ici, tu seras servie en engueulade Drago/Hermione !_

_**Cat240**__ : Drago a trouvé Blaise à la seconde cachette et non la première, et Blaise a fait exprès de se mettre dans l'une d'elle, histoire d'être sur d'être trouvé au moins par Pansy. Dans le chapitre 20, on en saura plus sur ce qui lui est arrivé ! Pour ce qui est des autres, comme ils ne sont pas dans mon histoire, je ne me suis pas penchée sur leur vie, mais on peut penser que Neville et Luna sont dans l'Ordre du Phénix tandis que Crabbe et Goyle sont devenus mangemorts. Les autres continuent leur petite vie…_

_Allez, sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus glauque et sombre que les précédents …_

* * *

Hermione tenait avec force la main de Pansy Parkinson, qui avait le visage rouge et le souffle court. Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient collés à son visage recouvert de sueur, et elle forçait de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde son premier enfant.

—Il faut pousser Pansy ! lui ordonna Solvejg avec force, tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire sortir le bébé.

Pansy faisait de son mieux, pensa Hermione. Elle prit une serviette qu'elle trempa dans l'eau fraîche et la passa délicatement sur le front de Pansy qui se concentrait plus que jamais sur ses contractions. Le bébé se présentait bien, mais Solvejg n'avait pas le temps de lui administrer la potion anesthésique, le temps qu'elle fasse effet, l'enfant serait déjà né.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, dans la quelle Pansy était en plein travail, et la porte s'entrouvrit sur Drago. Hermione se faufila jusqu'à lui, le regard inquiet.

—Blaise saigne encore beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

Il était pâle et semblait animé de tics nerveux.

—J'arrive, s'exclama Solvejg. Hermione, prends ma place.

—Mais je n'ai jamais fais ça.

—Et bien tu vois, il y a un début à tout.

Elle attrapa Hermione par le poignet et la plaça devant Pansy, en lui expliquant les gestes à faire. Le bébé se présentait bien, et Pansy se débrouillait parfaitement, il n'y avait pas de raison que d'ici moins de trente minutes, cet enfant ne soit pas en train d'hurler à pleins poumons. Hermione écouta attentivement. Quand ce fut à son tour, elle se plaça à l'endroit exact que venait de quitter Solvejg et continua à encourager Pansy qui soufflait et gémissait avec toute la dignité du monde.

Solvejg avait vu juste, car moins de trente minutes après son départ, chacun put entendre le cri caractéristique du nouveau né. Hermione l'emmitoufla dans une épaisse couverture et le posa sur le ventre de Pansy qui s'autorisa une larme de joie.

—C'est une fille, murmura Hermione en caressant le front du bébé.

—Elladora, dans ce cas, répondit Pansy dans un sourire. Ma douce Elladora.

Pansy semblait comblée, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle ride d'inquiétude ne vienne barrer son front. Elle observa Hermione et sembla la supplier du regard : Blaise était-il mort de ses blessures ?

—Je vais voir, chuchota Hermione qui comprenait son inquiétude.

Elle quitta la chambre et se faufila jusqu'à celle de Drago où Blaise était encore un piteux état, mais avait retrouvé des couleurs. Il dormait paisiblement, le bras en écharpe. Toutes ses plaies avaient été recousues, et un large bandage recouvrait l'intégralité de son abdomen.

—Comment va-t-il ?

—Bien, chuchota Solvejg. Du moins, aussi bien qu'il puisse aller. On a eut de la chance que sa plaie ne se soit pas infectée en trois jours. Il va se remettre, ajouta-t-elle, confiante.

Drago était assis au chevet de son ami, et le regardait, les yeux dans le vague. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux rouges témoignaient de son état de fatigue et de peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Le fait que Solvejg soit si confiante ne semblait pas le rassurer pour autant, et il semblait vouloir rester là jusqu'au réveil du patient. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

—Pansy a eu une petite fille, si tu allais la voir, pendant qu'on veille sur lui ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et ce qu'il y lut sembla le rassurer, car il hocha la tête et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami, avant de disparaître dans le plus grand silence. Solvejg s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, et soupira longuement.

—Sacrée journée. Dire que hier encore, on faisait la fête, dit-elle, rêveuse.

—Faut croire qu'on n'a pas eu notre lot de blessés, maugréa Hermione en s'adossant au mur.

—Je trouve qu'on ne s'en sort pas si mal.

Hermione trouvait au contraire, que les pertes étaient lourdes. Elle ne dit rien cependant, trop lasse pour partager un débat de relativité avec Solvejg. Elle avait perdu Harry, Ron, Fred, Tonks, et elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait un jour ses parents. Drago avait perdu son père et sa mère n'allait pas très bien. Cassie était orpheline, quant aux jumeaux, ils devaient faire leur possible pour protéger leurs parents, moldus. Qu'avait perdu Solvejg, en revanche ? A part son confort et sa vie de petite fille gâtée ? Hermione, une fois encore, se sentit submergée par cette vague de jalousie qui lui tenaillait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à la vie de Solvejg.

Mais apparemment, le destin n'avait pas fini de s'acharner sur eux, et le nombre de pertes à déplorer allait augmenter une fois encore. Trois jours après l'accouchement de Pansy, Solvejg décida de se rendre en Suède, au chevet de Narcissa, pour avoir des nouvelles de sa santé. Quand elle revint néanmoins, elle était porteuse d'une bien mauvaise nouvelle : l'état de Narcissa s'était gravement dégradé, et les médicomages n'étaient pas confiants pour la suite. Ils lui avaient même dit qu'il était temps pour la famille de venir faire ses adieux à la patiente.

A ces mots, Drago n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde, et il était parti avec Solvejg, à l'hôpital qui soignait sa mère. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas cependant, à la surprise générale. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour.

Hermione regarda Drago passer devant elle sans dire un mot et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis que Solvejg entrait dans le salon à son tour. Chacun la regarda avec appréhension, mais sa mine défaite en disait long sur ce qui venait de se passer.

—Elle est morte dix minutes après notre arrivée, murmura-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Cassie fut à ses côtés en quelque secondes et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et une larme glissa sur sa joue tandis que Leo et Caliban baissaient tout deux les yeux sur leurs mains croisées.

—Il a eut le temps de lui dire au revoir, murmura Cassie de sa voix si douce et apaisante.

—Oui, répondit Solvejg en hochant la tête. Mais tout de même, même pas trois mois après son père… C'est dur à encaisser.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se murèrent dans un silence tendu et empli de chagrin. Quand bien même ils ne connaissaient pas bien Narcissa, elle avait fait partie de la maison, et la souffrance de Drago suffisait à tous les rendre empathiques.

—Drago veut récupérer le corps demain, quand les médicomages l'auront préparé à l'inhumation, expliqua Solvejg. Il veut qu'on fasse des funérailles sur le bord de la plage.

Chacun acquiesça. Il était logique que Drago veuille enterrer sa mère sur une propriété des Malefoy, et Hermione songea qu'il n'y avait pas plus bel endroit que le Cottage pour le repos éternel.

Personne ne parla beaucoup ce jour là. Solvejg fut occupée à soigner Blaise qui allait bien mieux, tandis que Cassie aidait Pansy à s'occuper d'Elladora. Quand cette dernière devait prendre sa douche ou se reposer, Cassie était toujours enchantée de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et ne perdait jamais une occasion de la complimenter et de lui chanter des berceuses. Elle avait un don inné, c'était certain.

Leo et Caliban jouaient aux échecs en silence, quant à Hermione, elle passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre, tendant l'oreille à chaque fois qu'elle pensait que Drago quittait enfin sa chambre. Mais il n'en fit rien, et ne sortit pas non plus pour le dîner. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, qu'il daigna sortir de sa chambre.

—Je fais l'aller retour, dit-il dans un souffle. Soyez prêts.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce hochèrent la tête, et Drago quitta le Cottage sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux, dans la quelle Solvejg soignait Blaise.

—Drago veut qu'on soit prêts à son retour, pour l'enterrement de Narcissa.

—Bien sûr, j'arrive.

—Je veux venir, souffla Blaise.

—Tu n'es pas en état, rétorqua Solvejg.

—On peut ensorceler une chaise pour en faire un fauteuil roulant, proposa Hermione qui comprenait le désir de Blaise d'être présent aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Solvejg soupira mais accepta, et Hermione récupéra une chaise dans la cuisine pour en faire un fauteuil de luxe, posté sur des roulettes. Toutes deux aidèrent le blessé à se relever du lit et le posèrent précautionneusement sur le fauteuil. Solvejg força cependant Blaise à se couvrir de trois épaisses couvertures, assurant que s'il refusait, il devrait rester à l'intérieur.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où tous les autres étaient prêts. Pansy avait emmitouflée sa fille dans une épaisse couverture, et la berçait doucement, en regardant d'un œil distrait par la fenêtre. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, elle murmura :

—Il est là.

La cérémonie se passa en silence. Les garçons regardaient résolument le cercueil que Ketty avait confectionné à l'aide de sa magie, tandis que les filles essuyaient discrètement leurs larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc. Hermione se tenait à côté de Drago, mais n'osait pas lui parler, respectant son deuil. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais enterrer quiconque, et que sa fuite en avant était un moyen d'éviter cela. Mais elle avait eut tort, car où qu'elle se trouvât, la mort y était aussi.

Bien sur, elle n'enterrait pas Cassie ou Drago, mais la douleur de celui-ci était telle que c'était du pareil au même pour Hermione. Encore une fois, elle était témoin d'un enterrement, et encore une fois, elle se trouvait impuissante face à cette vague de chagrin.

Blaise décida de dire un mot, en l'honneur de Narcissa, qu'il avait sans doute connu plus que quiconque, mis à part Drago. Son discours bas et rauque, était comme un pansement sur le cœur de chacun. Drago regardait résolument le cercueil, et Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait deviné sa présence si elle n'avait pas sentit la main du jeune homme se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Elle resserra délicatement ses doigts autour de ceux, si froids de Drago, et attendit que Blaise achève son monologue.

C'était un bel endroit pour reposer en paix, songea une fois encore Hermione. La neige recouvrait le paysage, mais plus tard, au printemps, elle était certaine que des violettes sauvages viendraient fleurir sur cette tombe, et égayer le paysage immaculé. C'était un bel endroit pour mourir.

Quand la cérémonie se termina, chacun rentra au Cottage en silence. Hermione resta un long moment près de Drago qui ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Malgré le froid qui lui mordait les extrémités, elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque de Drago ne s'élève.

—Rentre, Hermione, souffla-t-il en se retourna vers elle.

—Je peux rester, tu sais.

—Je sais, mais je vais aller faire un tour.

Hermione acquiesça, et desserra doucement ses doigts de ceux de Drago. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu tourner les talons, la main qu'elle venait de lâcher se retrouva sur sa joue, et caressa doucement les larmes séchées sur ses pommettes. Hermione se sentit rougir, mais elle n'esquiva pas ce geste pourtant si intime. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Drago, et attendit qu'il ne fasse quelque chose.

—Merci, murmura-t-il avant de laisser retomber sa main.

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna d'elle et partit s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Hermione ignorait ce qu'il allait faire, mais elle comprenait ce besoin de solitude. Elle-même avait eut besoin de deux longues années.

Drago ne réapparut pas de la journée, et même si chacun s'en inquiéta, personne n'osa partir à sa recherche. Caliban leur avait dit à tous d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin, moment à partir du quel ils pourraient vraiment s'inquiéter. La journée se déroula en silence, ponctué de temps à autres par les cris d'Elladora quand sa mère ne lui donnait pas assez vite à manger à son goût.

Quand la nuit tomba, Drago n'était toujours pas là. Le dîner, encore une fois, ne fut pas très joyeux, personne n'osa vraiment rompre ce deuil qui s'était accaparé de la demeure des Malefoy. Petit à petit, le salon se vida, jusqu'à ce que chacun ait rejoint sa chambre et qu'Hermione se retrouve seule. Elle ne pouvait se convaincre de dormir sans être certaine que Drago allait bien.

L'horloge murale avait sonné deux heures du matin, quand elle se résolut à se rendre à la salle de bain pour faire passer le temps qui commençait à être long. Elle venait tout juste de retirer son pull quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle n'avait pas encore tourné le verrou, mais elle fut étonnée de voir Drago se retenir tant bien que mal à l'encadrement de la porte. Voilà des heures qu'il avait disparu, et personne ne s'était mis à sa recherche, mais Hermione réalisa que la solitude ne l'avait pas aidé.

Son haleine empestait l'alcool, et ses yeux vitreux vagabondaient sur le corps d'Hermione sans gêne aucune. Hermione le regarda un instant, partagée entre la colère et la pitié, puis finit par demander d'une voix froide et néanmoins légèrement tremblante.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres minces, et Drago quitta l'encadrement de la porte pour s'approcher dangereusement d'Hermione. Sa démarche féline mais quelque peu maladroite attestait de tout l'alcool qu'il avait du ingurgiter.

—Il me semblait t'avoir dit ce que je voulais, au nouvel an… souffla-t-il en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

Celle-ci fit la grimace et recula légèrement quand elle sentit les vapeurs d'alcool lui heurter le visage. Drago s'approcha encore plus, et vint caresser d'une main assurée une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvait reculer plus, dos au mur, mais elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, prête à agir au moindre débordement.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de le frapper. Peut être parce que malgré la lueur lubrique dans les prunelles de Drago, elle pouvait aussi y voir du chagrin. Il avait perdu ses deux parents si rapidement qu'Hermione trouva que l'alcool était un moindre mal pour panser ses blessures. Il avait été irréprochable ces derniers mois, alors n'avait-il pas le droit de se laisser aller à l'oubli ? Ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée ?

—Si belle, murmura-t-il en plantant ses iris incandescents dans celles, plus dures, d'Hermione.

—Tu délires complètement. Va te coucher, il est tard.

—Non.

Sa réponse avait fusé dans l'air comme un coup de fusil, ferme, sèche, froide, autoritaire. Sa voix glaça le sang d'Hermione dans ses veines, et elle sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses avants bras. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter le Drago froid et cynique qu'il avait était autrefois.

—Tu as bu, Drago.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il avait remonté sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue d'Hermione. Son cœur s'emballa davantage, tandis qu'elle tentait de tourner la tête pour éviter tout contact. C'était trop douloureux de sentir une autre peau contre la sienne. Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée au fer blanc à chaque fois que les doigts de Drago frôlé son épiderme.

Après maints efforts, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et vint repousser doucement la main de Drago à l'aide sa propre main. Celui-ci sembla vexé, et une lueur de fureur s'éclairer dans le fond de ses prunelles d'acier.

—Tu me repousses, Granger ?

Son sourire carnassier avait disparu, laissant place à un regard dangereux et hargneux. Il vint plaquer sa main plus durement contre la joue d'Hermione, et crispa légèrement ses doigts sur sa peau pour la forcer à tourner la tête et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

—Puisque la manière douce du Nouvel An n'a pas suffit, je vais utiliser la manière forte.

Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au menton d'Hermione et l'empoignèrent avec force, tandis que ses lèvres fondaient sur les siennes. D'abord choquée, elle resta immobile. Les lèvres si douces de Drago s'appuyait contre les siennes avec tant de hargne, qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Etait-ce un appel à l'aide ? Ou simplement une envie lubrique qui faisait d'elle sa victime ? Hermione était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi de l'eau coulait sur ses joues. Et puis soudain, elle comprit qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Ses poings serrés martelaient le torse de Drago qui les ignorait superbement, pendant que son autre main venait se resserrer autour de sa taille. Quand il s'éloigna enfin, ce fut pour poser ses lèvres meurtrières à côté de son oreille.

—Alors je ne te plais pas, lui murmura-t-il en jouant avec son lobe.

—Arrête Drago, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

—Peut être que si justement, souffla-t-il, peut être que je n'ai pas tellement changé.

—Si tu n'avais pas changé, tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer d'embrasser une Sang-de-Bourbe, gémit Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais elle réalisa qu'elle venait de dire la stricte vérité. Jamais le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard n'aurait posé ses lèvres gorgées de sang si pur sur celles, tellement impures, d'une née-moldue. Sur celles d'Hermione, qui plus est. Mais il avait changé au point d'oublier ses préjugés, au point de voir en Hermione un objet de désir.

—Le sang n'a aucune importance depuis que la famille Malefoy a volé en éclats. Embrasse-moi Hermione, grogna Drago en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas mêler son haleine à celle, trop alcoolisée de Drago, elle ne voulait pas sentir ses mains sur son corps et encore moins sa voix dans ses oreilles. A cet instant précis, elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Elle le haïssait de la faire sentir si faible, de la faire souffrir alors qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Elle le détestait de se jouer d'elle. Son cœur déjà en miettes n'en pouvait plus de suffoquer sous les regards brûlants qu'il lui lançait.

Peut être qu'en d'autres temps, elle aurait cédé à ses avances. Peut être que si l'amour n'avait pas déjà eut raison d'elle et que l'alcool ne courait pas dans les veines de Drago, elle aurait passé ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'aurait serré contre elle pour une étreinte passionnée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle s'interdisait d'aimer ou d'éprouver le moindre sentiment qui pouvait s'approcher de près ou de loin à de l'amour ou de la passion.

—Non, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait encore, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que Drago les essayait d'un pouce expert. Malgré son refus, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles d'Hermione.

—Ne fais pas ça Drago, arrête, tu me fais mal, hoqueta Hermione en martelant toujours plus fort le torse de Drago. Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Drago…

Au moment où les lèvres de Drago allaient une fois encore capturer la bouche tremblante d'Hermione, deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et le tirèrent en arrière. Hermione aperçut alors Leo, fulminant de rage, qui poussait Drago en dehors de la salle de bain. Quand ils furent tous les deux hors de vue, Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, toujours secouée de sanglots.

Leo revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'approcha lentement d'Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa un bras protecteur sur son épaule. Au début, Hermione sursauta, mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux, si rassurants, de Leo, elle se laissa aller contre son torse et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Leo ne fit rien, mais elle vit que sa mâchoire était crispée. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui en lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

—Shhht, c'est fini, je suis là, murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort encore.

—Je ne voulais pas… Je lui disais d'arrêter, mais…

—Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione. Drago a dépassé les bornes.

—Il avait bu.

—Ca ne justifie pas tout, rétorqua Leo avec plus de sècheresse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

—Où est-il ?

—Dehors, je lui ai dis de se rafraîchir les idées s'il ne voulait pas que je lui refasse le portrait.

Hermione lâcha échapper un petit son qui semblait se situer entre le sanglot et le rire. Elle s'écarta doucement en regardant le tee-shirt trempé de Leo sur le quel elle avait laissé tomber ses larmes. Elle regarda Leo sur un ton d'excuse et celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant. Malgré tout, on pouvait voir derrière ses airs protecteurs à quel point il était en colère, et un bref instant, Hermione osa se demander si c'était contre Drago ou elle. Après tout, sa baguette était à portée de main, alors pourquoi Diable n'y avait-elle pas eut recourt ? Se pouvait-il que dans le fond, cette proximité, même forcée avec Drago, eut un effet apaisant sur son cœur brisé ?

Hermione passa une nuit agitée, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps. Elle se réveilla à l'aube, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Leo ne semblait pas avoir dormi, quant à Drago, il était assis à la table de la cuisine devant plus de huit tasses de café, vides. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dormi, déduisit Hermione en observant les cernes violets qui bordaient leurs yeux.

Toujours secouée par les évènements de la veille, Hermione passa la journée à éviter Drago, qui de toute façon ne semblait pas vouloir l'approcher de trop près. Elle se contenta de passer la journée seule, loin des autres, occultant volontairement chaque personne qui s'adressait à elle.

Quand le dîner fut prêt, ce soir là, elle prit la peine de se joindre à eux, mais elle s'arrangea pour se retrouver entre Caliban et Leo et le plus loin possible de Malefoy.

—Pansy et Blaise dormiront dans mon lit, annonça Drago lors du repas.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la journée qu'il prenait la parole. Depuis les évènements de la veille, il n'avait pas osé regarder Hermione dans les yeux, et n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'il avait une gueule de bois particulièrement prononcée.

Depuis l'accouchement de Pansy, elle et Blaise dormaient dans la chambre des jumeaux qui le leur avaient proposé gentiment. Caliban et Leo dormaient donc avec Hermione dans le salon, mais ils devaient se partager un unique canapé. Drago expliqua qu'il était plus évident qu'il prête sa chambre, puisqu'il était seul et qu'elle était plus grande pour y accueillir le berceau de la petite Elladora.

—Je dormirai sur le canapé.

Chacun acquiesça. Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir se retrouver seule avec Drago dans le salon, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir son mot à dire, surtout qu'il était le propriétaire des lieux et pouvait la mettre dehors à tout moment si l'envie lui prenait.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Hermione s'empressa de débarrasser. Elle fut suivie dans la cuisine par Leo qui posa une main douce sur son épaule.

—On peut demander à Cassie de dormir avec Cal, tu dormiras avec Solvejg et moi je prendrais le canapé, proposa-t-il gentiment.

—Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer tout le monde… souffla Hermione, incertaine.

—Tu es sûre ?

Leo avait froncé les sourcils, mais il comprenait aussi la volonté d'Hermione de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. En effet, les autres n'étaient pas au courant du comportement de Drago, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent penser que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Leo finit par hausser les épaules en soupirant et quitta la cuisine pour terminer de débarrasser.

Quand il fut assez tard pour que tout le monde aille se coucher, Hermione se retrouva rapidement seule avec Drago dans le salon. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, mais gardait toujours une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et se recouvrit de ses couettes sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Elle l'entendit éteindre la lumière, mais au lieu de se diriger vers son propre lit, Drago s'avança doucement de celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière frissonna à la seule pensée qu'il puisse poser une main sur elle, une fois encore.

—Hermione…

Hermione ne répondit pas, et se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à Drago. Elle serrait fermement sa baguette dans sa main, prête à lui jeter un sort s'il le fallait. Elle tremblait, mais fit semblant de dormir quand il se pencha doucement au dessus d'elle. Quand il posa une main timide sur son épaule, Hermione sursauta violemment et pointa sa baguette sur lui avec méfiance.

—Ne me touche pas.

—D'accord, d'accord, murmura Drago en retirant sa main rapidement.

Il leva les deux mains en l'air, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était désarmé et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le moindre mal. Légèrement rassurée, Hermione abaissa lentement sa baguette, la gardant néanmoins bien en vue, au cas où Drago serait à nouveau tenté de l'approcher de trop près. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près du canapé et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Une expression de souffrance s'était peinte sur son visage, tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

—Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, parce que je sais que je suis inexcusable, commença-t-il. J'ai complètement péter un câble hier, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même.

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas que penser de ces excuses qui n'en étaient pas.

—Je n'essaierai pas de me justifier, sache juste que je regrette.

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione, toujours allongée dans son lit, tentait de calmer sa respiration, mais c'était assez difficile compte tenu de la confusion dans la quelle elle se trouvait. Devait-elle pardonner pareil comportement ? Non, bien sûr. Drago s'était montré violent, et elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'attitude. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il vienne s'excuser, lui, Drago Malefoy, était en soit un grand pas et le faisait apparaître bien plus mature qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

—Hermione, souffla-t-il. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

—J'avais confiance en toi, répondit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Si elle avait dit cela avec colère, Drago aurait sans doute pu encaisser. Il était prêt à l'entendre crier, à l'insulter de tout ce qui était possible du moment qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais la déception et la tristesse dans sa voix étaient plus difficiles en recevoir que la rage. La voix basse et douce d'Hermione était une véritable lame dans son cœur. Crie Hermione, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

—Et tu peux continuer, Hermione.

—Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce qu'à chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux, j'aurai peur que tu ne t'approches de moi dans mon sommeil et que tu redeviennes ce monstre que tu étais hier soir.

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai cru devenir fou. Le décès de ma mère, celui de mon père, toi qui refusais de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au réveillon…

—C'était une raison valable pour m'agresser ? demanda sèchement Hermione, sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

—Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il précipitamment.

— Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

Drago resta interdit devant la volonté d'Hermione de mettre aussi rapidement un terme à cette conversation. Dans son esprit, il avait répété son discours toute la journée, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ne daigne même pas l'écouter. Et c'en était d'autant plus douloureux. Baissant les yeux, il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit. Hermione vit qu'il ne s'y allongea pas, et qu'il resta assis là, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Elle crut apercevoir une larme glisser de long de sa joue, mais elle pensa que le reflet de la Lune se jouait de son imagination.

Elle se retourna dans son lit d'appoint, pour faire dos à Drago, et tenta désespérément de trouver le sommeil. Elle sentait son cœur retrouver un battement régulier quand la voix de Drago résonna une dernière fois dans le silence de la nuit.

—Je récupèrerai ta confiance, Granger, compte sur moi.

Elle se contenta de soupirer et de sombrer dans un sommeil empli de rêves sombres et douloureux.

* * *

_Voilà, j'attends votre verdict, car je n'étais pas certaine d'insérer cette scène dans mon histoire. En fait, dans mes brouillons, elle y était, puis je l'avais supprimé, craignant des réactions mitigées et finalement je l'ai remise._

_Pour prouver que Drago est humain et que malgré son changement, il conserve des faiblesses, pour prouver que la confiance n'est pas quelque chose d'acquis mais qui s'arrose au quotidien, et enfin, pour faire réaliser à Hermione que Drago conserve cette part obscure en lui, cette part qui l'a fait boire plutôt que de ce confier à qui que ce soit._

_Ce n'est pas une ode à l'alcool, comme vous le voyez, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas choqué ou déçu d'une telle scène. J'attends vos commentaires avec appréhension et impatience malgré tout !_

_Ce sera donc le retour de Leo sur la scène sentimentale, puisque Drago semble en être viré, pour le moment ! Allez, à demain pour de nouvelles aventures :D_


	20. Guerre froide

_Ouh alors aujourd'hui, on a plein de choses à fêter ! Nous avons dépassé le stade des 100 commentaires, que dis-je VOUS avez dépassé ce stade, grâce à tous vos petits mots gentils, que vous me laissez chaque jour, c'est adorable. Nous fêtons aussi le vingtième chapitre, parce que tout de même c'est un sacré nombre, et comme c'est ma première fic longue, j'en suis toute émue ! Et enfin, aujourd'hui, avec ce chapitre, je vais dépasser les 100 000 mots ! Ca me paraît énorme, sachant que mes chapitres font environs 5000 mots, mais c'est magique !_

_J'en profite pour vous dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de chapitre à écrire – j'ai fais le calcul hier – mais sait-on jamais, comme depuis le début je n'ai jamais respecté mon plan, peut être que la fic sera plus longue que prévu !_

_Vous avez était nombreux à lire hier, vous avez battu des records ! Et nombreux à commenter, alors merci, mille fois merci, vous faites vivre cette histoire !_

_**Keloush**__ : tu es l'auteur du 100__ième__ commentaire, alors merci ! Merci parce que depuis le début tu commentes chaque chapitre, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois de te lire, voilà c'est dit !_

_**Nina-Stone**__ : Oui, enfin un chapitre triste mdr, j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas été assez, depuis le début mais voilà c'est chose faite ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir surpris alors, parce que c'était mon but, je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop facile. Et oui, je n'allais pas me débarrasser de Leo ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas :D_

_**M Malefoy34**__ : Je suis ravie que tout te plaise autant ! Et oui, comme tu dis, une fois la confiance perdue, c'est difficile de la redonner, mais il faudra bien d'Hermione y mette du sien haha._

_**Pitouloulou**__ : Ah je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour les fautes, j'avoue que je m'étais relue en diagonale, pour ma défense, je suis en plein déménagement, donc je dois faire ça vite, mais c'est vrai que je vais peut être prendre plus de temps pour me relire – et donc plus de temps pour poster… Merci pour ton message :D_

_**Madison2220**__ : Comme toujours, tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur, c'est adorable ! Pour Elladora, je n'ai aucun mérite, je l'ai lu quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où x) Oui Pansy et Blaise vont rester pour quelques chapitres, je ne te promets pas un premier rôle, mais ils seront là et vont aider Hermione à y voir plus clair, tu verras. Hermione lui refera confiance un jour, mais quant à savoir quand, je ne le sais pas moi-même ahah (même si j'ai une petite idée). C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas de point de vu de Drago, et je pensais faire un chapitre justement pour lui, mais je crains que ce ne fasse pas homogène avec tout le reste:/ Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis touchée que tu trouves ma fic si passionnante, vraiment !_

_**Char2lene**__ : Ah oui il était temps, je ne veux absolument pas tomber dans la guimauve, alors j'espère bien leur mettre encore quelques embuches avant la fin de l'histoire ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

_**Mama**__ : Hermione était pétrifiée, mais tu vas voir que ton désire de gifle va être honoré dans ce chapitre mdr Pas de dialogue Blaise/drago, mais un dialogue Blaise/Hermione au programme, je te laisse le découvrir !_

_**Nadra**__ : Drago n'abandonnera pas si vite ! ahah, merci du commentaire, à très vite !_

_**Anonymous**: Voilà quelqu'un qui remarque enfin pour Solvejg mdr, je me disais que ça passerait pas inaperçu, mais ça a tenu longtemps. Je ne peux pas trop t'expliquer maintenant, mais en gros, le Duc n'est pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans son manoir, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, avoue que tu as cracker mon ordi pour Cassie mdr suis-je si prévisible ? Merci pour ton commentaire et tes remarques qui sont très judicieuses :D_

_Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la passionnante histoire de Blaise, et l'ascension de Leo –ou pas !_

* * *

Les jours étaient passés lentement, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et Drago dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était maussade et ne parlait que très peu, tandis que Drago avait abandonné tout sourire. Les repas étaient rythmés par les conversations des autres, auxquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait vraiment part. En réalité, Hermione s'en désintéressait complètement, du moins jusqu'à ce que Solvejg soulève un point tout à fait intriguant.

—Tu ne nous as même pas dit ce qui t'étais arrivé, Blaise, s'exclama Solvejg entre deux cuillerées de son potage.

—Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

—C'est ce que je viens de faire, sourit-elle.

Blaise porta deux fois sa cuillère à sa bouche avant de décider qu'il s'était assez fait désirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui était déjà au courant de ce qu'il avait subi, et attendit son imperceptible hochement de tête pour commencer son récit. Blaise était à l'aise avec les mots, et savait maintenir le suspense d'une manière telle que chacun avait l'impression d'écouter un roman d'aventure. Sa façon de tourner les choses, de suspendre ses phrases et sa petite touche d'humour eurent tôt fait de charmer tout son auditoire.

—Nous n'avions pas la chance d'avoir un elfe de maison, et je devais donc sortir au moins une fois par semaine faire quelques courses. Au début, nous avions une petite réserve de polynectar, volée dans l'armoire à potions de Mr. Parkinson, mais très vite on s'est trouvé à court, et j'ai du me résoudre à voler ce qu'il fallait pour subvenir à nos besoins.

—Ce qui ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça, puisque tu avais déjà volé les potions à mon père, sourit Pansy avec un faux regard de reproches.

Chacun laissa échapper un petit rire devant le regard outré de Blaise.

—C'était pour notre bien, Princesse. Comme je disais, nous sommes venus à en manquer, et je devais donc me cacher pour pouvoir remplir nos placards de mets délicieux. Les premières semaines, ça s'est plutôt bien passé… Mais il semble que j'aurai aussi du voler du Felix Felicis chez mon cher beau père.

Encore une fois, Pansy s'autorisa à sourire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione se surprit à penser que Pansy n'était pas si insupportable qu'elle aurait voulu le croire. Au fil des jours, elle s'était révélée être une colocataire agréable, qui participait volontiers à la vie active. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa fille, bien sûr, mais ne refusait jamais de la laisser aux bras des autres. Elladora passait de bras en bras sans jamais toucher la flanelle de son berceau. Même les garçons aimaient observer le nouveau né, et Leo avait même osé demander à lui donner son biberon.

—Quand je suis parti pour ma virée, l'autre jour, je pensais que tout se passerait aussi bien que les fois précédentes. Je partais l'esprit tranquille, obligeant néanmoins ma chère épouse à se ménager – quoi qu'avec son énorme ventre, elle était bien incapable de lacer ses chaussures, mais cela, c'est une toute autre histoire, s'esclaffa Blaise.

—Traître, marmonna Pansy tandis que Drago lui adressait un petit sourire en coin. J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi.

—Hélas, Princesse, je n'aurai jamais le loisir de porter notre second enfant. Mais reprenons. J'étais à la recherche de fraises – très original pour une femme enceinte – mais vous vous doutez qu'en cette saison, les fraises sont aussi chères qu'introuvables. C'était sans compter mon flair hors pair qui m'a guidé jusqu'à ce petit stand de fruits et légumes magiques. Devant moi, trônait une magnifique barquette de fraises bien rouges, à côté d'une pancarte qui annonçait un prix tout aussi magnifique. Huit gallions. Pour des putains de fraises…

—Blaise !

—Mais des jolies putains de fraises, chérie. Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas eu l'occasion de les voir. Parce qu'au moment où j'allais faire disparaître la barquette sous ma cape, le vendeur, pourtant occupé à picoler, s'est mis à crier au voleur et a bien évidemment rameuté tous les Mangemorts du coin. Tu as le bonjour de Crabbe, d'ailleurs, Drago.

—Il n'est toujours pas mort ?

—Non, au plus grand dam de sa mère qui ne s'est toujours pas remise d'avoir accouché d'un gorille.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur, même Cassie et Solvejg qui ne les avaient jamais vus. Les jumeaux avaient eu l'occasion de les croiser, surtout Caliban qui était à Serpentard, mais de tous ceux rassemblés autour de la table, c'était bien Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Hermione qui le connaissaient le mieux. Hermione, qui n'était pourtant pas très joyeuse depuis les évènements de la salle de bain, avait aussi esquissé un sourire. Sourire qui mit du baume au cœur à Drago, rongé par la culpabilité depuis des jours.

—Tu penses bien que quand il m'a vu, notre cher Vincent ne s'est pas montré très courtois. En fait, ses mots exacts étaient… « Endoloris » ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder et j'ai transplanné rapidement. Malheureusement, Crabbe a eu la merveilleuse idée – une fois n'est pas coutume – de s'attacher à mon bras.

—Seulement lui ?

—Ouais, mais avec leur fichue marque, ils arrivent à savoir où ils sont, les uns les autres. Les autres n'ont pas tardé à rappliquer bien sûr. Six contre un, c'était tellement réglo. On n'est pas passé par la case discussion, quoi qu'il me semble avoir entendu Mcnair demander si je savais où tu te trouvais. On s'est jeté quelques banalités à la figure, puis ils ont tous attaqué en même temps.

Chacun retenait sa respiration, Blaise les tenait en haleine comme un véritable conteur. Même Pansy, et Drago qui connaissaient déjà l'histoire étaient suspendus à ses lèvres comme s'ils découvraient pour la première fois ce qui était arrivé à Blaise.

—C'est ce salaud de Crabbe qui m'a touché en plein ventre. J'avais réussi à esquiver les autres jusqu'à présent, même si je dois avouer avoir était touché une ou deux fois, mais Crabbe m'a donné le coup de grâce. J'ai cru me vider de mes entrailles. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de transplanner. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient trop loin pour s'accrocher à moi. Je suis allé à la grotte des High Lands, en me disant que Pansy viendrait voir quand elle ne me verrait pas revenir. Mais finalement, j'ai eu le droit à Granger, sourit-il.

—Et moi, je compte pour du jus de citrouille ? s'indigna Drago.

—Désolé, Drago, je n'avais plus les idées claires, tu sais ? sourit Blaise. Enfin, avant de vous voir arriver tous les deux, j'ai bien failli mourir trois ou quatre fois. Je ne voulais pas transplanner directement à la maison, de peur qu'ils me suivent, et quand il s'est avéré évident qu'ils ne me suivaient pas, j'étais trop faible ne serait-ce que pour lancer un Lumos, se désola-t-il.

La suite, tout le monde la connaissait. Blaise était arrivé, perché sur l'épaule de Drago, dans un état déplorable, entre la vie et la mort. Il avait bien fallut trois jours pour qu'il revienne à lui, et une semaine pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de grimacer quand il faisait un geste trop brusque. Le dîner s'acheva par un interrogatoire poussé à propos de sa survie dans la grotte, jusqu'à ce que chacun soit rassasié de détails croustillants et de tarte à la mélasse.

Le lendemain, Leo proposa à Hermione de venir avec lui pêcher, car il faisait remarquablement beau. La neige recouvrait toujours le sol, mais elle avait l'air bien moins maussade quand le ciel bleu brillait au dessus d'elle. Hermione, qui trouvait toute excuse de s'éloigner de Drago, valable, accepta de bon cœur, et tous deux partir sur les rochers, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et dans deux couvertures de laine.

Hermione passa un moment magnifique avec Leo. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour la faire rire, si bien qu'elle se surprit à oublier toute sa rancœur et autres sentiments négatifs pour laisser place à la gaieté et au rire. Elle se sentait bien et apaisée, même si elle devinait derrière chaque geste de Leo, la volonté de la séduire. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de frôler sa main ni de se rapprocher à chaque fois d'elle. Ils furent d'ailleurs si proches à un moment, qu'Hermione ne fut pas surprise de retrouver ses lèvres collées à celle de Leo. Le baiser, jusqu'alors sage, prit de l'ampleur quand Hermione sentit la main de Leo remonter jusqu'à sa joue.

—Arrête ça, Leo.

Leo suspendit son geste, et laissa sa main retomber mollement sur sa jambe. Il avait l'air vexé, frustré et légèrement en colère. Malgré tout, et c'était ce qu'Hermione admirait chez lui, quand il parla, sa voix était neutre, et la rage ne transparaissait pas derrière ses prunelles turquoise.

—Hermione, souffla-t-il. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de…

—De tourner la page ? J'ai tourné la page, Leo. Mais je ne veux pas en écrire une nouvelle pour autant, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix qu'elle essayait de maîtriser.

—Pourtant, j'avais pensé que peut être…

Hermione resta silencieuse. Il avait eu tort de penser quoi que ce soit. Elle avait pourtant fait son possible pour ne pas laisser croire qu'elle pouvait être intéressée, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre autant de distance qu'il l'aurait fallu entre elle et lui.

—Je sais que Drago et toi, vous vous êtes embrassés.

Hermione resta interdite. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Elle était persuadée que personne ne les avait vus, le soir du Nouvel An. Et elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne, alors…

—Drago me l'a dit quand il était ivre, l'autre soir.

Ainsi donc, l'alcool avait délié la langue de Malefoy plus d'une fois ce soir là. D'abord son venin, craché sur Hermione et après ses vantardises auprès de Leo ? C'était d'une bassesse. Elle soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers la mer qui lui faisait face. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire confiance.

—Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire, et pas moi ? continua Leo.

Sa voix avait changé à présent, et n'était plus aussi neutre qu'elle ne l'avait été. Il avait l'air de souffrir et son ego semblait en avoir prit un coup. Mais que pouvait bien y faire Hermione ? Elle avait bien d'autres maux à panser sans en plus devoir ménager le petit nombril de tous les garçons de ce Cottage. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

—Je n'ai d'explications à te donner.

—Je pense que si. Dois-je te rappeler que si je n'étais intervenu, tu…

—Je quoi ? le coupa Hermione.

—Il aurait pu te faire très mal Hermione. Tu ne réagissais pas, tu restais figée là, comme si tu attendais que ton heure n'arrive.

—Bien sûr que non. Il ne m'aurait rien fait.

—Pourquoi tu le défends ? explosa Leo.

Hermione elle-même l'ignorait. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour lui en vouloir, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette nuit là, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Drago aurait pu lui faire bien plus de mal que ce qu'il n'avait fait. Malgré son comportement inacceptable, Drago avait tellement changé depuis Poudlard, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le condamner. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir, et d'avoir perdu toute confiance en lui, mais elle n'oubliait pas non plus les autres moments. L'étreinte, dans la chambre de Narcissa, le baiser, le soir de la nouvelle année, sa caresse, le jour des funérailles. Toute la douceur dont il était capable contrastait tellement avec le cynisme et la violence dont il avait fait preuve.

—Pourquoi tu réagis comme si c'était personnel, Leo ? Il ne t'a rien fait à toi.

—Si. Il joue avec toi, et toi, tu le laisses faire.

—Tu me crois assez sotte pour me faire avoir alors ?

—Non, je dis juste que tu es fragile sentimentalement parlant et que tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme comme Drago.

—Un homme comme Drago ? répéta Hermione incrédule.

—Il est instable, il est dangereux, et par-dessus tout, il est violent. Enfin, ouvre les yeux Hermione. J'essaie de te prouver qu'il y a des types biens de ce monde, je fais mon possible pour remplacer Ron et je…

Mais ses paroles avaient devancé sa pensée. Car à l'instant même où le prénom de Ron était sorti de sa bouche, Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux et le regardait avec tant de douleur et de rage que c'en était douloureux pour lui aussi.

—Tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Ron, éructa-t-elle. Jamais. Personne ne le pourra. Alors n'essaie même pas.

—Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Leo ? Que je me jette dans tes bras ?

—Non, mais que tu reconnaisses que Drago n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

—Mais que toi oui, par contre, répondit-elle avec ironie.

Le visage de Leo se durcit. Hermione ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle se comportait de la sorte avec lui, qui avait toujours été doux et à l'écoute. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle, il avait toujours été attentionné, et voilà qu'elle prenait la défense de son bourreau ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi contrariante. Sa volonté de contredire chacun de ses mots l'emportait sur tout le reste. Peut être qu'au fond, elle avait juste envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire contre Drago, car elle avait trop mal pour lui adresser la parole, alors Leo faisait l'affaire. Elle avait honte, et se sentait coupable, mais finalement, n'était-ce pas ce que la guerre avait fait d'elle ? Une sorcière égoïste assoiffée de vengeance et rongée par des souvenirs brumeux ?

—Tu sais quoi ? C'est la personne qui ose me dicter ma conduite qui n'est pas faite pour moi.

—Alors c'est tout ? Tu manques de te faire violer et finalement, c'est contre moi que tu es en colère ?

—Je suis en colère parce que tu n'essaies pas de me comprendre.

Drago me comprend, se retint-elle d'ajouter. Car c'était vrai. Leo n'avait jamais connu la solitude, il avait toujours été avec son frère et jamais rien ne les avais séparé, et encore moins la mort. Hermione avait perdu son frère, Harry, et son fiancé, tandis que Drago avait du aussi abandonner amis et famille pour vivre seul de son côté. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente proche de Drago Malefoy ? C'était insensé, et pourtant, tellement vrai. Hermione se redressa et regarda Leo une dernière fois avant de se lever.

—Laisse-moi régler ça avec Drago, je suis une grande fille.

—Ouais, quand il essaiera de t'embrasser de force, je te le rappellerai.

—Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

—C'est tout ce que je te souhaite.

La voix profondément blessée de Leo fendit le cœur d'Hermione en deux, car elle était consciente de s'être mis à dos un allié et un ami précieux. Mais elle n'était pas en état de raisonner de la sorte. Elle en voulait à la terre entière. A Leo, bien sûr, de se montrer si peu compréhensif, à Drago de lui avoir donné un raison de ne plus croire en lui, à Solvejg de n'avoir perdu personne, à Pansy de connaître le bonheur d'être épouse et mère. A Harry, de l'avoir abandonnée. Et à Ron, bien sûr. Ron, toujours lui. Celui qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant par son simple souvenir, celui qui hantait ses rêves, celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle était consciente de ne pas avoir le droit de lui en vouloir, mais avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, elle se dit qu'elle n'en serait pas là, si elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de qui que ce soit.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enterrement de Narcissa. Hermione restait renfermée sur elle-même. Elle sentait peser sur elle les regards pleins de reproches de Leo, et ils entretenaient depuis leur dernière dispute, une relation cordiale, et froide. Quant à Drago, Hermione ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire, c'est-à-dire, presque jamais. Malgré tout, Hermione n'avait pu ignorer le petit sourire en coin qui ornait les lèvres de Drago depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Leo. Il fallait croire que cette situation arrangeait bien quelqu'un.

Drago se montrait plein d'attentions à son égard, et c'était pour le moins étrange. Tous deux se partageaient encore le salon, pour chambre, mais Hermione veillait à limiter les contacts, qu'ils soient visuels ou physiques. Quand la nuit tombait, elle se contentait de se coucher sans un mot, tandis que lui, la regardait un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour dans un monde onirique.

Chaque soir néanmoins, Hermione se retrouvait face à son lit parfaitement fait. Elle avait surpris Drago en train de tirer les draps et arranger les oreillers pour elle, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de le remercier, car la route était encore longue avant le pardon. Ainsi, tous les soirs, elle se couchait dans un lit fait et tous les matins, elle retrouvait à côté d'elle un plateau garnis de viennoiseries et d'un café fumant.

Toutes ces attentions auraient pu la faire sourire, ou même l'amuser, mais elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Drago, qui à côté de cela, ne lui adressait jamais la parole quand il n'y était pas invité. Il semblait animé d'une générosité particulièrement pure. Il n'attendait rien en retour et se contentait d'être à ses petits soins dès que l'occasion de présentait. Hermione n'avait jamais été confrontée à situation aussi bizarre.

Un matin, elle se leva bien avant lui, éveillée par les cris d'Elladora. Se sentant en forme, cependant, elle se glissa hors des couvertures et se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas feurtrés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Blaise qui donnait paisiblement le biberon à sa fille. Celle-ci tétait allègrement, regardant de ses grands yeux sombres le monde qui l'entourait.

—Salut, murmura Hermione à l'adresse de Blaise.

—Déjà debout Granger ? Tu as une tête à faire peur, tu sais.

C'était ce qu'Hermione aimait chez Blaise. Il était d'un naturel si désarmant qu'il ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire.

—Trop aimable. Café ?

—S'il te plait.

Hermione sortit deux tasses du vaisselier et servit du café dans chacune d'elle, ajoutant dans la sienne un nuage de lait et quelques cuillères de sucre. Elle s'installa en face de Blaise qui regardait sa fille manger d'un air de béatitude absolue. Qui l'eut cru ? Blaise Zabini, attendri devant une petite fille, avec, en supplément, l'air niais d'un bienheureux à qui l'on annonce que Noël est avancé de six mois. Quand il remarqua le petit sourire amusé d'Hermione, Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

—Elle est magnifique, comme sa mère.

—Toi et Pansy, je n'aurai jamais parié dessus.

—Moi non plus, s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire. Les gens changent.

—J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, murmura Hermione.

—Sûrement de Drago. C'est sa devise, ces derniers temps, il n'a pas cessé de me le répéter.

—A propos de qui ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Blaise la regarda de son regard sombre et pénétrant de manière si intense qu'Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, évitant par tous les moyens le sourire amusé que Blaise arborait déjà.

—Je te fais l'affront de répondre, Miss Parfaite ?

—Il a changé aussi.

—Pas assez visiblement, puisque tu ne prends même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole.

—C'est compliqué, répliqua Hermione, évasive.

—J'ai cru comprendre.

Hermione releva subitement les yeux quand elle entendit sa dernière phrase. Quand elle croisa son regard d'ébène, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était au courant. Ainsi, Drago avait eu assez d'humilité pour raconter sa bévue à son ami ? Hermione était curieuse de savoir ce qu'en avait pensé Blaise.

—C'est un type bien tu sais.

—Oui, souffla Hermione. Le problème c'est qu'il ne l'est pas tout le temps.

—Ah, ça… Mais personne n'est parfait.

—Certaines personnes plus que d'autres.

—Si tu parles de Saint Potter et Weasley, la perfection ne les a pas tellement aidés.

Hermione ignorait pourquoi, mais pour la première fois, elle n'éprouva pas d'amertume envers la personne qui osa prononcer les noms de ses amis. Peut être parce que dans la bouche de Blaise, ça n'avait rien d'une insulte, ni même de quelque chose de négatif. C'était juste sa manière de penser, et comment l'en blâmer ?

—Tu cautionnes ce qu'il a fait alors ? rétorque-t-elle avec froideur.

—Pour qui tu me prends, Granger ? Le dernier des salauds ? J'ai foutu un sacré savon à ce petit con, si tu veux tout savoir. Et Pansy l'a giflé.

—Elle a quoi ? répéta Hermione, les yeux ronds.

—Elle l'a giflé. Quand il nous a raconté, au début je ne voulais pas y croire, quant à Pansy, elle ne l'a même pas laissé finir. Elle lui a foutu une claque et lui a dit de se taire.

Hermione resta pantoise de longues secondes avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Blaise. Ainsi donc, Pansy avait giflé Drago pour son comportement inacceptable ? C'était… inattendu. Surtout que les relations entre les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas toujours été ce qu'elles étaient à présent. Même si une certaine entente s'était établie entre elles, surement du au fait qu'Hermione avait aidé à mettre au monde Elladora, elles n'en étaient pas pour autant amies.

— C'n'était pas pour toi. Ca l'a juste choquée de réaliser à quel point Drago était con.

—C'était gentil quand même. Drago avait bien bu…

—Là n'est pas la question. C'était complètement stupide de sa part de se montrer entreprenant avec toi alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'alcool te rebuterai. Il aurait du attendre d'être sobre.

—L'alcool lui a fait faire n'importe quoi.

—Il aurait été moins insistant c'est sûr, et plus subtile aussi, mais il aurait quand même tenté sa chance à un moment ou un autre, répondit Blaise d'un air distrait.

Elladora avait terminé son biberon, et s'était retrouvée à présent sur l'épaule de Blaise qui tentait maladroitement de la faire roter.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ah Granger, toujours aussi naïve. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais perspicace, pourtant.

Hermione était sur le point de rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas là pour jouer aux devinettes quand Drago entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Il resta planté sur le seuil quelques secondes en regardant alternativement Blaise et Hermione, puis vint s'installer aux côtés de son ami, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

—Bonjour, tonton Drago, s'exclama Blaise en lui mettant sa fille dans les bras.

Drago réceptionna sa filleule – car il avait été convenu qu'il en serait le parrain et donc responsable si quoi que ce soit devait arriver à Blaise et Pansy – et lui adressa un large sourire. Il était toujours déstabilisant de voir Drago s'occuper si bien de l'enfant, lui qui n'avait jamais été père ni même grand frère. Hermione acheva son café et s'autorisa à regarder le spectacle attendrissant que lui offraient Drago et Ella. Elle s'attarda un peu trop cependant, car elle croisa le regard d'acier du jeune homme, et se sentit rougir, prise ainsi sur le fait.

Les paroles de Blaise résonnaient dans sa tête comme une litanie incessante. Pensait-il sincèrement que Drago aurait tenté une approche plus subtile sans l'effet de l'alcool ? Hermione avait toujours mis cela sur le compte du whisky, et que jamais Drago n'aurait osé lui avouer aussi ouvertement son attraction. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle se prit à espérer que peut être, l'alcool n'avait servi qu'à désinhiber ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il ressentait vraiment. Hermione secoua la tête. Non, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait décemment pas s'intéresser de près ou de loin à elle. Mais ce baiser… cette caresse sur la joue, tant de petits détails qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La question était : souhaitait-elle vraiment que Drago éprouve pour elle autre chose que de l'amitié ?

Quand tous trois achevèrent leur petit déjeuner très matinal, Blaise récupéra sa fille et se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre son bain – chose qui durait habituellement plus d'une heure tant elle adorait patauger dans l'eau. Hermione se retrouva seule avec Drago et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle entendit sa voix résonner dans la cuisine.

—Je pensais aller me promener sur la plage, tu m'accompagnes ?

On voyait qu'il avait tourné la phrase dan sa tête de longues minutes avant d'oser la prononcer à voix haute, et malgré l'effort qu'il venait de faire, Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir se retrouver seule avec lui.

—Une autre fois, peut être.

Drago baissa la tête, tandis qu'Hermione quittait la cuisine. Non, elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner, ni de lui accorder sa confiance. Pourtant, l'espoir qui persistait dans les prunelles de Drago la faisait elle aussi espérer qu'un jour, elle puisse à nouveau croire en lui.

* * *

_Voilà la fin du vingtième chapitre ! Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de tout effacer et de recommencer, donc j'espère qu'il vous satisfera un petit peu ! On en apprend plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Blaise, qui est un de mes personnages préférés dans les fanfictions. J'espère que mon Blaise vous plaira avec son air je-m'en-foutiste et son don d'orateur !_

_Pansy est assez passive dans cette scène, mais elle reviendra bien assez vite promis !_

_C'était donc le retour et le départ de Leo ! Je crois qu'il est juste malchanceux de tenter à chaque fois quelque chose avec Hermione au moment où elle doute le plus d'elle-même et de Drago. C'est la première fois qu'il ose se confronter à elle, lui qui a toujours essayé de la caresser dans le sans du poil, il se montre enfin sous son vrai jour, et je le préfère comme ça que soumis !_

_Drago a tenté sa chance aussi, mais il a échoué. J'aime cependant continuer à le faire espérer qu'un jour Hermione le pardonnera, car sans ça, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se donnerait la peine d'être aussi aimable ! Allez, à vos commentaires, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis !_


	21. Seconde chance

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le vingt-et-unième chapitre, qui est plus court que les précédents. Non pas que je n'étais pas inspirée, au contraire, mais le temps me fait terriblement défaut. Je vous en avais déjà parlé, je déménage et rentre donc en France, aujourd'hui-même. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps hier soir d'écrire un chapitre aussi complet que d'habitude. J'espère que vous m'excuserez._

_Au début, je m'étais dis que je ne posterai pas, et puis j'ai réalisé que je ne vous avais pas prévenu et que ce n'était pas honnête de ma part de vous laisser espérer un nouveau chapitre inutilement. Voici donc un chapitre que j'appellerai de transition, car dès le prochain nous retournerons dans la quête du Calice et découvrirons de nouvelles choses sur la cérémonie et le Saint Sauveur._

_Je n'en dis pas plus. Vous avez été encore très nombreux à lire et à commenter alors merci, vraiment, vous êtes des lecteurs au top ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre est aussi le dernier avant un petit bout de temps. Mon retour en France va me prendre du temps, aussi, je préfère m'octroyer une semaine de vacances loin d'internet avant de me replonger dans l'écriture. Je posterai donc le chapitre 22, jeudi prochain, le 19 juin ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic !_

_**Keloush**__ : J'espère que les réactions sont crédibles ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire toujours aussi gentil !_

_**Nina-Stone**__ : aah, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon Blaise et ma Pansy, je pense exactement comme toi. Dans le livre ce n'est pas le cas bien sûr, mais dans les fiction, le trio Drago/Blaise/pansy me fait aussi énormément penser à Harry/Ron/Hermione, mais côté serpentard ahah. J'espère que ton histoire de l'art s'est bien passée en tout cas ! Et oui je prends toujours le temps de répondre parce que ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part de ne pas rendre la pareille à ceux qui font vivre cette fic !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Oui, il faudrait, mais elle a été profondément touchée par la mort de Ron, se sentait terriblement coupable. Cependant, dans ce chapitre, on assiste à une petite avancée, alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! Pansy apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre, pas celui-ci, j'en suis navrée, mais je ne la délaisse pas ! Pour Elladora, j'ai trouvé ! Enfin, perso, je l'ai trouvé sur EHP, Elladora Black ! J'te laisse googler la chose mdr. Merci pour ton commentaire toujours aussi touchant !_

_**Ellexa**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire, mais surtout, ne te sens pas obligée d'écrire, même si j'avoue que ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que le gala s'est déroulé sans embuche en tout cas, je garde un très bon souvenir des miens. Drago est un con, mais à mon avis, il a bien retenu la leçon haha. Ah oui tiens une scène Drago/Hermione/Ella je n'y avais pas pensé :O Je vais voir si je peux trouver une petite place pour ça :D Je pense aussi que Blaise et Harry auraient pu bien s'entendre. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement !_

_**M Malefoy34**__ : Merci, c'est adorable, ce petit commentaire me va droit au cœur !_

_Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Le vent glacial qui s'était emparé de la côte irlandaise avait le mérite d'éloigner les nuages. La neige persistait néanmoins, mais était à présent verglacée et menaçait les téméraires qui osaient marcher dessus d'une chute plus ou moins douloureuse.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione lisait avec avidité l'un des livres que Solvejg lui avait offert pour Noël, découvrant avec plaisir la littérature scandinave sorcière. Le polar était si bien mené qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter près d'elle, qu'elle sortit le nez de son livre.

—Hermione ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Cassie en lui adressant un petit sourire timide.

—Bien sûr Cassie.

Hermione regarda Cassie s'asseoir sur le canapé, serrant une tasse de thé entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'air fatigué, mais conservait son éternel sourire, celui qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle entretenait avec Caliban une relation amoureuse. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme cherchant les mots subtils et délicats qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Hermione était intriguée par tant de mystère, mais elle respecta le temps de réflexion de Cassie et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin parler.

—Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je viens te parler de Drago, murmura Cassie en plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux d'Hermione.

Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs tentée de baisser le regard, et de trouver un moyen quelconque de détourner la conversation, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne parlait presque plus à Malefoy, et que Cassie décide d'en parler directement avec elle la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, Cassie prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

—J'ai parlé avec lui hier. Peut être que les autres s'en fichent, mais moi, je me suis demandée ce qui avait pu détériorer de la sorte votre relation. Il y a un mois de cela, vous étiez complices, partageant des choses qui vous étaient personnelles et maintenant c'est à peine si tu lui adresses la parole.

—C'est compliqué, répondit Hermione.

C'était la même phrase qu'elle avait sorti à Blaise quelques temps plutôt, mais celui-ci était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et la discussion avait donc pu être menée de manière plus ouverte. Elle doutait cependant que Cassie ne sache réellement pourquoi Drago et elle ne se parlaient pratiquement plus.

—Drago m'a dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible.

—Il t'a dit ce que c'était ?

—Non, et je ne veux pas savoir. Si tu ne m'en as pas parlé, c'était que je n'avais pas à être au courant, sourit paisiblement Cassie.

Hermione sentit un vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Aux yeux d'Hermione, Cassie avait beaucoup de points communs avec Ginny, à commencer par sa lucidité et la clairvoyance avec la quelle elle observait le monde qui l'entourait. Toutes deux étaient très perspicaces et perçaient les gens à jour en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. En y repensant, Cassie avait été la première à faire allusion à une possible relation plus intime entre Hermione et Drago. Cependant, s'il y avait une chose qui différait entre Ginny et Cassie, c'était la curiosité. Ginny ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart et raffolait des discussions entre filles. Cassie, pour sa part, était discrète et sa condition de petite fille bien élevée l'empêchait de se montrer trop curieuse. Cependant, Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elle eut une vague idée de ce que Drago avait pu faire d'aussi terrible.

—Le fait est que Drago est assez malheureux depuis plusieurs semaines. D'abord la mort de Mr. Malefoy, puis celle de Narcissa, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il a vécu des moments difficiles.

—Comme nous tous, répliqua doucement Hermione.

—Bien sûr, mais lui, comme moi d'ailleurs, n'a jamais été préparé à cela. Dans notre cage dorée, on nous apprenait que la mort ne s'emparait que des faibles, et que tant que nous restions sages, nous n'avions pas à nous en soucier. Seulement depuis deux ans, il est confronté à toutes sortes de choses qu'il n'avait pas prévu. La mort de ses parents, la crainte pour sa vie et celle de ses amis, Blaise et Pansy. Sans parler des sentiments qu'il éprouve à ton égard.

Hermione retint son souffle. Voilà qu'elle s'y mettait aussi, après Blaise.

—Ne sois pas surprise Hermione, quiconque a de bons yeux et un esprit clair peut réaliser à quel point tu es une femme intelligente, gentille et désirable. Il est tout normal que Drago soit tombé sous le charme.

—On parle de Drago Malefoy, dit Hermione avec amertume.

—De qui d'autre ? La seule différence c'est que toi tu parles de Drago à seize ans, et moi de celui d'aujourd'hui.

—Il persiste une part d'ombre dans celui d'aujourd'hui quand même, insista Hermione.

A sa grande surprise, Cassie laissa s'échapper un petit rire cristallin, empli de bonté cependant, mais peut être légèrement condescendant.

—Qui n'en a pas ? Solvejg est assez égoïste, malgré sa volonté d'aider les gens, Drago est tourmenté par son passé et la personne qu'il voudrait être, et toi… Toi, Hermione, tu pratiques la magie noire, tu verses du véritaserum dans le verre des tes amis.

—Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Cassie…

—Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu refuses ta confiance à Drago, alors que lui-même ne t'a jamais blâmé pour quoi que ce soit.

Aux yeux d'Hermione, l'évènement de la salle de bain n'avait rien de comparable à son utilisation du véritaserum, pourtant, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle-même n'était pas blanche de tout délit. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains crispées, tandis que Cassie buvait une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

—Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas comparable.

—Je n'en doute pas. Drago avait l'air dévasté quand il m'en a parlé. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait Hermione, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'une seconde chance serait de mise ? Après tous ses efforts pour reconquérir ta confiance ?

Hermione n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient en la seconde chance, pourtant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de refuser, un visage s'imposa en elle. Le visage émacié d'un homme au teint cireux, avec un nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs. Severus Rogue. Le Maître des Potions, après avoir été Mangemort, et lié indirectement au meurtre des Potter avait eut une seconde chance. Et c'était grâce à cette seconde chance qu'il avait pu montrer sa véritable valeur et un courage exemplaire. Il s'était sacrifié sans sourciller pour la bonne cause, alors que tout le monde ne croyait pas à sa rédemption. Hermione ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Elle ne voulait pas enterrer quelqu'un d'innocent tout en la pensant coupable. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand elle repensa à toute l'indifférence dont elle avait fait preuve envers Drago.

—Je crois que nous avons tous remarqué les attentions qu'il avait pour toi. Crois-moi, il en coûte à Drago d'être aussi attentif à tes besoins, lui à qui l'on a toujours tout servi sur un plateau d'argent.

—J'y penserai, répondit Hermione.

—C'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a fait des erreurs, comme nous tous, mais il ne demande qu'à se faire pardonner.

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse. Les mots de Cassie résonnaient dans sa tête, et chaque fois qu'elle se les répétait, elle semblait leur découvrir un sens nouveau. Quand bien même elle n'était pas prête d'accorder sa confiance une seconde fois à la légère, elle se persuada qu'il était grand temps de cesser cette guerre froide qui s'était installée entre eux. Du moins de son côté, car Drago ne semblait pas en conflit avec elle.

Cassie lui adressa un nouveau sourire rassurant, et se redressa lentement. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, mais au loin, des nuages menaçaient de cacher le soleil. Quand Cassie fut sur le point de quitter le salon, Hermione osa enfin demander :

—C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me parler ?

—Grand dieu, non, sourit Cassie. S'il le savait, il m'en voudrait jusqu'à ma mort. Mais un petit coup de pouce n'a jamais tué personne.

—Cassie ?

—Oui ?

—Tu crois que ses sentiments – quels qu'ils soient – sont sincères ?

—Je crois que jamais Drago n'a été hypocrite dans ses sentiments. Qu'ils soient haineux, amicaux, amoureux, il a toujours joué franc jeu. Mais sait-on jamais, le moyen le plus simple serait de lui demander, non ?

Sur ces sages paroles, Cassie se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione resta songeuse, assise sur le canapé. Elle se remémora toutes les paroles qu'avait pu avoir Cassie, et finit par comprendre qu'il était temps de remédier à cela. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Drago, elle aurait une conversation avec lui, pour jauger de sa sincérité et de sa capacité à se battre pour récupérer la confiance qu'il avait perdue. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de se mettre à sa recherche quand Solvejg entra précipitamment dans le salon.

Elle portait l'une des robes de soirée qu'elle mettait pour ses rendez-vous avec Gloucester. Le matin-même, elle avait partagé un petit déjeuner avec le Duc et avait prévu de partager du temps avec lui pendant l'après-midi, mais personne ne l'attendait avant le début de la soirée. Elle semblait complètement hystérique.

—Où est Drago ?

—Je ne sais pas, s'étonna Hermione. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

—Des Mangemorts, dans la forêt. Drago ne doit sortir sous aucun prétexte. Il doit rester à l'intérieur du Cottage. DRAGO ! hurla-t-elle dans toute la maison.

Celui-ci sortit en courant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau. Il regarda d'un air surpris Hermione, puis ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers Solvejg. Celle-ci lui expliqua la situation.

—Tu dois pas sortir, tu m'entends ? Même avec le sort de Fidelitas, on n'est jamais trop prudent. A partir de maintenant, tu reste à l'intérieur.

—Mais enfin, Sol', la plage est protégée…

—Drago, on est déjà au mois de février, et le prochain équinoxe est le mois prochain. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu sois capturé.

Solvejg avait parlé d'une voix plus calme et douce, mais ses mots n'en restaient pas moins une supplication, voire un ordre. Drago haussa les épaules devant l'air désempara de son amie. Elle avait les yeux brillants, et Hermione ne douta pas que la crainte de perdre Drago était à l'origine de ses larmes. Ajouté à la fatigue de jouer les infiltrés depuis des mois, cela ne devait pas être évident tous les jours pour la belle suédoise.

—Très bien, je resterai à l'intérieur, au moins jusqu'à l'équinoxe.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue fraîchement rasée de Drago.

Elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, tandis que tous les autres, alertés par les cris, entraient dans le salon. Hermione prit les devants et leur expliqua ce qu'il en était et chacun se trouva être d'accord avec la volonté de Solvejg de laisser Drago à l'intérieur.

Le lendemain, chacun vaqua à ses propres occupations. Blaise et Caliban partirent au village dénicher des vêtements pour Elladora et un peu de nourriture, tandis que Leo faisait le guet dans la forêt, à l'affût de la moindre intrusion. Pansy et Cassie promenaient Elladora sur la plage, quant à Solvejg, elle avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec le Duc, le dernier avant la semaine d'après.

Hermione se retrouva seule avec Drago qui ne semblait pas savoir que faire pour chasser l'ennui. Il trainait d'une pièce à une autre, évitant à chaque fois celle dans la quelle se trouvait Hermione. Bientôt, il se retrouva à la cuisine en train de lire un livre de recettes que Ketty consultait régulièrement. Hermione approcha à pas feutrés de la cuisine et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour contempler Drago se concentrer sur la quantité de sucre à mettre dans un clafouti.

Quand il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il parut étonné et confus. Il se reprit rapidement néanmoins, car déjà, un petit sourire en coin fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

—On s'occupe comme on peut, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

—Je ne te savais pas passionné par la pâtisserie, sourit Hermione.

—Moi non plus, pour être franc.

Une drôle d'expression avait naquit sur le visage fin de Drago. Hermione ne reconnut pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, mais bientôt, elle comprit que c'était du soulagement. Etait-elle la cause de ce soulagement ? Peut être que Drago craignait qu'elle ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole de façon aussi naturelle.

—Ce n'est pas la saison pour les clafoutis, continua Hermione en s'approchant.

—Je voulais faire des gaufres, mais il n'y a pas de recette dans ce livre, s'expliqua Drago.

—Je peux te donner la recette de la famille Granger, si tu veux.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, que Drago lui rendait timidement. C'était tellement étrange de le voir si peu sûr de lui que la situation en était comique.

—Tu peux respirer, Drago, lui intima Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

—Hors de question de partager le même oxygène que toi, Granger, répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

Il s'autorisa un sourire goguenard puis se retourna vers les placards pour en sortir ce qu'il fallait. Hermione lui dicta la liste des ingrédients, tandis qu'il les alignait un à un sur la table.

—C'est la première fois que je cuisine, avoua Drago.

—Ca n'a rien de sorcier.

L'expression arracha une moue surprise à Drago, et Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire. Si, en réalité, ça avait tout de sorcier dans le seul où elle utiliserait une baguette magique et non pas un fouet, pour mélanger la pâte à gaufre. Tous deux se mirent alors à l'ouvrage, sous les instructions d'Hermione, Drago mélangea farine, sucre et œuf de manière méthodique, faisant bien attention à ne pas former de grumeaux.

C'était l'activité la plus normale qu'ait faite Hermione en plus de deux ans. Elle avait toujours adoré regarder sa mère faire des crêpes ou des gaufres pour le goûter, préférant la dégustation à la préparation. A présent, ce n'était pas sa mère mais Drago, qu'elle regardait mélanger la mixture d'un air rêveur, se remémorant les hivers au coin du feu, à l'époque où elle ne savait encore rien de sa condition de sorcière.

—Tu t'en sors pas si mal, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

—Je suis allé à bonne école.

—Ton professeur doit être particulièrement doué !

—Elle est parfaite, répondit-il en lui adressant un regard de braise.

Hermione se sentit rougir et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que Drago ne la coupe.

—Je parlais de la pâte, Granger.

—Oui, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire, tandis qu'Hermione, rouge de honte, rangeait la farine dans le placard. Elle ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son teint ne fut plus cramoisie, et elle se retrouva face à un Drago qui trempait allègrement son doigt dans la mixture. Celui-ci le retira immédiatement quand il sentit le regard d'Hermione peser sur lui et se le lécha d'un air innocent.

—C'était pour être sur, expliqua-t-il d'un air détaché.

—Sur de quoi ?

—Que tu ne tentais pas d'empoisonner toute la maison !

—Je te lègue la recette de famille et toi tu penses que je veux t'empoisonner ? Quel ingrat tu fais, Malefoy, se désola Hermione d'un air théâtral.

Drago eut une petite moue adorable avant de tremper une seconde fois son doigt dans la pâte et de la déguster, 'pour être vraiment sûr', avait-il ajouté. Quelques minutes plus tard, une montagne de gaufres trônait fièrement dans une assiette. Ca sentait terriblement bon, et Hermione ne put résister à l'envie d'en piocher une et de mordre dedans.

—Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, tu le sais ? s'indigna Drago en prenant à son tour une gaufre encore chaude.

—Après l'effort le réconfort, philosopha Hermione, en avalant son second morceau de gaufre avec délice.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur première gaufre cependant, la gourmandise eut raison de leur volonté, et ils en mangèrent une seconde, cette fois-ci recouverte de sirop d'érable. Les autres n'avaient qu'à être là, songea Hermione qui était cependant ravie de partager un moment si naturel avec Drago. Les paroles de Cassie avaient eu un effet apaisant et réconfortant sur elle, si bien qu'elle se sentait la force d'affronter Drago, de façon plus sereine.

—Délicieux, murmura-t-elle après avoir mangé son dernier morceau.

—Ta recette sera bien gardée, répondit Drago. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà oublié le dosage de farine.

Hermione laissa s'échapper un rire doux.

—Je désespérai de l'entendre à nouveau.

—Quoi donc ?

—Ton rire, Granger. Ce son insupportable qui résonne comme un carillon dans tout le Cottage.

—Désolée de t'insupporter, répliqua Hermione, faussement frustrée.

—Toujours aussi susceptible.

—Toujours aussi con.

L'insulte néanmoins, sonnait plus comme un surnom affectif que comme une injure, et Drago le remarqua car il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire en regardant Hermione d'un air calme. Le silence s'éternisa, et Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, elle qui venait pourtant de passer un excellent moment. Elle était sur le point de quitter la cuisine quand Drago prit soudainement la parole.

—Hermione, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce que j'ai fait.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle voulait ou non aborder le sujet. Pourtant, c'était le meilleur moment, ils étaient seuls et personne ne semblait sur le point de les interrompre. Elle hocha doucement la tête en s'installant à la table, tandis que Drago poussait un soupir de soulagement.

—Je crois que je t'ai déjà dis que je regrettai.

—Oui, souffla-t-elle.

—Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je suis sincère. Rien ne pardonnera mon geste, j'en suis conscient. J'ai perdu ta confiance, mais je vais me battre pour la récupérer.

—Je sais.

—Je veux juste que tu me laisses tenter ma chance. Que tu me laisses te prouver que je ne suis pas cette personne que tu as vue dans la salle de bain. J'ai fais une erreur, mais tout ce que je demande, c'est que me laisses me rattraper.

Hermione le regarda longuement, jusqu'à être certaine de sa sincérité. Il semblait être honnête, profondément rongé par le remord. C'était la première fois en un mois qu'il parlait autant, à elle, qui plus est, mais elle était heureuse de l'entendre dire qu'il allait se battre. Car c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait elle aussi. La preuve qu'elle pouvait lui accorder une seconde chance, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait avec Severus Rogue. Pas par bonté d'âme, mais parce que l'erreur était humaine et que si elle devait trahir quelqu'un, elle voudrait qu'on lui accorde aussi une autre chance.

—Ca va être long, tu sais ? répondit Hermione, songeuse.

—J'ai toute la vie pour ça.

Non, pensa Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas toute la vie, car demain, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être morts. Ce fut cette pensée qui la poussa à se lever et à se diriger vers Drago. Ce fut cette même pensée qui la poussa à poser un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago, et cette même pensée qui la fit douloureusement sourire.

—Tu sais bien que non.

A ces mots, Hermione tourna les talons. Non, ils n'avaient pas toute la vie, alors comment pouvait-elle assez stupide pour gâcher le peu de temps qu'il leur restait?

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai terminé ce chapitre, il est plus de une heure à ma montre (heure anglaise) et je dois me lever à six heures pour prendre l'avion haha. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de relire. Veuillez donc pardonner mes fautes et autres bourdes, je relierai le tout dans la semaine, n'ayez crainte !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre plus doux et calme vous aura plu, et que ce moment Dramione est assez crédible à vos yeux, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, sachez le !_

_Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine, pour la suite de la Couleur de l'Equinoxe, je reviendrai avec plein de bonnes idées et surtout, la fin de l'histoire ! Allez, d'ici là portez vous bien et profitez bien de l'été qui arrive à grand pas !_


End file.
